Flooded
by Lace Kyoko
Summary: Even a natural disaster can bring the worst of enemies together. When a huge flood devastates Leo's home, the only person who can take him in is the one person he can't stand: Takumi.
1. The Start of Something New

Watching water rise above the threshold of your home is a task I would never recommend, even if you have homeowner's insurance. It is truly a horrifying thought to know one's home is vulnerable to such colossal damage.

But what makes this situation even direr is when you're stuck with an insufferable being, namely my nemesis, Takumi. Takumi is a long haired, angry young man with a chip on his shoulder the size of the apocalypse and a temper to match. I never much cared for his family either, and neither did mine, rivals in many areas, and to see that he's stuck in my house with rising flood waters, and _no one else is here_ , gives me a migraine of a frightful sort. We escape for higher ground, I think of pushing him but decide against it, and we sit together, in my attic, wondering if this is how we will die.

"Takumi, in case we die, I want you to know I hate you."

"You disgust me," is his response. Typical.

"I abhor you."

"Your presence makes me want to kill myself."

"Then jump in the lake that's filling my house."

"Ha ha, funny. You're gonna die with me, pal."

"I will drown you myself and use your body as a raft, I'll have you know."

"Good. Death is better than dealing with you."

I roll my eyes. "That's exactly what an idiot would say."

He doesn't say anything in response, and we two sit in silence, hearing the water crash through more of the house, cracking windows, wiping away the expensive tiling along the bathroom walls, bursting pipes, soaking carpet, and still ever rising. I do start to feel some fear, as I realize the water still rises. My home may become Atlantis, and I may become a permanent resident.

As will my most hated foe.

What started this rivalry? I wonder. It seemed lifelong, since my first day of school. He called me grouchy pants after our afternoon nap and I snapped at the teacher, and the slight against me was never forgiven, as it isn't in my nature. We were enemies ever since.

In academic ways, I won. I was always head of the class. In athletic ways, he excelled, I am loathe to admit. Neither one of us was popular with girls, or in general really, but it seemed we both had our families, who tried to coax us to be kinder. Not to each other, mind you, but in general.

So how did this abomination end up in my house? Well, per the cliché, some teachers enjoy playing God and will assign projects for students to complete in a group. The teacher didn't assign partners though; she didn't want to intrude on our autonomy. However, because of our unpleasant dispositions, he and I were the last to choose partners since everyone else jumped at the chance to choose everyone but us. And so… We were stuck together.

The project? It is for history, in which we choose two instances in history where there are opposing sides (not hard to do in this world) and debate. Interesting, and certainly something that piques my interest, but with Takumi? No thank you.

Of course, I invited him to my house to work together on the weekend. I wanted this done as soon as possible. I am not about to go to his place. He reluctantly agreed and came this morning. We were studying and discussing things, peacefully to my surprise, when the rain hit. Takumi grumbled about not being able to go home until the rain stopped, as he lived on the other side of town, but when I heard a creak and saw water flow through the cracks underneath the doors, I knew there was trouble.

When the water started filling the living room, we escaped upstairs. No vehicle was at the house. Xander was in university, Camilla was off with Elise somewhere, and I never knew where father went with Corrin. I called my siblings, and Camilla said she'd rush over, but too long a time had passed, and so, Takumi and I were stuck in the attic.

I beat the back of my head against the window sill. How could this happen to me? A ringing comes out of my pocket, and I see on the screen that it was Camilla.

"Camilla, you're too late…"

"I know!" She cuts me off, distressed. "Elise and I are stranded at the mall." Of course she's shopping. "The water is already flooding the first floor."

"Takumi and I are stuck in the attic. The second floor is already filling."

 _"_ _WHAT?!"_ She screeches. "You better call for help right now! I saw an emergency number somewhere…" She starts speaking to Elise rapidly, who manages to pull up a number and Camilla repeats it to me. I write it down in my notebook, and pray under my breath assistance would come once I dial the number.

"Please take care, little brother, and tell that nasty Hoshido boy to play nice or he'll have to answer to me." Camilla will forever be my overprotective big sister.

"I will, Sister."

"Good. Take care. If you need anything, please call _me_." Camilla will also always be my mother too apparently.

"I shall."

She hangs up and all I can do is stare at my phone. This was happening. This _is_ happening.

And I'm stuck here with my nemesis.

I look to Takumi, who is listening to the rising water intently. He looks outside and gasps.

"Leo… The water is starting to pass the second floor…" He glares at me. "It's just like you to have me die here."

Drat. It seems I must call the number, or our lives will end in a matter of minutes.

I do so, Takumi visibly shaken, though he tries to hide it by glaring at me still. A part of me wants to comfort him, the other wants to shake him, and the last part wants to ignore this situation and drown myself to rid me of his presence.

Why does he frustrate me so?

All I ever focus on are our differences, how he's more athletically inclined, he's louder than I am, though just as outspoken, but I see now how little differences we actually have, and I think, that of all things, is what frustrates me most.

It's enough to make me actually like him, which furthers my distaste.

Help answers, and I tell them as much information as I can. They seem to understand, and assure me that a rescue boat was being dispatched our way. I certainly hope so. Takumi seems relieved at hearing this news.

"I never knew you were such a coward, Takumi," I observe, watching how his legs were shaking.

"I am _not_ a coward, Leo." His legs shake less, but the nervous tone is still there.

I drop it. This is no time to be teasing each other.

I now hear the water seeping and swirling beneath the wooden planks. It's time to climb to the roof.

We grab our school bags (I am not about to fail this assignment because the gods can't control their abusive weather) and we shimmy out of the attic window and I haul myself to the roof. Though it would give me immense pleasure to watch Takumi plummet, I take his hand and heave him up.

We're on the roof, and I look about. In a way, the destruction is beautiful. There are trees swaying dangerously, the water overtaking the branches. There is a car, lights still on, spinning in a wide circle. Some of my neighbors' houses are no longer visible. There is a torrential downpour of rain, soaking me and Takumi through to the bone, his sleeveless hooded blue sweatshirt sticking to his skin, and my flannel feels like it's weighing me down. It is like watching the beginning of a merpeople world, being created through sheer force of nature.

And Takumi and I would be the mermen, serving as the first residents of the Atlantis world I created in my head.

I stay silent, observing the chaos around me. I find a certain peace here. But then I hear sniffling and realize Takumi is crying.

"Don't _cry_ , Takumi. Help will come." There's a small hint of malice in my voice, but mostly pity. I, too, was nervous. But I don't showcase my feelings quite as easily.

"Shut up, Leo!" Tears rain down his face. "I have my whole life ahead of me, and it's going to end with my arch-nemesis."

"Takumi," I say, "our lives aren't ending."

Takumi sits, rather hard, onto my roof. The grimace on his face indicates he hurt his tailbone. He says nothing of it, just continues to cry. Against my better judgement, I sit next to him, patting his shoulder awkwardly.

"It's…going to be okay." I can't believe I'm comforting him. "You'll see your family again. We'll be able to work on this godforsaken project, and life will go on without us worrying about this again."

"You lost your home though, Leo," he says plainly. I hear the regret, the pity.

"We have insurance. It's not so bad." In a crisis, it seems, even most hated foes can learn to be tolerant.

"It's still sad." He isn't wrong.

"Sure, but I'll get over it." I mourn the books I've lost in my head. "Things can be replaced." Not the first edition of _The Hobbit_ but no one needs to know that.

We see the water rise higher, and no help is in sight. Maybe we _will_ actually die.

"Leo," Takumi says, a weird look in his eye. "I need to tell you something."

"It looks like we might actually die, so go ahead. Tell me your thing." I think of all the clichéd things he could say, his undying love one of them. How droll.

"I've always admired you and your intelligence. Truth is, I'm jealous, ever since I was a kid and called you grouchy pants."

Well, I wasn't too far off base.

"Somehow, I knew you would say something like that." I should probably mention my jealousy of him. "I too have something to say."

"You're gonna say you love me, aren't you?"

"No. I'm jealous too. You're athletic, can shoot a bow. You possess a kinesthetic intelligence I can only hope and dream to match, but alas, I am here, an all A student, a bookworm, and you the student athlete."

He blushes. "I guess I should be flattered."

"Consider us…rivals now, and not so much as enemies." I shrug. "I suppose that's a step towards a kinship of sorts."

He looks away and sighs. "You know, I don't know much about you. What do you do in your spare time?"

"I like chess."

"Really? I like shogi. It's similar."

"I know of it. I'd like to play one day, if we survive."

Takumi nods, assuming I meant as an invitation. "You read a lot. I do too. I really like _The Hobbit._ "

"…I do as well…" I think of that copy. "I have… _had_ the first edition."

He looks at me, shocked. "That's incredible." Then a look of sorrow hits his face and he looks to his feet. "It's gone in the flood, isn't it?"

"Unfortunately, but I've read it a dozen times, so at least the words are in my heart. Your favorite food?" I can play at this game.

"I like miso soup." I don't know what "mee-so" soup is, but it sounds like one of my favorite foods. Oh gods, we have a lot more in common than I'd like to admit.

"I like beef stew."

He grimaces again. He doesn't look too happy with this situation. "Leo, we like a lot of the same things. Or at least similar things."

I hate it. I despise it. I am not meant to fraternize with my enemy, my _rival_ I should say. But here I am, doing so, watching the water rise. It's at the eaves of the roof now, and still no help in sight.

I think of the things I've never done. I want to be an author, and have a short manuscript I work on time to time. So many books I haven't read. So many friends I never made. I wanted to be closer to my eldest brother. I…

I always wanted to kiss a boy.

Something I hide deep down, something I try to avoid thinking about, is the fact that I am very much not straight. I always liked the book _The Outsiders_ , because of the close relationships between all the boys. I always fantasized that Ponyboy and Johnny had a relationship much closer than brothers-in-arms, if you will. But that is a thought that tickles me every now and again.

This caused a strain between my father and me, as I once said I found the red power ranger attractive. My words were "he's really cute, Daddy." I was five. My father wasn't fond of that, degraded me, and yelled at how terrible it was I said that, insulted me, and called me names. He made sure to beat it out of me, figuratively. I only received one… I'll say spanking, because I don't want any sort of social service involved, but it was…abuse. I never received another after that, as my siblings stood up for me.

But yes, I was gay. _Am_ gay, I should say.

"Takumi, I want to share a secret, if you don't mind."

"Considering we're about to die, I don't blame you. Go ahead. I'll share one too."

"Please don't judge me." Why am I doing this? Why did it bother me _now?_

Because I want to embrace it at least once, and Takumi is very much available right now.

I want to kiss _him_ , if only for the experience, if only for my lack of judgement in a life and death situation. I am about to die. I should act.

"I'm gay," I say bluntly.

"Oh. I always…thought so, but I wasn't sure. You don't seem the type to like girls."

There is a hint of something odd in his tone. "You almost sound… relieved." _Did_ he actually like me?

"Well, my turn I guess." He takes a breath. "I'm gay too."

Well. This is a shock. And a relief.

"Takumi, there is so much… comradery in your statement. I feel most relieved. I feel… Like someone understands."

"Does your family not know?" He asks, genuinely concerned.

"My siblings suspect it. Camilla, my older sister, asked me, but I deferred from the question. Xander is never home enough to know, and Elise isn't aware at all."

"Huh. My family knows. They embrace it. They joked I had a crush on you once, _which is so ridiculous_ , because I talk about how much I despise you." He has a funny look on his face. "Maybe they aren't so wrong in thinking that. I _do_ talk about you a lot."

"Enough to indulge a favor?" Why did I say that? I instantly regret the words.

But two boys who are very much gay, who clearly haven't had a relationship ever, deserve to explore this just once, just to know before they die. The water is high, and we're doomed.

"Leo, I want to kiss you. Please tell me that's the favor."

"It is." We both look at each other, vulnerable.

He leans in. I let him. He places a short peck on my lips. "There."

"Unsatisfactory." I lean into him, holding his jaw, and kiss more fiercely. "Takumi, if we're doing this, we have to do it right."

And we do. Kissing soon becomes something else entirely, and suddenly I'm on top, between his legs, and I don't know what to do. I'm kissing someone I hate, in a desperate attempt to know something I never will again. I'm struggling to balance on the roof, trying to preserve my life and my foe beneath me. _Are we really foes?_ It's against my father's knowing, it's against what morals I've been taught, but I don't care. I can't deny who I am. I'm a senior in high school, as is he, and if I don't explore this now, I never will in college. I never will in life. The time to act is now.

I hear a faint motor running. I pull myself off Takumi. He looks shyly at me, blushing. "Why'd you stop?" He asks, hurt.

"Because help is here." Old habits die hard. I go into hiding again.

However, this time, I won't be alone.


	2. No Chance, No Way

I don't know why I suggest staying at my house. I mean, we _do_ have a project to work on, and he _is_ kind of homeless (currently at least), and I don't think he has any other friends to stay with (he mentions an Odin and a Niles, but he says they are too…colorful for him to tolerate currently.) My place seems the obvious choice.

They, meaning the rescue team, took us to a rescue center until my brother, Ryoma, could arrive. Hinoka is on a work thing, she's an aviator, so the house is empty except for me, my two brothers (Kamui is the other), and my baby sister, Sakura. And now Leo I guess. His sister came to see him and said she was staying with her friend Selena, dragging Elise along, but Leo deferred and said he didn't want to cause any trouble, that he'd find his own place to stay, and not to worry about him since he could take care of himself. Then I suggested mine, _since we have a project_ , and Camilla, giving me a suspicious look, but chuckling nonetheless, agreed. And thus, Leo rode with me to my house.

The car ride is kind of awkward, as we both sit in the back. Sakura sits in the front seat, trying to dote on me, asks if I'm okay. "Of course I'm fine," I mutter. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because my house is literally underwater and we were found on my roof," Leo shoots back. I stay silent. This…can't be easy for him.

All Ryoma can do is laugh, and glance at Leo in the back seat. My brother knows of my orientation, and I see him check Leo out. I guess he thinks that Leo is my boyfriend or something, even though he _knows_ this is the guy I totally hate with everything I have, ever since the first day of school _ever_ , and there is no way in the nine hells that I would ever consider him as a boyfriend. Ryoma needs to stop staring at the rolled up sleeves of his black flannel shirt exposing the thin yet toned forearms, or the black, fitted, name-brand jeans that were probably tailored because this little prince here was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. Don't even get me _started_ on the silky blond hair Ryoma eyes with that damned headband. Ryoma needs to _stop_. He looks me straight in the eye through the rearview mirror and smirks. Leo is looking out the window, unaware of the inner war my brother and I are going through.

 _No, Ryoma, this isn't my boyfriend. This is my arch-nemesis…whom I might have made out with but it was because WE THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO DIE._

 _It's fine, little brother. We all have weird attractions to those we least expect._

 _This isn't an attraction, Ryoma!_

 _Then what is it?_

I give Ryoma the dirtiest look I can muster and I turn my attention to the road. The streets are still flooded, though on this side of town the water is only ankle high, not roof high. There are people fleeing shops, running around with umbrellas covering their heads, in ponchos, coats, jackets, hats. Some are yelling for their families to find shelter. The rain here isn't as heavy as it was at Leo's, where we were absolutely drenched, but heavy enough that Ryoma has to drive as slowly as possible to not disturb the water. It feels like years, but we get to my house in about twenty minutes.

We live in a little townhouse in what is called Hoshido Town in Valla City. Cue racist jokes here. It's a nice little home, red exterior with a faded black roof with a green hue, and a side garage to park the car. There are stairs that lead straight to our door, and upon entering you can see the kitchen to your right with a small dining room table, enough for six people, but now only sits five. Well, it's six again if we count Leo.

To the left would be the small living room, nothing special but a small TV and a couch. There's a rug covering the wood floor, and a bookshelf to the back. I frequented the book shelf a lot. There's the stairs in a little cubby, and those lead to the bedrooms. Ryoma's room is on the first floor though, what used to be our mother's, just beyond the kitchen. Hinoka and Sakura share a room, Kamui took Ryoma's old room, and I have my own. It seems small on the outside, but the home itself is fairly large.

Sakura is working on dinner now, while our other brother Kamui is in his room, getting over the trauma of losing our mother recently. Sakura is rolling rice on the bamboo mat and I smell steamed crab and dumplings. Sakura has a way of cooking that seems otherworldly for one so young. In other words, it's always delicious.

She won't look at Leo, the entire car ride she avoided eye contact with him, and Leo gives me a strange look, I shrug, and I gesture him to follow me. Things are still sort of awkward at best, because I still want to hate him, but after talking at the rescue center, waiting for my brother, we had this…bonding moment.

He lost his mother too.

Granted, he doesn't remember her very well, and he was actually born to his father's mistress so he doesn't hold much love for her, but he understands the feeling. I told him we also lost our dad, and he gave me his condolences. He isn't as…terrible as I imagined him to be.

And I imagine him a lot.

 _Before any assumptions can be made_ , I have to say that I mostly think about killing Leo, roughing him up, fighting him to the death. I think about beating him in competitions, becoming a popular kid. Things like that. But those things have never come to fruition, and I'm stuck with this odd and uncomfortable fantasy that I won't share with anyone.

He follows me up the stairs to my tiny room with its loft bed. A desk is underneath it with a lamp and tons of papers. There used to be a bed under it, Kamui's, but we sold it to buy a new desk for me. Mostly homework litters the desk, but doodles can be found. There's a small window high up on the wall, a dim, rainy sunlight illuminating the sheets that haven't been made. In the corner is my bow, as I am part of the archery club at school, and next to that is a small chest of drawers with the usual clothing. On top was a picture of our family before our parents died. Sakura was still a baby, I was a tiny tot, and Kamui was at least six years old, Hinoka nine, and Ryoma twelve.

He assesses the room, makes a face that shows slight approval, and places his bag underneath my bed, by the desk where _I_ will be sitting. He can sit on the floor. There is _no way_ I'm going to be _that_ accommodating to him.

He looks to me, waiting for me to make some sort of move, and I sit at my desk, clearing it of papers by cramming them into the narrow drawer, and I pull out our books and my laptop. "So where were we?"

He pulls out his immaculate notes (he's so organized it's unsettling) and lists off, "We were on the war between Elibe and Bern and how Roy, in his father's stead, takes command of the small resistance force to steer the conflict away from the main castle. They were on their way to check on Lilina, Hector's daughter." He looks away from his notes to me. "You're taking Elibe's side, right?"

"Yeah, you Nohrian scum." He rolls his eyes.

"Takumi, I won't get into the racial slur you just gave me, so I elect to ignore it and will continue with my notations." He sits on the floor, pulling out his pen, a composition book, and takes one of the textbooks away from me, and starts taking notes. He's such a serious student. The look of concentration on his face is sort of…captivating. His handwriting is _perfect_ , like a font, so clean and unwavering. He takes his time and makes sure each stroke is even. Even my Hoshidan isn't that elegant.

"Stop staring at me and get to work, Hoshidan scum." I hear the mirth in his voice and see the small smirk on his face.

"Whatever." I pull out my own things and get to work.

For the entirety of what felt like eons, but was actually ten minutes, Ryoma calls for us, telling us it's dinner time. I snap my book shut, but Leo takes his time finishing his final thought on paper, and neatly places his things away. He follows me out, and we make our way down to the kitchen.

Leo sits at the table stiffly, uncomfortable I guess with the idea of eating with a family he barely knew. We say a short grace and get to eating. Sakura really outdid herself. There are dumplings, steamed crab wrapped in rice with some hint of wasabi and ginger. She went out of her way to make miso soup, which I felt myself drooling over. Sakura makes a plate for Leo, who is unsure of what to eat and how to eat it.

"S-so, I guess this is your f-first time eating Hoshidan c-c-cuisine…" She mumbles. "I can t-teach you…"

"Sakura, you needn't trouble yourself. I read a few books, saw a few movies. I'll be fine." It's the nicest I've ever heard him. Carefully he uses chopsticks to eat the dumplings first, which I guess is the most familiar to him. "It's really good."

"Thank you…!" She blushes and buries herself behind her bowl.

There is quiet conversation, Ryoma mostly asking Leo about what he does for hobbies, how school is going, asks about how it is working with his "baby brother and his bad attitude." I blush, disgruntled and embarrassed.

"Takumi…" And I see the light of amusement on his face with what he's about to say, "…is a joy to work with. His constant scowl and disagreement with everything I say I find most charming," he chuckles. Ryoma laughs, genuinely amused, and congratulates Leo on his patience with me. Even Sakura giggled. I mutter under my breath how annoyingly perfect Leo is, he asks for me to speak up, and I say he's just annoying. They laugh more, and I stuff my mouth with a dumpling and chew, irritated. I get the last laugh when he calls it "mee-so" soup. I correct him, making sure to be as petty as possible.

Ryoma starts asking about family, where the conversation gets a bit odd.

"So… Do you have siblings?" Ryoma asks, finishing up his dinner.

Leo nods, patting his mouth delicately to clean off any excess rice from the sushi. "I have four," he answers. "My eldest brother is a senior in college. Camilla, the sister you saw, lives alone in a ritzy apartment. She does much charity work and works for a nonprofit." He places his chopsticks down, indicating he's done. He cleared his plate pretty well. Must have been hungry. _Really_ hungry.

Why am I noticing these small details?

Leo goes on. "Then there is Elise, my youngest sister. She stays with Camilla a lot, so I don't actually see much of her. You saw her as well. My final sister," he sighs at this, "is named Corrin. She's my second older sister. My father, for some reason or another," he looks like he knows but isn't keen on sharing, "is protective of her. Too protective if you ask me, so when he goes off on business he takes her. She's homeschooled by a private tutor."

Ryoma gives him a confused look. "But didn't the rest of you attend public school?"

"Yes, though Xander was placed in a private academy in high school. It suited him better. Camilla didn't care either way and stuck with public to keep an eye on me and Elise. Corrin… She was very sick as a child and couldn't handle going to school, so my assumption is that's the reason why my father is so protective of her." That was definitely a lie. "And I suppose he wants her to take over the family business if Xander doesn't want to, as Camilla made it clear she wasn't interested." He looks to Sakura. "Would you like me to clear the table once we're done?"

"Oh n-no…! I have it." Sakura gets to work on clearing the table. Ryoma continues sipping his tea.

"Xander… Your eldest brother. Taking over the family business?"

"Yes, that's his name. And really, it's just a public relations sort of thing, dealing with politics and the people. It's nothing worth discussing." I can tell he's deflecting, and I know Ryoma does too, but he drops it. It probably isn't worth talking about after all. Or maybe Ryoma felt now isn't the appropriate time to breech that subject. I want to know, but I've always been impatient.

"I knew him. Your brother, I mean," Ryoma states.

Leo tilts his head, and I see the suspicious look on his face. This is the look of someone strategizing and picking his words carefully. "How so?"

"I also went to a private academy. I was the only one who did before Mother died. Xander… He and I didn't see eye to eye…" Ryoma's face is dark, and I can see him trying to control the anger he still harbors for this Xander.

I remember when I was younger that my brother used to grouse about this "rival" at school. I suppose I'm not so different from my brother, with my hatred for Leo and all. Ryoma clears his throat.

"I didn't realize you're from the same family as him." The controlled anger in Ryoma's voice is frightening, even for me. Ryoma's wrath is something I prefer not to see.

"Yes… I hope that isn't a problem…"

"So long as you take care with what you say about Hoshido, we should be fine." Racial slurs. We face them a lot. Living in the tiny Jinya District townhouse doesn't help I guess. Hoshido town… We get enough jokes about eating dog as it is.

"Of course. I wouldn't dare insult my hosts in their own home. How…uncouth." He looks shaken, not enough to cause worry, but enough to know he feels threatened. Leo decides to help Sakura anyway, to break the awkward tension. He takes some plates from her, washes them, and places them into the drying wrack. He has an elegant way of doing things, almost graceful, careful, and meticulous.

I'm sort of mesmerized.

 _Dammit, Takumi! Stop watching him!_

"I apologize on my brother's behalf if he has done what you've insinuated." Leo continues.

"You're fine. You are not your brother it would seem." He sighs, looking guilty. "I'm no better. I've said my fair share of Nohrians all the same."

Leo turns, drying a dish in his hand. How domestic. "It seems we understand each other. I would prefer not to hear insults towards my culture either, though I know I have no right to make demands as this is not my household."

Ryoma shakes his head. I've never seen my brother talk to a Nohrian so civilly. "No. It's your right as a human being. I've grown, and I hope Xander has too. No ill intentions will be borne against you."

"Thank you, Ryoma. I feel most welcomed." I hear the bite in Leo's comment. It's so subtle yet the sting of the statement penetrates deep into my mind. But I guess Ryoma doesn't hear it, because he just chuckles, shakes his head, and announces he's turning in early. The restaurant he manages suffered minor damage, so he has to be there early in the morning to assess the damage and discuss it with the emergency assistance.

Sakura insists that she finish the dishes, so I drag Leo away. He seems too interested in my sister, but then I remember his confession, _our_ confessions, and I push away those thoughts. He follows me upstairs, and I make a beeline for my desk, hoping to get work done because now I just feel _so_ uncomfortable because he's here and…

The way he sits down is perfect. His legs fold gracefully underneath him, like a deer in a meadow, and he pulls out his notes again, intent on learning more about our subject. I can't help but be invested in my observations, but he snaps me back to reality with:

"Are you _sure_ you're not in love with me?"

How _dare_ he…! How _could_ he…!

"Like I'd ever be interested in you. You've got a crumb on your face, dummy."

His face erupted into the deepest shade of red I had ever seen. "What?! Where?!"

Aha! So he keeps appearances! He's vain! He wants to impress! He…

Really thinks there's a crumb on his face.

He gets his phone out, using the camera to determine where it is. "Did I get it?" He points to his face. He's so serious and concerned and I can't help but laugh.

"Yeah, you got it," I chuckle. "Hah! The great Prince Leo, embarrassed!"

"I…! I was _not_ embarrassed. I…" His face turns red again. "I was embarrassed."

"That's a silly thing to be embarrassed about. At least you didn't, like, pee yourself."

He looks away, disgusted. "Let's just continue with our research and not discuss these unpleasant things."

I shrug, doing so.

I turn a page after twenty minutes of just staring, trying to come up with a cohesive thought, when I hear Leo sigh. It's a deep sigh, not one of being tired, but one of melancholy. I look up and he has a dejected look on his face.

"Something wrong, Leo?" He just seems so _pitiful_ I can't help but ask. If he cries, I can blackmail him though.

"I'm just reading about Eliwood and Hector's relationship and how close they were. I fully recognize they were brothers-in-arms and had known each other for years, but what if history erased something more? What would our world be like if they were in a relationship, if they were gay? Would we accept those people in our society more willingly? Would the bullying be at a minimum?" He leans his head against the pole of the bed. "I often wonder if I would be who I am today had I not been born gay. I think I'd be happier."

Well, I wasn't expecting that.

"Leo, you wouldn't be the guy I hate today had you been born different. And trust me, I need a hobby that revolves around another person."

He straightens his back and glares. "And what does that mean?"

"It _means_ I don't have many friends. I've got Hinata and Oboro, both of who I play basketball with on the weekends."

"It's whom, not who," he interrupts.

"What _ever_. Point is, they're the only ones I got, and I only see them on the weekends. It's not too bad, but sometimes you need another person, someone who just _gets_ it."

"Am I this person?" His eyes are hooded in a _checkmate_ look, smug and demeaning. I want to punch him.

" _No._ You are most certainly _not_. You're just someone I can verbally abuse and not feel guilty about it."

He just rolls his eyes and goes back to the book. "You are quite angry. I don't know why you're so bitter, nor do I care to know. Get to work. The sooner we're done, the sooner I can be out of your hair and we will never have to speak to each other again."

For some reason, that really hurts. But I'll just ignore it for the time being.

But I can't focus on my work. His statement got to me. I need to let it out.

"Leo… You _do_ get it though." He looks at me, confused. "I mean… Being gay and all."

"Takumi, I'm not following. We're bitter rivals. Ever since you called me grouchy pants our first year of school I have vowed to hate you always." The look on his face is so serious.

"Is _that_ why you hate me?!" I'm shocked. "That's so _stupid!_ "

He scoffs. "Then why do _you_ hate _me_? What did I do to you?"

"You were always so _mean_ to me. My naïve, childish self calls you one juvenile thing and you're holding a grudge your entire life over it? Yeah, I'm gonna hate you."

"Well, it's been such a long time of hatred, I don't think I can know much else."

I roll my eyes, insulted and just _done_. "Whatever. This isn't worth my time. We can never be friends if that's how you feel."

He laughs. He laughs _hard_. "So you _do_ want to be friends!" I see tears form at his lids. He must find me really amusing. I'm offended.

"Hey…! Don't _laugh!_ "

"It's just so stupid though, Takumi. This is a ridiculous situation we're in."

"Ugh, if you're gonna be this way, then I'm out. I'm… taking a bath!" And I storm out, hoping to rid myself of his annoying self with some hot, soapy water.

I hear him still laughing as I exit. Then I remember I didn't bring clothes to change in. I enter the room again, and he _knows_.

"Forgot something?"

"…shut up." I grab my clothes and slam the door.

In the water, I feel my anger and stress melt away. The steam makes my skin sweat of whatever toxins Leo infused in me. I need to forget him.

Ok, so maybe I sort of like him now. And it's not like I'm in love. That's preposterous. It's more like... He kissed me. He kissed me _hard_. And I'm supposed to just let it slide? When someone does that to you, for the first time, you're going to feel something. It's wrong of me, because it was impulsive and desperate, but I never had a boyfriend, much less an actual friend who _understood me_. I'm going to be bitter about his aloofness towards me, the bitterness, the grudge-holding.

I just want to be loved by someone who isn't my brother or my sister. Hinata and Oboro are pretty dedicated friends, true, but I feel like certain things can never be broached. Oboro has a crush on me, or at least I think so, and Hinata idolizes me. It's unsettling. But they give me something to do, give me a reason to get out, and I cherish that.

But I need a friend who understands the pressure of being gay and feeling alone. And I don't think they're those friends.

I scrub at my scalp, ridding myself of any residue and buildup. It takes a lot to keep my hair the way it is, with the long ponytail.

When I'm done, I pull the plug, still sitting, watching the water drain. I need to dry myself, but the motivation to get up left me.

But I do so anyway because who sits in an empty bathtub, and I dry myself and change. My hair gets in my face and I still need to dry it and brush it, but I don't really care to in this moment. I stuff my dirty clothes in the hamper, remembering I need to do my laundry, and leave for my room.

Leo is still working. He doesn't look up, but I sit in front of him, drying my hair. I'm waiting for him to say something, but he doesn't.

I sigh, and get up, finding my brush. I brush out the knots that formed when I washed my hair, and I think to myself about getting it trimmed soon, about how I wish _someone_ would compliment me on it. But what happens? Leo finally speaks up.

"You know, with the ponytail, you look like a pineapple."

I stare at him. I hadn't even gotten to the ponytail yet.

"What the _hell_ did you just say to me?"

He turns around, holding back a laugh. "You look like a pineapple. You need a trim."

I growl in exasperation. "That's the last thing I want to hear, Leo! Don't insult me in my own home."

He lets out a condescending laugh. "You're too easy."

"Well, you…!" I look for some insult, anything to get him to shut up. I see the small headband used to keep some of the longer hair on his head out of his face. Weird thing to wear for a boy, but I guess I'm not one to talk since I have a ponytail. But the way the headband pops out, just a small square, and the way the hair falls, accentuating the roundness of his head…

"You look like a tomato."

His face turns a shade of red that mimicked the fruit I just called him, just like earlier with the crumb. "I do _not!_ "

"If you didn't before, you do now. You should see your face."

Now he's exasperated. He hides his face in his book and screams. It's a low, guttural, scratchy sound, and he kicks his legs out.

"Now you're throwing a tantrum? I thought you were more mature than that." This gives me so much satisfaction.

"I am _not_ throwing a tantrum." Angry tears are in his eyes. "You're insufferable. I can't believe I am acting in this fashion. I have better decorum than this. But _you…!_ " He can't even finish his statement. He gets up suddenly. "I'm sleeping. Show me your guest room."

"Listen here, Sir Grouchy Pants, some of us don't have the room for a _guest_ room. You're sleeping on the couch."

"In a public common room? With no privacy? I don't think so," he scoffs. "There must be a better place to sleep."

"Fine. Take mine for the night," I grumble, rolling my eyes. "You can even borrow my clothes."

"Disgusting, but I'll take your offer." I dig around in my drawer, finding a shirt and shorts I never wore. I throw them at him. He fumbles, but catches them.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm changing." He leaves. I count backwards from three to one, and on cue he comes back in. "Where _is_ your bathroom?"

"It's to the left of you." His face turns that red again and he leaves.

I continue brushing my hair, when I realize something. _Where exactly in my room is he sleeping?_ I don't have an air mattress, but I think of making a pallet of blankets and pillows for him so he can at least have a soft place to sleep. Though, I could make it unbearably uncomfortable, but I'm too tired to really put forth the effort.

He comes back in, and he looks good in the V-neck shirt and athletic shorts I leant him.

 _Why on earth do I think he looks good?_ I must be really desperate.

"So, Takumi, after careful thought, I've decided I'll be sleeping in your bed."

"Haha, no way Prince Grouchy Pants," I jibe. "I'm putting blankets on the floor. You can sleep there like the family pet."

He grimaces. "I won't be treated like an animal. I'm your guest."

I go to leave the room. "Whatever. Sleep in my bed. I'll be the family pet for tonight. Ok, _guest_?"

"Do what you must," he groans. "I'm sleeping." He puts away the rest of his things, and climbs up to sleep.

I find the linens in the hall closet and come back. He's sitting there, contemplating.

"What could you possibly be thinking about now?" I ask with irritation. "Go to bed. You think too much."

"Takumi," he sighs. "You don't have to sleep on the floor. Your bed is large enough…"

" _NO WAY!_ " I yell. Then I remember Ryoma is sleeping. I lower my voice. "I am not sleeping with the enemy."

"When you say it like that, it sounds nefarious." The look of gloating, that irritating look I've always loathed, haunts me with its penetrating gaze.

"I don't care. I'm not doing it." I make my little makeshift bed. "You can rot in hell before I sleep with you."

He presses his lips in a fine line. "Fine. Sleep well, pineapple head."

" _LEO!_ "

He grunts and turns away, laying down, ignoring me.

I look at him, his back to me, probably reveling in the fact that he got to me. I want to say something more, but I know with his sharp tongue I'll just get so mad I won't be able to sleep. It upsets me to admit it, but he won this round.

The only thing I can do is sleep it off, and hope I have a dream where I throttle him.


	3. Familiar Gleam

I awake to an unfamiliar bed, in blankets and sheets that are not my own, in a room I don't recognize. The walls are a barren white. The room itself is a less-than-perfect square. I'm close to the ceiling, which means I'm in some sort of bunk bed, made of fake steel with black particle board siding. The sheets are white, the blanket black, and the pillow is soft, like a cloud. I don't move, out of fear I do not know, but my instincts tell me to freeze. Damn the fight, flight, or freeze response. But after a moment of confusion, I remember I'm at Takumi's house, my home is destroyed, and I'm separated from my siblings. I'm in a predicament I never thought I'd be in, and to share a space with a young man I loathe is ridiculous. The gods are laughing at me.

I sit up, looking around. His room…is nice, I'll admit. It's plain, but there are a few pictures and his infamous bow in a corner. It's clean at least. I look to the floor, grey carpet, and there he is, sleeping. He's wrapped as if in a cocoon, navy blue blankets and a red pillow. He's snug in his little nest. He's very peaceful when he's asleep and that angry scowl upon his face is gone. In this moment, I can almost appreciate him. _Almost_. He snores gently, stirring a little, but not enough to wake up. My polite instincts tell me to not disturb him, but I must use the facilities.

I carefully climb down the ladder, trying not to make a noise, but there is a mild creak and Takumi is up, looking for a fight. He sees me, eyes widen, but then he groans, collapsing back into his pallet.

"I had a nightmare you were in my room, and I see it wasn't such a nightmare. It's real."

"Well, when you lose your house, you can stay at my new place to wreak vengeance," I joke. "Excuse me, but I need to leave for a moment."

He takes my insinuation and moves out of the way.

The bathroom is a creamy color, though cramped. There is a stand-alone shower and a toilet to the left. Upon entering, the first thing to notice is the mirror in an ornate frame. The sink is a little counter with a cabinet underneath, and on top are the usual bathroom toiletries: tooth brush and paste, hand soap, a comb with a few fine silver hairs, hair ties, and a face wash. He suffers from dry skin, if the label is any indication.

In the bathroom, as I go about my business, I wonder about how this situation came about. Why exactly did it happen to me? How could I have been cursed to stay with this buffoon? True, it was to his behest, but I cannot wrap my head around this conundrum. Why exactly would he suggest this? I could have stayed with Camilla, but instead, I listened to him, ignored my big sister's pleas, and dug myself into a hole I may not be able to climb out of, dragging this brat with me. What are two young men in their final year of high school going to do in a filthy tunnel they dig together? I don't want to even consider the answer.

I leave the bathroom, after washing my hands, and enter Takumi's room. I find him in the middle of getting dressed.

Now. I am young, and I hate Takumi, but I am also young and _gay_ and seeing a boy with a rather nice body displaying said body in a compromising fashion, regardless of my true feelings toward him, is enough to have the blood rushing through my veins, making my heart race, and feel this heat flood downward. I blush, and apologize and run out, slamming the door.

"Leo, what the… What's the big deal? We're both boys." He pauses and then I hear the gag. "Just because you're gay doesn't mean…!" But I cut him off by opening the door suddenly, not looking at him, and in a hushed tone say, "Please don't say _that_ out loud." I stare at the ceiling and pretend it's his face. I'm not looking at my rival half naked. But he clears his throat and I see he's dressed now.

"What, that you…?" He makes a vile gesture.

" _No._ " My shoulders tense. I am not discussing those urges to him at all, and refer back to what initially got us in this strange mess. "But also don't say that even louder than you're already saying it. Don't speak of my…orientation," I hint.

He looks to the ceiling and groans loudly. "Leo, my family doesn't care. Hinoka is gay too."

I don't know who this person is, but I have an inkling. "Is she a sister?"

He brings his brown eyes to mine and narrows them. "Duh. But yeah, she's definitely a lesbian. Even Mother knew it before she passed on. We don't care. We accept any and all."

"Regardless, I am not coming out today, nor anytime soon," I hiss. "That's no one's business."

"Whatever." He throws his arms in the air, eyes to the ceiling, mocking me.

I raise an eyebrow. "You're not even out at the school. So you have no room to judge me."

That shuts him up. He drops his arms and his whole posture is that of one defeated. His mouth opens, trying to find a comeback, and then closes, opens again, like a fish out of water. Eventually he screws his face up in irritation, and sticks his tongue out. Very mature if I do say so myself.

"Gods, I hate you."

"I find you an insufferable buffoon so at least we can agree."

He rolls his eyes. "Whatever. I'm going down for breakfast. We need to go to school."

I chuckle. "With half the town under the water? I doubt school will be in session today."

He turns around, hand on the doorknob. "You know how school districts are though. They've gotta make their money somehow, and if they have to force us to go, then they will."

"It's idiotic, the way things are run." I grumble as I follow him.

"Well, that makes two idiotic things in my life."

I stop at the top of the stairs. "Takumi, if I remember correctly, I am the current number one student."

He stops mid-step, but he doesn't turn around. "Shut _up_." He runs down them now, and in the little light I see the red his ears have turned.

Check and mate.

I walk down the stairs, calm and collected, and I hear the girlish giggle of Sakura and the hearty laugh of Ryoma. Takumi must have done something.

I walk into the kitchen. Its warm tones are welcoming and familiar. The table is directly in front of me and along the wall is counter space, with a small island with the stove in the middle. The countertop is grey granite and the wood is mahogany. There is a pantry to the right, door ajar, revealing Hoshidan food of all kinds. A window showing the early morning sun, dimmed by rain clouds and mist, is above the sink. I look to the family in front of me, typical in its familiarity. Sakura wears a soft white dress with pink accents and a pink cardigan. Takumi is wearing another sleeveless hooded sweater, as per usual, but Ryoma is in a red button down and black jeans. I remember he had to see to his restaurant. Though Sakura quiets herself from her earlier giggle, shy again, Ryoma laughs harder, and Takumi's face gets redder. They must have heard our exchange.

"I see we all are in a fantastic mood for a Monday morning," I greet them. "How refreshing. Only Elise was ever this chipper."

Ryoma stands up, downing the tea in the mug. "I must be off, but it's good to see you, Leo. Have a good day." He makes off, but stops himself. "By the way, you three, school was cancelled. I heard it on the radio before you got up."

Sakura makes a sigh of relief, but catches herself, I look at Takumi with a victorious sneer, and he collapses in his seat. Ryoma gives him a questioning look, but waves and leaves.

"W-what would you like for breakfast, L-leo?" Sakura stutters.

"Sakura, you needn't fuss over me. I can make my own breakfast." I walk towards their pantry. "Where do you keep the bread?"

"Right here," she responds, pointing to a shelf on my right. I grab the bread and ask for butter and eggs and where the pots and pans are kept. She shows them all to me and I set off making my own breakfast.

Sakura watches me, never seeing the Nohrian eggs-in-a-basket before, and I show her how to make it. According to her, they usually just have _tamagoyaki_ , which is essentially an omelet. They also will have _natto_ and _nori_ , as well as miso soup, which was left over from last night. I ask her about the items I've never heard of, and while I can see the appeal of _nori_ (dried seaweed), the sound of _natto_ (fermented soy beans) is something I'm not sure I would like.

"Most people outside of Hoshidan culture aren't fond of it. It's sticky and has a weird texture to some, but the taste is overall very good." I nod, not entirely convinced, and finish making my breakfast.

I plate it and sit across from Takumi. He's eating the soup as well as some _natto_ , and he glares at me as he does so.

"Is there something the matter?" I ask, keeping my aggression at a minimum. He stuffs his face with the _natto_. I can see the stringy fibers from the fermentation and it makes my skin crawl.

I almost say "Do Hoshidans have no manners?" but catch myself. I won't be what my brother was to Ryoma, especially not in his own home. All I say is, "Takumi, you've got something there." I point to my face and he desperately tries to get the stringy beans off his face, only making it worse, like a spider web. I just scoff and eat my breakfast. Sakura brings me tea.

"Sakura, you didn't have to," I say as I take the tea. "It's appreciated all the same."

"Thank you, Leo. And you're welcome. I just want to be…as gracious as possible." I see her fight the stutter. She managed to say that without sounding completely inept, but I keep that to myself as well. Sakura has good intentions, and I don't begrudge her that.

"You are most gracious, Sakura. Please don't undersell yourself." I see the pretty blush that dusts her cheeks and she stutters something out that I can't understand. I just smile at her, and continue my breakfast.

Takumi's glower is worse now, and I can only imagine what I have done wrong now. I suppose being courteous to his little sister is my biggest crime. "Of course, your glower, Takumi, is one I will cherish forever on this Monday morning." He gags. I shrug, raising my eyebrows and smirking. He makes a guttural sound in his throat and sips the rest of the soup, slamming his bowl onto the table. It breaks.

"Oh no! Takumi are you hurt?!" Sakura cries, and she rushes to him with a towel, wiping away the soup as he picks up the shards. I get up to help as well and our hands touch. I recoil, a strange warm sensation rushing up my arm.

There is no way I'm attracted to him. That is inconceivable. Just a coincidence.

But there's something about the silver hair, the brown eyes, and the strong hands. I held those hands just yesterday. I kissed that face just yesterday. Maybe it's a short term thing, the beginning of a crush that will never come to fruition. Gods, I hope not. I stare at those hands, cut, light blood spilling out, as Sakura dresses the wounds. Takumi looks up and we make brief eye contact. I clear my throat and walk away. The situation would only become more awkward.

I walk into the living room, plush, white carpet under my feet. There's a traditional Hoshidan rug under a cherry wood coffee table and a red couch with gold embroidery. To the left of that is a cushioned chair, one that looks inviting to sit in, under a window with creamy white curtains. There's a decent sized TV, and to the back of the room is a large bookcase (not as big as the one in the library at home) filled with books. There are so many books that there are excess ones hiding on tops of the ones neatly placed. I walk up to it, seeing that there's a wide mix of history, fiction, textbooks, science fiction, and nonfiction. Series complete are in order, and I see that they too have a copy of _The Hobbit_ , though theirs isn't comparable to what was once my own. Damn this weather.

I pick up the copy and leaf through its pages. It's certainly an older edition. It smells like an old library with its yellow pages. The smell of books, somewhat musty but comforting, is a scent I always cherished.

"Having fun molesting my books?" I hear Takumi ask. It's rhetorical, I know, but the comeback comes out of my mouth anyway.

"Not nearly as much fun as molesting you." I turn to see the look on his face. He's horrified.

"Leo, what the hell…?" I see him try to clench his fists, but he winces as he does so.

"You're too easy, Takumi."

He growls and turns away. "I'm going back upstairs. I'll be doing homework."

"Have fun molesting your textbook," I call to him. He makes a rude gesture and rushes up the stairs.

It's strange how a sort of familiarity can come about between two people who previously hated each other. I'm still not fond of Takumi, but teasing him has been a delight thus far. And it isn't even nine o'clock yet.

I turn back to the bookshelf, admiring the various texts it contains. I hear soft footsteps coming toward me. I turn to see Sakura.

"Is there s-something you wanted to read, Leo?" She asks quietly.

"Not in particular. Just admiring the collection," I answer. "What's your favorite?"

"I like _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ personally. But…" She moves past me to a faded brown book with a Hoshidan woman on the front. "This is my _favorite_ book." Sakura seems to glow as she holds the book. I see it's entitled _Memoirs of a Geisha._

"Sakura, what's a…gaaayy-shaa?" I ask. I know I'm butchering the name.

"Oh! Geisha. They're… Female entertainers of sorts…?" She blushes and looks away. "They entertain men at parties and special events…"

"So they're prostitutes," I deadpan. "My, oh my, Sakura, I didn't expect you to like something so bawdy."

"No, they are not!" Her face is pink like her hair, like the cherry blossoms she's named for. I know _that_ much of Hoshidan culture. "They… They don't do that. Well, they do, but… It's… very complicated, Leo…" She shuffles her feet and looks to the floor. "I wish I could explain it better…"

I take her hand gently. "Sakura, let's sit down and you can explain it to me." Her eyes shoot up, hopeful, and her blush deepens more. A-ha! She has a crush on me.

"O-o-okay…" She whispers and I let her lead me to the sofa. Here, she lays the book in her lap as I sit next to her. Our knees touch. She blushes again and scoots away. She opens the book and finds scenes to explain to me. I enjoy listening to her quiet voice, reading the text and then explaining the words. She looks up, and I see her love for this book in her eyes. She steels herself, trying not to stammer or blush or do anything that would embarrass her, and I pat her knee politely, a silent encouragement token. She gives me a small smile and continues her explanation.

There's a clock on the coffee table and I peek at it while Sakura reads a piece. It's eleven o'clock. I've been sitting with Takumi's sister, discussing this book, for two hours now.

Where is he? I wonder.

"Sakura, it's eleven o'clock," I say as she pauses her speaking. "We've been here for two hours."

"Oh my!" She snaps the book shut. "I've kept you too long. You have schoolwork to do. As do I!"

"Sakura, I have the whole day to do my schoolwork, and frankly we're nearing completion. It was wonderful sitting here with you." I stand up from the sofa and place my hand on her shoulder. She looks at it and her eyes widen. "I enjoyed my time with you. I'll go check on your brother." I leave her, and as I ascend the steps I hear the book drop.

She really _does_ have a crush on me.

It's not completely unexpected. A strange boy, of a different culture, waltzes into your life, staying in your home, forever unattainable because he sleeps in your brother's room… Finally an interaction, in which you both discuss your favorite novels… You cook together… It's a romantic notion, one that girls write of in fanfiction. (I've read one. Not my cup of tea.) Sakura is probably the type to read that material, no matter how trifling it is.

I ascend the steps, heading towards Takumi's room. It's directly in front of the top step. I knock, learning from my previous experience, and he gives the indication to enter. I do so, and he's at his desk, laptop out, typing furiously.

"Blogging about your displeasure of having your enemy over?" I jibe. "Takumi, venting to strangers always leads to bad consequences."

"Shut up. I'm doing nothing of the sort." He groans. "I'm typing up our essay and now I have a headache because you're here."

"Don't let me interrupt you. I'll be here." I sit in the corner of his room, out of eyesight. "Better?"

"Sure." He goes back to his essay.

I'm the type I handwrite things first. I make detailed outlines of what to do, write the skeleton of it, and then finish up by typing. I'm at the skeleton stage (I go more slowly than most, but my work tends to be immaculate because of it), and I pull out my composition book, writing carefully. I despise making mistakes.

It's a soothing work environment, the sound of clicking keys from his laptop, and light rain from outside, faint light seeping through the window. I feel like I get more done, and when I find a nice stopping point, I get up, stretching my stiff limbs, hearing the joints pop. Movement is necessary, and I need it desperately.

"I'm going for a walk, Takumi," I tell him. "I'll be back shortly."

"You don't even know the neighborhood. Let me escort you." He gets up, sighing. "I'm almost done anyway. I could use fresh air."

We go downstairs, putting on shoes and Takumi pulls out a sleek, black umbrella from the broom closet in the kitchen. Sakura is in the living room still, reading it seems, and we tell her where we're going. She nods, and continues her book.

Takumi locks the door behind him. I'm slightly concerned for Sakura. "Will she be alright on her own?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Hinoka is coming home soon anyway."

"The other sister. What does she do?"

"She flies planes. Like, as an entertainer." We turn left, walking towards what looks like a town market.

"In this weather." I point to the sky, darker now, but decent enough to take a brisk walk. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"She's in a different part of the region that wasn't affected. And besides," he chuckles, "she's a great flier."

I shrug and don't say anything. I don't actually care. We're walking through the market now, fruits in one stand, vegetables in another. There's the smell of freshly butchered meat coming from inside a shop, and near the dock I see a fish market, the pungent odor crawling its way closer to me. Takumi takes his time, examining the different foods, and even purchases some. There are fruits and vegetables I've never seen before, and Takumi buys one that has a most unpleasant stench.

"What is _that_?" I ask, disgusted.

"It's called a durian. It's actually quite sweet, despite the smell." He buys some normal vegetables, like carrots and broccoli. I recognize the bok choy and kale too. "I also need to stop by the fish market later, but we can do that last."

We continue walking, and I wonder how I ended up on an errands trip with this imbecile. I just needed a walk. But, despite the small surprise, it's oddly amusing looking at the different produce.

We leave the market and head towards a park to the south. The sky has cleared up a bit, and the rain stops, and Takumi hands me the umbrella closed now. The park is small, but has all the amenities for children and adults alike. The smell of petrichor hits my nostrils, as well as scents of crepes being prepared at a small stand, and various fried foods too, all Hoshidan in character. Takumi buys some spherical fried balls I've never seen before, and hands me the kabob. I look at it, perplexed, but take a bite. The taste is odd, but not unpleasant.

"What is it?" I ask through a full mouth, forgetting my manners.

"It's _takoyaki_. It's fried octopus."

"Oh. Like _calamari_. That's fried squid, usually."

"I've heard of it. Yeah, they're basically the same." We pause, realizing how…awkwardly pleasant this is.

"Takumi," I address, finishing the stick of octopus. "This isn't…a date, is it?"

" _Why on earth would you say that?!_ " He says through clenched teeth. "As if! I just felt like being nice. You're staying with me. I can't be a complete ass all the time."

"So you admit you're an ass," I respond, waiting for him to pounce back. His face flushes and he stammers.

"I am _not_...! Ok, whatever, sometimes I'm an ass. It's not like I care." He rolls his eyes, throwing the remnants of the food away, grocery bags still in hand. "I'm just better than most people."

I laugh. "You can say that, but I think _I'm_ better than most people."

"You're like low-tier better. I'm definitely top-tier."

"No, you're mistaken. You can be top, but I am god-tier."

"Ugh, whatever. Say that then. I'm not arguing this anymore." He starts walking without me. I feel the fresh start of a new rain. "You coming?"

"Yes," I answer, as I open the umbrella. "Don't start walking without me, or you'll ruin that ponytail."

He snorts. "Sure, because you care so much about how good I look." We're heading towards the fish market now. "I still have to get some fish."

"Whatever you say."

He turns to me, and that familiar glint in his eyes of a joke at my expense is there, enveloping me.

"You don't even like fish."


	4. Golly, What a Day

When we return home, we see Sakura still reading. It was that book of hers again, _Memoirs of a Geisha._

"How many times have you read that book, Sakura? At least like eight times?" I ask her, rather abruptly. She doesn't mind though; she's used to it at this point.

"Something like that," she answers quietly. She continues reading, but I see her blushing.

I shrug and enter the kitchen, putting things again. "Sakura!" I call out.

"Yes, Big Brother?" She enters the kitchen with her book.

"I bought some vegetables and fish at the market today. Just so you know," I tell her as I put away the groceries. "I'm thinking fish stew tonight." The leftovers would be used for lunch, which I am about to eat.

"That sounds wonderful. I'll find Mom's recipe card." Sakura leaves for the pantry, finding the small box that our mother placed all her recipes in.

"Your mother made her own recipes?" Leo asks, seemingly impressed. "I can't say the same for mine or my siblings' mothers. Other than Xander and Camilla, we are all from different mothers."

I look at him, bemused. "You've got one weird family, Leo." He stiffens.

"I'd rather you not speak of them like that. My siblings are everything I have." I didn't realize what I said could jostle him so much.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way," I try to amend, but with a wave of his hand he cuts me off. I see Sakura peering out, staring at us. Her face is red. I don't know why she'd be upset. This isn't her boyfriend or anything that I may have just accidentally insulted.

 _Am I really feeling sorry for someone I hate?_

"Just drop it, Takumi. I don't want to hear of it anymore," Leo growls. Sakura breathes out a sigh of relief and goes back to her search.

"Ugh, whatever," is all I can say, mouth full of crab rolls I pulled out of the fridge, and I head to the stairway. "So do you want to finish this project? I think we just have to formulate our arguments now." I swallow the rest of them, and he looks at me with revulsion.

"Yes, let's do so," he says stiffly. I still see the anger in his scarlet eyes, but I don't comment on it. He follows me, back straight, jaw set, fists clenched. He's still seething.

We make it to my room and I turn around, hand on the doorknob. He nearly collides with me. "Look, I'm sorry what I said about your family. That was tactless of me."

He sighs through his nostrils. "Yes, it was." He stares at me, motioning for me to open the door. I do. "I could say a lot about your family too, but unlike you, I'm not some backroads heathen."

I slam the door shut. "The _hell_ does that mean?!" I yell. "I let you in my house!"

"Yes, it was what you wanted, I'm sure," he snidely comments. "I'm more than grateful; your sister especially has been such a gracious host, but even though I am in a predicament for which I owe you, I will not tolerate being insulted. Do you understand me, _Takumi_?" He spits out my name. The absolute loathing… The _hatred_ in his voice… It was unsettling.

But it was nothing compared to how I felt.

"I totally have the right to kick you out for speaking to me that way!" I take a step forward. He does as well, using his height as an advantage. "You think you're so tough, with your tall height and your formal speech, thinking you can one up everyone just because you're _so smart_!" I'm in his face now. He doesn't move, but just stares angrily at me, eyes narrowed, pupils contracted. I see him biting back the words.

"Don't talk like you're so mighty! You're so _full_ of yourself."

He smirks. "How does the Hoshidan phrase go? Big similarity, small difference?"

"Oh that's _it_!" How dare he use Hoshidan against me! I shove him into the door. He shoves back. We lock eyes, and that's all it took.

I try to pounce on him but he dodges and grabs me by the hood of my shirt and knocks me to the floor. He gets on top of me and gives a solid right jab. I feel blood burst from my nose. I hook my legs around his waist and throw him off, gaining the advantage. I'm on top of him now, choking him. I feel him kicking and flailing, and then he catches on to my trick and throws me off with his own legs. He backs away on all fours, back hitting the wall. With the temporary distance, we calm down, breathing heavily. Neither one of us wanted to actually brawl, but it happened. I'm amazed we came to our senses so fast.

"Leo…" I breathe out. "I'm…sorry. I'm being an ass." I can barely speak. My nose hurts, but I don't think it's broken.

"You are, but I was no better," he responds. "I'm sorry too." His neck is red from where I tried to strangle him.

"Ok… Let's finish this damn project and then we never have to speak to each other again."

"Sounds perfect." He clears his throat and gestures to his face. "Maybe you should clean up first."

"Well, that was implied." I roll my eyes and head to the bathroom. Sakura is running up the stairs, shaken.

"What's wrong?" She gasps out. She must have heard the confrontation.

"Nothing… Leo and I… fought." She sees the blood on my face and nearly faints. "It's fine, Sakura. It's not broken." My speech sounds funny with the blood clogging up my sinuses, but I'm coherent. She sighs.

"I know you hate each other… But… Can you be nice for once…?" She's blushing, shifting her feet, not making eye contact, and speaking way too softly. Despite this, there's a certain resolve. I don't know what inspired it.

"Sakura! What…!" But then I'm reminded of how abrasive I am to others. "I'll… try."

"Thank you so very much," she says in her breathy way. "I'll be downstairs. Ryoma will be home soon. He texted me."

"Huh. Never texts me," I grumble, testily.

"Well… It's because you're not nice," she giggles. Great. A joke at my expense.

"Fine, Sakura. I'll play nice. Just… Go do your thing and I'll clean up."

She nods obediently and scampers away.

I go in my bathroom and examine my face. It's bloody, obviously, and the blood has streamed down onto my chin. I find a towel to wipe off the excess, but I do so gingerly because it hurts. A _lot_. Leo packed a sweet punch there. My nasal area is turning purple and when I touch my nose, I flinch. Great. Maybe it _is_ broken. I continue wiping the blood away, and then hear a quiet knock at the door.

"Takumi? I brought you ice," calls the sweet voice of Sakura.

"Thanks," I say as I open the door. "I had it myself, Sakura…"

"Let your little sister dote on you once, Brother," is all she says as she turns away. I put the ice pack to my face. It stings.

I go back in my room, and I see Leo is leaning against the wall still, sitting crisscross, breathing slowly in and out.

"I didn't choke you _that_ hard, did I?" But before he can answer, Sakura enters, wielding more ice.

"I figured Leo was injured too." She sees the way he's holding his neck. "Oh no! Takumi, what did you do?!"

"Nothing!" I say defensively, but realize I'm lying. Leo shoots me a dirty look. "I… I tried to choke him."

"You did what?!" She runs to Leo, putting the ice to his neck. "Can you breathe?"

"Yes," he rasps out. "I'll be fine. The pain is subsiding now."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry all this happened."

Leo places his hand over Sakura's, where she's holding the ice to his neck. He pats it gently.

"You are a very kind soul, Sakura."

Without provocation, Sakura hugs Leo. She never takes to people so fast, but something must have happened between these two that made Sakura so affectionate.

"Thank you, Leo. I think you are also very kind." He chuckles at that, giving me a look, and shakes his head with a smile on his face. He likes the attention, I bet.

"Thank you for the compliment, Sakura, but I think you need to let me breath a moment," he jokes quietly. She does so, and even from where I'm standing, I can see the blush on her face.

"S-sorry…" She sighs. "I'll be downstairs working on dinner. If there's anything the two of you need, let me know."

"Will do, Little Sister," I respond. Leo nods. She leaves, and Leo and I are left to stare at the floor awkwardly.

"What a mess," Leo says as he removes the ice from his neck. "I didn't expect this. Maybe I should have stayed at Niles' or Odin's after all."

"I thought you said they were 'colorful characters,'" I mock his way of speech. He sighs heavily, not eager to deal with me.

"They are, but they're my friends. Ridiculous and odd, but still my friends." He purses his lips. "It's better this way. Niles would figure out my secret if I were to stay with him and probably come on to me… He's a bit of a…" He pauses to find the right word but goes for the one we were all thinking. "Slut. He's a slut."

"Kinda harsh to say that of your friend," I accuse. He shakes his head.

"I should have said promiscuous. My apologies." He puts the ice back on his neck.

Suddenly I hear a yell, and despite the pain I'm in, I rush out my door and down the stairs. There, I see someone I did not expect to see.

Hinoka is back. She's in her normal aviator gear, army colored pants, brown combat boots, and a flight jacket, sunglasses atop her head.

But before I can greet her properly, she sees me and yells in her raspy voice, "Takumi! What happened!?" She rushes to me to examine my face.

"I got in a fight with a…an acquaintance."

"Who's the bastard that did this to you?" She growls.

"Hinoka, it's fine. I hurt him too. I…initiated it…" I pull away.

"Takumi…" She shakes her head in disapproval. "You always were hot headed."

"I am not!" I shout. She laughs. Ok. Maybe I am.

"Don't worry about it. You're still my little brother. But that looks fresh. Did it just happen?" Hinoka use to take martial arts classes, so she of all people would know. I nod.

"The acquaintance…"

"…is right here," Leos says darkly. "My name is Leo. I'm staying here temporarily due to the floods."

"You hit my brother. Maybe you should go." The room is silent. Not even a breath could be heard. Hinoka could be very blunt sometimes, and the anger on her face is dark and dangerous.

"I'll call my sister then," is all he says and he retreats to the upstairs.

"Leo, don't go! Hinoka, like I said I started it. He defended himself. You can't fault him that," I reprimand Hinoka. "His house got destroyed. He doesn't have anywhere else to go."

She's shocked. "You're telling me he doesn't have any other friends? You don't even know each other that well!" She isn't wrong, but she isn't right, but I'm not about to say that.

"Maybe I just want to do a good deed," I shoot back. "Hinoka, you just said I was always hot headed. Maybe I want to fix that."

Leo snorts. "You're doing a good job, especially after strangling me."

"You did _what_?!" Hinoka screams. "Takumi, I don't care what he said, but you don't try and kill someone!"

I freeze. Did I try to kill him? I just know I have dreams of throttling him, and those dreams eventually came true. But was it actually intended to be murder? I really don't know. I just saw red.

"It… It wasn't like that. I didn't have the intention… I… I just did it. Heat of the moment or whatever." I dismiss. I turn to Leo. "I'm sorry. My behavior has been deplorable. I have no right to treat you the way I did." It sounds hollow, obligated, not sincere, but if it appeases everyone else, then I did my job.

"I instigated it too, Takumi," he responds, dejectedly. "Neither one of us seem the type to take to people. Don't beat yourself up over it. It happened. We can move on now." He pulls out his phone. "I'm still calling my sister. It's only been one night I've stayed, but I can tell when I have overstayed my welcome. I have no intention of causing more duress." With that, he leaves for the upstairs.

There's a small amount of silence before Hinoka speaks up. "He's a bit strange. And formal. Where'd you find _him_?"

"Don't imply what I think you're implying. We were doing a project for history and then the floods happened. I just offered for him to stay because we have the project." I lower my shoulders, releasing tension. "We're almost done too."

Hinoka raises an eyebrow, but doesn't question the soft way I said the last part. She shrugs and heads to the kitchen.

"So what's for dinner?" Sakura tells her and Hinoka cheers, stating while Sakura does that, she'll be going upstairs, needing a run later. I just stand in silence, wondering why I suddenly feel sick.

A few minutes pass by and I hear a knock at the door. It couldn't possibly be Leo's sister already.

But it is. I let her in and I do my best not to stare. She's tall, wearing designer black pumps and a tight cocktail dress, short beyond all belief and low cut, showing off her greatest assets. Her hair is softly curled, lavender and long with bangs covering one side of her face. Sure, I'm gay, but I can say on an aesthetic level Camilla is gorgeous. She knows it too. You can just tell.

"Ah, you're the boy who so cordially invited my brother over here," she states condescendingly. She stares at my face. "Oh my. Did Leo do that?"

"Ummm…" I don't know what to say, but then Hinoka walks in, noticing our newest guest. She had changed into running pants and a sports bra, showing off her toned body. Two sisters, alike in dignity, in my house we lay this scene. "Oh. Hello," she says stiffly. Hinoka seems… awkward. I guess I would too if a stranger noticed my half-nakedness.

"Oh my, you're cute," Camilla coos. "I could just eat you up." It's the weirdest and _creepiest_ way to greet someone, and Hinoka blushes. She stammers, trying to get something out.

"You're…really pretty," is what she gets out. My lesbian sister. Complimenting a stranger like that. I'm sure Hinoka has an instant crush on this woman.

"Awww, you're even cuter when you blush," and Camilla steps forward to brush a hair out of Hinoka's face. "Don't worry," she says to calm Hinoka down, "I don't bite very often."

And with that statement, Leo enters. He has all his belongings with him, and sees the way Camilla is behaving.

"Sister, must you always do this?" Apparently this isn't uncommon.

"Oh, Leo, you're ready! I suppose we should be taking our leave then." She walks away like nothing happened. I get it. She's a tease.

"Yes. Let's." Leo nods in my direction and follows his sister out. Hinoka stares at me, wondering what the hell just happened.

Today has been one hell of an adventure. All I can do is shrug.


	5. Reflection

**So sorry for the late update. You can find the finished product of this story on archive of our own, but I will be posting at least two chapters at a time when I am able to. I don't have internet at my home so it makes posting difficult. Thank you for understanding and I hope you enjoy.**

The car ride to Selena's place is one of awkward familiarity. Camilla asks what I have been up to, and I say, rather brusquely, that I worked on the project with Takumi. She giggles in her way, trying to insinuate more.

"That Takumi is quite the character… Strangling you and all," she laughs darkly. "I didn't realize you were into that, Brother."

"Camilla, for the last time, I am _not_ gay." Her utter perseverance is admirable, but I do not need her nosing around in my personal interests. She always doted on Elise and Corrin whilst I was growing up; this sudden interest in me is rather disconcerting.

"Leo, you don't need to hide from me. I'm your big sister." Camilla tries to win me over, but I won't budge.

"Camilla, just drop it. This isn't the conversation to be having with Elise around." Elise perks up at the sound of her name. She's playing some game on her phone.

"What about me?" She asks, innocently.

"Oh, nothing of import, dear," Camilla deflects. "Just how precious you are."

"Oh Camilla," Elise giggles. "You're the best big sister I could ever ask for!"

"I know, darling." Camilla laughs, but I see the look in her eye. This conversation isn't over quite yet.

Before Camilla can start again, we arrive at her friend's place, a woman named Selena. Selena is a few years older than I, I've met her and her roommate, Beruka before, and the only thing I'm willing to say is that Selena is the most unpleasant young woman I have ever had the misfortune to meet. Beruka is quiet, though a little standoffish, but Selena… I wish Camilla had chosen more normal people to be her friends, but I can't say much since I have Niles and Odin.

Camilla, though she lives in a nice neighborhood, is stranded since the area she lives in is flooded. Her building managed to stay safe, but it's an island currently, so she must stay at Selena's. I'm not happy about it though.

The apartment itself is small, too small to host three other people, but Camilla says she can make it work. I want to be back at Takumi's already. At least I would have my own bed, much to my previous host's chagrin.

Selena greets us, giving me a dirty look. She always thought I was too presumptuous, too precocious. She knew me since I was young, having met Camilla in high school through some all girls' club, and had never taken to me. Most likely because I never took to her. She has a bad attitude, she's surly, and she is so incredibly arrogant it is obscene. Camilla once joked I was just like her, but I pointed out that I was never as rude as Selena. Camilla had to agree.

"Oh, it's you," my ever polite and courteous host greets. Camilla shoots her a look.

"My, my Selena, that's my baby brother you're so devilishly greeting. It would be a shame if I had a _bite_ to what I tell you, if I had to _cut_ in so suddenly." Camilla threatens. Camilla loves all her friends and family, she's _such_ a mother, but her siblings always came first. She never made a threat she didn't keep. She often found herself in physical confrontations in high school when I became a freshman and was mildly bullied for "being gay". But she was an honor student so it was difficult to punish her. It never mattered to her. She loved, and still does, her family above all else.

Selena backs off and slumps onto her couch, watching some garbage on TV. Beruka sits next to her, not saying a word, and Camilla announces she'll make lunch. Elise cheers and follows Camilla. This leaves me alone with two women, one of which strongly dislikes me, and the other with an indifferent opinion.

I stand there rather awkwardly, unsure of where to put my things. I need to find clean clothes, as the ones on my back are starting to take my scent and deposit it twofold. I look around the all-too-small apartment, slick black furniture and white carpet, grey walls, with a view of the street below and building across. I feel cramped already, and it isn't even time for bed.

"Why don't you sit down, genius?!" Selena snaps. I often wonder if she'll ever talk to me with some sort of courtesy.

"I will when I see fit," I snap. "Until then, I'll stand."

"Ugh, there you go, trying to seem sooooo smart when you can't even fool a child." She snaps her fingers at me and points to the small dinette set near the sliding glass door for the balcony. My brows furrow and I grind my teeth, but I do as she points and place my things down. I get to work on my homework, finishing up what I didn't have a chance to while at Takumi's.

It hasn't even been ten minutes here and I already want to see him.

I flush. Now _why_ would I think that? Why would I want to see him, the young man I hate? Takumi and I are partners in a project at most. We will never be, can never be more.

So why does that make me a little bit sad?

Well, the answer may be simple, but it isn't easy.

Takumi is the only person who knows my secret. His family may know his, but mine do not. There was a nice sense of solidarity with him, even if most of the time we were fighting. I'm away from him, with people I truly don't like, and that safe space is gone. I only have Camilla and Elise, but that doesn't change the way Selena feels about me.

Granted, I do not care if she likes me. I don't appreciate how she treats me. I feel like I deserve better than a bossy snap and an over aggressive sneer. Selena makes Takumi look tranquil.

I pull out my laptop, typing up my paper, when Selena groans.

"Oh my gawds can you _please_ stop typing? It's _so_ annoying." She turns up the volume of her TV to a deafening roar.

"I'm trying to finish up a project! The least you can do is turn that down a little." Then there's silence. I turn and she's up, stalking towards me.

"Listen here, smart guy, I don't _care_ what you're doing, you need to be quiet because you're in _my_ apartment and when _I_ say be quiet, you'll be quiet. Understand?" She shuts my laptop, rather forcefully, but it doesn't break.

"Selena, I don't understand why you treat me the way you do, but I…"

"I don't _care_ what _you_ have to say, Leo! Just be quiet!" She retreats to her couch and starts up the volume again. I sit there, stewing.

I can't do my work. Or rather, I'm not allowed to do my work. All I can do is twiddle my thumbs and think about the absolute _day_ I've had so far, and I've yet to have lunch. I think about how I'm homeless, how I made out with the enemy, how I stayed the night at the enemy's house, how I miss the enemy, and how I'm here, with a new enemy that I need to vanquish. I must end this animosity. I can't let myself be pushed around by this witch any longer.

"Selena," I call out, hoping Camilla hears. "You are an absolute cow." I don't look at her. But I hear everything. I hear the angry inhale, I hear how she seethes, and then I hear her shoot up and rush to me.

"You come into _my_ home and dare to insult _me?_ First of all how _dare_ you! Second of all how _could_ you?! I am doing my best to be a gracious host and…" She goes into this long tangent about how she just is doing Camilla this favor and how she doesn't deserve such rude treatment, but all I hear is a whiny girl being petty. I tell her as such. I'm done. Selena and I need to have this showdown because neither one of us will ever be happy with the hatred staying in.

"Selena, the only thing I got out of that drabble was an insecure girl being as petty as she could to her best friend's little brother."

She screams through a closed mouth. Her face is as red as her hair and her knuckles are white from clenching too hard. "Well…! You're a know-it-all brat who thinks he's got the world fooled, and everyone around you just laughs because you're too blind to your own bullshit that everyone else can see."

"That makes no sense whatsoever," I respond.

"I'm just _saying_ that you're a lying little toad who thinks he's King Bee. Or should I say Queen?"

I am absolutely perplexed. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She couldn't mean…!

"You're _gay_ , Leo."

She did.

I'm at a loss for words. I feel the entire world freeze. This was different from when kids used to call me a "fag" or other things. They were using homophobic language to denounce my intellectual tendencies and mannerisms, but I never actually thought they meant my actual orientation. Regardless, it was bullying, and Camilla would put a stop to it… So to hear someone accuse me of this orientation that I am, but one I won't yet yield to, and actually _mean_ their accusation… It hurts. It hurts because they see the truth as clearly as I do, but the malice in her voice makes me want to hide further away than ever before. The world has no room for a gay young man like myself, no matter how good my grades are or no matter how kind I am.

I reaffirm myself by responding as coolly as I can. "Selena, I assure you that accusation is false. I live under no pretenses. I simply keep to myself, if my disinterest in dating is what you're referring to, but I assure you I am simply dedicated to my studies and not the frivolities of romance."

"Ugh, that's not what I meant at _all_ , and the fact I didn't mention _any_ of that just proves my point!" She rolls her eyes and clasps her hands to her hips, chest puffed out. She's on the offensive.

I stand up, a whole head taller than her now. "Accusing me of one orientation implies your confusion as to why I'm single and without a girlfriend, seeing as my interest in education isn't a sufficient enough answer for you."

"Do you not hear yourself? You're using all those big words and those complicated phrases to try and confuse me and make it seem like you're _so smart_ and like, you're _not_ that smart? Like, cool, you make good grades, and you read, but you're as gay as the sun is bright, and you think you're being subtle but you're not at all."

I'm a little disgusted at how she just casually throws it out there like that, like this isn't a big deal. "It doesn't matter if I'm being subtle or not. What _does_ matter is that you won't leave this alone, won't leave _me_ alone, and you've treated me poorly since I was a freshman. Why?"

"Because you always got Camilla in trouble!"

Well. That's a surprise.

"I'm…sorry?"

"You better be! Camilla got in so much trouble all the time over you, because you were being bullied. Instead of just coming out of the closet, you let your big sister get in fights and punished as a result, while you got off completely free to be your little gay self. It wasn't fair! She missed so much because of you!"

Wait… What?

"For our club, we had afterschool meetings, but because she was the President and always in afterschool detention, club meetings got cancelled. She had to stop being the President and _I_ took it over, all the while you got to do whatever, being a gay nerd or something, and she had to do her homework while one of the gross soccer coaches watched her and the other troublesome students in D-hall. It's all your fault that Camilla missed so much!"

For the record, I didn't know any of this. Camilla fought, yes, but she always said she got off scot free. She always said she was with friends when she came home late from school, or that one of the meetings ran late, and Father never seemed upset with her. Camilla was an honor student… How did she…?

"And honestly, like, she did that for you because you wouldn't stand up for yourself and you wouldn't come out of the closet and you just let yourself be a victim while your sister would punch a kid in the face and then be taken to the principal's office. And you didn't know?! Of course she wouldn't tell you. It's because you're a little coward!" Selena is angry beyond all belief, redder than ever, tears of absolute hatred steeping her eyes. I didn't realize she cared for my sister so much. Beruka hasn't said a thing, but she's been watching this kerfuffle.

"Awww, Selena, you broke my secret," cooed the calming voice of Camilla, appearing from the kitchen. "I see poor Leo's heart breaking…"

She's right. I feel my heart sink. "Sister, you never said…"

"I know, dear, but if you knew I was being punished, then you'd let those big bullies hurt you, when in reality, _they_ needed to be hurt. It's not a problem, darling. I don't regret it at all."

"Yeah, but…!" Selena clearly has more to say but Camilla cuts her off.

"Selena, my dear, I understand you're still hurt about all this, but Leo is my baby brother and I love him dearly. I wasn't going to let anyone hurt him because he's gay."

Gay. That's what it always boiled down to. Everyone around me thought I was gay, when I neither made the announcement myself nor showed any signs of interest in _anyone_. I was studious. I was responsible. I was kind when I needed to be, but standoffish due to being ignored for some portion of my life. I teased Elise sometimes; I gave advice to Corrin. I listened to Xander. I put up with Camilla's tokens of affections. I was, ultimately, Leo, the youngest son of Garon and the honor student of the family.

So how in the world does everyone come to the conclusion I am gay?

"But. I'm. Not. Gay." I reiterate. "Why is everyone convinced I am?" I have to ask this. Did I have a way about me that screamed it? Was it that I never showed interest in girls? Did Camilla remember that Power Ranger comment?

"Leo, it's okay," is all my sister says. "You can admit it now." But I want to _know_.

I'm trying not to blush, but I feel the heat under my skin. I'm mortified. "I'm not gay, Camilla. I'm embarrassed you still think so. Clearly I need to fix something about me so that I don't scare off my future wife." I'm trying to hold back tears of frustration and manage to swallow them down.

Camilla shakes her head, makes a tutting sound. "Oh, Leo… Maybe if you dressed… Less like a vampire." She winks at me with her one visible eye. I look down to see my mostly all black ensemble. "I'm kidding, Brother. You're just like your big sister." She means her own all black ensemble.

"Well, if you say so, Sister…" I joke. "But I must know, why does everyone…?"

"Leo, if you aren't gay, then why does this mean so much to you?" So that's it. It's because it upsets me so much when the accusation starts. My own emotions betrayed me.

I quickly come up with an excuse. "It hurts me to be labelled something I'm not. I thought my siblings knew me better than that. That's why it means so much to me." It isn't a lie; I care entirely too much of what others think of me, even if I won't willingly admit it.

"We do know you, Leo. We know you better than you know yourself. But if you insist…" Camilla shrugs. "I won't address it anymore. Just know that I love you, Little Brother."

"And I love you, Camilla."

She smiles softly. "Then I'll continue making lunch. I'm making a caprese salad." She knows it's one of my favorite dishes, if not for the tomatoes, then for the freshness of the light dish. "Selena, play nice." Selena grunts and Camilla leaves.

Selena grumbles to herself and leaves for her room, Beruka following, hoping to comfort and calm her I suppose. Beruka is a hard character to know since she's so silent, but she always seemed kinder than Selena.

It's just me and Elise now, who entered with Camilla but had stayed silent. I sit down, opening my laptop in hopes of doing some work again. Elise sits across from me, playing with her large curls.

"Leo, you know we love you…" She gently whispers. "You can be yourself…"

I know where this is going. "Elise, we dropped the subject. I wish to never speak of this again." She's a freshman in high school, but already so perceptive.

"But Leo…"

"Elise. Please. Stop." I'm exhausted of this. I want my siblings to understand that even _if_ I am gay, which I am, I don't want to discuss it. Father made it clear that I am an anomaly and a disgrace. I must never be found out.

Elise leaves me to my thoughts, returning to Camilla. I can't get any work done at this point. I pull up a journal I use to type up my thoughts, something a little more secure than the typical diary, and spill out the thoughts I have, ready to close the program (it automatically saves everything) if someone shows up.

 _It is incredibly disheartening that after years of closely hiding myself, my siblings still question my orientation. How many times must I lie to them in hopes they'll drop it? Surely they know by now that even at their provocation, I will not relent. I am not gay, as far as they are concerned._

 _I have known my orientation since I was a young boy, ever since I thought the red Power Ranger was cute. And since then, I have carefully kept it to myself, hiding away in books and writing my thoughts in words only I understand, in double entendre and metaphors and analogies. My siblings are intelligent, but to them, if they were to find those old diaries, which is impossible because they were destroyed in the flood, those books are the words of a boy trying out new things he's learned. I doubt they would take much from them._

 _But, other than my father disowning me, why must I feel the need to hide myself? This is a question I often find springing up again and again when I read through all these entries._

 _I suppose it's a natural instinct, to hide one's true vulnerability in hopes of survival. I know my siblings would accept me, they've said as much, but the idea of it getting out and being bullied again, after Camilla fought so hard for me, is a thought that churns my stomach._

 _I wish not to be a burden. I can take care of myself._

 _But when I look deep down, to my very core, I see a young man who is immeasurably lonely, looking for some outlet, looking for love and acceptance. I have found that in a very unlikely source._

 _Takumi, though my nemesis since I was very young, understands. He may not understand_ _me_ _per se, but he does understand the struggle of being gay and living in a time that still harbors a distaste for us. He understands hiding from friends. He's fortunate in that his family knows and accepts him._

 _I will never know that luxury._

I reread the passage I wrote, and once I'm satisfied, I close out the program. Perhaps now I can work on my project.

But as I type, my train of thought derails again and crashes into thoughts of Takumi. How we would get along for one minute and then fighting the next. How he choked me, how I punched him, how I left and it seemed we both regretted the things we did…

He let me into his home, introduced me to a family that treated me with kindness, save for Hinoka, but she was acting as an older sister would. I would know: Camilla has done the same this day.

I miss the verbal spouts we found ourselves in. He is someone that truly challenges me, and despite the initial animosity, I find I did enjoy his company, though I won't admit that to him. There is a certain kindness in him that I am not used to.

Whatever the case may be, Takumi has helped me find an ounce of myself, and I can only hope that when we meet again, it will be under better terms.


	6. You've Got a Friend in Me

I'm sitting on the couch, watching TV, in a dark mood for inexplicable reasons. Hinoka is off to do a quick workout through the park despite the light flooding, Sakura is cleaning the kitchen after making lunch, and we're still waiting for Ryoma to get back. I don't want to do anything. School is apparently cancelled for tomorrow too (it had completely flooded and was currently becoming an underwater city) so I feel okay with procrastinating a little. I'm almost done anyway.

I'm frustrated and I can't really explain why. Ever since Leo left me with the bloody and blackened nose, my mood has soured. It's not uncommon for me to be in a bad mood, as my family is quick to point out, but it's usually within reason. Maybe Sakura got more attention, or Ryoma doted on Kamui. But this… It's something I can't, or won't explain.

I've come to almost appreciate Leo. Despite the anger he first gave me, it's…nice to find someone who shares something in common with me and someone who feels similarly to me. I also feel…almost appreciated. I am someone he confided in. Someone he trusts. I always feel ignored in my family, like I'll never be good enough, but they say that's not the case. I don't know. They can't change how I've felt for most of my life.

A commercial comes on and I'm slouched. Legs bent to my face, feet on the couch, arms on either side of me. I feel almost defeated. I stopped putting ice on my nose because the cold felt like it was burning my skin and the area around it went numb. I sigh heavily. I'm bored and I want to die.

I hear the door open and see that Hinoka has just come home, sweaty, hair sticking to her forehead. She's in runners and a sports bra, not caring how half naked she is. She could kick any person's ass any day.

"Hey Little Bro, what's up?" she asks, grabbing a water from the fridge. Sakura says a quiet hello to her, still doing dishes.

I just grunt in response. She didn't hear me. She enters and repeats herself.

"I'm just here, watching TV," I say grumpily. She laughs.

"You miss your boyfriend," she deadpans.

I sit up, slamming my feet on the ground, turning to her. "He is _not_ my boyfriend!" I yell. Sakura enters from the kitchen, curious.

"Why are you so defensive? I was just joking."

"That's not a joke to me, Hinoka," I grumble, returning my attention to the TV. The game show I was watching comes back. Some little old grandma won a brand new car.

"Takumi, if you want to date, then do it. I don't _hate_ him. I was just mad he punched you."

"He was _defending_ himself. I'm the one that choked him." I refuse to look at her. I want her to leave me alone.

"He still hurt my little brother." She sits next to me. "He's pretty cute."

I decide to lie. "He's not even gay, Hinoka."

"Sure," she shrugs. "I can spot it a mile away, Takumi."

"Just because you're a lesbian doesn't mean you can see it."

She lets out this odd laugh, like she knows something I don't. "I have my ways, Takumi. Trust me. I know he's gay."

"Whatever, Sister. I don't care enough."

"Man," she laughs harder, "it's so obvious you have a crush on him."

This time I turn to her. I see the look of mirth on her face. "No. I. _Don't._ "

"It's okay! He's cute and he's smart. Just like you, Little Brother." Her compliment goes unappreciated.

"Stop it. He's dumb and he's gross and he totally doesn't like me."

"Now I _know_ you've got a crush on him."

"No. I hate him." I really want nothing to do with this conversation. I turn up the volume of the TV.

"Whatever you say," Hinoka giggles, and stays where she is to watch the show with me. A Hoshidan drama is on afterwards, and despite my normal cold exterior, I'm a sucker for these. Hinoka always teased me about being a softie.

"So what's happening next on our little drama here?"

"Lon'qu and Ke'ri broke up again and Ke'ri got in a bad accident. Lon'qu is devastated." The title screen comes up and for a while we stay quiet.

I hear the door opening again. This time it must be Ryoma.

"Hello all," he says. "Hmm, I smell fish stew."

"You just missed it," Sakura calls from the kitchen. "B-but there's more in the fridge."

"Wonderful. Thank you Sakura." I hear Ryoma's soft steps on the carpet. I turn to see him grinning. "So where's our houseguest…" He sees the bruising on my face. "What happened?!"

"That houseguest punched him, but Takumi fought back," Hinoka sighed. "Well, Takumi here says that he started it, not the other guy."

"His name is Leo, Hinoka, and it's true," I concede. "I really hurt him. He had to leave."

Ryoma chuckles. "You sound disappointed. But I suppose I would be too if my lover left after a fight."

"Not this again," I groan. "Hinoka won't stop joking about it either."

"I was being serious, Little Brother," Ryoma says, shocked at my denial. "Why else would you offer our home?"

"Because I'm apparently his only sane friend," I mutter. I realize my admission. "Well, maybe not a friend…"

"So you do have a crush on him?" Ryoma questions, concerned. "That's okay, Takumi. He's a bright young man, and I enjoyed his company."

"He's _not_ a boyfriend and I _don't_ have a crush on him. Why won't anyone drop this?!"

"We're just concerned," Hinoka pipes up. "Ever since you came out, we thought it was because you felt alone. We're happy to let you date and explore yourself. We don't care who you fall for."

" _I HAVEN'T FALLEN FOR ANYONE!_ " I yell through clenched teeth. "Leo is my sworn nemesis and a partner for a project. I don't care about him in the slightest."

Ryoma guffaws heartily. "If that isn't the denial of a crush, I don't know what is."

I sigh dramatically. "Just drop it." Lon'qu was at Ke'ri's bedside this time. "Leave me to my drama."

Everyone laughs, even Sakura's giggle can be heard, and all I want to do is to sink into the couch and die.

Ryoma goes to eat the rest of the fish stew, Hinoka goes to take a shower, and Sakura joins me in watching the drama. It's quiet for a time, but then she speaks.

"So is Leo really gay?"

I clench my jaw, trying not to snap at Sakura. She's sensitive after all. "I wish everyone would drop this subject. It's not anyone's business."

"…so he is…" The way she says it is sad and dejected. I wonder where that came from. But then I realize something.

Sakura is the one with the crush.

"So _you_ have a crush on him," I accuse. "Sakura, he's much older than you."

"N-no he's n-not!" She's a freshman in high school. She didn't deny it.

"Sakura, he's not your type."

"Y-you don't even know my type!"

"You hardly talk about boys! No one knows your type." I'm trying to focus on the show, but at this point my concentration is broken.

Sakura stays silent and then I hear the hiccups. Great. She's crying.

"Sakura…" I realize my mistake. I didn't want to make her cry, but here I go.

"N-no, I-I'll b-be f-f-f-f-fine…." She whimpers out. "D-don't worry about m-m-m-me…" She scampers away.

"…shit." I really did it this time.

I hear her sobbing as she climbs the steps and Ryoma enters again from the kitchen, confused. "Was that Sakura?"

"Yeah. I hurt her feelings… I should apologize, but I'll wait."

"True… She's so sensitive and you're so abrupt. I'll go check on her." He starts to leave, but pauses. "Why don't you call your…friend? I'm sure he misses you."

I sputter. "What…! Noooo he does _not_! We're hardly friends. He punched me."

"Friends often get in fights, Takumi. Especially friends with so much in common."

"Ugh, _fine_. I'll text him." No one will drop it, so I might as well…

I pull out my phone and type out a quick greeting. I tell myself it's at my brother's request, not the fact I miss him.

 _How's your neck?_ I don't expect him to respond. I would be pretty mad. I would be _really_ mad, so mad that I would respond with a hateful message.

Okay. So maybe he will respond. And I'm right.

 _Leo: It's fine. Minimal bruising. Camilla made a comment but she isn't mad anymore._ I remember Camilla is the curvy older sister.

 _She looks like the type of woman who would have no trouble killing someone._

I see the icon that indicates he's typing and get an almost immediate response.

 _Leo: She is. Camilla is a woman not to be trifled with._

I want to say something else. I don't want the conversation to end on his sister.

Why do I care that I want to keep talking to him? Do I feel bad? Kind of.

 _Did you find a place to stay?_

His response is sarcastic and almost rude. _Leo: Duh. Camilla has a friend. Not a nice friend, but a friend nonetheless._

How does someone write so formally in a text? Leo must really _not_ have friends.

 _What's wrong with her?_

 _Leo: To put it plainly, she's an insufferable bitch._ I see he's about to double text. This woman must have really gotten under his skin.

 _Leo: I've known her since Camilla was in high school and she was always very rude to me. Mean spirited. She's still holding a grudge against me because Camilla got in fights and therefore in trouble for defending me from bullies. I don't know if you remember that. We didn't share classes._ How odd he would remember that specifically.

 _Leo: Regardless, she admitted to it today and is mad I haven't "come out of the closet" yet when frankly that's none of her business and I'm not relenting that information ever. It's bad enough I told it to you, which I don't regret by the way, but I would rather people not get involved in my business. It is especially not HER business._ She must be truly awful. I don't think Leo has ever spoken to me so candidly besides the whole Eliwood and Hector are gay for each other thing.

 _Leo: Anyway, I don't know why I admitted all this, but telling Elise or Camilla is out of the question because they'll just insist I'm gay and I don't want that conversation again. I can't tell Niles or Odin, for obvious reasons. I can only turn to you._ He types up one last response.

 _Leo: I don't know how I feel about that._

That's definitely a way of ending a text explosion. _I_ don't know how to feel about _that._

 _It's fine, don't worry about it. We're friends of sorts I guess. You need someone to talk to and you don't have any gay friends other than me and your family sounds like they'd just tease you._ Way to go, Takumi. This friend of yours writes something truly heartfelt but you just sort of dismiss it.

 _Leo: They would. It's odd to say we're friends. I think this is the first time we've admitted it willingly._ It seems my dismissal doesn't seem to bother him.

I mean, it wasn't my _intention_ to be so blasé about it. But I don't want to seem like I'm attached to someone who just a day ago was my nemesis. You just don't do that.

And yet…

 _It kind of feels nice, Leo. DON'T TAKE THAT THE WRONG WAY._

 _I'm just saying that I like that I can be honest to someone about this whole gay thing and that you can turn to me. It's kinda going fast, but maybe that's how good friendships start. I didn't take to the few friends I have so quickly, so it's kinda weird._

 _But with you… It's different._

There's a slight pause. Maybe I went overboard. Maybe he doesn't want to be friends so intimately. But I see he's typing again.

 _Leo: I always wished I had a friend like you._

 _Leo: And the same goes for you: Don't take it the wrong way. We're friends only._

He's pushing this way too hard, like me. I don't think something more would happen, I don't _want_ it to happen…

But if it does? Well… I don't want to think about that.

 _Don't worry. It's not like I want or need a boyfriend. I just want to get through high school. I don't even think I'll date in college. Not worth my time._

 _Leo: Heh, I feel the same. Who needs men? Who needs love? Waste of time. I need to focus on my studies._

 _Leo: And on that note, I bid you farewell. I want to finish up this damn project._

I don't want it to end just yet. I need to say something.

It's _not_ like that. I just want the last word in.

 _If you want, we can skype later. For the project of course._

He responds pretty quickly. _I don't have one. We can FaceTime._

 _That's fine._

He doesn't answer. So I really _did_ get the final word. Good. It's not like I wanted to keep talking to him. It's bad enough I have to talk to him tonight about this damned project.

It's not like I miss him and am thankful for his friendship. It's not like his friendship is a dream come true, something I've longed for. It's not like I'm glad I've taken to him so quickly.

And then I realize that _oh shit I really did like him. AS A FRIEND._

This can't and won't be good.


	7. Conceal, Don't Feel

Thankfully, the flooding has reduced near Camilla's place, so her driver is able to take us in the sleek black car. We arrive at her apartment, only a twenty minute drive, and we ascend in the elevator to the top floor.

Camilla's place is decadent to say the least. Plush, violet carpet is soft on the feet, with a black velveteen sofa set, lush chair and sofa and all. There is a gorgeous chandelier in the center of the room, casting a golden hue, and a giant glass door with the largest balcony I've ever seen that has a view of the giant park across the street. The walls are a deeper purple, with various pictures and other décor on the walls. Camilla lives for luxury for one so motherly and affectionate.

She works for a non-profit organization to benefit poor and hungry children on the weekends, and at a fancy department store during the week, mostly as a cover up, but also for the rich paycheck she receives to cradle her extravagant lifestyle. Her work for the non-profit is an ironic choice of work, since our father runs something a bit of the opposite, something none of us are proud to be heirs to, but something we can't escape.

It's not like Father wants us to carry on his legacy of being a leader of the biggest Hoshidan hate group in the city, but Xander is the first in line to take over when Father passes away. Camilla would be second, but she made her choice and stance clear when she moved out and started working, leaving behind the so-called glorious legacy Father is so proud of. So long as she doesn't let loose her lips, Father has no problem, though he shows his anger when she doesn't attend a rally. She always claims she has work. It's not a _lie_. It's just work Father wouldn't approve of.

As for me, well, Father doesn't say much. We speak, and it's not like he particularly dislikes me, but Xander is his pride and joy. When Xander approached Father about going to university, Father was displeased. He felt that it would open Xander to the risk of "that dirty Hoshidan trash" but Xander stated it would be a good opportunity to spread the message of the group (even if he truly didn't mean it). Father reluctantly approved. I intend on going to college as well, though I'm aiming to further my studies into a Master's program. Elise? Father seems to ignore her, and not take her seriously. Such is the life of the two youngest.

Corrin is a different story. She was adopted, for reasons none of us are sure of, even Corrin herself. We think perhaps Father, learning of Camilla's disinterest in the business, decided to adopt a child not of his own blood in hopes that he could make a cruel human who has no issue with spreading hatred. But what Father doesn't know is that Corrin hates it, is obedient to his face, but intends to dismantle the organization one day. She has a pure heart, my adopted sister.

Camilla goes to wash up before she makes dinner. We have returned from Selena's, as the arguing was too much, and the flood subsiding seemed an opportune moment to leave. Elise had the bright idea to check high water areas, and Camilla's was off the list. Thus, we are now here, away from the unpleasant Selena.

I want to read, but Camilla's selection of books is dismal, and she doesn't have a chess set. I wonder if Takumi is willing to work on the project now. I shoot him a quick text.

 _I'm at my sister's place. We can finish the project if you want._

There isn't an immediate answer, and for some inexplicable reason that makes me nervous. I sit at Camilla's table, pulling out my books and laptop, ready to type my report before going into the speech outline. The project is part research paper, part debate, and it's rather extensive for being so early in the school year. It's merely September.

Takumi answers, stating he was having dinner, but he'll be ready soon, that he'll call. I feel my pulse quicken.

Why do I feel so nervous around someone I once hated, someone I can now call a friend? Why does my pulse quicken when he answers my texts? Maybe the start of a new friendship just excites me.

It's not like I haven't any friends. Odin, while dramatic, is someone I know I can trust when it comes to most serious things, and he makes me laugh. He's older, the same age as Selena, and we met through her, interestingly enough. He's eclectic, eccentric, and entertaining, and is part of some improv group in the city. He's invited me, but I am not the acting type, too reserved and, I admit, too shy. But Odin has always admired my will and strength to study and dedicate myself, something he greatly approves of and wants to see in himself. I "inspire" him, he says. We've been fast friends ever since.

Niles is a different story. He is also one I can trust, but his lascivious manner is sometimes disturbing. He's also older, graduating before me the previous year, but meeting him was one of the better decisions of my life. It started with him flirting with me, which made me extremely uncomfortable as I had yet to even willingly acknowledge my true orientation, and with some convincing I let Niles take me on a "date." It wasn't unpleasant, but I told Niles I only wanted friendship, and surprisingly he agreed. He's always told me he would be there, whenever I was comfortable enough to let out my deepest secrets. I claimed I had none, and he let me have that claim; he never pushed it again.

Despite how much I trust them, I'm still too embarrassed to tell them I'm gay. Odin would more than likely let it slip (even if he seems secretive of his own life) and I have no doubt that Niles would jump at the chance to hit on me again, as he's bisexual and very open about it. I love my friends, I truly do, but this is one of those situations that could change our friendship for better or worse, and I'm not one to gamble. Despite those feelings, I know they would accept me. It's just too soon.

But that is neither here nor there. My current problem is attempting to stay calm as my phone buzzes with Takumi's name on the screen. And it's a FaceTime too.

I answer it, hearing my voice slightly waver.

"Hello, Takumi."

 _"_ _Let's just skip the pleasantries and get straight to this,"_ he says in his acerbic manner.

"Did something not go well? I thought we were suddenly friends."

 _"_ _Ugh,"_ is all he says before he goes into a spiel about how dumb this project is and how it's led him to the most confusing time of his life. I see him roll his eyes.

"Why is it confusing? The project is rather simple."

 _"_ _Because it made me an unlikely friend whom I miss for some godforsaken reason."_ I see the look of horror on his face. _"I didn't say that. YOU didn't hear that."_

"The feeling is mutual," I say simply, before diving into my own part of the project.

 _"_ _Wait, hold up. What do you mean 'the feeling is mutual'?"_

"What I'm saying is I miss you too, for some reason. I suppose it's because we're friends." I smirk. "And besides, bickering with you is a nice change of pace than my normal interactions."

 _"_ _Nothing with you is normal."_ He has a wistful look in his eyes. _"Whatever. Let's just do this."_

So we do. And everything progresses well, small talk is made, the project is nearing completion, when I hear the door open and see a sight I didn't want to see.

Father is back, and he brought Corrin with him.

This feeling of dread envelops my very being, and suddenly talking to Takumi doesn't seem like such a good idea anymore.

"Takumi, I must go," I say as I shut down my laptop.

 _"_ _What? Why? We're almost done."_

"My father is back… And he… is strict, is all I can say."

 _"_ _Oh. OH. I'm sorry. Bye."_ The call is disconnected.

Father approaches me. "To whom were you speaking, Leo?"

His formal way of speech throws me off. He's in a mood today. Corrin is looking guilty. She must have done something to displease him.

"A classmate. We've a project for school due soon." I indicate the motes scattered across the table. He leafs through them, and a look of displeasure comes across his face. "You know I take my studies seriously," I try to distract him.

He hums, ruminating over what I've said. "True. You have always been my most studious child." The thoughtful look, almost contemplating something, disturbs me. What is he thinking?

"You've also been one of my most odd, but I suppose it's to be expected. You _are_ the youngest son." I don't know what he means by odd, but the way he says it tells me it isn't good.

I've never done anything to show my true affection to a certain gender after that time when I was five years old. I've always lost myself in school, doing my best to please everyone…

But maybe that desire to please _everyone_ shows a try-hard attitude, as if I'm hiding something and seeking everyone's approval.

It doesn't matter now, because Father is now turning away to speak to Camilla. She finished making dinner, and she acts as if she's delighted to see Father, but the look in her eye, the way her mouth is a grim line, speaks too loudly. Father is the last person she wants to see.

"So I've been told our house has been destroyed by the floods while I was away," he says calmly, sitting at the table. Camilla, Elise, and Corrin follow suit. I clear the table of my notes.

"Yes, Father, I told you as much," Camilla says. "It's such a shame."

"We have insurance, and I've contacted them. Renovations and rebuilding are underway."

Well, that was quick.

He continues. "We needn't worry of that. My concern is my children currently." The disgruntled look is back. "I am not so sure I approve of your aspirations. Corrin is the only one who takes her duty seriously, despite the…issue we encountered."

"Father, whatever do you mean…" I try to ask, but he silences me.

"Corrin is to be my successor. Xander has shown…disapproval. Camilla, my daughter, I know you've not the heart to take on this endeavor. I am disappointed, but so long as you stay silent, you may continue with what you do."

"As you wish, Father," Camilla utters quietly. A glint of sadness sweeps her eyes. Sometimes, and more likely than you'd think, a Hoshidan child would come to the non-profit, looking for food and shelter. Camilla knows these misfortunate children are at risk if Father were to know she was helping them.

"Leo, you stay true to your word, studying. I know of your accomplishments, but you take no interest in anything but school. It is…concerning. It is as if you do not wish to let others in, as if you are hiding something, as if you too disapprove." He glares at me.

Since when was Father concerned?

"I'm not sure what you mean Father…"

"You cover things up. I am no fool, boy." He looks at me, almost inquisitive. "You've always been… Queer."

The double edged sword that is his words strikes deep. Does he know?

But he dismisses his thought and turns to Elise. "Elise, my girl, I know I have been rather absent, and it shows in your forgiving nature. You are a liability to this family." The giant tears in Elise's eyes well up. I've never seen her so upset.

Elise is a beacon of hope. She is the one pure soul in this family. Camilla has done questionable things in the past, I shut people out, Xander has always bent to Father's will, and Corrin obeys without question. But Elise has always stayed true to herself, and for the daughter of a hate group leader, it is very concerning.

Let me state the way the group works. Father is the leader, though not the founder. Our great grandfather had established it many years ago. It is called the Nohrians Against Hoshidans group, or NAH for short. Not very creative, but its title states its message. He has two lackeys: Iago and Hans, none of us liking them. Iago is a sneaky little snake who devises the rallies and I know he is behind the planning of the violence the Hoshidans have experienced. Hans is the brute force of the group: he leads these attacks. To cover their identities, they wear masks that hide their face in a way that it seems as if there is no face under the mask at all, like as if it were torn away, never human to begin with. Many have nicknamed the group The Faceless.

Not very often does this group engage in harmful activities, at least not anymore. There are rallies sometimes, and on our side of town, known for its dislike of Hoshidans, there are even flyers and billboard signs spreading the hate. There have been some instances of terrorism at a local Hoshidan shop or restaurant, but it's been controlled by the city police. They can still spread their hate, so long as they don't _physically_ hurt someone.

Freedom of Speech comes at a price.

This leads to an interesting point: How on earth did Xander, Camilla, Corrin, I, and Elise learn to not be racist? It isn't as if we were exposed heavily to the Hoshidan culture. So what explains our reason to be…accepting of them? (Acceptance is a long shot, but it's better than outright hatred.)

Public school. Xander went to a private academy, yes, but there was some exposure to others. He has met Ylisseans, Plegians, Chon'sinese, Vallites, Valmese, and of course Hoshidans. This exposure has opened his eyes, and upon knowing these people, he decided college was a good escape before he came up with a plan to end the group. Father suspects this, it's clear in his initial dismissal of Xander's collegiate dreams, but he let it happen.

The rest of us did attend public school, and while we were initially distrusting and outright hateful to the Hoshidan children we knew, we learned, slowly, to accept them. Corrin, who was privately tutored when Camilla stated, at a young age, she planned on leaving the group which led to a beating of a frightful sort, has always been compassionate. She looks different than the rest of us, and to be frank we suspect there is some Hoshidan or something in her (her hair is eerily similar to Takumi's I must admit). Her records were never shown to us, but perhaps Father destroyed those documents. To make a Hoshidan child hateful to her own culture… It's disgusting. Pathetic. Cruel.

As for myself, I was the slowest to grow. It truly wasn't until I started working with Takumi that I shrugged off the hatred. My grades were at stake. But now, meeting his family, _staying_ with them even, has changed my heart and head. I no longer bear them ill will.

Elise always had an open heart. Father paid her no heed growing up, and it shows, as he stated. She befriends everyone she meets, and her favorite thing to do is to buy flowers and give everyone a rose for Valentine's Day. _Everyone_. Camilla helps pay for them, of course. Father would know if one of us even touched a credit card.

And what leads to the elite status we have? We own the biggest house on our side of town, if not the biggest in the city. We wear brand name only. We receive the finest things in life. What causes this?

Iago. He is a genius investor, I reluctantly must say, and he knows how to cheat the system. He's some sort of businessman, and Father is a lawyer, ironically. Standing up for justice, yet leading injustice. Father is the worst kind of person.

Father continues to belittle Elise, and I speak up.

"Father, Elise is who she is, and nothing we do can change her. As a great psychologist once said, our identities are cemented after five years of age and…"

"Leo. I have no intention of listening to this drivel. You truly are a strange boy." My blood runs cold as he gives me a murderous glare. I've angered him.

He looks around at us, examining our faces until we squirm. He chuckles.

"I hope none of you have let the Hoshidan trash get to you, but it is evident in your sister." He gestures to Corrin. "She had the gall to defend one that we…dealt with." I don't want to know what he did.

"Which one of you did this to your sister? Corrupted her? Filled her head with lies?"

None of us speak. None of us know what to say. We never even talk about Hoshidans at home, unless we are in front of Father and want to get into his good graces.

"Father, you know we share your views," Camilla offhandedly says. "None of us have even indicated an interest in…"

"Hush, Camilla. You betrayed your own family when you left." Camilla looks down at her lap, wringing her hands. She's normally so confident, so seeing her shrug away like this is upsetting.

Father turns his attention back at me. "Leo? What of you?"

"Father, I am too busy studying to say anything to Corrin, and I've even helped devise rally chants for you. You know of my allegiance." I am not proud of that fact, but Father takes advantage of my sharp mind. If I were to disobey, already being under scrutiny, I'm not sure what would happen.

"As I've said, boy, you cover things up, though I can't deny the work you've done." He stares at me. I wish he would stop.

"That leaves you, Elise," he growls, turning his attention to her. I can't say I'm not relieved. "What have you said?"

"Father, I never even get to see Corrin! I barely know my own sister!" she cries. "Don't be so mean to me!" She sobs into Camilla's shoulder. Camilla pats her back in a there-there gesture.

"Elise, this behavior is unbecoming. Stop this nonsense." Elise sniffles, but pulls away from Camilla.

"I'm sorry, Father…"

He sighs. "I believe you. You don't see Corrin, as you've said." He turns his attention to Corrin now. "Have I wasted my time, daughter? On you? Will you disobey me again?"

"Father… I do apologize. I don't know what came over me. You've taught me better." The utter heartbreak in Corrin's eyes… I may not see her often, but I know my sister. Doing Father's work makes her sick.

"You are forgiven. Don't let it happen again."

He gets up. "I'm leaving Corrin with you, Camilla. Perhaps the week she has spent with me has worn her will away. When I return, I hope she knows better."

"Of course, Father," Camilla acquiesces. "She is in good hands."

"I hope so." And Father is gone.

Camilla waits a beat or two before she speaks again. "We've dodged a bullet. Father is angry."

"That's an understatement," I smirk. "He's absolutely on the warpath."

"But why did he focus so much on you, Leo? You haven't done anything to anger him."

"I don't know, sister. I've never said anything…"

"He's right about one thing though, little brother. You _are_ hiding something…" Camilla stares at me too, trying to look past my skin and hair, trying to get to my heart. I adjust my seat, look away. Suddenly I find an intense interest in my phone. Takumi had just texted me.

 _Is everything ok?_ I close the message.

"Is that the Hoshidan boy? Takumi was it?" Camilla giggles. "Oh, now I see what Father was on about, particularly with the queer thing…"

I freeze, but only for a moment before I bare my fangs. "Camilla, you know that is nothing of the sort. I've never even remotely shown interest in a man."

She rolls her eyes, or at least the one I can see past her lavender hair. "Leo, you called a power ranger cute when you were little. And he was male. And, little brother, let's be honest: you've never shown interest in a woman either."

My blood runs cold. I can feel my heartbeat, and I wonder if it's so strong that it is visible to the family members around me. Elise looks concerned, Corrin confused, and Camilla smug. She thinks she's got the ace in the hole.

"Camilla, I care too much for my studies. I barely even speak to my own family."

"Oh, come now, Leo. It's okay. We accept you."

"Camilla, just drop it. You know it's not true."

Corrin pipes up. "Camilla, Leo needs to work on his project." She looks at me seriously. "Leo, we _do_ accept you; you're our brother after all. Stay true to yourself, no matter what any of us say." Her smile is wondrous, and sometimes I wonder if maybe I am actually gay, because my sister is so beautiful and kind, and not actually my sister…

But I know of my true self, and I will stay true to that self: privately.


	8. God Help the Outcasts

One week. One whole, entire week and nothing. Absolutely nothing. No text messages. No phone calls. Nothing.

How _dare_ he drop off the face of the earth like that!

For an entire week, I have waited for Leo to reply. I only asked if he was okay. And he gave me nothing.

I don't know his family life, and I especially don't know his father; the one thing I _do_ know is that his father isn't someone Leo is fond of, if his evasion of the subject is any indication. I only know this: HE SHOULD HAVE ANSWERED MY TEXT.

When he didn't initially answer after one day, I considered texting him a second time, but thought better of it. I know he got the message. He's just choosing not to answer.

Maybe the father is home and Leo is unable to contact me. I have a sneaking suspicion that Leo is concerned his father will think he's gay if he so much as looks at a man. Fine. Reasonable. I can understand that.

But surely he could text me at night? When the father is asleep? What on earth could keep him from messaging me?

It doesn't help that we have this god forsaken project to finish. Granted, I don't really need him at this point. I just need to touch up my side and I'm done. But I'd think someone like Leo, studious and serious, would have at least messaged me about it. But nothing. Regardless, I proceeded with my end, and I am as good as done.

Sakura is making breakfast this morning, the day that school is back in session. Hinoka, long out of high school, is enjoying some tea as Sakura finishes up the rice. I sit down, slamming my phone on the table and sigh dramatically.

Hinoka chuckles. "Your boyfriend hasn't called, has he?"

Bile nearly rushes up my throat. "Hinoka, he's _not_ my boyfriend!" Sakura winces at my loud voice. I hear Ryoma's booming laughter from inside his room.

"You don't have to get all defensive, Takumi. I just see that irritated look on your face and the constant checking of your phone. Anytime it beeps you jump, but then you look so disappointed." She winks. "Who is it you're waiting for? That Nohrian boy?"

"His name is Leo," I grumble. "We have a project and I'm sure our insane teacher wants it done today. And Leo hasn't texted or called me about it."

"Sounds pretty irresponsible. Nohrians." She rolls her eyes and mumbles. I try to defend him but she hushes me.

"I'm kidding. He's rough around the edges, but if you want to be his friend that badly, then he must be alright."

"He's a fool," I growl. "How dare he not answer."

Hinoka laughs. "Oh, Takumi." Sakura sets the table with food. "Eat up. Today you go back to school. Enjoy your last bit of freedom." She gets up, not even bothering to eat.

"Where are you going?" I ask. Sakura sits to eat.

"I'm meeting a friend for breakfast today. We're catching up." She grabs her jacket and skips out the door.

Some _friend_. Hinoka never skips. Must be a girl.

"You think it's some lover?" I ask Sakura. She blushes.

"I-I'm sure when she's ready, Hinoka will let us know," she mumbles. "Until then, we should be patient."

Ryoma enters, dressed for work. "Ah, Sakura, you've outdone yourself." He helps himself to some fish and rice. "Smells great."

"Thank you, brother."

"So. Back to school is it? Better not miss the bus. I know it comes soon." He checks his watch, and suddenly I hear the brakes of the bus. It's here earlier than usual.

"Shit," I mutter as I scarf everything down. I nearly choke, but I chug some tea and rush out the door, Sakura trailing behind. I hear Ryoma yell out, "Language!" but I'm too far this point to really take heed. Oops. I said a bad word. I'm not in the mood today to be reprimanded.

"Takumi! Slow down!" Sakura runs as fast as she can to catch up, but she was never much of a runner.

The doors open, and I wait for her and we enter the bus together.

Hinata and Oboro are already there, gesturing to the seat next to them. Sakura sits near the window, and I know she's waiting to see Subaki and Hana. We have yet to reach their neighborhood.

"So this weather huh!" Hinata laughs. "Glad it's over! I'm surprised we haven't lost anything!"

"My parents' tailoring shop received some damage," Oboro comments. "But it isn't anything too big. What about you, Takumi?" She blushes as she says my name.

I shrug. "The restaurant also had minimal damage, but everything overall is good." I compulsively check my phone. Maybe I _should_ text him again.

"Something up?" Hinata asks.

"It's nothing," I answer, shoving the phone back in my pocket. "Just wondering about that project."

"I don't know, man, I really hope it isn't due today," Hinata gripes. "Me and Oboro have barely scratched the surface."

"Because you won't focus!" Oboro slaps Hinata's shoulder. "We'd be done sooner if you weren't such a slacker!"

"Hey, I'm no slacker! I've got basketball practice!"

"During the floods? Really? The court was destroyed and you know it."

Hinata has no comeback and just shrugs. "I mean, I got most of my side done."

"Most won't cut it! Who knows if the teacher will give us an extension? I doubt it. He's nuts."

"Got that right," I mutter. "But it doesn't matter. What's done is done."

"Such a defeatist attitude," Hinata mocks. "One must never lose faith. Everyone fails!"

"You sound too much like Azama Sensei," Oboro jokes. "You've got him down pat."

They continue to laugh and joke, and I can't help but sulk. I see Subaki and Hana enter the bus, and excitedly Sakura pushes past me to sit with them. She's so reserved but her quiet excitement is touching.

It makes me think of how Leo gets excited about school, how he seemed eager to learn of our culture, and how he talked about books with Sakura. The pure…passion he has for academics is really astounding.

"Man, you must have it bad," I hear Hinata say.

"What?" I snap back to reality.

"I don't know who it is, but some girl must really have a hold on you," he jokes.

"W-what?!" I splutter. "Who said anything about some girl?"

Oboro looks a little hopeful, but I see a slight look of dejection flash about her face. "She must be something," she says quietly.

"There isn't a girl! I was just thinking about school!"

"With _that_ look?!" Hinata mimics my face. It looks pretty bad. Pretty mushy, like I'm positively smitten. He even bats his eyelashes at me.

"Yeah, man, that's the look of _love_. So who is she?"

"There's no girl, Hinata. I'm not interested in anyone right now." It's not like I really engage in conversation with anyone but them. I'm not much of a social butterfly.

He looks disappointed. "Come on, man, I know you have to like _some_ one."

I shake my head. "I don't."

"Is it Hana? You were kinda looking her way…" He hints. I shake my head.

"What about one of Hinoka's friends? I know you mentioned one of them was kinda off…"

"Setsuna? No. She's definitely not my type." I can play around a little, sort of hint that there's _some_ interest. I don't want them to know quite yet that I'm gay. "She's older than me. And besides, I'm pretty sure she's seeing Azama Sensei."

"What?!" Oboro yells. "How do you know?"

"I heard Hinoka say something about it on the phone once." I roll my eyes. "Can we drop this? There isn't a girl."

"So…is it a guy?" Hinata asks. "Because if that's what you're into, man, it's totally cool with me. Just like… I don't know, I don't see you that way, Takumi." Some friend, trying to take the _no homo_ approach.

"That isn't it either, Hinata, but I guess it's good I have your support," I say dryly. "Seriously. There's no one."

"What about Oboro here?" He elbows her. "She's pretty cute, I guess." She blushes profusely and I can hear her swear under her breath.

"That's not funny, Hinata!" She slaps him. He just laughs.

"My god, I can't believe I'm friends with you two." I lean my head against the window. "Seriously. Just stop."

"You didn't say no!" Hinata cries out joyfully. "So is it Oboro?!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, STOP." I yell out. Suddenly the bus is quiet, staring at me intensely. I whisper hastily, "I swear on my mother's grave there isn't some girl." It's not a lie. There _isn't_ a girl, but there isn't a boy either.

I swear there isn't a boy. I swear.

"Alright, man, chill. Just joking." Hinata shrugs away, a little intimidated by my brash behavior. "I guess you don't really hang out with anyone but us…"

"Didn't you hang out with that Leo guy? The one you hate?" Oboro ponders.

"It was hardly hanging out," I grouch. "We just worked on our project at his house. But it got flooded out so we went to my place."

"Oooooh, Takumi had a friend over," Hinata nudges me, ignoring the "flooded" part. Typical. His only focus is me. "You never invite people over. Only us."

I roll my eyes. "We're hardly friends, him and I. But I learned a lot about him I guess…" I shrug it off. "Maybe this project thing wasn't so bad."

"Are you saying you and he are friends now?" Oboro asks. "That's really unexpected."

"Well…" But the bus stops at the school. "We can discuss it later. We should head out." I rush out the bus.

"Oh come on! It was just getting good!" Hinata chases after me, Oboro tailing him.

"Later!" I've got to find Leo. I am so infuriated, I can see red. How dare he not answer, how dare he not even acknowledge me…

How dare he wear that shirt.

I'm utterly shocked at the sight I see. I suppose he must have gone shopping, because I don't recognize that shirt. It's a deep violet, hugging his form, and I can make out the lithe figure beneath it. It's accompanied with a black vest with a navy blue inside, and he's wearing tight, dark jeans. His hair is styled as usual, and he flicks a piece out of his face, gracefully.

I have to stop staring, because he looks directly my way.

He doesn't look too amused, and he's talking to his sister, who had dropped him off from her car. Figures. A rich boy like him doesn't need to ride the bus. Elise exits the car as well, in a knee length black dress with pink stitching. She's got the innocent schoolgirl look going for her, with knee high socks and loafers, hair in those giant pigtails. They look like the stereotypical affluent children, untouchable, unreachable.

I strive to be able to reach him.

I shake my head from those disgusting, confusing thoughts, and stomp my way over. I see Camilla wave at me, and then she's off, speeding away. Elise giggles and leaves, leaving me and Leo alone.

"Hello, Takumi," he greets calmly. He has a grim look on his face. I guess he expects what I'm about to say.

"Care to explain why you haven't texted me? It's not like we have some project that's supposed to be due today."

He looks confused, genuinely confused. "What…?" He pulls his phone out and checks. A look of horror hits his face.

"I completely forgot. You texted me while my father was talking to me… More like lecturing." He grimaces again. "I meant to answer you. It must have slipped my mind."

"Really?" I gripe. "That's your excuse?"

He sighs loudly. "Yes. Unlike you, I just lost my house. I've been busy helping with renovations. I finished my portion though." He pulls out his report. It looks hefty. "We can look over it together before the bell rings."

"That's all I ask." I pull my own out. It's just as impressive as Leo's. "I got mine done too."

"See? It's not so bad." I follow him to the cafeteria and we take a seat at one of the tables. I see Hinata and Oboro grab breakfast. "So anyway…" He has a mischievous look on his face. "I see you missed me."

"I did _not_." I deny terribly. He can see right through me already.

"Yes you did. Why else would you demand an answer from me? I'm surprised you didn't text me again." He looks at his phone, dejectedly. "I only ever talk to Niles and Odin, but they were busy with their own issues." He puts his phone back in his pocket. "I apologize for not answering. Forgive me?"

There's a cute little smile on his face, like he's teasing me, and it drives me insane. What sort of friend does that to a guy? Especially one so far in the closet he reeks of moth balls?

"I guess I can…" I look at our folders containing our reports. "Let's just go over this."

So we pour over the notes, the essays, even the flash cards we made for our speeches. His arguments are sound, as are mine.

"This will be interesting… The class ultimately decides the winner. It seems you and I rival each other well." Was that a compliment?

"Well… We really did work hard…" is all I can say. Hinata and Oboro show up, holding their breakfast.

"Mind if we interrupt this date?" Hinata jokes. Leo blushes, face red like a tomato, and I just clear my throat.

"It's not a date…? We're at school…?" I can only feign confusion.

"I'm kidding!" Hinata plops down into his seat, Oboro following suit, but more dignified. She takes a bite out of what looks like some sort of breakfast pizza, and Hinata guzzles down his chocolate milk.

"So you're Leo. Never thought old Takumi here would let you sit with us."

Leo chuckles dryly. "I sat here first. He invited himself." He gives me some sort of mysterious look. "He's the one that tagged along." Hinata just loved that.

"Hey, you're not so bad!" Hinata goes to give him a high five, and Leo, a little confused, returns the gesture. It didn't take him long to suddenly fit in with our group.

"Despite the hard time, we really look up to him, ya know?" Hinata says through a full mouth of a donut. "Take good care of him."

"As opposed to bad care? I didn't realize you were giving him away for marriage. I have yet to prepare a dowry."

I'm astonished. "Did you really say that? Did you just make a joke?"

Hinata is having what looks like a stroke, laughing at our interaction, and even Oboro herself is giggling, and Leo simply looks at me, down his nose, and states, "I'm more than capable of making a joke, Takumi. I may be bookish, but I have a sense of humor, albeit a dry one."

"Gods, you're annoying," I mumble. I steal a bite from Oboro's food, watching her blush. I wish she'd come out with it. I don't want to embarrass her. Having a crush on a friend is normal, I guess.

And that leads me straight to Leo.

Leo is not like a normal friend. He doesn't follow me around devotedly like Oboro does, and he doesn't try to emulate me like Hinata does. Despite the teasing, Hinata _does_ idolize me. I saw him mimicking my way with a bow once, and his and Oboro's hair nearly matches mine in style. I know they're both…a little too fond of me. It's not insulting, but sometimes it feels like they have no sense of self, feeling the need to emulate someone they believe to be cooler… I'm not though. I'm just…me.

Leo though… He stays true to himself, and he doesn't try to be me. He responds using his own words, not ashamed of anything he has to say, and really he does little to embarrass himself (besides the crumb incident.) He challenges me in ways I didn't think another person could. In short, he fascinates me.

So maybe I've got some sort of friend crush on him. I can't help but admire his strengths, but I'll always pick at his weaknesses.

The bell rings and I'm forced to depart from Hinata and Oboro. Leo follows me, as we both have the same first period: Literature.

The class itself is fairly easy. Writing essays, reading novels that neither of us are truly interested in. Occasionally a pun is had. For once, Literature is endurable, because now, instead of having no friends in that class, I have one friend.

The class itself is small, and being so we don't have assigned seats. Granted, everyone sort of "assigned" their own seats at the beginning of the year, so Leo sitting next to me today threw off everyone's equilibrium, causing gravity to shift, and the rug was pulled out from our feet. It's funny, honestly.

Our teacher, Orochi, notices this change, gives us a funny look, but she simpers and pulls out her lesson plan and begins her class as she always does. She goes on, embellishing as much as she can, though truth rings in her words. Orochi has always been an interesting teacher, and I know her outside of school: she was my mother's best friend.

I had always been fond of Auntie Orochi, as I called her when I was little. Now, it's simply Orochi, and she chides me when I call her as such. "Oh, my little Takumi," she'd coo, "Why don't you call me Auntie anymore?" She'd pout, lament some more, and the minute my temper would rise she would laugh in that boisterous way of hers and be done with it.

Eventually, when the lesson part is over, we're left to our own devices, working on whatever we need to for the day. Orochi was a fan of self-teaching, and often she'd hand out some papers or books and with the main lesson in mind, let us have at it. By not pressuring us to learn, we actually tend to learn more, even if it seems like a blow off class. It really isn't.

For once, instead of being solitary, I have a partner, and we look over whatever lesson Orochi has for us. Something about literary devices, but my mind can't seem to concentrate on anything but the boy next to me.

"So this author is rather fond of analogy and allegory," Leo mutters, highlighting various symbols and metaphors and the like in his own copy. "Takumi, are you even listening?"

"Yeah yeah, he liked making religious allusions, I got it." I sigh heavily. "You ever get tired of this class?"

Leo gives me a perplexed look. "I thought you took school seriously?"

"I do, dummy, but sometimes this stuff seems so… unnecessary. Like, not everyone needs to know what an anaphora is to make it in life."

"That's oddly specific," Leo states. "Did you notice an anaphora in your life and now you're mad because you know what it is?"

"No, that's not it at all. I was just using an example."

"Isn't that in itself a sort of symbol?" He jokes.

"Do you ever _not_ think about school?"

He sets his jaw, shrugging in an unpleased way. "I don't really have a choice. Without my grades, I'm just in my older siblings' shadows."

"…oh." I know the feeling.

Ryoma is the oldest. Ok. Cool. Hinoka was born shortly after him. Fantastic. Kamui was taken in, not meant to be with us forever, but unforeseen circumstances led my family to adopting him. Ok that's fine. Then I was born, and it just feels… Like I'm some sort of afterthought. Sakura is the youngest, but being so means everyone has to give her more attention, so everyone is raising her. Me? I feel like I raised myself, like I had to constantly be in my oldest brother's shadow, while my oldest sister doted on my other older brother. It's frustrating, because I feel like I can never reach past that great shadow.

So I too hit the books, and where my oldest brother is an accomplished swordsman (he did swordplay as a serious hobby before taking over the restaurant), I decided at a young age I would be an archer. And I'd like to think I'm good too, but I feel like my bow has more talent than me. It's rather degrading, now that I think about it.

And it's not like I was ever bad at the sword; Ryoma always told me I was good, but he was _so much better_ that I couldn't help but be discouraged, which is what really led me to the bow.

"You've gone silent. Was it something I said?" Leo asks, a little concerned. He's still reading though.

"No, you just reminded me of something."

"Oh?" He lifts his eyes from the book, but his head stays in place. "Do tell."

"I know how you feel, I guess. I've got older siblings too, you know."

"I know. I met them."

"You know what I mean!" I say, flustered. "It's annoying, being the middle kid."

"I must agree, but we must deal with the cards we've been dealt, lest we suffer more."

I stare at him, astonished by how seriously he says things. "Can you not have, like, a stick up your ass for once?"

He glares. "I don't. You do."

"Ugh, whatever," I roll my eyes and click my tongue. "So anyway, back to this stupid book…"

The bell rings, but Orochi holds me back, letting Leo go. He nods his goodbye, knowing he'll see me in our next class, History at the end of the day, and walks off.

"What's going on, little Takumi?" Orochi asks, so sweet that I know there's a catch. Orochi is never truly sweet. Nice woman, but not sweet.

"I don't know what you mean. Aside from my mom dying not too long ago? Nothing," I answer, a little too gruff for her taste apparently. She makes a face that says "don't sass me boy" but sighs.

"I'm talking about your new friend. Leo. Something going on?"

"Why?" I'm confused.

"The year may still be fairly new, but I know you Takumi. You were never meant to be friends with that boy, yet here you are. Befriending him. What happened?"

Of course my mom's friend would butt in. Ever since Mother died Orochi pays untimely visits and makes untimely calls to check in. Like Hinoka and Ryoma aren't capable. It's annoying and unneeded.

I don't know what she means by "never meant to be friends", but I shrug it off. Maybe she thinks it's a racial thing, me being Hoshidan and he Nohrian. It's…not uncommon, for Nohrians and Hoshidans to not be friendly, making our friendship something peculiar, but that's neither here nor there. "We have a history project together and I guess it made us friends? I don't know. He's cool I guess." I try to play it off, but Orochi sees right through me.

"Don't lie to me, Takumi. I've been a teacher for ten years now and I've known you all your life. This is very unusual, and as your unofficial aunt, I'd like to know."

"Doesn't this break some sort of school code? I, the student, don't have to disclose info to you, the teacher, and you, the teacher, aren't allowed to pry." I deflect from her question. I really don't think it's her business, no matter how long I've known her.

"Sure, maybe there's a rule like that, but it doesn't say anywhere about your mom's best friend figuring out her son has a crush." She winks. "I've been around the block a few times, Takumi. I know."

My face heats up and I feel the red blush coming. "Orochi, I don't want to talk about that right now. It's not true anyway." I cross my arms. The warning bell rings. "Shit, I'm gonna be late!" I try to turn, my satchel hitting my leg, but Orochi clears her throat. I turn to see her writing an excuse note.

"Don't worry so much, Takumi. I'll be by for dinner tonight. I'll let Ryoma know. I need to have a chat with you."

"Whatever, Orochi." I snatch the note and run off, knowing I'm going to be really late this time.

The end of the day is finally here, and I'm exhausted. I share a PE class with Hinata and Oboro, and the unit we were currently going through was basketball, which is Hinata's forte. Our team dominated the drills, and it was a nice distraction from Orochi's prying.

Senior Astronomy was interesting, as we went over some Hoshidan constellations. I already knew of them (Orochi was always fascinated by the stars, and while she did delve more into _astrology_ , she knew a lot of the science behind stargazing, so she always tried to teach us) so that period wasn't difficult.

My other classes, Calculus, Art History, and Government, went by uneventfully. Math is math. The teacher goes into the lesson, you do the problems in the book, and then you discover how good at math you actually are. Most of the other students groaned because this unit (limits) seemed to have everyone confused. I never really struggled that much with math, so I wasn't fazed by the unit, so seeing some struggle with it was a little amusing. Art History is one of the most entertaining electives I've ever taken, as Izana is quite flamboyant, prone to histrionics, and uses dialect I've never really heard before. It's like he's trying to fit in with the "young people" but is failing in the most bombastic way. And then Government… Sir Gunter (as he liked to be called) is a very strict teacher, but he genuinely wants us to succeed, so if one of us is struggling, he willingly tutors them outside of school until they get it. I mean, it's sort of his job to ensure our understanding, but it seems like he goes above and beyond. He may be stern, but he's passionate about his job.

And lastly, there's History, taught by Azama Sensei, shared with Leo, Hinata, and Oboro. He is one of Hinoka's friends, so I've often seen him outside of class, and I can assure you nothing about him changes professionally or personally. He's acerbic, has a mild temper, and isn't afraid to use sarcasm or wit to shame students from not understanding. In a way, it helps us understand more, as it makes us think harder about what he's saying. He teaches Philosophy at the local college in the evenings, so you'd think he'd be exhausted all the time and that's why he's grumpy, but I've known him long enough to know that isn't the case. He's always a jackass.

"Ahhh, my favorite student is here," he greets in his own way. He isn't afraid to state he has favorites, and I'm one of them, apparently, because I'm his friend's little brother. It's a really bad reason to like a student, but I admit I don't understand Azama's thought process.

Ironically, he hates Leo. Azama has always had…racial preferences, and being Hoshidan, an outcast his whole life not only racially but even within his own community due to his personality, he tends to be quite the, for lack of a better term, asshole. If you had asked me earlier this year if I supported his outright dislike of my once-enemy, I'd have declared my support. But now… It's wrong. Leo isn't a bad guy.

Leo knows this, and he struggles with Azama, as they always have debates on different historical conflicts. Azama tends to switch sides, often confusing the class, yet raising points on how both could be right. It infuriates Leo, who is sometimes so single minded, and the two often squabble.

Despite Azama's own personal preferences, he certainly never chooses one side when it comes to history. But I know him well enough to know he will always be distrustful of Nohrians.

I know today will be interesting, as Azama has announced that despite the bad weather, he expects us all to present today, time permitting. A collective groan of misery is heard throughout the room, and all Azama can say is, "You've had more than enough time. Two weeks! There is not one excuse you can give me, even if your house was utterly destroyed by this monsoon." I think monsoon is a little dramatic, but Azama is prone to that too. He's absurd.

But how he says it… About a house being destroyed… It makes me wonder if he knows of Leo's situation. Then I see the direct glance at Leo. We're sitting next to each other, so it's hard to ignore, and I see Leo smirk and pull out his folder. Pages and pages of research and outlines can be seen through the cover sheet. Azama sighs and shakes his head. I suppose he felt like Leo would have finally failed.

Azama doesn't fail people based on his dislike of them though. He's fair enough in that. He just hates that Leo is too smart for him to truly hate, or something. I wonder how he _knew_ Leo was the one with the destroyed house.

But then I remember he's Hinoka's friend, and she must have said something about it.

Azama starts the class off by reiterating what the project is about and giving a brief example using the more recent events in history involving Ylisse and Plegia. He raises the question of Ylisse never sharing their resources, excluding Plegia for unknown reasons, despite the idea it may have been due to race. He then says that despite the rebuff, Plegia abused its own wealth by eventually getting Valm involved in the war and their radical religion set the country aflame. No side, he claims, was truly right. But Leo naturally makes a comment under his breath about how Ylisse simply wanted to keep the peace, that Plegia instigated it when they finally took a nobleman's daughter hostage.

"Hmm, was that a rebuttal I heard, Mr. Leo?" Azama uses formal titles when addressing the students, even though it's meant to patronize them.

"Oh, never, sir. It must have been the wind." Leo stays stone-faced and Azama seems a little put off by the passive stance. Leo spoke up usually. Today, it seems, he wants to stay quiet.

Azama harrumphs and finishes his spiel and then asks for any volunteers to start the show, as he said. Leo immediately raises his hand.

I groan. I hated going first. It sets a precedent and then someone exceeds it. I hate being the standard, because someone always surpasses me. I just want to go in peace.

"Ah, your partner seems put off by your eagerness, Mr. Leo. Let's hope both of you are prepared." Azama sits, putting on glasses and placing a clipboard with notes on his lap, pen behind his ear. He pulls out a timer, and I'm reminded it's timed. Even if one of us was forced to stop when time went up, the "winner" was still ultimately determined, so being timed was to ensure everyone had a fair amount of time to share, and not to cause a disadvantage between partners.

Leo stands up, heading to the front of the class. I grumble, grabbing my things from my bag and follow suit. I stand next to him, nodding that he can go first. I still have to process that I'm actually standing here, next to him.

I don't feel prepared to be honest. I didn't really prepare myself or practice for the debate part, and public speaking isn't one of my skills. Leo is far more eloquent in these matters, when I just let my emotions get the better of me and end up lashing out. I can't do that here. Azama might favor me, but I know he'd give me points off. And since this is a collective grade between us, I really don't want to set Leo off by getting a less-than-perfect score.

"For the project," Leo began, "Takumi and I chose the war that happened in Elibe, set six hundred years ago. A war that tore the nation apart, as Bern used its military might to take over Ilia and Sacae, turning its sights to Lycia." Leo had taken Bern's side, and went into the advantage Bern had over the other nations, the idea of gaining more wealth and power, and spreading its influence to the other nations.

Of course, the entire continent of Elibe was at war with one of its own nations, so while I am technically on the entirety of Elibe's side, I chose to focus more on Pherae and Ostia.

"If Bern truly wanted to spread its influence, it could have done so in many different ways," I argue. "Military might may take over countries unwillingly, but it only causes rebellion and for the other, stronger nations to fight back."

"But rebellions are like seeds," Leo argues back. "One must salt the earth to ensure they never sprout." How he says that is eerie, and I know him well enough at this point that it can't possibly be an original thought of his. He heard that somewhere. "And Bern had enough power to easily gain control of Ilia and Sacae."

"Yes, but the Lycian alliance, consisting of Pherae and Ostia, was a force to be reckoned with, as the army was led by Prince Roy, studying tactics and strategy in Ostia, taking over in his father's place, and ultimately winning the war. Some military might Bern has for being taken by an inexperienced boy."

Leo argues that in its own way, Bern had succeeded, as it caused absolute chaos, and it took years after Roy's eventual reign to place the continent back in order. That in itself was a small victory for Bern, and really, would being under the control of the military be such a bad thing? It ensured protection from other nations hoping to invade, and ultimately would lead to peace.

My argument is that there would never be peace in a nation destroyed by war. Leo disagrees, citing other instances in history where peace could only be obtained by squashing the nations that had started the war, which had sprouted from the ground, relating back to his previous metaphor.

"Yes," I say, "but truly, attacking countries that had plenty of resources already that shared them with other nations… Wouldn't you agree that it was completely selfish and arrogant to instigate a conflict simply to cause harm? And you just said that squashing nations that started wars led to peace, which is exactly what Pherae did to Bern." There was a pause as that set in, but Leo repeated himself, stating that sometimes things had to come to conflict in order to be better understood, and at that point I had no comeback. His resolve seemed weakened though, and I took that as a small victory.

The timer goes off at this point, and I'm certainly relieved. Had Leo come back to retort, I would have run out of arguments. Azama claps, seemingly impressed. I grab my things, hand them off to the teacher, and sit down. I feel my hands shaking.

Leo sits down, gracefully, and nods his approval. "Not bad, Takumi," he congratulates me. "I was almost concerned there." He's teasing me, and I feel my face go red and I turn away from him.

Azama addresses the class, relating back to points we made, correcting any fallacies (there weren't any) and finally asks who won. He points to Leo, a fake grin plastered on his face, and at least half the class raised their hands. He pointed to me, and the other half raised theirs Hinata and Oboro being overzealous in their support. He counted each side, writing our names on the board, chalk screeching, tallying up votes.

We tied. We. Tied.

I'm surprised to say the least. Leo seemed much more assured up there and I felt vulnerable and weak. To see that half the class had my back… It was mollifying.

Leo doesn't look too pleased, but he says nothing.

Considering we are the two least popular students in the class, if not the school, it's gratifying to see that the other students who disliked us so much almost started their own war. Actual debates happened, students claiming that Bern had the right to take over, others arguing that the other nations didn't even do anything to deserve the war. Azama quiets everyone down, laughing at the utter passion each student has for their side. It was unprecedented, especially in a class that most would, stereotypically, declare was boring.

Leo and I stare at each other, at a loss.

Azama decides to put his two cents in. "I greatly admire the utter fervor each of you has for this. Truly, I'm aghast. I didn't expect this. Mostly because some of you are so busy texting on your phones to pay attention that I almost want to give up teaching and hole myself up in a remote forest, living under a waterfall."

Everyone gives him an odd look, wondering about the sanity of this teacher, but he lets out a loud laugh, states he's kidding, and decides he'll take this seriously.

"I'm rather impressed with both of you boys. There really isn't much I can critique on. I expected one of you to cave and lash out on their opponent," a pointed look is given to me, "and the other to retaliate with nasty words," he glares at Leo, "but instead a healthy argument was had! This isn't even a public speaking course, and truly you two kept your composure and did your respective assignments right. I'm…almost proud." He fakes wiping a tear. "So, as neither one of your peers can seem to agree on who was right, I must weigh in.

"To say that Bern had military might is an understatement. They were devastatingly powerful, and none of the other nations had a chance. For Pherae, who was known to have a fairly good army, especially after the conflict with Nergal, to come out of the woodwork and use the crown prince, rather than their own Marquess, to lead the army was unprecedented at the time. And for this boy _to win_ , well, it's truly amazing.

"That being said, for Bern to abuse their power as they did was an action that I, as your teacher, don't approve of. However, I am a teacher of history, not of ethics, so I must hold my tongue in that regard.

"Bern wanted to spread influence, as Mr. Leo stated, especially the influence of destruction, and that's mildly putting it. Bern simply wanted to conquer all, even if they had to destroy the others.

"As we will learn through the course of the year, each smaller nation of Elibe had certain strengths and weaknesses. Etruria, for instance, was a leader in the arts. Sacae was home to nomads, those living off the land, not doing any true harm to anyone. Ostia was the place to study. Pherae was simply a country that led by example, fighting for what they believed was the greater good.

"The point of this assignment isn't to choose which side was right, as really, life is not black and white. The point is to see how each of you can come to understand one side, and work with your partner to understand the other. In short, the point of this assignment was to promote the idea of unity. Each nation you studied was at war with another at some point. Had they learned to approach things peacefully, instead of fighting, perhaps there would be no wars to study. However, humans are prone to folly, and while we all may have our prejudices and preferences, it is possible to learn to live together peacefully." He smiles in a way that betrays his true feelings.

"Or you could just live as you want, fight who you want, and pay no heed to me, as I know you will. Life is absolutely absurd, and to focus on what we deem as good or bad is utterly pointless, as life ends either way." A morbid observation, but I suppose Azama isn't wrong.

"Now that I have given my spiel, I must pick the next group. Good job, boys, by the way. You'll receive your grade tomorrow." Azama sits down, asking for more volunteers. No one raises their hand, as they all look too sheepish to go after what I guess they think was a spectacular event, one that no one could one up, so Azama starts picking people based on who looks the most frightened.

Everyone manages to get their allotted time in, and when the bell rings, a collective sigh of relief is given. Honestly, this was the most stressful project I had ever done, and for it to be finally over sends a wave of relief down my spine. I rise, grabbing my bag, and head out the door.

Leo tails me. He looks like he wants to say something, and I decide to acknowledge it.

"If you've got something to say, then say it."

He purses his lips, looking a little unsure. "You looked nervous there for a bit. Care to explain?"

"I'm just no good with public speaking. It's not something I enjoy doing. It's bad enough when we have family meetings Ryoma makes me speak up, and I hate it. No one listens to me, it feels like."

"I doubt that. Your family loves you. I can see it."

I turn, a little perturbed. "Then how do _you_ feel?"

He pauses, pondering my words. "When we have meetings, I try not to speak at all. I just get ignored anyway. We had one recently though, and it…didn't go very well." He sighs heavily. "I think my father suspects me…"

Oh. _Oh._

"What did he say?"

"He just called me odd and expressed what is supposed to be concern over how I show no interest in nothing but my studies. He's not upset over that, but he finds it peculiar. Says I'm hiding something." He shrugs, shoulders slumping. "He's not wrong."

"And I guess it doesn't help that your siblings suspect it."

"No. It doesn't." He rolls his eyes. "I wish they'd let it alone. I don't see what the big deal is. It's my life, and if I want to hide, if I want to study, if I want to just be me, then I should be allowed to do it."

I look at him, concerned. I'm heading towards the busses, and he is following, probably not realizing where I'm going. "Maybe they're worried you're not being yourself at all."

"Explain." He makes a gesture at me.

"If you're not in the open, then you're not being yourself. You're hiding, pretending to be something you're not. And in your case…"

"Don't say it," he says cuttingly. "I understand what you're saying. But I can't let them know. My father… is not a good man. He would do awful things to me, kick me out, hurt me…"

"Then leave." He has money, and even if the father cut him off, I know his sister would support him. But maybe what I said was too insensitive.

"It's not that simple." He finally notices where he is. "Oh, you ride the bus."

"Yeah. You better go." He nods and turns, but then I grab his shoulder. "Stop by for dinner tonight. I'm sure my family would like to see you again." I don't know why I said that. It almost looks like I'm interested in him. Which I'm not.

"Why?" He looks confused.

"Why I'm inviting you, or why they'd want to see you?"

"Both."

"Well… We're friends, as much as we'd like to deny, and I think my family wants to get to know you better. I don't know why."

"They think we're together." He avoids using boyfriend. I guess he doesn't want to be overheard.

"Yeah… But maybe you being there, denying that notion, will finally get them off my back."

"I'll consider it. I'll let you know." He turns away for real this time. "I need to go. Bye Takumi."

"Bye Leo." I wave, but he doesn't see it, and I catch my hand, wondering why I'm being so sentimental.


	9. Say Goodbye to Those Who Knew Me

I walk by myself to the front of the school, knowing Camilla is waiting for me. I know I'm a bit later than normal, as usually I make a beeline to her car, and I'm sure she'll make a comment. Her incessant teasing only gets worse as I get older.

Naturally, as I approach her car, she rolls down the window and whistles. I shake my head, amused but exasperated, and get into the vehicle.

"My, my, little brother, you certainly are late today. I never had to wait longer than two minutes," she chides. "Do tell me what got you so distracted that you left your dear sister alone in this car, other concerned family members wondering what I'm doing idling here."

She always found a way to guilt an answer out of you.

"The teacher held us up for a moment. It was about our projects." I don't know why I feel like I have to lie to Camilla; she'll just find out the truth later.

"I don't believe that for a second. No teacher would keep you that long." She winks. "Might it be your new beau?"

"Camilla, he's not my 'beau.' He's not anything of the sort. He's a friend at most." Already she is prying into my life. I just want to go home, shower, and head to Takumi's. I'm willing to take a bus if it means avoiding this conversation again.

"Oh, you seem so disappointed," she pouts. "But if you're so sure." She speeds off.

The car ride is thankfully quiet, as I let my mind wander and think of what happened today. I was fairly impressed with Takumi's presentation. He's a sneaky opponent. I was sure he'd give into his feelings but instead he stayed strong and kept a formidable argument. I feel fortunate to have such a reliable partner. And the conversation and discussion it caused afterward? Wonderful. I felt like, for once, that public education wasn't as pathetic as I know it to be.

But I'd rather be here than at a private academy, where elitists would only bully me. Xander warned me as such.

 _"_ _It's like that everywhere, little brother, but in private school, it's almost relentless. You can't trust anyone."_ Those words always haunted me.

Public school is just as menacing, and I can't wait to leave it.

We arrive at Camilla's place, and she tells me she needs to freshen up, but not before she makes a joke about how my eventual shower will need to be cold if my 'beau' is any consideration. I roll my eyes and groan.

Takumi _is not_ a beau and I wish she would stop harping on the subject. He's a friend now, sure, and frankly his invitation to his house for dinner, while unexpected, is not unwelcome. If anything, I look forward to it. Why, I cannot express clearly. I just feel…accepted.

His family is interesting and they make good conversation, and I am fond of Sakura. Ryoma reminds me a little of Xander and his big brother way is comforting. I don't know much of Hinoka, but I see that she is also an overprotective sister, which is something even I can appreciate.

I sit at the table, wondering if I should go ahead and start my homework, when I realize I should probably tell Camilla I'm leaving tonight. In her room, I see she exits out of her personal bathroom as she's applying lipstick, hair up in a towel, talking on the phone, looking quite solemn. She's in her normal attire, tight skirt, low cut shirt, and sky high heels, and I wonder just how confident she is. Camilla is a force to be reckoned with, and I pity the man who crosses her.

"Camilla, I'm going to a friend's tonight for dinner," I tell her as she hangs up.

"Oh? Is it your beau?"

"Sure. I'll just pretend you didn't say that last part."

She chuckles. "Oh, Little Brother, don't worry so much. Why are you going?"

"He invited me to dinner with his family. I felt it would be rude to deny the invitation."

"There's nothing wrong with saying no," she informs me. "Especially if you feel like you're obligated to when in reality you're not."

I look at her, perplexed. "I'm not exactly sure what you're implying, but in no way do I feel obligated. I _want_ to go."

She tosses the towel off her head, flipping her hair back, smiling. "If it makes you happy…" But then she purses her lips and looks concerned. "Actually, it might not be a good idea for tonight."

"Why?"

"Father is coming to dinner, and I already told him I wouldn't be here. He just called me."

"Where are you going?"

She smiles wickedly, holding onto some juicy secret. "I told Father it was a work meeting, which isn't a lie. I will be going to one tonight. But my real plans are for a date." She winks. "And it's a promising one, so I won't divulge too much. I wouldn't want to jinx it."

"Can you at least tell me who the lucky man is?" I ask, innocently. Camilla hadn't been on a date in a long time. Something about how men were never worth her time.

"Ah, and that's where I'm afraid it'll be jinxed. But just know my darling that when the time is right, I'll be sure to tell you."

I nod, accepting the evasion of an answer. "So what does that have to do with Father coming?"

"Well… If I'm not here, and you're not here, it would be awkward as it would just be Elise and Corrin, and that's not really fair…"

I feel my pulse quicken, thinking back to what Father said to me, how he spoke to me. I don't want to be near him right now.

It's not like it's a family meeting anyway. It's just a dinner. And didn't he say he was concerned I didn't have other interests besides my studies?

"Just tell Elise to say that I had a school thing, or something. I don't want to see Father right now."

She sighs. "I understand how you feel, Leo, but I don't think it's wise to…"

" _Please_ Sister. I don't want to see him." Rarely, I give her eyes begging for mercy. I'm known in my family to be cold and calculating, so for me to even beg for something is a trick I save for when I need something desperately.

And what I need is to get away from Father.

"Fine," she agrees. "What time do you need to be there?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll take the bus." I go to grab my wallet out of my backpack, but Camilla stops me.

"No son of Garon rides the bus, Leo. We aren't those people. I'll take you. What time?" The way she says it frightens me, and to be honest, I am relieved. I have never ridden the bus in my life and I'm sure something would happen.

"Let me ask," I say, a little frightened of her tone. Camilla knew how to get her way too.

I call Takumi with that question in mind.

He answers with a gruff hello. He doesn't sound too pleased.

"I was just wondering what time you wanted me over."

 _"_ _Oh, so you're actually gonna come? That's nice."_ He yawns. _"Sorry, it's been a long day. Anyway… Ryoma is coming home around 19:00 so I guess be here at 19:15."_

"That sounds reasonable. Should I bring something?"

 _"_ _Just yourself."_ He chuckles. Then I hear him swear. _"I almost completely forgot. My…aunt is also coming by for dinner."_

"That should hardly be a problem."

 _"_ _Uhhhh, it is actually. You see, my aunt is also our Literature teacher."_

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?"

 _"_ _Eh, I felt like it would never come to this. She's not my actual aunt. She was my mom's friend, so she's practically family. You don't have to come if that makes you uncomfortable."_

"No, it's fine. I need an excuse to avoid seeing my Father." I'm desperate at this point, and our Lit teacher isn't the worst person to be around.

 _"_ _Oh. Dinner with him?"_ I grunt an affirmation. _"Sorry about that. You're more than welcome then."_

"I appreciate it." I hear another voice in the background, belonging to who I think is Hinoka. Takumi swears again.

 _"_ _Ok, did I ever tell you Hinoka is friends with Azama?"_

"NO. YOU DID NOT." I say very seriously. I practically yell into the phone. Camilla laughs.

 _"_ _Yeah… She just told me he's coming to dinner too… So I definitely understand if you really don't want to come by."_

I feel like the gods themselves are challenging me, and I do question whether I should attend this dinner. I don't want to be a burden, but I don't want to see my father more.

"Don't worry about it, Takumi. I'll be there at 19:15."

 _"_ _Well, if you're sure…"_ He pauses, and I imagine him screwing up his face to think of something to say. _"They're pretty much the same outside of class as they are in class, so there won't be any surprises there."_

"Anything else I should know?" I ask through gritted teeth.

 _"_ _Orochi is really nosy. If anything, don't be surprised if she makes a comment about you being there. I never have friends over, so she'll think it's weird. She'll think it's even weirder since we're classmates, and she'll probably make a joke. I doubt Azama will care much. He would be amused at most."_

"Good to know. I'm sure your aunt will be an absolute delight."

 _"_ _Trust me. She's not."_

I sigh, wondering what on earth I've gotten myself into. "It's fine. I'll be there tonight."

 _"_ _Great. Um… See you then."_ He hangs up.

I look at my phone awkwardly and then I hear Camilla clear her throat. "Something the matter dear?" She asks, sweetly. Too sweetly.

"Some family is coming over too, that's all. He wanted to make sure that was okay with me." I slip my phone into my back pocket. "Really, Sister, I can ride the bus."

"Nonsense. I'll happily drive you to your beau's house." She giggles. "This is so exciting. I'm driving my baby brother to his first date."

At this point, I don't have the energy to fight her. She laughs at my deadpan expression and I just shrug as I leave to start on my homework. It doesn't take too long to complete, and Corrin decides to keep me company, asking about how I've been while she was away.

"I've been fine. Just working on school like always."

"Always the serious student," she jokes. "I do admire that, you know. Care to tutor me in math sometime? I'm not doing so well with my private tutor…" She looks a bit insecure, and bites her lip.

"It's fine. I can start tomorrow if you'd like," I answer as I put away my homework. It's a shame that school is so easy for me. It's almost a waste.

"Oh, Leo, thank you so much." She reaches across the table to clasp my hands. "I have a question…"

I don't like the way she says it. She sounds like she's walking on thin ice, worried about her footing, trying not to fall. "What is it?"

"I was talking to Camilla today, and she's worried." Camilla at this point has retreated to her room to dry her hair and finish her makeup.

"What is she worried about?" I know what this is coming to.

"Well, she's worried about you coming out…"

I hold my breath, trying to steady my thoughts so I don't snap.

"That shouldn't be a concern, as I'm not coming out. There's nothing to come out about. I don't know what you mean." The lies taste sour on my tongue, and the nausea grips at my stomach. I hate lying to Corrin. She was always so earnest, still so earnest, and all she wants to do is to make sure I'm okay.

"Leo… You don't have to lie…" I see tears in her eyes. "I'll love you no matter what."

I can't keep lying. Not to Corrin. "Look, even if what Camilla said is true… Corrin, you know how our father is. I can never live the life that everyone wants for me. My destiny is to attain my college education and pretend that Father's organization doesn't exist. But it's a legacy I can never leave."

"But Xander and I have a plan," she whispers. "You won't have to hide anymore once it's implemented. I promise you, Brother, one day you can be who you truly are. You won't have to hide. And I can be the best woman at your wedding!" She winks. I blush. "Sorry. That was a bit far."

I feel heat at my neck. "It's not like I wouldn't want to get married one day…" I sigh. "At this point in my life, it would be almost more acceptable to marry you than to marry my…preferred gender." There. I said it. I admitted I was gay.

"Leo, I would happily be your wife," she jokes. "In all seriousness though, I do support you, as do Camilla and Elise. We _know_ , Leo. Don't hide from us. We'll protect you."

"Corrin, I doubt even you could protect me from Father's wrath. You know how he is."

She sighs. "I know. But I promise you, one day we can live a life of peace and never have to worry about his hatred again."

She is so pure. So kind. So naïve. But I don't have the heart to tell her that. "Thank you, Sister," is all I can say.

"Always, Brother." She releases my hand, and gets up to leave. "So I'm guessing you'll be heading off to your friend's soon?"

I nod. "I suppose I should shower. That will kill some time. And besides it would be rude to show up unclean."

She doesn't say anything, but she gives me a peculiar look. "Is what Camilla said true?"

I feel the muscles in my neck tense as I grimace. I don't need to ask what she's implying because I already know. "It is not."

She hums in response. "I'm sure he must be nice if you're friends with him." She doesn't believe me, but Corrin knows better than to pry. She has always been my most reasonable sister.

I smirk at her. "And what, pray tell, are you implying?"

She gets a little defensive, but laughs nonetheless. "I'm just saying you can be so stoic sometimes! You don't waste your time with people you don't like."

Well, she isn't wrong.

"I can assure you he is quite…interesting." That was the only way I could describe him without her thinking I was gushing. Because I wouldn't gush. I would never gush.

She smiles. "I'm sure he is. I'd like to meet him. What is his name?"

"It's Takumi." She seems surprised.

"Isn't that a Hoshidan name?" She shakes her head. "Not that it matters of course. It's just…"

"Problematic. I can only imagine how Father will feel if he finds out. _When_ he finds out."

She gives me a serious look, one that expresses concern and determination. "He won't find out so long as we don't tell him. Stay quiet about it. Don't even mention any sort of kinship with a Hoshidan." She looks sad as she says this.

"I might have made two new friends as well," I sheepishly say. "They are also Hoshidan."

She clucks her tongue. "Well, it was probably meant to happen. So long as you're happy, I'm happy." She smiles again. "It's important to make new friends, Leo. It's important to connect to different people. It's the key to peace."

She is most certainly right in that regard. Sometimes, when you're raised by someone like my father, it can be difficult, but one can rise above the beliefs and the lies you've been fed your whole life.

I don't know if I'm that strong yet. There is still so very much to learn.

Corrin wanders off, probably to see what Elise is up to and I head to the bathroom to shower. Stripping down, glancing in the mirror, I can't help but feel _naked_. Naked is different than nude. Nude means without clothes. Naked means vulnerable, and I do feel so very vulnerable.

I've never been unhappy with my body. It's always done its purpose. It's lean, not unattractive, and pale. There is light blond hair on my stomach, arms, and legs. Nothing too much in excess, but there is some mild acne on my chest. It was worse when I was thirteen, and my face was covered in it. I looked like the victim of some long forgotten plague. There is slight muscle definition, from when I used to take horseback riding lessons.

That's not why I feel naked though.

My sisters know my secret. I never wanted them to know. I wanted to keep this quiet for so long. I know they'll accept me, but once something this big gets out, the entire world will know. You can't keep things like this secret for long.

There is still such a deep level of shame I feel, like I'm wrong, an abomination, something that was ultimately a mistake. I didn't ask to be born this way, but I was, and I don't know what to do.

If Father finds out? I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to beat it out of me, send me to some conversion camp, or kill me. Frankly, I think death is my preferred option. Anything is better than suffering under lies that say you are wrong for being the way you are.

But I _am_ wrong, wrong for this family. Never have I wanted more than to run away, but that would be just as bad as a testimony, a trial made over the question of my sexuality, the judge my father, the jury his followers, my defense my siblings. All I can do is sit at the witness stand, my hand hovering over some religious text, and praying to the god in question to have mercy on me.

I can't let that happen. Everything _must_ stay a secret.

The water is hot on my skin, scalding, and I scrub away with my nails all of my sins, all of my guilt, trying to rid myself of it, yet it clings deep, diving past the first layer of skin, seeping deeper into my muscles, to my bones. I feel the bile in my throat, my stomach taut with nerves, and I will myself not to throw up. I don't want Camilla thinking I'm sick and cancelling her date. Even more so, I don't want her keeping me here where _Father_ will be.

My knees weaken and I collapse, hitting the porcelain hard. The pain stings on my knees, but I hold back any yells I may want to let out. Tears creep into my lids, and I shove my face into the cascading water from the shower head, and pretend the water from my eyes is simply part of the showering process. I'm not crying. Why would I cry? There isn't anything to cry about.

I hiccup, knowing that all I'm doing is lying to myself, but I don't wail. I don't bawl. There are quiet sobs, but once it's over, it's over. I scrub at my scalp viciously, trying to forget the crying fit I just had, and I rinse, shut off the shower, and find a towel to dry myself. I look in the mirror. I see my eyes are slightly red, and I dab at them with cold water from the sink. The redness fades and I sigh, relieved. I finish drying, wrap the towel around my waist, and head to where I currently keep my things, one of Camilla's guest rooms, and hurriedly dress.

Camilla once called me a goth because I wear so many dark colors, mostly black, but I pointed out she did the same. Her rebuttal was that she was fashionable, a classy lady, but I was an angsty teen who had a chip on my shoulder. In retrospect, she wasn't wrong, and she still isn't wrong. I let my emotions get the better of me, loathe as I am to admit it.

I don a black flannel shirt with grey and violet striping, and dark fitted jeans. I scowl at how I look so similar to Camilla. She also favors purple, but I shrug it off. She'll make a comment more than likely, but I won't let it get to me.

I head out the door of the room, checking the time. It's 18:45. I suppose I should let Camilla know we should leave soon.

She's applying another layer of lipstick in her room, admiring herself and giggling on the phone with someone. I clear my throat and she turns, not surprised, and she simpers and tells the person on the other line that she'd see them soon. It must be her date.

"Darling, is it time to leave so soon?"

"Yes, Sister. I'd like to arrive there on time."

"Okay, Little Brother. Let's go then." She winks. "I wouldn't want to keep your date waiting."

"That's my line," I jibe. "You're the one going on the date."

"My, my, Leo, you're certainly salty today."

I roll my eyes and we leave her apartment and head to the elevator. "I'm just tired of being badgered by the same thing."

"That you're…?"

"Camilla, not in public," I respond rapidly. "What if Father were to show up?"

"He's not due here until 20:00. By then we'll both be gone."

I sigh. "What a mess."

She giggles. "You didn't deny it this time."

I groan. "Camilla, please drop it."

"I just want to hear you say it at least once. Admitting is the first step to recovery."

"Recover from what?!"

"I was being cheeky, dear. You don't need to recover from anything because nothing is wrong with you."

She clicks the down button on the elevator and we wait in silence for it to ascend to our level. It's eerily quiet, something quite abnormal for us. Camilla always has something to say, but I suppose my closed off stance, arms crossed, face set in a scowl, is too much, even for her.

Her intentions are good. She's always protected me, but I still can't help but feel that intense sense of isolation, like I don't matter and that I'm the sibling that sticks out like a sore thumb when all I want to be known for is hard work and excellent grades. Even so, I feel like I go unnoticed for those things, and am only noticed for the things I want to hide.

"Leo," she murmurs, "I do care about you. I wish you could see that. I only want what's best for my little brother. I want you to be happy, dear."

I don't respond immediately. I'm formulating my answer.

"Camilla," but the elevator dings, interrupting me, and I lose my train of thought.

We enter and she presses the ground level button, and the doors close, and we descend, the elevator going too fast, my stomach in a free fall, nerves eating me away, and suddenly I can't hold back.

I let out a shaky breath, then inhale, still shaking. I clench my fists tightly, and I try to gain control, but a tear slips out, and suddenly I'm sobbing into my sister's shoulder.

"Leo…" She says quietly, and she runs a manicured hand through my hair. "It's okay, dear. I'm here for you."

"Why does it have to be so hard?" I sob. "Why do I have to be the odd sibling?"

"You're not odd. You're simply you. And, let's be real, we're all a little odd," she chuckles. "Don't be ashamed of who you are. That's all I've been trying to say."

"But I can't…"

She shushes me. "Don't worry about Father. We'll take care of him, eventually. Corrin is working so hard…" She says it in a dreamy way, like freedom is so close, yet merely a dream, only vain hope, nothing substantial.

I'm not sure what Corrin is up to, but maybe Father will be taken down sooner than I think. "Really?" I ask through a sniffle.

"Yes, she is." She smooths my bangs out of my face and looks at me lovingly. "We will always love you, Leo. You are precious to us." She kisses my forehead. "Are you sure you want to go to this dinner?"

I nod solemnly. "I can't cancel now. I must see this through."

She lets me go. "Okay then. Let's head off." The elevator doors open, and we go towards the parking garage.

"By the way, your shoes are on the wrong feet."

Camilla parks in front of the house, but before I can open the door, she grasps my arm. "I know you like him and all, but I know there are family members here that you may not know… If they say anything, you give me the word, and I'll dispose of them." She says it in such a way that sends a chill down my spine. And it was always the belief I was the cold sibling.

"Yes, Sister." She smiles and pushes me out.

"Have fun on your date then!" And then she drives off.

I inhale and then exhale, letting out the nerves. My eyes were no longer red, I no longer felt weak, and I took a step towards the house, embracing what I knew would be an interesting dinner.

Interesting is in the negative sense here.

I knock on the door and wait for someone to open it. It's Sakura, and she blushes and greets me hurriedly, embarrassed and flustered. I smile at her, thanking her, and I walk in.

The food smells wonderful, and I recognize the scent of miso soup. There are other scents I'm not too familiar with, but it seems enticing, and while I was never one to be adventurous with cuisine, I will not insult my hosts.

In the kitchen, sitting at the table with what looks like some sort of wine, is my Literature teacher. She waves and smiles, as if she was anticipating me.

"Takumi said a familiar face would be here, and my hunch was right. But the stars are never wrong," she winks. It seems she's a little tipsy. "I'm his aunt, by the way."

"He told me as much…" I'm not sure what to call her here. She's my teacher, but we're in an informal setting.

"Orochi is fine, dear. We're not at school." She takes another sip of her drink. "You ever have _sake_ before?" She gestures to her drink.

"Um, no, but…" It's not like I haven't had alcohol before, sometimes wine is served at dinner, but drinking as a guest doesn't sit well with me. Luckily, Ryoma, who has just entered from his room, agrees.

"Orochi, I don't think it wise to offer our underage guest a drink that his own family may not approve of." He takes the cup and bottle from her. "You've had enough."

She laughs boisterously, slapping her knees. "Oh, Ryoma, you're as stiff as ever! I was only kidding!" She waves it aside. "He's my student after all."

Ryoma doesn't take her seriously and puts the alcohol away as Sakura goes back to work on dinner. Hinoka enters from the upstairs, looking a little formal. She's wearing black fitted slacks and a fitted red blouse with a deep front cut, showing off what little cleavage she had with red flats. Her hair, always messy from what I observed, is combed back, revealing a round, kind face not unlike Sakura's. She gives a crooked smile at me, but it doesn't reach her eyes. She doesn't look too thrilled, but she seems to shake it off.

"Takumi invited you didn't he? He must have it bad." I flush, not wanting to discuss anything of that sort here, and she notices and laughs. "Don't worry. It might be a little soon to have a formal family dinner, but there isn't any judgment here. Just treat him right." She winks and heads towards the front door. I sidestep out of the way.

"You're not eating with us…?" I ask, a little presumptuous. It isn't my place to question one of my hosts, but I find it odd.

"I can't. I have an important appointment I need to see to." Her face reddens a little, and I realize that she's probably going on a date.

I know Hinoka is gay, but maybe she doesn't know that I know, and maybe saying she's going on a date is a little much to tell her guest. Or I'm overthinking things as usual and she really does have something important to attend to.

But at this hour, I find it difficult to believe.

She chuckles nervously, grabs a coat from the wrack beside the door, and leaves. I stare after her, wondering what she's hiding.

I'm not stupid. Important appointment? Let's go with that. Hinoka is off. My own sister has a work meeting tonight, but admitted she also has a date. Both sisters going out on the same night, a little secretive of their endeavors?

The shock hits me. Camilla always said men weren't worth her time. With reality forcefully hitting me in the stomach, I realize my sister is gay and she's going on a date with my friend's sister.

 _That's_ why she was so insistent on letting me know I am okay, that it's okay. She wanted someone to commiserate with, to relate to.

I don't know what to feel anymore. I see Takumi come from the upstairs too, and he approaches me, looking concerned.

"Something up?" He taps my shoulder. "Hey! Snap out of it!" He pushes me, not too hard, but enough to wake me from my stupor.

"Sorry, I had a weird thought." He gestures for me to sit down, something I didn't even think to do, and I do so, sitting adjacent to Orochi.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

Orochi giggles. "He's shaken about Hinoka leaving for an important appointment!" She slaps her knees again. "Maybe he's jealous! I think he likes your sister!"

Takumi rolls his eyes. "Doubtful." He stares at me. "Why would that bother you?"

"I'll tell you later. Something important just came to my attention is all." He asks if I need something to drink, and I ask for water. He goes to get it, and Orochi is staring me down like a cat on the prowl.

"What is on little Leo's mind?" She asks. "I can do a tarot reading for you if you'd like."

"I…don't need that, but thank you."

"Oh, I think you do. Leo, as your teacher, I am concerned for you. I'm concerned for all my students, and I try to reach out as best I can. I know your area was severely flooded, and I can imagine there is severe stress in your life." Surprisingly, the flood has been the last thing on my mind, but perhaps that's because material things have never been a problem. They are easily replaced.

"I want to do a reading for you. Some find comfort in knowing what the stars have in store for them." She reaches into a pouch on her belt, and pulls out two decks of long, rectangular cards with intricate designs on the back. "Just shuffle them eight times, with a question in your mind. It can be anything you're wondering about. When you're ready, you just place the deck down and start drawing cards. Each card has a different meaning, but I will help with that and interpret for you." She places both decks on either side of each other, explaining what they are.

"This one is the Minor Arcana, and the other is the Major Arcana. The Minor are part of a suit, but the Major are not. But first, I must ask, what is your zodiac sign? Western astrology please." I tell her it's Cancer. "Oooh, interesting…" She goes into what I see is the Major Arcana deck and pulls out a card entitled "The Chariot."

"The Chariot signifies deep intuition as you forge a path to match your pride and ambition. You seek security but also enjoy freedom on the road. Hmmm… I think that fits you well, wouldn't you say?"

I purse my lips. "It isn't wrong. I do have much ambition…"

"Ah, Cancer. Always so sensitive." She giggles. "I feel like I know so much about you already."

In a way, I find that disconcerting. I'm forging what feels like an inappropriate relationship with my teacher. I can only imagine what Azama is like outside of class.

"Okay, I'm putting this in front of you. This is your archetypal card, and it will assist in my reading for you. It will allow me to be a bit more specific." She places the Major Arcana back in front of me. "When you're ready, shuffle the Minor eight times and draw three, placing them under your archetypal card."

I do so, with the question in mind. Before I can draw though, Takumi interrupts, bringing back drinks and placing the water next to me. "Orochi, don't do a Tarot reading now! It isn't the time for that and dinner is almost ready."

"Dear, I won't be long! Leo seems so distraught…" Takumi turns to me, giving me a look almost asking "Well, are you?" but I clear my throat and place the deck down.

"I don't think it's necessary, Orochi, but thank you."

"Oh, you're no fun," she pouts and places the cards back in her pouch. "It doesn't matter. Now that I know the Archetypal card, I can do one on my own time and come up with something." She winks at me. "I won't bring this up at school though."

Takumi groans, annoyed it seems, and I just nod, sipping on my water quietly. There is quiet conversation once Ryoma sits with us, and Sakura begins serving food. I assume Azama is running late.

"So how have you been, Leo?" Ryoma asks politely.

"I've been well. I'm staying with my sister. Renovations for the house are underway."

"That's great to hear. I'm sure it must be stressful."

I don't want to say it's not, because that's unbecoming, so I simply nod, taking a bite out of some rice. I wipe my mouth with a napkin. "It certainly hasn't been easy."

"I can imagine." The conversation turns from me to Orochi, Ryoma asking how her classes have been going.

"Oh, they're great as ever. Students are so silly sometimes. Or flat out stupid." She laughs heartily. This is worrisome.

"Of course, dear Takumi and Leo here are my top students. I feel blessed."

Takumi rolls his eyes, lamenting. "You only say that because I'm your nephew."

She shakes her head, her earrings jingling. "No! You really are one of my best students! Leo is ahead of you by a margin, sure, but I'm delighted at how gifted you are!" Takumi stares at me, blushing, and he turns his eyes from me.

I suppose hearing I'm ahead isn't something he wants to hear.

"I-I simply study rigorously. I'm hardly gifted," I say in an attempt to heal Takumi's clearly bruised ego. I don't know why that was such a knee jerk reaction though. Since when did I care about his ego? I knocked him around on a daily basis.

Orochi clucks her tongue. "Ah, young Leo. You don't need to do that for Takumi's sake. He's used to it." She winks at me. "You could say he's a bit of a masochist, made for teasing."

"I am not!" He yells, very perturbed. "I hate it when you all tease me. It's like the only time I'm ever noticed!"

Sakura looks frightened, eating nervously. Her chopsticks are shaking. Ryoma, places his napkin down, clearing his throat.

"Takumi, we're all so proud of you and your accomplishments." He says it in a way that sounds routine. This must be a frequent topic.

"Yeah, sure, everyone is _so_ proud, and here I am, being teased all the time. I wish it would stop." Takumi throwing a fit isn't something I'm not used to, but it's haunting at how familiar this sounds. I know I definitely have made similar speeches. I certainly made a similar one earlier this evening.

But before Ryoma can try and form a rebuttal to that, Azama walks in, as condescending as ever.

"Ah, my favorite Hoshidan family, off to another amazing dinner by the youngest daughter, a slave to her own weak will. As always, we forget to wait for Azama."

I take it that this is usual banter, as no one says anything. Sakura sighs, looking very hurt. Ryoma gives him a look, and Azama laughs, apologizing lightheartedly. He takes notice of me.

"Ah! A guest! And it is my favorite Nohrian! How do you fare, dear Leo?" He asks, and I can hear the bite, but I shake it off.

"I am well, Azama Sensei. I am just enjoying Sakura's fine cooking." I look at her and her face is bright. Sakura is kind, and though I have known her for a short time, I would do anything to mollify her. She's truly a sweet girl.

"Hah! A rebuttal to my earlier sentiment! I expect no less." He makes himself at home, sitting next to Orochi, ribbing her, and she glares, rolling her eyes, and asks if Ryoma would give her more _sake_ so she could put up with this irrational man. Ryoma sighs, but acquiesces.

"Oh, don't be like that, Ryoma dear! It's not like I'm driving." She looks at me. "I don't live far from here. I often walk."

"Yes, and due to her rather large earrings, she is oft mistaken to be a streetwalker." Azama deadpans.

"You are an insufferable bastard, you know that right?" Orochi seethes.

"But what truly is a bastard? Wouldn't you say he would be one born out of wedlock? No such thing has happened to me. _And_ , if our definition of bastard is as such, wouldn't you say we could also call a female baby a bastard if she were born out of wedlock?" Azama lays a trap with obvious bait. He does this in class all the time.

"We say illegitimate now, Azama. Bastard has taken a new meaning." She took the bait.

"Ah, but how can a child be truly illegitimate? They are here, of this world, only to die later, but they are no less a legitimate human being than a child born within wedlock. Truly, such a strange notion."

Orochi screeches through clenched teeth, and stuffs her mouth with rice and fish.

Two things I have learned so far:

1\. Azama is just as sadistic outside of class.

2\. Orochi has a short fuse.

Orochi grumbles as she uncouthly devours her food, preventing herself from making some snippy comeback, while Azama calmly eats his meal as if this was just a perfectly normal dinner and nothing more. Takumi stares me down, hoping I'm not embarrassed for him, but Ryoma and Sakura are looking at anywhere but me. It's a peculiar dinner at most.

But there is one question that bothers me, a thought that irritates me like a gnat flitting about a horse's eye.

"Why isn't Hinoka here if she invited Azama Sensei?"

Everyone pauses, not sure how to answer the question. Azama looks aghast yet amused, Ryoma confused, Orochi waiting for a fight, and Takumi and Sakura share worried looks.

I realize my mistake. "I have spoken out of line. It just seemed odd to me, since she's your friend after all, Azama Sensei. My apologies."

"Oh, I'll have none of that, my dear boy!" Azama laughs. "I'm as confused as you are."

That doesn't make any sense. Surely there is a reason.

"Hinoka sometimes pities me, as I have no other friends nor family I care for. Perhaps she wants me to feel included. Why, I'll never know. I've always been content with my self-isolation, but Hinoka will have none of it. She even introduced me to one of her lady friends…" Azama has a look on his face that seems wistful, which is a feat as one cannot see his eyes. "Oops, I've said too much." He continues eating, like nothing happened.

"You? A lady friend? Who would have you?" Orochi growls through her food. "I pity the girl."

"I pity her too," Azama retorts. "She's not very bright, but she's delightful in her own way."

"Oh, I see. She gave you the only kind of girl who would have you: brainless." Orochi rolls her eyes. "What's her name?"

"Ah, even I am entitled to my own secrets. I'd like to ride this out until I feel it necessary to reveal it. Once we're married, everyone will know."

Everyone drops their utensils, a little shocked.

"You…intend on marrying her?" Ryoma gasps.

Azama guffaws. "No! I'm speaking hypothetically. How odd you'd assume I'd jump so readily into heavenly matrimony."

Gods, he is an odd one.

Naturally, though, the talk of relationships pries into everyone else's love lives, particularly my own.

"Not to pry, dear," Orochi says, fully intent on prying. "But I've never seen you with a girl! And a boy as handsome as you ought to like someone."

I sigh. This always happens. Why do adults care? I'm not a drug addict. I'm the top of my class. I'm fairly athletic, enjoy reading and playing chess, and I keep to myself. So why must it be that everyone is concerned I'm single?

"My sister often asks the same thing. To be frank, I have no interest in dating right now. I want to focus on my schoolwork so I may attend a good university. I aim to be the best."

Orochi shakes her head, sadly it seems. "That's the way to failure, my dear. You need to aim a little lower. If you don't have a social life, if you don't go out of your comfort zone, you won't make it very far, and your life will be very lonely."

"I have my family," I retort. "I don't have time for dating."

"I speak from experience my dear. In order to go to a good college, they take into account your extracurriculars, hobbies, interests, things of that sort. If you have none, they won't think you well rounded enough. It seems odd and maybe unfair, but it's true. They tend to like students who are multitalented and can handle a busy schedule. Sure, you have top grades, but that's because nothing else is distracting you."

"I do things outside of school," I say, annoyed. "I've done horseback riding, and I always win the local chess tournaments that are sometimes had in the city. And again, to be frank, I have distractions. My house being destroyed is one, as well as some…family problems. But that is something I won't get into."

"Oh." That keeps her quiet. "Still… You need a social life. I'm sure there's a girl who likes you. You're a handsome boy, and I know you're kind in your own way. I don't see why that would be a problem."

"Like I said, I have no interest in dating or anything of that sort."

"Funny how you keep it neutral." Azama says. "You insist on _dating_ , but you never mention girls. It's as if they hold no interest to you."

"As I just said-"

"No, no, you misunderstand. You avoid saying you have no interest in girls by stating you have no interest in dating. I.e. girls are not your cup of tea; you prefer black instead, not green."

"I'm a Literature teacher and even I have trouble following your metaphors," Orochi says, annoyed. "State what you mean, plainly."

"I'm stating that he doesn't have a particular interest in girls."

"We've already established that!" Takumi interjects. "Let's talk about something else. Leo doesn't like dating. Leave him alone."

I suspect he simply hates that I am holding everyone's attention with my peculiar ways, but I shrug it off. Orochi then pounces on him.

"You sound jealous, Takumi." She eyes me. "How well do you know him, Leo?"

"More than I ever intended to," I state. It's the truth.

"So you know…?"

"That he's gay? Yes." I take a bite out of the fish. It's tender and moist and flaky. Perfect.

"Hmmm…" Orochi then eyes Takumi. "You _are_ jealous then, Takumi."

"What?!" He splutters, a little rice ending up on his bottom lip. "That's absurd."

"Life is absurd, my boy." Azama says. "But your inevitable affection for our honor student here? Not so absurd." He sighs, whimsical as always. "He, the unattainable young man, neither interested in dating nor in socializing, and you, the heartache you must feel. The thrill of the chase… It's every teen novel ever written."

"Yes… There are quite a few…" Orochi mutters. "But I hardly doubt that Leo would be Takumi's type."

"Okay, I never said we could talk about my love life!" Takumi declares. He's blushing and I can tell he's trying not to lose his cool. "Let's talk about something else. Azama, how did you like the project?"

"Ah, he truly does have a crush. But that's neither here nor there. As I said today, I was very impressed. You two were easily the best and most prepared in the class. I have already graded the projects, but I will let you know your grade tomorrow, as I don't want to be unfair. But rest assured, you both did perfect." Of course, Azama would tell us in his cryptic way that we made a perfect score. I'm not too surprised though. We worked entirely too hard.

"Good," Takumi and I say at the same time. Azama and Orochi laugh heartily.

"Maybe they aren't in love, but they have the makings of best friends!" Azama states. Orochi says a cheer in Hoshidan and she and Azama raise their glasses of _sake_ and down it in one gulp. Takumi and I are both embarrassed.

Maybe I should let Camilla know so she can place a hit on my own teachers. But that would be unnecessary. Takumi did say Orochi was nosy.

Orochi, a curious look on her face, says something in Hoshidan to Azama, and he answers. I can't understand what they're saying, but the word "gay" and my own name are definitely heard.

Azama thinks I'm gay. No. He _knows_ I'm gay. He saw through my words, even though they were neutral enough that they didn't indicate either gender.

No no no no no no! This isn't how it was supposed to happen.

Granted, it was never supposed to happen to begin with, but as I told myself earlier, these things always get out of hand. They emerge in their own way, and the secret is let out.

Orochi makes a sound that sounds like she understands, and then she gives me a sly look. They think they're so slick.

"I don't speak Hoshidan, but I know what you were saying," I say cuttingly.

Orochi's eyebrow twitches but her smile stays plastered on her face. She knows how sharp I am. Azama looks curious.

"What, pray tell boy, do you think we said?"

"You think I'm gay." I deadpan.

The room is silent. Ryoma then interrupts.

"Sakura, I think it's time we clean up."

Uh oh. Does Ryoma know? Did Takumi let it slip? Or did the prior teasing from when I first stayed left them the impression that I am indeed gay?

Oh gods, why did you do this to me?

"It truly is none of our business, Leo. I'm sorry we made you uncomfortable," Orochi says quietly. "We acted out of line."

"Why do you deny it though?" Azama asks, almost insulted. "It's not uncommon. It never was! It's perfectly fine…"

"Look, even if I was gay, it's something I could never let out. Don't you understand? The bullying I would go through? Not to mention my father…" I almost let it slip that he's leader of the hate group. I shut my mouth to reform my words.

"My father wouldn't approve is what I mean to say. Not that I am. I just know my father."

Orochi nods, ashamed, but Azama stares, if one could call it staring. Despite his eyes being invisible (I use hyperbole of course), he stares right through me. He doesn't believe, but no one does anymore, but he says nothing more of it. Orochi stands to help clean up, but Azama stays, asking if Ryoma could pour him more _sake_. Ryoma obliges, hoping to clear the air in the room.

Takumi invites me up to his room, stating he'd like to do homework together. I nearly state that I didn't bring my things (and I finished already anyway) but he gives me a look that forces me to realize that he just wants to get me out of this situation. I allow him to, and I follow him up to his room.

He has papers all over his desk again, but he tidies them up quickly. He sits in his chair and motions for me to sit as well. There is a second chair now. How thoughtful.

"I am _so sorry_ for how they acted. They never go that far." His face is imploring, begging for forgiveness.

"This is a normal occurrence then?"

"Yeah… They just… They're nosy and know-it-alls. It's frustrating. They did the same thing to me before I came out. They're sort of the reason I did."

"They forced you, didn't they?"

"Well…! I can't keep my cool like you do! I ended up blurting it out of frustration. I was mortified."

"I can imagine. I was too. I don't see why it's so important. I'm not…miserable. I'm not happy, but so long as I don't think about it, and so long as no one knows, I'm fine."

"I understand. My whole family understands. They never say anything. They sometimes ask if there's a boy I'm interested in, or there is mild teasing, but it isn't like what Orochi and Azama did to you. Again, I am _so sorry._ "

"Well… It's over now." He senses my double entendre.

"Yeah… I guess it is."

"I doubt they'd let it out, but you never know. These things have their own way…"

"I know. Trust me. I know. What about your own family?"

I don't want to say anything. Those conversations were bothersome and upsetting, but Takumi is my only friend that understands, so I can't help but let him know.

"I talked to my sister Corrin today. She knows now. I… If you knew Corrin, you'd know I couldn't lie to her. I just can't."

"Sounds like my brother Kamui."

"Where is he? I have yet to meet him."

"He went to his friend's house. I think his name is Jakob. You might know him."

"Oh." Jakob was stuffy and rude and I found him insufferable. "I know him."

"Yeah. He's kind of the school asshole." We both chuckle at that.

He asks, "Your other sisters though?"

"I…may have had a breakdown in front of Camilla. If anything, that told her everything."

He sighs. "I'm really sorry about this. This isn't fair to you at all. Despite the rocky start and the lifelong hatred, I've come to see that you're actually a pretty nice guy, and I hate that you're suffering like this."

"I wasn't suffering until everyone decided to pry this school year. Something about being a senior must have set my family off, and that energy or something made its way to everyone here."

"Yeah…" He says noncommittally. "These things have their way of coming out."

"…I wish I could be in your shoes though."

"Huh?"

"Your family understands. Mine doesn't. Or at least my father doesn't."

"What is with your dad? Is he one of those crazy religious fanatics?"

"You're not wrong." Father wasn't always this way, to be sure. But in recent years, namely around the time I was born, I was told he started worshipping a new god, one called Anankos, and in this church he frequented, it often preached hatred. I know there is a similar sect in Plegia, something called the Grimleal, but I don't know enough about the country nor its religion to make further commentary. But with this new god, my father created his Nohrians Against Hoshidans group, and it has been that way ever since.

"What's the religion? It can't be that one with Anankos… Could it?" Takumi has a worried look on his face.

"You'd think differently of me if you knew… But just know, my siblings and I do not share his views. We are much more accommodating."

"Oh gods, it _is_ the Anankos one. Leo, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be…" I look to my feet. I don't want to cry again, but it stings. "I'm used to it. One day, Father will be dead and then I will be free of his tyranny."

"And then you can date who you want. You'll find someone." He doesn't look too happy as he says that, but he smiles anyway. "You're better than you think."

"If I didn't know any better, Takumi, I would think you'd want that person to be you." I smirk.

He scoffs. "What a disgusting notion. My lifelong foe turned lover? Don't even suggest that."

We both laugh and there's an awkward pause. He bites his lip and I shift uncomfortably.

"You know…" But I interrupt him.

"What time is it?" I pull out my phone. It is just 20:02. Father is at Camilla's right now.

"Something up?" Takumi asks. I know I made a face.

"My father is at my sister's right now. And _we_ just finished dinner."

"You don't want to go back," he finishes my thought for me. "You can stay as long as you need to. I don't mind."

"I don't know when he'll be leaving, if he chooses to leave. I've a feeling he will stay to reprimand me and Camilla." I bite my lip and look at him. "I don't know what to do."

"Then stay the night." He suggests it so quickly I wonder if he had been thinking about this the entire time.

"Takumi… I can't… Not on a school night. And I can't avoid my father forever."

"But you can avoid him now. And I can lend you clothes if that's what's bothering you."

"Ah…" And then Father calls me.

I freeze and my body turns cold. I can't possibly answer this call. I don't know what Elise or Corrin told Father, and I can't say I'm at my Hoshidan friend's house…

So I ignore the call. I let it ring until it stops, and of course he leaves a message.

I check it, staring at Takumi worriedly the whole time. Father states in his usual growl that he knows my studies are important, and that I'm trying to be more involved in school productivities, but knowing that he was coming to dinner and avoiding him? It was deplorable. But he doesn't sound angry on the phone, which I take as a good sign.

I decide to text Corrin to see what excuse they used.

She answers promptly. _You texted me just in time. He just went to the bathroom to wash up. He came here early, shortly after you left. He's leaving soon, and we said you were at the pep rally with Niles and Odin. There's one going on tonight._

Father, though he isn't sure why I stay friends with those two, accepts them, since they're Nohrian. (Odin always looks bothered when I say that, but I just assume that he thinks it odd that I always point it out.) I thank the gods that a pep rally was tonight. I sigh and thank her, and tell her to tell me when he's leaving so I can go home.

She says she will and that's the end of the conversation. Takumi sees the relief on my face.

"He's left?"

"Soon. And Corrin used the perfect excuse. There's a pep rally tonight. Elise or someone must have told her. So she told him that's where I was."

"Damn… He's against Hoshidans, isn't he?" I don't respond.

"That explains a lot, honestly. No wonder you didn't like me…"

"You're lucky I invited you to my house when I did. He wasn't home at the time, as you saw, and I knew it was safe. Trust me: I have no ill intent against Hoshidans. Not anymore. I've learned better."

"So you used to?" He looks hurt.

"Yeah. When I was younger, but that wasn't the reason why I disliked you. You know that reason now."

"That's… It still sucks though, Leo. I didn't know your father was a raging racist!" He's mad at this point.

"He's more than that," I say dejectedly. "He's homophobic, as you know. He's elitist, so he looks down on the poor. He's just everything bad you could think of."

"Well, thankfully he's not a murderer." He laughs that off. I do too, because if I didn't, then he'd try and find out that yes, my father is in fact a murderer.

"So…" He says after a good fake laugh. "What do you want to do now?"

"You said homework earlier."

"I already did that. I was lying, genius."

"I was being facetious."

"It sure didn't sound it. You need help with your comedic timing."

We both laugh at that, genuinely, and then he looks at me wistfully.

"You know, I was going to say something earlier."

I don't like the way he says it. "What do you mean?"

"Well… I don't want to harp on it, but there's something that's left me confused."

I _really_ don't like the way this sounds. It's leaving me with a flailing feeling in my stomach. Butterflies I guess, but they feel like they're the size of elephants.

"I can't get that kiss out of my head." He states.

For a moment, I forgot what kiss, but it hits me, cement filling my stomach and sinking into the river of despair.

Did Takumi take something out of that?

"Takumi, we both thought we were going to die…" I say, trying not to hurt his feelings.

"I know that!" He says defensively. "It's just that it's hard to get out of my head. I never thought I'd kiss _you_ of all people, and it's left me with this uncomfortable feeling."

"What's the feeling?"

"A part of me wants to do it again! Not out of attraction though!" Again, defensive. "But because… I liked it? Kissing is great?"

"It is." I say. My face turns red. "Forget I said that."

He smirks, smug. "You want to do it again, don't you?"

"Well of course I do! But being that I'm still closeted, I can't!"

"You're technically not in the closet anymore. If anything, you've got your toes out."

"Ugh. Fine. We'll call it that." I stare at him. "You…?"

"My toes are definitely out too. I'm glad we're in this together." His eyes widen at his statement. "Ugh, I can't believe I said that."

"Takumi," I say, a little breathy. "Do you want to…?"

"Kiss you again?" He looks away and shifts his feet, hands ringing themselves in his lap. "I wouldn't say no."

"Um… Okay."

"Then… Come over here?" This is awkward.

"Fine." I get up and walk toward him. He grabs my shirt when I'm close enough and suddenly I'm straddling him and he kisses me roughly, much like that day when we nearly died.

I can't say I am not enjoying this. I feel the heat rush up and down my body, a tingling that flows down between my legs, and I realize that I want to do _so much more_ because I feel like I'll never get the chance again, and neither will he, and though I don't care for him this way (at least I tell myself), I wouldn't mind taking this further. He bites at my lip, something I didn't expect, but surprisingly I like it, and I fell his tongue enter my mouth, and mine enters his, and I taste him, a bit of fish and rice but mostly miso, and I wonder how he thinks I taste. His hands stay firmly on my hips, but mine are at his chest, clutching his shirt, curious, but I don't want to overstep my bounds.

His hands reach up my back slowly, and they're in my hair and he forces my head further down, and our faces are squished together. This feeling of intimacy intensifies, and I'm afraid because I don't want to stop, yet I know this isn't the time nor the place. But I don't tell him to, because I don't want him to, and my own hands reach into his hair, running my fingers through the silky silver ponytail.

But as his hands release my hair and wander down to the waistband of my pants, the door opens, and dear Sakura sees us in the most compromising position. Namely, Takumi's hands are in my pants. I fling myself off him, splayed out on the floor, not making this much better. The look of shock on Takumi's face is almost embarrassing, but nothing hurts more than the utter dismay on Sakura's face. I'm sure my face looks equally upset.

Sakura flees, and Takumi calls after her. "Sakura, no…!" I can't hear her response, but I think I know Sakura well enough that she wouldn't _willingly_ tell anyone. Thankfully, we hear her door shut, so she must have fled to her room to cry in peace.

I feel my soul leave my body. "Takumi… This was a mistake."

"Leo, gods, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to force you…"

"No, I wanted to do this too. I… I should go."

"But your father…"

"I… Confronting him… Agh, no I'll stay. But let's go downstairs. I don't want anyone to think anything strange is going on." My face is red and so is his, and we're both left incredibly uncomfortable, aroused yet horrified.

We exit his room and descend the stairs, hearing the adults laughing. Orochi and Azama have more _sake_ , and Ryoma just looks at them, disgusted. He notices us, and a wave of relief washes over his face.

"Ah, you two. Thank the gods." Orochi and Azama don't notice, because they're laughing still. "Did I hear a door slam just now?"

"I didn't hear anything. Did you, Leo?" Takumi asks, clearly lying. I shake my head anyway.

"Hmm. Must have been my imagination." Ryoma mutters. Orochi pours Azama another glass. Ryoma takes the bottle away from them.

"You have school tomorrow," he admonishes. "It's unbecoming for two teachers to be hungover at their job. What would the students say?"

"Oh, like they don't already do it," Orochi dismisses. "I've seen my fair share of drunk students. You know one brought vodka to school? Little bastard placed it in a water bottle."

Azama sighs. "Ah, again with the bastard, Orochi," but she hushes him, and Takumi and I share a look and immediately leave. Ryoma has a look on his face that begs for our return, but we flee to the living room, hoping to watch a movie or something to distract us.

"Takumi…"

"Yeah?" He switches between channels, just surfing for now.

"Despite what just happened… I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"What?" He says, hushed. "Don't speak too loudly. What do you mean?"

"I think we can continue what we've started. As friends at the very least."

"You want to be friends with benefits?" How vulgar.

"For lack of a better term, yes." I don't look at him, but I reach for his hand and hold it. "It's… It's not like I like you in that way… I just trust you with this sort of thing. It… It would be good for us." Mostly, I just want to experiment, and I know a good opportunity when I see it.

"Um…" I can feel his pulse through his fingers. "Okay."

"So…?"

"We can do this. It's fine. I mean, it's not like we'll have boyfriends anytime soon," he whispers. "And I'll keep it secret. But it's probably best you don't show up too often at my house, or my family will suspect something."

"I was going to suggest the same thing." I whisper back. "So, I guess we're a sort of thing."

"Cool," is all he says. He maneuvers his hand so our fingers are intertwined. "This is kind of exciting."

"Yeah." It's all I can say.

The old Leo is gone. The one ashamed of himself is slowly dying, and a new Leo, fresh and willing to try, is being born, hoping for a better life than the one predetermined.

Or, the old Leo never left, but sees a disaster coming, and continues down the path, because he can enjoy it while he can.

Regardless, this Leo, the present one, must say goodbye.


	10. Men with Pointy Teeth

It's around 21:00 when Leo finally gets to go home. Strangely enough, it's the same time Hinoka gets home as well. I eye her, suspiciously, as she walks in, her smile dazzling and lighting up her eyes, and she goes to Azama who is still sitting at the table. Leo also gives her a suspicious look, though his is more calculating, but he shrugs and heads out the door.

"Thanks for having me over, Takumi. Despite everything, it was enjoyable." A small smile appears on his face and a fresh blush dusts his cheeks. "Perhaps one day I can invite you over to my house for dinner…"

"But until that day, you've got a permanent spot reserved for you whenever you want," I purr smoothly. His blush deepens, and I chuckle, also a bit embarrassed. I can't believe I said that. Whatever suave demeanor I had disappears behind teenage awkwardness.

"Well… I'm off." He turns and leaves, but I can tell he's flustered. I hear Camilla calling out to him, something suggestive about having a good time. I hear Leo groan and I shut the door. I don't turn immediately, realizing what's happening.

I think I have a boyfriend?

Granted, I understand it's one of those things where the two involved test the waters, pushing past the boundary of friendship into the field of love that's surrounded by monstrous beasts like jealousy, doubt, and insecurity. It's not like I'm in love with him. It's just… Well, I guess he excites me. And he's someone I can safely experiment with. That's all there is to it…

…or so I tell myself.

Orochi left a long time ago, but Azama stayed to give Hinoka the play by play of what happened tonight. I try to hush him, but Hinoka tells me to not be rude and let her friend tell his story. He sticks his tongue out at me childishly, and continues.

"…and after much baiting of Orochi on my part, we have discovered that little Leo is indeed gay."

"Well, I could have told you that," Hinoka laughs, sipping on _sake_. I fear a drunken ordeal will happen again. "It's pretty obvious."

"How do you find it so obvious, my dear friend? I know _you_ are gay, but how can you tell? I only had a mild suspicion upon his admittance he wasn't interested in dating. Before then, I hadn't given it a thought."

"He just has a… What's the Nohrian phrase, Azama?"

"He has a certain _je ne sais quoi_ about him. That's what you're looking for."

"Yeah," she agrees. "I can't tell you exactly what it is, but I just _know_."

I roll my eyes at this display. "I really wish you two would let this go. Leo is mortified. Just let it be."

"I'm just speaking as a fellow gay woman, Takumi. I want Leo to feel safe and supported. I'm glad he's out."

" _HE'S NOT OUT!_ " I screech. "You guys outed him!" I point at Azama.

"It's hardly outing. It's more like ' _we know your secret and want you to know that it's okay so don't be shy'_." He quips.

"Still… It's not right. Leave him alone."

Hinoka just smiles at me, pityingly. "You're just mad that he isn't in love with you." She jokes.

"That's not it at all! He's my friend and I hate that people are delving into his life when they shouldn't be!"

"Oh, my dear Hinoka, that sounds like the desperation of a lover. Takumi must be the knight in shining armor, and Leo our fair damsel. Hmm. It suits them both."

"Nah, I think they're both princesses," she guffaws. "Takumi could be Rapunzel easily!"

"Ryoma has long hair too!" This makes them laugh harder. "Hinoka, like you're one to talk! You chop your hair off like a boy. You can be the knight!"

"Takumi, we're just playing with you. It's no big deal." Hinoka states. "I don't have any problems and neither do the rest of us. If he's who you want, then alright."

"I.. How does this always happen? No one said I wanted him."

"No, but your face when he left said it all." Azama grins knowingly. "I have sharp eyes my boy."

"I can't see your eyes at all," I growl. "Just drop it. I'm going to shower and then sleep."

Before I can do that, however, Sakura comes down, eyes red and sniffling.

Hinoka picks up on it immediately. "Sakura, what's wrong?!" Azama just sighs contentedly.

"Discord. My favorite kind of discourse." He folds his hands in his lap and observes the scene that takes place. I can't leave because I know my name is about to be dropped.

"It's n-nothing, H- _hic_ -Hinoka…" Sakura whimpers. "D-don't w-w-w-worry about me." She hiccups softly and Hinoka takes her in her arms.

"Tell me who hurt you." Hinoka just _knows_.

"No one! I only h-hurt m-m-myself…" Sakura cries into Hinoka's chest, now damp with tears.

"What happened, Sakura?"

I know Sakura won't say anything, so I blab it out for her. "She walked in on me and Leo."

Sakura's crying intensifies, Hinoka gasps, and Azama lets out the loudest laugh I've ever heard come out of him. He looks pleased with himself.

"Oh! _Do_ continue! I must hear what my nephew of sorts gets up to in his bedroom."

My face is red and my palms are sweaty and now I want to be the one sobbing. Why did I say anything?

"What did you do?" Hinoka asks softly. Sakura is still crying, but it's dying down.

"We just…kissed…?"

"You made out." She smirks with this knowing look on her face. "I knew you liked him. And I knew he liked you."

"Stop it, Hinoka. It's not like that."

She drops it and takes Sakura up to her room, talking soothingly to her. Ryoma comes in, hearing the tail end of the conversation.

"Did… Did I hear that correctly?"

"Yes you did, Ryoma! Leo and Takumi are in love and have consummated their teenage romantic angst! Up next on _My Favorite Hoshidan Family_ , it is revealed the youngest daughter has a crush on the Nohrian!" Azama laughs heartily, slapping his knees like Orochi did. "Oh, this is rich."

"Is that what happened?" Ryoma asks, my worried and concerned older brother.

"I don't know about the crush thing per se, but it seems it…" is all I can say. How do I explain to everyone that Leo and I are still friends, just something a bit more? We're not _dating_ ; we're _experimenting._

I want to curl up and die.

"We're not together!" I yell too loudly. "It's more like… an experiment."

"But Takumi, you're more of a history fan," Azama jokes. "You're not one for science."

"Oh, that's it!" I rush to my room, too angry and too emotional to handle this conversation with a condescending teacher and my over-concerned brother.

I hear Hinoka talking to Sakura quietly in their room, but I'm too upset to care to listen. I slam my door and collapse to the floor, willing myself not to cry, yet doing so anyway.

"Why does everyone get on me for these things? Why can't people just leave him and me alone?" I cry into the floor. I think about how, like Leo said, life would probably be different had historians acknowledged a gay relationship between Eliwood and Hector, if there was such a thing, How people like me and Leo and Hinoka would live much freer lives than the ones we're currently living. Hinoka seems happy, but I know when she was younger she faced mild harassment when she came out. It's why I wanted to keep everything quiet when it came to me. But now… It's as Leo said: these things have a way of coming out.

I fear for him, I admit. His father is awful, after finding out everything about him, or at least a little bit. If the father were to find out… I can't even stomach what would happen to Leo.

I care too much, I think.

After a sufficient crying fit, I turn over, looking at the ceiling as I lie on my back. The carpet feels soft and I'm compelled to sleep.

I fall asleep to Leo's torn face as he left my house.

Waking up for school the next day is interesting, as Hinoka barges in and hit my foot, which is carelessly lying against the door. I wake up to throbbing pain in my toes, and Hinoka laughs as we both come to the realization that I was so mad and upset I fell asleep on the floor. After teasing me relentlessly, Hinoka leaves, reminding me to get ready.

I take a quick shower, regretting it immediately as I realize my long, thick hair will take too long to dry. Oh well. I'll just have to rock the wet hair look.

I dash out, putting on the clothes I grabbed out of the dresser earlier: grey joggers, a white T-shirt with a Hoshidan symbol on it (strength is what it says), and some old running shoes I hadn't worn in a while. Quickly, I throw my hair into a bun, anything to ensure the slick wet hair doesn't touch my back. I rush downstairs, where Ryoma, whom I guess isn't going to work today, is making breakfast. Today it's pancakes, bacon, and eggs, something that we don't always eat. It's refreshing, but I wonder if I have time. I woke up later than normal.

Ryoma says I need to sit down and at least eat one egg, stating he's staying home to comfort Sakura, who felt too tired and sad to handle the day today. I nod, and then I hear Hinoka yell out from outside that the bus is here. I grab a plastic bag and stuff it with a pancake and some bacon and I head out. I see the doors begin to shut. I slip through them, narrowly avoiding severe injury, and the driver gives me a worried look. I shrug and head to my usual seat.

Hinata and Oboro are waiting as always, and their faces light up when they see me.

"Dude, that was so awesome! You just went WHAM right through those doors." Hinata goes to high five me.

"You could have been really hurt," Oboro reprimands. "But I'm glad you're okay. It _was_ kind of cool."

"Kind of? It was amazing! I never saw such prowess of speed. Takumi here is the man."

I roll my eyes at my friends' dumb antics. "It wasn't anything I haven't done before." This wasn't the first time I almost missed the bus, but it was the first time I almost got crushed.

"Nah man, you definitely never risked death before." Oboro slaps his arm and he says a hurt "hey!" in response. I just sigh and lean against the seat, a little crowded since all three of us are sharing it, Oboro against the window and Hinata squished between us. I fold the pancake and stick the bacon in the middle and take a bite. As I chew, I think about how I'll handle the day, secretly seeing Leo in a way I never thought I would see him.

"Man, that girl still really has a hold on you, huh?" Hinata jibes. "She must be something."

"There isn't a girl. I'm just tired. My aunt and my sister's friend stopped by for dinner and it was a mess." I respond automatically. I hate lying, but I can't tell them I'm in… Well, that I'm doing some things with my former nemesis.

"You mean Orochi and Azama? That's nothing new. You should be used to it by now." Oboro says, bored. "Speaking of him, I wonder what grade we got on our projects."

"We probably failed, but Takumi here _had_ to have gotten a perfect score. Leo too, I bet." Hinata praises. "Takumi is always top notch."

"You guys flatter me too much," I admonish. "It's weird."

"We just care!" Oboro says, a little offended. "I mean, sometimes you just seem so sad. We just want you to know you're loved."

"In a non-gay way of course," Hinata pipes up, nervous. "Not that it matters, I guess." He winks, insinuating that there is still some girl in my life.

"Hinata, there really is no girl." I beat my head against the seat. "This is exactly the kind of conversation I had last night with Orochi and Azama. It's tiresome. I wish everyone would drop it."

Thankfully, Hinata and Oboro do, and we discuss things like the upcoming football game this week and the homecoming dance that neither of us had any inclination to attend, but we would if we were asked. I don't have much hope (I doubt Leo would want to be so public), but I think Hinata has a chance at least, and Oboro really is pretty in her own way. She's just intimidating.

But as I'm thinking of my friends possibly being asked out, one of our classmates, Kaden, approaches us. "Hey guys, um, I know we don't talk very much, but I'd like to speak to Oboro, if you don't mind." He flicks a piece of his silky orange hair out of his eyes, and he looks to the side, a little embarrassed if his red cheeks are any indication.

Hinata looks perplexed and I just think how serendipitous this whole situation is. What I think will happen is actually happening.

"Uhhh, you want us to go away?" asks Hinata, thoroughly confused.

"C'mon, dimwit, let's leave them." I grab Hinata and go to sit next to my sister's normal group. Subaki and Hana are there, and I force them to let me sit on the edge, and Hinata manages to squeeze between Subaki and Hana, the former not looking too pleased about that. I watch Kaden carefully, and I see a flustered Oboro, red-faced and nervous. Kaden just asked her out, I bet.

"What's that about?" Hana asks. "Kaden doesn't really socialize with you guys, does he?"

"I bet you twenty gold he just asked Oboro out." I say smugly. Hinata agrees, as does Hana, who knows she'll only lose.

Kaden looks pleased as Oboro nods, and he bids her farewell. He winks at us and I take that as a sign to go back to her. I get up and Hinata pulls away too. Subaki sighs in relief, and Hana just giggles.

I sit next to Oboro this time, ribbing her and joking. "So Kaden is your new main squeeze isn't he?"

Oboro peeps out a tiny "yes" and Hinata, flabbergasted, hoots and hollers, Oboro telling him to shut up, and I guffaw at how ludicrous this situation is. Oboro? Getting asked out? When she liked me for so long? Well, I'm glad to see she's moving on.

"I can't believe this. We were just discussing the dance and here he comes, waltzing in, and he asks me out. Incredible," she states, no irony in her voice. "I'm flattered, and I did say yes, but… Wow… He _is_ really cute too…"

"Yeah, if you think so," Hinata says, not really amused. "It's surprising though. I always thought…"

"Please. Don't think. You'll only hurt yourself," Oboro jokes.

Hinata mocks offense, and I sit there, wondering if one day Leo will "officially" ask me out. What would it be like going to a dance together? To be open about our feelings for each other?

Feelings? Where did _that_ come from? I don't have feelings. Not for him at least.

As I sit there in denial, the bus is pulling into the school. We pass by the front gate and I see Leo's sister's car in the line, waiting to drop off her brother and sister. I can't see them through the tinted windows, but I'm sure Camilla is annoying him and Elise is being her perky self.

The bus parks and we head out, Oboro still going on about how cute Kaden is and how excited she'll actually be going to the homecoming dance this year, instead of skipping it with me and Hinata and binging on popcorn as we watch movies at her house. It _is_ different, something I don't know if I'm happy about, and I come to the realization we're all growing up, and maybe growing apart.

It's then that I realize I can't keep this a secret forever. They have to know about me eventually. And while I won't out Leo, they'll eventually have to know he and I are a thing.

We're in the cafeteria now, and I see Leo sitting, going over homework as he inputs calculations on a fancy calculator. His intense focus is captivating and it's only when I blink that I realize Oboro has stopped talking and she and Hinata are both staring at me.

"Dude… What's with the face?" Hinata follows my plane of vision and spots Leo. I hear his gasp and I snap out of it and realize that…

" _Leo_ is the girl, huh?!" Hinata exclaims. I feel my blood freeze and I put my hand over his mouth.

"Hinata… Please don't speak loudly of this. Let's go somewhere quiet…"

"Wait does that mean…?" Oboro begins a question I won't ever answer without Leo's permission. I put my other hand over her mouth and I switch my hands to grab them by their shirts and we aim for the library.

I toss them to one of the tables in the corner, remote, and finally whisper my confession. "I'm gay."

They sit in shocked silence, staring at me, not sure how to react I assume. Oboro finally pipes up.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" she asks.

"It's… It's something I still am having trouble coming to terms with. I wanted to, but I wasn't sure how you'd both react."

"Dude, we already said we're cool with it," Hinata says, a little green. "I mean, just don't…"

"Hinata," I say in a warning tone. "Gay people are no different than straight. If I were a girl, and just your friend, like Oboro here for instance, I could say, 'We can be friends, as long as you don't hit on me.' Do you understand what I mean?"

He nods. "I never thought of it that way… I never saw Oboro in that way…"

"And I don't see you in that way either." I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Now that it's out of the way…"

"So Leo?" Hinata wiggles his eyebrows at me, already over what we just discussed. "So he's your crush?"

I don't want to answer because I don't know how. I can't just kowtow to my friends' antics.

"Look, I'm fond of him. I like being his friend. If anything, I'm just in awe right now. It isn't a crush. And no, before you ask, he isn't gay. Trust me; I just know."

They take that explanation and Oboro's stomach interrupts with its loud grumbling. I decide we're done and we go back to the cafeteria.

I sit next to Leo, who startles a bit at my sudden appearance. But he just smiles, acknowledges my presence, and continues his work. He's double checking his homework I see, and so far, it looks perfect, as expected from him.

Oboro goes to get breakfast, but Hinata sits in front of me, an all-knowing look on his face. Leo looks up and notices.

"Are you alright, Hinata?" Leo looks a little put off. Hinata just nods his head.

"Yeah, just teasing Takumi," is all Hinata says. Leo looks at him then to me, and he narrows his eyes, trying to solve the conundrum. I shrug it off and Oboro comes back.

"So how are you doing, Leo? Working on homework?" She asks, almost too politely.

"I'm just double-checking. I finished last night. I don't like procrastinating." He puts his work away, done apparently. "I also don't like secrets. Is something the matter? You're all acting odd."

"Nothing's up man!" Hinata says, trying to put up a front. It fails. Leo sighs.

"And I thought Odin was a bad liar," he mutters. "Takumi, what's going on?" he asks as he turns to me.

I bite my lip. How do I admit to my sort-of-boyfriend that I just came out to my friends when this whole time I promised I would stay secret? I just blurt it out. "I…came out to them."

"Oh." A look enters his eyes, dark and foreboding, but he replaces it with mild surprise. "You're…gay?" He asks, a much better liar than Hinata.

"Yeah," I say, trying not to make it obvious I'm playing along. "I finally feel comfortable enough to tell my friends." I shoot a look at Hinata and Oboro. "Don't tell anyone else though. This is between the four of us."

"Yeah, man, yeah!" Hinata stutters. Oboro nods, almost too fast, as she eats her breakfast, another breakfast pizza.

"We wouldn't ever betray you," she says after she swallows.

"Good."

There's an awkward silence as Oboro chews and Hinata won't look at me. I can feel Leo staring as I'm looking down at the tile that makes up the cafeteria floor. Finally, Hinata clears his throat.

"So, like, is there anyone you want to go to the dance with?" he asks, a little afraid.

I shake my head. "You know I don't do dances, and besides, I _just_ came out to you guys. I'm not coming out to the entire school."

"Yeah, that's true…" I can tell he just wants to make conversation and learn to accept this quickly. It's a shock, and we're young, but it has to be done eventually. Or so I guess.

"What about you, Leo?" He turns to Leo, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Much like Takumi here, I'm not too fond of dances, but for different reasons." He looks to me and smirks. "While he is socially volatile and likely to upset his date, I on the other hand have been to many dances in my life because of my father. You find them boring quickly. And a high school dance? Truly insufferable." He flicks a hair out of his face, but it just goes back. "It may sound privileged of me, but that's how I was raised."

Oboro looks curious. "I know you're rich, but, like, I didn't realize you were rich enough that you went to _balls._ "

"Well, I guess you can call them that." He doesn't see how arrogant he looks. "My father used to enjoy having associates from work and other well off families over, simply to show off, and naturally, due to that affinity for showing off, he ensured all of his children were trained in the ways of dance and other sorts of fine things, if you will." Hinata and Oboro just look dumbfounded. They're still not used to his formal way of speech, or at least the speech he uses when he's putting on airs. I know him well enough now that I can tell he's trying to make himself look more impressive, not showcase the insecure gay boy that he is. "I never enjoyed them though. I…" and here he falters. "My brother was better than me, and naturally my sisters were more elegant and graceful. I always felt gangly and clumsy. I much prefer reading to dancing."

"I'm sure you're fine, if you're trained," Oboro goes to soothe. "I mean, I don't think any of us can dance."

"I know traditional dances…" I mutter.

"Really?" Leo seems surprised. "I wouldn't expect that from you." They can't see it, but I can tell Leo is genuinely interested, and there's a look in his eyes I've yet to make an acquaintance with. It's almost lustful, with a hint of curiosity.

I feel myself fall into those deep brown eyes.

My face reddens, and before anyone can tease me, I shout out, "Ugh, Leo, don't get so sentimental on me!"

Everyone laughs, used to my rejection of affection, despite the fact it's something I crave, though I'd never admit it. The bell rings, and we part ways with Hinata and Oboro, and head to the Literature class where I'm sure Orochi is ready to take us through the ringer again.

Orochi, upon us entering the classroom, simply smiles, acting like she's none the wiser. She wiggles her eyebrows at me as she looks at Leo, hoping to insinuate something, the second time this morning this has happened to me. I scoff and turn to find my seat, Leo following. He's red faced again, bothered by Orochi knowing.

She begins the class once the final bell rings and I tune most of it out, too preoccupied with my own thoughts, like how I kissed Leo last night and how I'm excited to do it again. My mind goes on a small fantasy where we're both out finally, and we go to the football games, only to hide under the bleachers to make out. Or going to the dance together, and becoming Homecoming King and subsequently Homecoming Queen (King? Again? It would be a first.) The social stigma that it contains though… Well, it's a nice thought.

I catch Orochi staring at me as she lectures, and for once she doesn't call me out on not paying attention, not that it's a frequent occurrence. She continues with her thoughts and then the bell rings and we all exit. Leo tries to ask why I didn't pay attention (damn his intuitive know-all) but I brush him off and tell him I'll see him in History.

I can't tell him that I'm already in too deep.

School is out, and History was a catastrophe. We made perfect scores on our project (we knew that) but after Azama handed out graded projects, he went into his lecture and somehow tied in gay rights and the like into it. I saw Leo clutch his fists under his desk as he tried not to get embarrassed and I eventually had to step in and demand why Azama thought this was appropriate when nothing in the lesson called for it. He claimed that history can tie into almost anything and went on, staring (can he even stare?) pointedly at Leo. Leo eventually had to excuse himself, stating he was feeling ill, and scampered out the door. Azama just chuckled and then switched topics.

It was after ten minutes when I finally asked Azama if I could go ahead and check on Leo. He seemed to have forgotten that his "favorite Nohrian" had left and he agreed, writing me a pass, something he would have done for Leo, but Leo was too desperate to get out to receive one. I walk nonchalantly out the door, but once I'm out of sight I sprint to the nearest bathroom, hoping Leo was there.

He had been, and he was _really_ upset, to the point of tears. I heard him sniffle in one of the stalls and I knocked.

"Leo?"

"Takumi… Thank you." He exits, and the red puffy eyes tell me all I need to know. I go in to hug him, and though at first I feel him want to pull away, he accepts it, and then starts sobbing. I'm thankful no one else is in here. This was definitely a situation that could be misinterpreted.

But that was the cataclysm our History class had turned into, and Leo and I are definitely glad to be out.

His eyes are still red and puffy, there's snot dribbling out that he's desperately trying to wipe away with a tissue from his bag, and he's shaking. I pat his back, hoping to comfort him. Hinata and Oboro catch up and notice how upset Leo is. I shake my head at them and they nod in understanding.

I know I'll be late to the bus, maybe miss it altogether, but there is no way I am letting Leo walk to his car by himself. He needs the solidarity.

I see Camilla, her passenger side window rolled down, and she waves, ready to make a comment, but then she sees Leo and she bolts out of the car. For someone picking up their kid brother, she looks like she's ready for a date, wearing a skin tight lavender mini-dress and black heels. Her hair is up and I see diamond and gold earrings that match the necklace lining her throat and the bracelet on her left hand.

"What happened?!" She exclaimed. "Who hurt you Leo? Tell me and they're gone."

The way Camilla said it tells me she would go through with whatever plan she had in mind, but I shake my head. "Unless you want to murder our history teacher, I don't think there's much you can do."

"What did he say?" she asked, darkly.

I look to Leo, who just shakes his head. "It's nothing, Sister. It's nothing."

"It's _something_ ," she emphasizes. "Did he…?"

"He wanted to," is all Leo says. "He implied a lot of it." He must have told Camilla what happened last night.

"Where's his classroom?" Leo shakes his head sharply, but I'm ready to see Azama pay and I tell her his room number. She nods and power walks into the school. Leo looks horrified.

"No… Takumi! Why would you tell her?!"

"He deserves it. He hurt you." Elise walks out, looking confused. "Why did Camilla just walk into our school?"

"She's going to have a…chat with our history teacher. Don't worry about it." I dismiss.

"Oh." Elise doesn't look satisfied with that answer, but she enters the car anyway. Cars are honking behind, wanting to pass Camilla's car. I give them a rude gesture.

"Takumi! Don't make a scene."

"They can eat it is all I'm saying." I sigh. "I guess we should move her car…"

"Don't. Camilla is possessive of her things. Just don't." Cars attempt to pass by in the narrow drive way, and they start to leave, giving us all dirty looks. I just shrug at one that returns my rude gesture.

"Really, Takumi, that's unnecessary. We don't need to provoke a fight."

"Oh, they're not going to do that." I look to the front door and see Camilla walk out, looking victorious.

"He won't say anything ever again, baby Brother," she coos, stroking Leo's hair. Camilla is a little off-putting to say the least.

"Camilla…?"

"Oh, I didn't _kill_ him. But he won't say much." She winks, and enters her car, ignoring the rude honks she's getting.

Leo sighs, and looks at me. "Thank you for your support."

"Of course, I mean… You're my…friend after all."

He chuckles quietly. "I'm not sure we are 'friends' but we're something." His lips curve into a tiny smile and I feel his hand squeeze mine. He lets go and gets in the car and they drive off, Camilla cutting several cars off.

My hand misses his warmth, but then I enter a cold sweat because I see my bus driving off.

Was it worth it? Of course.

I ended up having to take the city bus to get home, which was a long wait. Hinoka called me anxiously, as did Sakura, wondering where I went. I told them there was a situation I needed to solve and it unfortunately made me late. When asked if it had to do with Leo, I digressed, asking what was for dinner.

I know it'll be brought up later, but I'm not getting into it now.

When I enter the house, I see Ryoma heating up the leftovers from breakfast. I'm not really in the mood for heavy Nohrian style foods, so I end up munching on some chips as I do my homework upstairs. Ryoma hates it when I eat upstairs, but I do it anyway.

Someone knocks, and I bid them to enter. It's Kamui.

"Hey, Brother, what's up?" He asks, jovial as usual.

"Just homework. You need something?"

"Well, I know you didn't tell Hinoka or Sakura, but I'm curious too as to why you were late. And I was hoping you'd tell your big brother, in case it was something only a guy would understand."

I rest my head on my desk, a little aggravated. "It's nothing really. A friend was in a predicament and I had to help. That's all."

"Hmm, okay." He doesn't believe me. "But if you ever need to talk to someone, you know I'm here."

"Yeah, yeah, I know Kamui. Thanks though."

"Of course." He smiles politely and then leaves, shutting the door. I finish up my homework and decide to take a quick bath. I grab some clothes and proceed to do so.

I look in the mirror and stare at my body. I wonder if Leo would like it, but then I hide my face in my hands, not wanting to think of embarrassing thoughts like that. But still… Would he like it?

I mean, it's nothing bad, I guess. Light hair here and there, muscle definition in the stomach, arms, and legs, no acne or blemishes. I can consider myself a good looking guy, right?

But I'm not so sure, because I'm definitely not my brother. I feel squishy and pudgy next to him.

I turn on the water and let it fill the tub. I'm feeling down, especially after today, and I steal one of Sakura's bath bombs. I grab one meant for sleep and I watch it fizz in the water, almost hypnotizing. I get in, and lay there for a while, not wanting to wash, but just wanting to absorb the water so it can cleanse my body of the issues I've had today.

First, I had to come out. Second, I ended up fantasizing about Leo and got caught by my Lit teacher. Third, my teacher and family friend Azama basically outed Leo and I had to comfort him. Finally, I had to watch Leo's sister threaten to tear my history teacher apart and deal with angry drivers. I don't care that I was late getting home. That was easy to deal with. But all these issues… The pressure by society to stay enclosed in myself, the stress of seeing my friend upset, how nasty people can be sometimes…

It's enough to tear my hair out.

I drain the water once I clean my body and rinse, and I dress in athletic shorts and a T-shirt. I go into my room, climb up the loft bed ladder, and I fling myself onto the mattress. I feel like instantly I have fallen asleep, and I hope that for once, tonight, I don't have any nightmares.


	11. There's Something in the Air

**Hello all! You've probably noticed I don't do many author's notes on here, but I just wanted to let you all know that if you'd like to continue reading this, there are more chapters seen on archive of our own. But I'll still be uploading here, and I hope you continue to enjoy.**

Sometimes, Camilla's behavior is embarrassing and over-the-top. Today, however, I am thankful for her overprotective big sister ways. Knowing she gave Azama a bashing was something I couldn't ever hope more for. For what he did… For what he said… It was unnecessary.

And Takumi being there for me made it all better.

I'm not one to let my emotions get the better of me. I'm the type to get embarrassed of them, sure, but unlike Takumi, I typically keep my head. But this time, I'm overwhelmed with something I haven't felt before. To give it a name would be an insult to it, for it is more than the name could give it.

I also don't want to admit it for what it is, so ignoring the name will keep it from taking over.

I arrive home, or at least that's what Camilla's apartment is right now, and go directly to my room, ignoring anything Camilla or Elise might say. Corrin is still here, sitting at the table on her laptop, doing school work I assume. She goes to say something, probably asking for me to tutor her, but one look from my still red eyes tells her all she needs to know, and she looks at me with sad eyes as I shut the door, a little too firmly.

I collapse on my bed, willing myself not to cry. I'm afraid the class knows. I'm afraid this will end in a bullying situation that not even Camilla can help me with. To fight it off would only make things worse. The only thing I know I can do is to lay low and hope nothing happens as a consequence of Azama's words. I'd ask what Camilla told him, but I know better. It's best to let Camilla keep her secrets. Her dark thoughts would frighten even a serial killer.

I turn over on my back, staring at the ceiling. I don't want to do homework. I don't want to eat dinner. I don't want to shower. I don't want to do anything. I want to lay down and never wake up. I think about how that would upset my family and even Takumi and his friends, and I throw those ideations aside. Wanting death is a little overdramatic.

I feel my phone buzz in my pocket to see a text from Takumi.

 _I need to ask you something._

I ask him what, no question mark which shows how disenchanted I am, and he responds quickly.

 _Hinata and Oboro asked if we wanted to come to the football game this Friday. I know you're upset right now, but they think it would make you feel better, to be around friends. They asked what happened but I didn't tell them, jsyk._

I sigh. I want to say "HELL NO" but I know this feeling I have is only due to a bad day. However, I know agreeing to go to something I normally don't find an interest in may be just as problematic.

 _Give me a day. I'm too upset to make a rational choice right now._

He tells me _ok_ and that's the last I hear from him. I want to call him and cry and have him calm me down, but I don't want to come off as needy. We might be more than friends, but I think to have a breakdown over the phone is a little much for a first time relationship.

That's what I'm calling it now. We can deny it all we want, but it's clear we like each other and to ignore the implications of this arrangement we have is naïve. I may not want to admit my real feelings, but I can tell when I have a boyfriend.

Even if it's secret…

There's a soft knock on my door. I bid them to enter and it's Corrin.

"Camilla is making beef stew," she says quietly. "I thought you'd like to know."

Despite how I feel right now, I feel my stomach gurgle and I know I should eat. "That sounds lovely." It doesn't help that Camilla is making beef stew, my favorite dish. It's clear she wants me to cheer up.

I'm lucky to have such caring family (ignoring my father), and I get up before Corrin closes the door. "Did you want me to help you with your work?"

She smiles brightly. "If you feel up to it!"

"Of course. I'm starting to calm down now. Let's begin." I let her bring the work to my room, and we sit on the bed together, and I show her how to solve limits and graph parabolas, something not too difficult, but something that isn't very easy.

We finish the homework once we go over it a few times, and she seems to have caught on quickly. "Thank you, Leo. I feel more confident now."

"I'm glad." We hear Camilla call out that dinner is ready and we both get up. Corrin takes her work with her to put away in her room, and Elise is seen setting the table, smiling at me as she does so.

"I hope this makes you feel better," she chirps. "We love you, Leo."

"I love you guys too," I return.

I have never been to a high school football game before, but Takumi, Oboro, and Hinata seem to be very familiar with the scene. It's loud, the band is playing the fight song, there are people everywhere, and the bleachers are metal and cold in the autumn weather, the twilight is picturesque as the AstroTurf glistens under the stars as the players are warming up. The smell of concessions permeates the air, and it's here that I realize I'm hungry. I don't say anything, but a loud rumble from Hinata tells me I'm not the only one.

"Man, let's grab some food!" He goes to leave the bench, but Takumi stops him.

"No worries, pal. My treat. Tell me what you want."

Hinata asks for nachos, Oboro would like some of the sour candy, and Takumi says he'll get drinks and popcorn too. It all sounds deliciously unhealthy, and Takumi asks me to follow him as Oboro and Hinata save the seats. He tells me to follow him under the pretense "you need the full high school football game experience." I know he had other reasons, but I don't show my knowing that.

We descend the bleachers and head to the concessions stand behind them, and it's here that I witness couples under the bleachers making out. I feel uncomfortable and jealous: straight couples can do this with no stigma attached, adults simply saying they're misbehaving, but a gay couple? Suddenly it's the end of the world.

"You want to make out, don't you?" Takumi says on the sly. No one hears him.

"More than you know. I'm jealous."

"Me too." He looks at me with his sorrowful brown eyes, almost a sienna brown. I sigh, and we get in line.

"Is there anything you want in particular?" He asks as we get closer to the front, attempting to keep things casual, though we both know we want to do what the straight couples are doing.

"Would you believe me if I said I've never had a hot dog before?"

He stares at me, dumbfounded. " _How_?"

"I grew up rich and was always told hot dogs and burgers were peasant food. I had steak tartar before, which I've heard is really just a fancy hamburger, but I am none the wiser."

"Well, I'm getting you at least ten hot dogs. They're surprisingly good."

"But aren't they filled with preservatives and not actual beef? Aren't they a cluster of many meats?"

"Who knows? I just know they're good. We even use the wieners in Hoshidan cuisine." He explains how they are cut up to look like tiny octopi and we reach the front.

"What would you guys like?" asks the concessions girl, thin with long sky blue hair.

"Hey, Azura, let me tell you what we need. It's kind of a lot." She gives him a complacent smile and listens to his order, writing it down quickly yet assuredly. It seems the pressure of customer service doesn't faze her.

"So let me get this right: an order of nachos, sour candy, popcorn, two hot dogs, and four sodas, two of which are cola, one lemon-lime, and the other a diet cola."

"Yep!" Takumi replies.

"Wonderful. That's going to be… 21 gold please."

I'm surprised at how expensive concessions are, and I go to voice so. Azura keeps her smile, but Takumi says the concessions benefit the school, so they are a little pricey. I just shrug, and hand him some cash.

"Let me pay half." I place the cash on the counter. He goes to argue but I shake my head. "There's no time for arguing when there's a line of hungry people behind us." He grumbles and places the other half on the counter. Azura collects it and goes to get what we need. She brings us a cardboard drink carrier with the drinks, and uses another one to balance the hot dogs, candy, and the nachos. I carry the popcorn and drinks while Takumi handles the food.

We leave, and the smell of the food is driving me wild. Despite being used to fresh food made of quality ingredients, these unhealthy snacks entice me. We ascend the stairs and sit next to Oboro and Hinata, and we hand them what they wanted. We all dig in. Takumi managed to grab some ketchup and mustard, and asks if I want some on my hot dog. I put a little on it, and my whole world seems to change.

I've never eaten something so delicious.

I practically scarf it down, and Takumi, Hinata, and Oboro stare. I finish, wiping my mouth and sigh contentedly. "That was the best thing I've ever eaten."

"Dude, it's just a hot dog," Hinata says, flabbergasted. "Like, how hungry were you?"

"He's never eaten one before. That's why he's so enthusiastic," Takumi teases me. I grumble and elbow him. He just laughs and finishes his own.

Hinata chuckles with some far off look in his eye, and I realize he must think Takumi and I are a couple. For me to deny it would only further prove him right, so I don't say anything and focus on the game. I was never one for sports, but football was easy enough to follow.

Takumi and Hinata explain anything I don't understand, and conversation is mingled in here and there, things like "wow Leo I can't believe you don't know football" on Hinata's part and "Gods Leo how did you get so far in life without knowing football?" Takumi would tease. I would groan and they would laugh. That's how our friendship is, I suppose.

When the game ends, I'm a little disappointed. I actually enjoyed being here, and spending time with my friends. I wonder how Niles and Odin are doing… In a way, I feel as if I've abandoned them, but that will have to change soon.

Camilla had driven us to the game, claiming she was going out anyway so she might as well take us, and Takumi and I both found it odd that Hinoka joined her when we went to Takumi's to pick him up. I gave my sister a questioning look to which she just giggled. So I was right all along. My sister _is_ gay.

Hinoka is there again, in the passenger seat, smiling at Camilla while also looking very flustered. Takumi and I clamber into the backseat and we catch the tail end of their conversation.

"Camilla, you _can't_ keep saying things like that," Hinoka whines.

"Oh, well now I _must_ stop." Camilla pouts. "Oh, little brothers spoil all the fun." She winks at us in the rearview mirror. "So how was the game?"

"It was fine," Takumi answers dutifully. I simply nod in response.

"No making out under the bleachers?" We look at her horrified. "Oh come now! It's a tradition! I know I did it in my day." She giggles again and Hinoka this time is much more flustered.

"Sister, you know we can't," I tell Camilla. For the most part, Camilla knows something is there between me and Takumi. She wanted to invite him over immediately and make a giant dinner to celebrate our coupling, but I told her it wasn't quite like that and still isn't…at least, not yet.

It's confusing. We're together, but not.

"I know. The world is so cruel to my baby brother and my future baby brother-in-law." Takumi nearly chokes at that and I just laugh nervously. Camilla knows how to make things awkward.

The drive is silent after that, though Camilla and Hinoka have a quiet conversation I can't exactly hear, though I catch some pieces like "oh I really had a good time" from Hinoka and "it will be much better next time" Camilla insinuates. I've never seen my sister so content before. The looks she gives Hinoka… I think my sister is actually in love.

"Well, your darling little house is far too close. I wanted to spend more time with all of us together," Camilla sighs as she pulls up to their house. "But for now, we must part." She opens the door and rushes to Hinoka's side to open her door. Hinoka mumbles a flustered thank you and they shut it. Takumi and I get out of the same door and walk up the front steps, ignoring the fact that my sister is making out with his sister.

We stand by his front door awkwardly, and I'm not really sure what to say or do. "I had a lot of fun tonight," I simply say. "I didn't think it would be so much fun, but it was."

"I'm glad, Leo," he responds. "Maybe we can go to another one?"

"I'd like that." Under the porch light I can see a mild blush on his face. I feel heat on mine so I know I must also be blushing.

"Well-" We both say at the same time.

"You first," Takumi says.

"No, you."

"Ummm…" He gives a quick look to his left to see that Camilla and Hinoka are still preoccupied. Quickly, he gives me a peck on the lips, on his tip toes. It's here that I notice I'm taller.

"I look forward to another Friday night." He goes to open the door but I stop him. I grasp his chin and lift it and I move my face closer to his, eyes fluttering shut.

As our lips meet, I hear my sister cheering. I pull away, embarrassed again.

One day, I won't be.

Knowing what I know, doing what I do, I understand that to stay in secret forever is no longer a viable option, at least where my friends and family are concerned. Camilla, Corrin, and Elise know something is going on, Camilla more than the others, and now… It's time for me to come out to my friends.

"Niles, there's something I have to say." Niles is one of my best friends, and knowing him, I realize he must be the first because he'll understand better than Odin. More than likely at least. It's even more important than ever especially since I have a thing with another guy. It's wrong of me to keep this sort of thing secret from my two closest friends. They deserve to know, and should be the first to know.

 _"_ _Mmm, I love juicy secrets, Leo. What, pray tell, is this thing you must say?"_

"You can't laugh."

 _"_ _I wouldn't dream of it,"_ he says, which means I know he'll laugh.

"Niles, it's a big deal. No joking around."

 _"_ _Leo, I know you're gay if that's what you're hiding."_

I don't immediately answer.

 _"_ _Cat got your tongue? Or something else?"_ He implies. I imagine him lying on his bed, twirling the phone cord coyly between his fingers.

"That's what I was going to tell you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

 _"_ _You don't need to apologize, my friend. It's not easy to come to terms with. Well, in your case, it isn't."_ Niles knows about my family legacy. He'd go to the grave before he'd tell the secret, as well as Odin. They're loyal and I don't know why I'm just now coming out with this.

 _"_ _Was that all?"_ He asks when my silence gives him nothing.

"Yeah. I still need to tell Odin, but I know he's been busy."

 _"_ _Worry not. He'll come around."_

"Thanks, Niles, for understanding."

 _"_ _What's to understand? You're a guy who likes guys. I'm a guy who likes guys as well, though the charms of a woman do catch me off guard from time to time…"_ he chuckles. _"But I'm glad you're coming to terms with it. If you need anything, let me know. I've been around the block."_ I certainly know he has.

"Of course. I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

We used to have giant Halloween parties when we were younger and Father wasn't devoted to his cult-like religion, but in the past few years we hadn't even acknowledged the holiday's existence. So when Takumi asked me what I was doing for Halloween, I was confused.

At the time, I simply said "nothing." I wouldn't go into why, but Takumi seemed surprised. He let it go though, and said that every year he has a small get-together at his place, inviting close friends and relatives. It was always fun, there were games and good food, and I was more than welcome to stay the night, as it was on a weekend this year, which meant things could be more wild than usual.

"This year Hinoka is making Halloween themed drinks. I figured your sister would like that, seeing as she's dating my sister."

"I'm still in disbelief over that," I told him. "That's utter insanity and irony, seeing as we're…"

"Are we though?" He had asked. "It feels weird to say it."

"Well, we're definitely something."

That was two days ago. Now, I'm currently wondering what exactly I'm going to wear to this Halloween shindig.

Granted Halloween is in a week, so I have some time to think of something, but Camilla and Elise are ready. Camilla found a…sexy vampire costume at a lingerie store, and sexy doesn't even remotely describe it. It's a red, skin-tight, negligee sort of thing, leaving nothing to the imagination, with thigh high red boots, and a tiny capelet. She found a small black crown from a past Halloween and when she tried the costume on and showed it off, I felt like an overprotective parent.

"Camilla, there is no way you're wearing that."

"Oh, Leo, you're never any fun. I'm a mistress of the night. This suits me well." She poses in front of her floor length mirror in her room. Elise and I are sitting on her bed, and Elise actually _encourages_ Camilla to flaunt her good stuff, because only Camilla could pull it off. I feel like the odd man out, and finally give my permission. Camilla jokes that I have no power in what she can and cannot do, and all I can do now is just roll my eyes and leave. She calls after me stating she already found mine and wants me to check it out at the store to see if I'll like it, but I tell her it doesn't matter, she can go ahead and get it, but she says she doesn't know my size and begs for me to accompany her later. I decide I'll humor her.

"What about you, Elise?" I ask as we get in the car and head to the nearest costume store. "What are your plans?"

"I ordered mine a while ago, so it should be coming in soon." She smiles broadly. "Sakura and I are gonna be magical girls!"

"…what?"

"It's a genre of anime. You wouldn't understand." She shrugs. "I'm excited. I look _just_ like my character and Sakura looks like hers! I bought hers too, and she's really embarrassed about it, but I told her we have to match and that I was happy to help her! She's gonna be so cute! I can't wait!"

Somehow, shortly after Takumi and I became friends, Elise and Sakura had become friends as well, _best friends_ in fact. Apparently, Sakura was so shy that she only ever had Hana and Subaki, the former being in the same grade, and the latter being an upperclassmen. They met at one of the festivals at the elementary school when they were all small children, and they had been fast friends ever since. For Elise to get into Sakura's good graces so fast… I'm not entirely too surprised. Elise has a way to make everyone like her. It's a power that, if she were to abuse it, would make her unstoppable.

We arrive at the store and Camilla knows just where to go. We go to what looks like a traditional Halloween section, and she pulls off the rack a traditional vampire outfit, complete with fake teeth.

"I think you'd make a dashing vampire," she says, very seriously. "And you can carry a tomato around and squeeze it to simulate blood."

"That would be messy, Camilla, but thank you for the idea," I say sarcastically. "It's fine. I wear a medium, I think."

"Well, sometimes these things run small, so I'd like for you to try it on." She indicates a fitting room not too far away. "I'll grab a large too, just in case."

So I go to try it on and the medium does in fact fit, so Camilla buys that one. Elise gets a notification on her phone that her costume arrived to its destination. She gets all too excited and we rush home to find the package at the front desk of Camilla's apartment.

"I'm gonna try it on immediately. Sakura's must be at her house too. I'll text her." Elise texts as she gets on the elevator and Camilla and I follow suit. I can't believe it. I'm dressing up as a vampire for Halloween, and I'm going to a party. These are things I didn't expect to happen to me, but I'm not bothered by them.

For the first time in a long time, I'm finally happy.

Takumi asked us if we could come early to help prepare, which I found odd because we're guests after all. But since he's my 'boyfriend' of sorts, I thought perhaps that was the motivation.

Camilla is giddy at seeing her girlfriend. She had finally revealed it to us, even though we all knew. Still, she can't contain her joy. She goes on and on about how wonderful Hinoka is. I suppose she's happy that she can finally be open about it, now that it's 'official.' She won't stop pestering me about Takumi, but I stay firm. That's between Takumi and me only, and if he's willing, and if I'm willing, we'll let the world know. But for now, it's merely an experiment. Or so we keep saying.

Camilla speeds over, excited beyond all belief. This is a side of Camilla we don't see often, and Elise and I are slightly put off by it. Still, it's good to see my sister is happy.

I didn't show up in costume, rather taking it in a bag that also houses my sleeping clothes and toiletries. Takumi _insisted_ I stay over, and since Father went away again (to cause mayhem probably), Camilla felt it was safe to do so. She's staying over as well, as is Elise, and we even brought Corrin along, who begged Father to let her stay so she could spend the holiday with her siblings. Surprisingly, he granted her permission.

We all are in street clothes when we enter the house. I knocked and Sakura told us to come in. I smell the scent of pies being baked and I see Sakura poring over little snacks to make them look like eye balls. The snacks that have so far been laid out are grotesque in appearance; no doubt they are actually delicious.

Sakura sees us, and her face lights up when she sees Elise. "M-my costume is so p-p-pretty," she stutters. "Thank you, Elise."

"Of course! I'm so excited to see you in it! The photos you texted me were _so cute_." Elise bounds over and hugs Sakura. Sakura looks a little shocked, but the smile on her face tells me she is ecstatic to have a friend as kind as Elise.

"Hurry up and finish! I want to change!" Elise begs. Sakura says good food takes time, and besides, she's almost done. She finishes up quickly, and Elise grabs her hand and Sakura leads her to the stairs where her room is.

"Where's everyone else?" Corrin asks. "I've yet to meet these people."

"Probably changing," I say, putting my things down and sitting on the couch. "The only thing we can do is wait."

The wait isn't long though, because Takumi descends wearing a costume that is beyond frightening. Mine is campy and hokey at best, but Takumi went the scary route.

The first thing I notice is his hair. It is not in its normal ponytail, something I have never seen before. It's long and silky and reaches past his waist, ghoulish and ethereal. He is wearing white clothes, torn, with blood stains, and he is barefoot. His face is made up to be pale with dark circles under his eyes and a little fake blood is around the corners of his mouth. He looks like he came out of a horror movie, one of those really disturbing Hoshidan ones with girls who come out of TVs and boys who meow like cats.

"Damn, Leo, you nearly scared me!" He yelps. "You could have called."

"I felt there was no need to. I knocked on the door like a normal person and Sakura let us in."

"I thought I heard Elise," he mutters. "Well, I guess you guys can change. I know Hinoka is."

Camilla looks devious at that remark and goes upstairs to find her love. Takumi calls out that she shares a room with Sakura, so no funny business, and the dramatic sigh Camilla lets out brings a laugh to the rest of us. Then, Takumi takes note of Corrin.

"And you are…?"

"I'm Corrin, Leo's other older sister," she answers politely. He nods.

"I'm Takumi. He's mentioned you. I've just never seen you before. You're homeschooled right?"

"Yes, which is honestly unbearable. I'm trying to convince our father to let me go to public school, but I haven't had any luck." She shrugs. "I'm almost done anyway, so I guess there's no point."

"Hmm, well, you're not missing too much, just typical drama. But anyway, the bathroom is over there," he points to the kitchen where the bathroom and Ryoma's room was in the back, "so feel free to change there when you're ready."

"Thank you," Corrin returns and she goes to change. Takumi stays a moment, staring at me.

"Come with me," he purrs, and he grabs my hand. Like a lovestruck fool, I follow him, grabbing my things.

We go into his room, and he shuts the door, and I hear the lock click. Before I can ask what's going on, he pounces on me, hungrily, and kisses my face with such vigor I'm taken aback. He pushes me onto his seat by the desk and he straddles me, biting at my neck.

"No marks, please," I gasp. Though the idea of being marked by him is incredibly enticing, I know better. I don't want to deal with the looks and stares from Takumi's friends and family, and I _especially_ don't want to deal with Camilla.

He stops the biting and continues kissing me, his lips on my throat, the hollow of my neck, my clavicle… His mouth is everywhere, and I can feel the heat flowing through my body. I want him _now_ , but with a party starting soon, I know it isn't a good idea.

I gently push him off, and he pouts. "I've been waiting all day for you."

"Hmmm, I suppose you'll have to wait some more," I purr. "The teasing will make it all the better."

His face flushes and he grabs my shoulders. "I'm holding you to that."

"I'm sure there are other things you can hold," I whisper in his ear.

We pause for a moment. "Is this happening?" He asks.

"Is what happening?"

"Like, are we really doing this, teasing each other and flirting openly? I didn't expect it from you."

"Well, we've been 'dating' long enough that I guess it was going to happen. I'm comfortable with you." It's been about a month at this point, so I suppose the juvenile hand holding and the gentle kissing are fading into passionate embraces and perhaps more.

He bites his lip, ruminating on that. "Do your friends know?"

"…not if you don't want them to know. I told Niles I'm gay, and he is over the moon about it, but I haven't told Odin yet since he's been busy with a play. But he's coming tonight so I can probably let him know then." Takumi and his family allowed us to invite our other friends. Niles and Odin are coming together (Niles has no means of transport beside the bus and Odin is too kind), and Selena and Beruka will be here as well (much to my chagrin).

He sighs. "It's okay if you want to tell them about us when you're ready. I was wondering if I could tell Oboro and Hinata. I don't want to out you obviously, but when you're ready, I want us to confess together."

"Of course," I agree. I lean up to him and to peck his lips. "I'm looking forward to the party."

"Really? It isn't anything special…" He looks away, embarrassed by my sweet touches to his thighs and hips.

"You said good food, games, and all those things. I might not be one for parties, but it sounds fun. And I like your family and friends." I squeeze his hips and he jumps.

He laughs in a weary way and gets off me. "Get dressed then." He leaves me, for what, I don't know. Perhaps I flustered him too much.

I do as he says and change into my costume. I feel silly at first but then I realize everyone will be dressed up. I use my phone camera to check my face to see if Takumi left any makeup residue (there is some) and I wipe it off, surprised that I let him do what he did to me.

I don't regret it. I've just never done that before. That's obvious. And it almost went further.

I can't wait for tonight.

The party is in full swing, people munching on snacks, sipping drinks, playing Halloween games, and Elise, dressed as a character called 'Sailor Moon', is making Sakura, in a cosplay of 'Madoka Magica' (two magical girl anime shows I'm not too familiar with, but know of now) do the Monster Mash with her. Sakura is embarrassed of course, but she also has a smile on her face, so I think she's enjoying herself.

Takumi hasn't left my side and naturally Niles, who is dressed up as a 'sexy zombie' (only he would do that), gives me the eye, wondering and curious. He simply smirks and turns to tell Odin something, who is in full character as his wizard persona, dressed in the traditional robes with moons and stars and the pointy hat and beard. He's beseeching Selena, a classic vampire, and his attention is detoured as Niles pulls on his sleeve roughly. I look away, not wanting to be a spy. I'm sure Niles is going to point out how my once-nemesis is suddenly buddy-buddy with me. He'll approach me later tonight, if I know him at all.

I turn to see Camilla feeding Hinoka, in a _kappa_ costume, a candied apple, the former grinning seductively and the latter anxious. I roll my eyes at their shenanigans and in comes Oboro and Hinata, late as Takumi told me they would be.

Oboro and Hinata match every year, or so Takumi told me, and this year they went for little goblins, with striped socks, knee shorts, and suspenders and button downs, all with an orange and black motif. They even had pointed ears and attempted to paint their faces green, but the paint is streaky. Still, it works for them.

"Sorry we're late!" Hinata apologizes, light hearted. "You know how it is."

"Don't worry about it. It's your tradition after all," Takumi jokes. "Snacks are over there," he points to the kitchen, "and don't touch the punch that's on the counter. It's alcoholic."

"No fun," Hinata whines. Oboro elbows him.

They go to eat, staring at Camilla, whom they had never met before, and look at me. I mouth 'sister' and they nod mutely, shocked that I have such a sister. Camilla turns heads no matter where she goes.

Other people from school, Hana as a princess and Subaki as a knight, are here, as well as my _favorite_ teachers, Orochi, a classic witch and Azama, who came as some great Hoshidan philosopher. His taste is eclectic as ever. Ryoma has friends over too, though they're in a corner conversing over music. He's in a samurai outfit, and his friends Kagero and Saizo are dressed as ninja. Their costumes look genuine though, not the department store knock offs.

Then there's Corrin, who dressed as a queen, ornate cape and dress, and glittery crown. Ironically, Kamui, Takumi's other brother, dressed as a king, nearly matching Corrin. Both were in a silvery white, tiny details on the clothing itself, embroidery that you wouldn't find on a cheap costume, and the crowns were a light blue, glimmering in the low light. Corrin, upon meeting Kamui, was delighted. She loved that she matched him. They took to each other quite fast, and Takumi and I noticed how eerie it was that not only did they match, but the two could be twins, with their silver hair and red eyes. Corrin was adopted, as was Kamui to my knowledge, and frankly, knowing this, I wouldn't be surprised if they were related.

That's problematic though, as Corrin being even remotely Hoshidan couldn't have pleased Father. But maybe that was his plan all along; have a Hoshidan kill other Hoshidans. I can't describe Father's thought process. It seems erratic at times.

Another young man took to Corrin, a man named Kaze as he introduced himself. He was Saizo's twin, fraternal, and his green hair, dreamy lavender eyes, and solemn expression clearly made him a hit with the ladies. I noticed even Camilla stopped to stare, which Hinoka certainly took notice of. However, Kaze is a bit older than us, apparently taking classes at the community college, so he's in a weird age gap limbo, too old for Corrin but too young for Camilla. Not that Camilla would cheat on Hinoka, but it's just a thought.

The music changes to something from a 90s stop motion musical I was fond of when I was a child, and Elise looks bored, not familiar with the song. Takumi and I sing it , quietly at first, but as the rest of the guests get into it, we sing at the top of our lungs, enjoying each other's company, and we link arms, raising our cups to a fun night. Niles and Odin join us in song and even Corrin, Kaze, and Kamui pipe up, and the seven of us sing together as the adults continue getting drunker and drunker, and the younger decide to dance their hearts out.

Naturally, being that there _was_ alcohol available and frankly unguarded, Takumi may have sneaked a cup or two here and there. We drank, our faces turning red, and it wasn't long for Camilla to notice, which then prompted her to tell Ryoma, who took the alcohol away. Not that there was much left. Orochi and Azama had quite a bit.

But that was two hours ago, and now it's past 02:00, and mostly everyone has gone home. Kaze had wanted to stay to talk to Corrin (under the pretense that he felt it would be a bad idea to leave while so exhausted), but Saizo pulled him away, and his doleful eyes bespoke his true feelings. He was taken with my sister, and the thought made me chuckle.

Kamui and Corrin are on the sofa, having quiet conversation. The music is off, and Elise and Sakura went to bed an hour ago, as did Camilla and Hinoka, but not before my older sister commanded I keep my innocence. I found the notion vulgar. It's not that I am forever holding onto my 'innocence', but the idea of it being tonight, though I wanted it today, is tiresome. I'm far too exhausted to do anything with anyone.

Ryoma is in the kitchen cleaning up, glad that the party was a success.

Now it's just me, Takumi, Niles, and Odin, and we go to the front of the house to the bottom steps and sit together, ready to confess. I managed to sober up enough to be clear-headed, but Takumi is still babbling and giggling as drunkards do.

"So as Niles knows, there's something I must tell you Odin." I begin.

"Ah, my good friend, but Niles here has suggested as such and I for one am ecstatic to see such a coupling! Foes turned friends turned lovers! How joyous! We must rejoice!" One would think Odin too had a little too much to drink, but I know Odin and this isn't him drunk. He is sober as can be, just eccentric.

"I never told Niles about me and Takumi, just that I'm gay."

"I have a sharp eye," Niles jokes. He only _has_ one eye, the other lost from some incident he won't tell us about. "It was very obvious, especially after you snuck drinks."

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Takumi slurs. He had more than I did.

"You get quite handsy, Takumi. I thought only I was so blatant about affection in public, but you certainly gave me a run for my money."

Takumi leans his head on my shoulder, tired and inebriated. "I can't help that he's such a cute vampire." He kisses my cheek. I thank the gods it's only us four outside.

I breathe in sharply through my nose as his hand sneaks its way to my hips, a little too low and a little too behind. He gives me a squeeze and I jump. Niles laughs but Odin is oblivious.

"See what I mean?" Niles gets up and reaches for Odin. He helps Odin up and turns to us. "Time for us to leave then. I can see Takumi wants to get frisky tonight."

I get up, Takumi's hand still firmly on my butt as he too gets up, and I bid Niles and Odin farewell. They leave and I'm stuck with a very drunk Takumi who wants to get in my pants _now._

He's grabbing at me, pulling me to his level, sloppy kisses and all. I let him do so for a moment, but then pull his hands away. "Time to go to bed."

"But I don't wanna sleep," he murmurs. "I wanna get with you."

"I never said we had to sleep. We just need to go to your room," I hint. He perks up and stumbles up the steps, leading me.

"Love, let me help you." I realize it's the first time I have used a pet name. I pick him up, manage to open the door and then close it, and I head towards the stairs. Ryoma stares, but then understands as he hears Takumi giggle incoherently. Ryoma takes notice of us, and goes to help. "Let him sleep on the sofa. I don't want him drunk in his loft bed. He might fall."

"Of course," I respond, and we gently place him on the sofa. Takumi is mumbling, saying he wants to go to his room because he can't do the things he wants to do to me (I'm paraphrasing. He said much more vulgar things) in the living room. Ryoma just stares at me as my eyes widen and my face flushes in embarrassment.

"Don't listen to him Ryoma. We've never…"

He chuckles. "I know. Trust me. He's just drunk." He sighs. "Blankets are in the linen closet by the stairs. I need to finish up with cleaning."

He leaves us be, and I just stare at a drunk Takumi. Corrin and Kamui have disappeared at this point and I wonder where they went off too, but my current concern is my drunken boyfriend. He pulls me onto his lap and his hands wander up my legs, aiming for the prize, and but I pull away, barely. He's strong when he wants to be.

"Leo, please."

"We can't, Takumi. You're drunk. I don't want our first time to be like this," I whisper. The last thing I want is for Ryoma to overhear this.

"But you're so hot…" he laments. I place my hand over his mouth.

"Don't be so loud." I take my hand away and leave him to find blankets and he whimpers and begs for my return. I find the blankets and throw them at him.

"You need to sleep," I demand. I go to the kitchen to ask Ryoma where is a bucket that I may place near Takumi in case he needs to expel his stomach's contents. It's in the pantry, he indicates, and I grab it and a pitcher of water so that Takumi can hydrate himself, as I know the alcohol dehydrated him. I know a thing or two when it comes to social situations like this. Sometimes, being a loner, I'm a little too thorough in my 'research' of trying to understand social gatherings. You pick up things that you know will be useful later.

I put these things near him, and he's passed out. I sigh, thankfully, and find more blankets. I fall asleep in one of the comfy chairs in the living room, a little disappointed Takumi and I couldn't go through with our initial plans for tonight, but thankful that he still desires me.

Something in the air has changed. I'm not ashamed of who I am anymore. I'm excited for the things to come.

I've come to terms with the fact that I do indeed have a boyfriend.


	12. Someday My Prince Will Come

Throbbing pain in my head. That's what I wake up to.

I open my eyes and look to see a sleeping Leo curled up in one of the big cozy chairs in our living room. Next to me is a bucket and a pitcher of water on the floor. I realize he must have been watching over me all night as I was in my drunken stupor.

I'm thankful for it, though it's something I might not immediately show, but I truly am grateful. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend-

 _Boyfriend._ That's what I'm thinking of him as, I guess.

The term is foreign, and it was once a far off dream, but here I am, hungover, with a boyfriend sleeping near me in case something happens. I'm sure Ryoma must have helped him heave me to the sofa, but for now, I want to pretend it was Leo alone who whisked me away to Dreamland. I drink some of the water, thankful I'm not nauseous at least. Hopefully the headache will go away.

He stirs, and the first thing he sees is me. He starts cracking up.

"What?" I ask, offended. His laughter makes the headache slightly worse, but I ignore it.

"Go look at yourself in the mirror. You look ridiculous."

I run upstairs to the bathroom and see that I'm disheveled. My hair is a wild, untamed mess, the makeup is smeared all over my face, and the clothes are rumpled and wrinkled. If I didn't look like a spooky spirit before, I do now.

I furiously wash my face, ridding it of the makeup. I try to comb my hair but the comb gets caught in tangles and mats. I'll have to bathe first and then try again. I run into my room and change into casual clothes, athletic pants and a T-shirt. The energy spent trying to clean myself up gives me enough adrenaline to make some of the pain go away.

Downstairs, Leo is still in his chair, cozy under the blankets.

"Make room," I command as I push my way through.

"Takumi, what are you…?" But before he can push me away, I've latched myself on to him, cuddled under the blankets.

"Since when are _you_ so affectionate?"

I ponder that question. "Something changed last night. While I was drunk, I mean. I just thought…how much I really like you, and how you understand, and you trust me, and suddenly I don't want to hide anymore. I want to show you off to the world." I look to him with sad eyes. "But I can't. We can't live like that."

"Takumi… I'm sorry. It's too soon for us to be…"

"I _know_ that, genius, but that doesn't stop me from wanting it."

We stay cuddled together, hands gripping each other fiercely in a vain attempt to be as close as possible. His hand is thin, with tapered fingers, and warm. Mine is stubby compared to his, but it's strong and calloused, but soft in some areas. I scoot in closer to him, wanting to absorb his heat.

"Leo, I think you're special."

"Gee, thanks," he says sarcastically.

"Not _that_ special. I mean… I just think you're great."

"You're being weirdly sentimental. Are you still drunk?"

"I just told you! I really like you!"

He pulls away. "Takumi, I really like you too, but aren't you attaching yourself to me a little too quickly? It's only been a month, and it feels…"

"Domestic." I answer for him. "I know… Maybe it's the whole idea of this never happening again, so I'm jumping in too fast."

He nods. "Just…don't. Stay in your lane," he jokes. "I like you too. I wouldn't be with you otherwise, but let's take it slow. I've spent the night here twice already. Now you should come over to mine."

"Your house is…"

"I mean Camilla's. Our house will be a while, and Camilla's is probably safer anyway, in regards to my father."

I nod. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Don't. Camilla won't stop harassing you when you do."

When. Not if. This is real. This is happening.

I have a boyfriend.

"So…" I elongate the O. "If I were to go over there, what would we do?" I look at him through hooded eyes.

"I don't know what you're getting at, but just know it would probably be a normal sleepover, with our usual bickering and maybe dinner."

"You're no fun, Leo," I pout.

He leans into my ear. "I'm not talking about sex when your brother is looking right at us."

I fling myself out of the chair and the booming laugh of my brother is heard from the kitchen.

"I was going to cook breakfast when I heard you two whispering," he says as he approaches us. "You're both so precious."

"That's a word I'd expect from Camilla," Leo chides. "It's nice to know another sibling finds us cute."

"Hmmm, don't take it that far." Ryoma shrugs. "I'll get started on breakfast, but I can't stay long. I'm needed at the restaurant."

We both nod and when Ryoma leaves I resume my seat with Leo, cuddling even closer than before. He wraps his arms tightly around me and kisses my neck.

"I thought you wanted to take it slow. Now you want to do something."

"Perhaps…" He murmurs. "But I'd rather wait until no one is left in the house."

"Which isn't likely because I know Camilla won't leave without you."

"You'd be surprised," he purrs into my neck. I shiver.

I don't know what he means by that, but the prospect of us finally engaging in something more physical than kissing is enough to make me leap out of the chair and tug him to my room.

"Come on, Leo. We gotta do this now while everyone is still asleep."

He looks horrified, white face and all. "Takumi!"

I drag him to the stairs. I'm on the taller step, finally eye level with him. I lean in and kiss him, holding his hands and rubbing my thumbs up and down the tops of his hands.

We stay there a moment, deepening the kiss, and he pulls me in, finally past his previous hesitation. His arms are tight around my waist. His fingers run up my body and through my hair, but then they get caught in the tangles and mats. He pulls a little too hard and I gasp, and he bursts out laughing.

"Perhaps you should comb your hair first."

I cannot believe my hair just cockblocked me.

I groan in frustration and stomp angrily up the stairs to the bathroom and comb my hair furiously. I don't get very far, because after pulling out what feels like a small rodent of hair, I give up. Leo watches me, amused.

"I'm gonna shower and get the mats out there," I mutter dejectedly. He laughs.

"You know, I could join you…"

My pulse quickens. "Would you?"

"I would." He shuts the door.

We stand there a little awkwardly, not sure who should initiate what. Should we kiss? Should we strip each other? Should I get the water running? I decide to do the latter, and when I turn around, Leo is taking off his shirt.

"Ahhh, don't look, Takumi!" He hides his chest behind his shirt, suddenly self-conscious.

"Leo, we're seriously about to, like, do it in the shower, and you're shy?"

"It's my first time being naked with a guy." He says, hushed and anxious.

I take my shirt off. "Are you okay now?"

He lets out a shaky breath. "Yeah." He takes his pants off and I do the same.

We stand there awkwardly again, in our underwear, him in boxer briefs and me in plain old boxers. His are a dark grey and I see that they are inside out.

"So, do you always wear your underwear inside out?" I point out.

His face erupts into the deepest shade of red a face can reach. "Ack…! Did… did you really have to point that out?"

"Just take them off," I tell him through hooded eyes.

He sees what I initially was getting at. "Oh." He looks so lost and confused. He's adorable.

"I…can help?"

He takes in a shaky breath. "Okay…"

He stands there, rigid, as I approach. I kneel down and my fingers are at the waist band. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." I see him look at the ceiling.

"You're so cute when you're shy," I tease. My fingers tickle his hips.

"Just take my underwear off!" He yells.

"Now the whole house is awake," I joke.

Too soon I make that joke. I jinxed us.

"Leo? Are you okay?" I hear the curious voice of Elise.

Leo's face whitens in horror, as does mine.

This cannot be happening.

"Um, yeah Elise, but we might be a while." He winces at his mistake.

"We? Who is this we…? LEO ARE YOU IN THERE WITH TAKUMI?" cries out the surprised, and somehow elated, voice of Camilla. "I'm so happy for you, but I don't recommend shower sex for your first time."

"Shower sex? TAKUMI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" cries out the concerned voice of Hinoka. I hear Sakura gasp too.

There is a long silence and finally Leo turns to me, embarrassed and disgusted eyes staring into my soul. "This was a mistake." He goes to put his clothes back on.

"Leo, I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it. I'm the one who yelled. Have fun showering." He leaves and I hear the giggles of my sisters and his. Kamui's voice is heard too, as is Corrin's, and they're all either joking (Camilla, Elise, and Corrin) or are very concerned (Hinoka, Sakura, and Kamui.) I sigh, disappointed that I didn't get to share a special moment with my boyfriend, and strip down completely, showering and scrubbing my skin to rid myself of embarrassment.

Leo leaves, and naturally, upon his family's departure, I get 'the talk.'

"Takumi… We need to speak," my eldest brother says dryly. I don't like the sound of this, and I expect the worst.

"This morning… I knew of what you and Leo were speaking, and I am not ashamed nor do I disapprove, but I want you to know… I am concerned."

I don't say anything to that and look to Hinoka, Sakura and Kamui for help. They just keep their faces set in a grim way, one that doesn't pose well for me.

"What makes you concerned?" I ask.

"You're smart. I hope you know to use protection."

My stomach drops. "Of _course_ , Ryoma! I had every intention…"

"Takumi. You were in the shower. And you're both teenaged boys. I doubt protection was the first thing on your minds."

I don't disagree.

"Because I am aware of your…desires, I present this to you." He gives me a small box of three condoms, some fancy brand, and unopened. "I found these in my drawer. They're fairly new so they aren't in danger of expiring anytime soon."

"Condoms _expire?_ " I exclaim incredulously.

"Yeah, Takumi…" Hinoka replies, disturbed. "Did they not teach that to you in school?"

I blush. "I didn't really pay attention during that. I was too embarrassed."

"Takumi!" Ryoma admonishes. "Of all the things to not pay attention to, I'd expect something like math or history, but sex ed? That's fairly important."

"Not important enough," Hinoka jokes. "Takumi, you're so studious though."

"L-leave him alone," Sakura stutters. "This is a big thing to him. I'd be embarrassed too… And they don't exactly make information clear, focusing more on…abstinence…"

"Wait, they don't cover protection?" Ryoma asks, disbelief apparent in his face. Sakura and I shake our heads.

"They did in private school…" Ryoma utters. Hinoka shrugs.

"Honestly, I skipped that class. Faked a sick note from Mom," Hinoka says simply. "So I would have no idea."

Kamui was mostly homeschooled and finished early, so I don't know his knowledge.

"Kamui?" I turn to him.

"I was never interested in sex so I didn't bother with it. Still don't care for it, but if there's any information you can impart on me, Ryoma, I'll have it."

Ryoma chuckles. "Ah, the role of being both mother, father, and brother. I have my work cut out for me." He sighs. "I suppose I'll have to make an infograph later. I must be off to work. But this isn't over." He heads out the door, saying goodbye to all of us.

He shuts the door and there is a mild pause. Finally, Hinoka speaks. "I can tell you guys a thing or two."

Kamui shrugs, indifferent, Sakura seems slightly put off but interested, and I can feel nausea hitting me. I tell her to just get on with it.

Hinoka tells us all she knows, from why protection is important, STIs, how to make a dental dam, and the basics of how to please a partner. That part was biased, as Hinoka is a lesbian and only knows about women, but she told as much as she could about male anatomy.

"So, are you guys okay now?"

Sakura looks sick, Kamui impressed by the amount of knowledge Hinoka has, and I'm horrified. I feel like I was stripped of half my virginity. Or at least a fourth.

We all just nod. Hinoka shrugs, stating that if we need anything else, just come to her or Ryoma. We know Ryoma will be back later with more information, but I'm sure it'll be a repeat of what just happened.

At least, now, I know to not let my desires grab a hold of my reason.

I hide in my room when Ryoma comes home, hoping he's forgotten his initial plan for tonight. I hear him conversing with Hinoka, something about getting on the computer, and I realize he's going to do his best to give us as much information as possible in regards to sex ed. I cannot believe this is happening to me.

Granted, it probably wouldn't have had I paid attention in class, and had I not come on to my boyfriend.

But maybe this is for the best. The last think I'd want to do is do something wrong or hurt Leo, or put either of us at risk (though I know I don't have some venereal disease.) It's still embarrassing though.

"Takumi!" I hear Ryoma call. "Come down please."

I do so, feeling sick to my stomach. "What's up, Brother?"

"So Hinoka found this great site for you to do research on. I want you to at least spend an hour looking anything up." He sees my astonished face. "I just want you to be safe and happy, and I wish Leo the same."

He leaves me to the computer, a large laptop on the kitchen table, while Hinoka sits, grinning. "I'm here to watch you."

"You just want to see me cry," I mumble.

"Nah, I just like to embarrass my baby brother." She leaves briefly to start on some tea, and I click through the site, reading anything of interest. I'm mostly interested in learning about _just how many STIs there are_ , but I know I should focus more on other forms of safety, like how condoms can break and what to do if it does break. (It's mostly for how to prevent pregnancy, which I find a bit biased.)

Eventually, I find the LGBT section, and read through it, hoping to find any iota of information regarding gay men, and there's a whole section on teenagers, about acceptance, coming out, safety, and everything that has ever crossed my mind. It feels like a safe place, something I can turn to when I'm not sure of my direction, and I find some comfort in it.

"Judging from the sappy look in your eye, I'm guessing you found the gay section," Hinoka pries. I nod.

"It's got good information, Takumi. Keep reading. I'll leave you to it." She leaves me alone, and I continue reading.

After an hour, Ryoma comes back from his room, hoping for some sort of Q&A. "DO you have any questions, Takumi?"

"This site pretty much covered it all, but if something comes up, I'll be sure to go to you," I respond. He seems pleased.

"I'm glad. Anyway, I've decided tonight we're going to order pizza for dinner. I think after the little spectacle we had this morning, we could all use a bit of junk food."

"We literally just had a Halloween party last night, and you want more junk food?" I question sardonically.

"Yes. Besides, we haven't had pizza in ages." He dials up the place and begins ordering, getting whatever special they have for family dinners.

I close the laptop down and go to my room. I contemplate over everything that's happened.

1\. I made best friends with my formal nemesis.

2\. We kissed too, leading to confusion.

3\. We came out to each other.

4\. He became friends with my friends.

5\. We started dating. (Can I call it that?)

6\. We've spend a lot of time together, and he's out to his own friends.

7\. We are finally ready to move forward to other things.

8\. I had the talk thanks to those things.

9\. I'm already in too deep.

To be frank, I'm not too sure what I mean by 'in too deep,' as I've never really known what it feels like to be in love. I just know that suddenly I want to spend every minute with Leo, and I really like him and what he has to say, and I like teasing him, and…

Maybe I _am_ in love? Or maybe it's just an infatuation brought on by a first relationship. The Honeymoon phase, if you will. That's all I can think of. That's a rational way of looking at it, right?

In a way, I find that disappointing, because there is nothing more that I would like than to be in love, to spend the rest of my life with someone, and to just be happy being me. It's not something I would readily admit to anyone, even my family, even to _Leo_ , and all anyone needs to know is I just want a basic relationship. They don't need to know the details.

What is it about love and relationships that makes them so desirable? And with that desire, why is it the one thing I want most? What is it with me and wanting to be loved and accepted? I am the only, for lack of a better term, 'needy' sibling in my family, as they all like to point out occasionally, and I wonder what on earth brought me to that state. I suppose being in your brothers' shadows, even your sisters', is enough to give anyone an inferiority complex, but it's frustrating knowing that information. Yes, I want to be loved and accepted, and I know my family does, but sometimes… it just isn't enough.

That is where Leo comes in. He brings me something that my family and friends can't.

Someday, in a better world, I won't feel so bad, and Leo will be by my side.


	13. There's Something Sweet

I should have expected it after what occurred this morning, but knowing it would happen doesn't make it any less horrible.

Camilla decided, upon discovering my intentions with Takumi, that I needed 'the talk.' Of course, it's Camilla, so naturally it's embarrassing.

"So, Baby Brother, when a mommy and daddy love each other very much…" She begins as per the cliché, but at my disgusted look she stops, laughing lightly.

"I'm kidding. Let me tell you how it is."

So she proceeds to discuss safety, which doesn't go well, as I hardly take her 'technical terms' seriously, and because she isn't a gay man, it's hard for her to gauge the issues I will be facing. Camilla isn't a man and the whole thing just turns into a circus with her trying to be understanding, but floundering like a fish in the wrong pond.

"Camilla, just stop. I'll have better luck looking up sex education websites."

"Oh dear, I've made a mess, haven't I?" she pouts. "Ok, my dear Leo, go on your laptop and do your thing. I'll just be here… Lamenting the loss of your innocence…" She flips her hair dramatically and wanders off. I roll my eyes and wonder how I ended up with such a peculiar sister.

The sites I find are much more politically correct than Camilla, and they cover the issues that a gay teen will face, particularly peer pressure and safety issues. These aren't things that surprise me, however. Of course, I would have made Takumi use protection, had it gone that far, but it hadn't. He may be the one to lose his head when in the throes of passion, but I am not.

My search is brief, as all the information is frankly very self-explanatory and reasonable. Rational even. For someone not to follow basic safety procedures… Well, I suppose it's like if someone didn't know to stop, drop, and roll when on fire.

I shut down my laptop and sit for a moment, contemplating what is going on.

Takumi and I are clearly in a relationship at this point. My family knows. My friends know. Soon, his friends will know. But something feels off.

Takumi is _awfully_ fond of me. So much so that it is rather off-putting. At first, I found his attachment endearing, and I felt accepted. But now…

I'm new to this, as is he, and it feels like we're already on our way to being engaged. I don't want that. Not even remotely.

Would I like to marry one day? Yes, but right now is not that time, and I hardly expect it to be Takumi, my first boyfriend.

This puts me in quite the predicament. Takumi wants to go _now_ , full speed ahead, balls to the wall, but I'd much rather float on the cruise ship, enjoy the sunshine, and watch the waves roll.

I think that's why I was so hesitant. There was a small desire, yes, but to do it at that time, that place… It all felt wrong. I'm almost glad I lost my nerve and yelled out. I'm glad my family interrupted.

Suddenly, I'm not so sure us being in a relationship is such a good thing.

It makes me sad, because I _want_ this to be a good thing, but so far all I've learned is that Takumi is hotheaded, a light weight, and he acts on impulse. I'm not sure if I want someone like that in my life, romantically at the very least.

But then I think of all the sweet things he's said, how much he really likes me, and then I feel guilty. Not that I feel obligated to stay, but I do return the feeling. Just maybe not to the same extent he does.

This is something that needs to be discussed at some point. When, I am not too sure, but ideally soon. I wouldn't want to explode and end the relationship in such a manner.

November is in full swing and the school is frigid, the heating system having broken down. I shiver in my peacoat as I watch student council members putting up banners and signs about the upcoming homecoming dance, something I have never attended, and probably never will. True, it's my last year so it's my last chance, but there is no inclination. The football games were fun, and if Takumi wants to go, I'll gladly take him, but I remember my doubts and insecurities about it going too fast and suddenly I don't know what I want.

Takumi meets me at the table in the cafeteria this morning, dressed in a thick brown coat with a large blue scarf. He's shivering, but he seems content.

"Hey, good morning," he greets me as he smiles. It lights up his face, bringing warmth to his eyes and to my heart. Suddenly, I forget those doubts as I get lost in his amber eyes.

"Something up?" he asks. He looks concerned.

"You have beautiful eyes. Good morning to you too." I look away, flustered about my confession.

"Well, you have nice eyes too," he returns the gesture, albeit a little awkwardly. He sees Hinata and Oboro heading our way. "Okay, better act straight while we can."

"You can be gay. They know, silly." I chide. "I have to be the straight one."

"Yeah, talk about how great your sister's boobs are then."

" _What?!_ " I yell out, but he just laughs as Hinata and Oboro sit down, a little confused.

"What's going on with you two?" Hinata asks.

"Just teasing Leo about his sister," Takumi shrugs, pulling out homework. I see he's missing a few problems on his math homework.

"The one with the knockers? Holy cow, Leo, I had no idea your sister was that hot."

"Um. Thanks?" I'm appalled. "I mean, if you think so. She's kind of a nut."

"The hot ones always are," Hinata sighs dreamily. Oboro just groans, annoyed with Hinata already it seems. I turn to ask Takumi if he'd like help with his homework and, with red cheeks, he agrees.

As I help him solve a problem, our hands briefly touch as I point out his mistake, and the brief smile on his face makes my heart stop for a moment.

And then Hinata ruins it all.

"Man, how gay can you guys be?"

Takumi and I jump at the same time. " _WHAT?!_ "

"We saw you at the party," Oboro says dryly. "Takumi, you were all over Leo."

"I… That is… Ugh." Takumi bangs his head on the table. He looks to me for help. He must have been too drunk to realize that others could see.

I intake a breath. "I suppose it's time for you two to know then." They both look surprised.

"Oh?"

Takumi's eyes bulge as I let it out. "Takumi and I are in a relationship." It felt freeing to be able to say it, and I know they won't judge. It's scary, but seeing Takumi this morning… The looks he gives, the hands that are so soft yet rough, and the utter adoration for me he holds fills my heart up. I no longer have doubts. Should I talk to him? Of course. As of right now though, he is my boyfriend, and no one can take that away from us.

"Well… We kinda figured, but we didn't want to pry until you guys were ready," Hinata says in response. Oboro nods. "But we're happy for you guys! You definitely deserve each other, and I think it's a good match."

It's weird hearing such praise from Hinata, but it's nice. It's nice to have support from the people around you. Maybe coming out won't be as bad as I thought.

"Thank you. Truly, that means a lot."

Takumi stutters out a thank you too and then the bell rings and we head to class. Briefly, our pinky fingers entwine, and it felt like coming home. But as soon as it began, it ends, and Takumi and I no longer make any brief embraces, and we march into class as if we were simply friends, nothing more.

Much like me, Takumi doesn't want to go to the homecoming dance either.

Of course, he wants to do something, particularly with me, and it was at this gentle prodding that I realize he's hinting that he wants to go on a proper date. So, as unromantically as I could ever be, I ask him just that. He rolls his eyes and expects something grander next time, but sure, he'll go. I then tell him that we can go get dinner and see a movie, the perfect cliché, and it will be just like the romcoms we both hate.

"So you'll be my prince and I your princess?" He jokes.

"If you so badly want to be the princess, sure." He realizes his mistake and gags. I laugh.

He calms down and looks thoughtful. "So what would you want to see?"

I ponder it. "I read something interesting about seeing horror movies on dates…" He tells me to go on. "Well… The adrenaline one feels when watching one enables a closer connection to a partner. Ergo, if one wants to get laid, a horror movie is the way to go." His eyes widen in shock, but then there's a lusty look in his eye and he asks if any are playing.

Horror movies are a staple, I say. Of course there's one playing. It's also right after Halloween, so more than one is there.

Excitement doesn't even begin to describe the look on his face. I tell him that it's simply a date, and that he shouldn't really expect more, but I feel myself wondering if it will lead to more. Would that upset me?

I'm not too sure.

We decide we'll go on the night of the homecoming dance, and that I would pick him up promptly (and by that I mean Camilla would drive.) I know Elise and Sakura are going, as Elise won't stop blabbering about it.

I jokingly asked her once if she was in love with Sakura. She blew a raspberry and said I shouldn't say such things. But I pointed out she didn't deny it, and she lost her nerve and ran off crying. Elise, much like Takumi, doesn't always keep her head, resorting to childlike tactics. However, unlike Takumi, Elise doesn't apologize for them. So be it. It is who she is.

The homecoming dance is in the middle of November, right when the weather gets particularly frigid and when there are no more leaves on the trees. The sky is a pale blue, unlike the rich azure that October's is. The world is in a brown scale, everything dead as Father Winter slowly takes reign. Everything looks bleak, yet I only seem to feel warmer, with some sort of love hanging over me.

Because that's what it is: love.

I don't want to say I'm in love with Takumi. That would be foolish. But I know it's a type of love, maybe puppy love or a simple adoration. It isn't _true_ love, as that, to me at least, only happens after a series of events, over a long scale of time, to end in marriage and a happily ever after. Or so the fairy tales tell us. I was never one for those, so my own beliefs on love are skewed and not at all positive. I was always the 'colder' sibling.

The night of the date comes swiftly, and I wait with bated breath as Camilla finally calls out it's time to go. I stare into the mirror of the bathroom, next to Elise who is currently hurriedly finishing up her hair. Instead of her usual pigtails, she opted for a low ponytail that is brushed softly to the side, giant curls undulating down her shoulder and arm. Her dress is ballet pink, A-line, pure chiffon and silk. The top portion hugs her neck and upper chest and is translucent with silver embellishments, while everything along the breast line and below is pure silk, pink, clinging tightly to her tiny body. The skirt is full, like a ballerina's, and it fits Elise's bouncy personality well. She finished her hair, applies a little extra lip gloss, and turns to me. Despite how airheaded my sister can be, she does in fact look quite elegant. Camilla taught her well.

"You look devilishly handsome, Brother," she compliments. I look at myself, in my black peacoat with a wisteria button down and black vest under, tucked into dark colored jeans which are in turn tucked into black, buckled boots. A black plaid scarf is wrapped loosely around my neck. My sister isn't wrong; I'm arrogant enough to admit I look good, but isn't that what one does on a first date? Granted, Takumi and I had been 'together' for some time, but for a date, I felt it fitting to be a little formal. And anyway, weren't we supposed to be going to the homecoming dance? That's what Camilla told Father, who was intrigued that we were going. He made a comment that I had never done so before, but Camilla said that it was my final year, and I didn't want to waste it. He seemed to take it.

Of course, I'm not actually going to the dance. I'm seeing a movie with my boyfriend. Simple really.

We embark to Camilla's car, ready for the journey to Takumi and Sakura's house. Elise was excited beyond all belief, constantly saying how she helped Sakura pick out her dress and it suited her so well. Elise is seeming to make many of Sakura's fashion decisions these days, and I too have noticed. I saw her walking down the hall in a prim cardigan with a pale pink ensemble underneath and jeans. Sakura tended to favor looser fitting pants and skirts, though Elise wore whatever she pleased. Needless to say, even I can say that Sakura looked very nice.

When we arrive, it almost feels too soon. My first date. I shouldn't be nervous, but I am regardless. Camilla insists I walk to the door, act traditional, introduce myself, but I tell her they already know me, and she just trills in laughter, like a bell, and commands me to get on with it. Elise is already bounding out the door in diamond studded heels that Camilla must have spent a fortune on. She claims they were on sale, but shoes that fine could not have been so easily accessible. But Camilla had just become the store manager earlier in the month, so I can't be too surprised.

I see Elise rush in, and Hinoka is at the doorway, smirking as she holds open the door. She makes a comment that I look nice, and that Takumi would be down in a minute. She jokes that he's all nervous and wants to look his best, and I humor her, stating he needn't make such a fuss. We laugh and she leaves, opting to finish the tea she had been brewing. Ryoma is at the restaurant, attending to it as the manager.

Sakura comes down first, and I must say she looks breathtaking. She wears a pink cloak, tied by a satin ribbon, and underneath is a flouncy dress, white as snow, pure, and the bodice hugs her form while the skirt seems to float like a cloud. She's adorable.

She's flustered when she sees me, and I wonder despite my relationship with her brother if she still has a crush on me. I can't cater to those thoughts now, because Takumi comes down, looking very nice as well.

I can tell he isn't used to dressing so formally, and his discomfort is apparent in the way he tugs at the hem of his sweater vest. It made me laugh as he straightened it out. The vest is blue, of a knitted material, and the shirt under is a white button down. Khaki colored jeans and simple brown loafers accompany him.

"I hope you intend to bring a jacket," I say as he hurries to the door.

"Give me a second!" he affirms. He goes to a small coat closet hidden by the kitchen and grabs his brown coat and a blue wool scarf. "Besides, I can handle it."

"Whatever you say, _darling_ ," I kid, and he blushes at my pet name. "Was that too much?"

"Please don't ever call me darling again. This isn't some film noir."

I chuckle, apologize, and we head out the door.

Hinoka calls out, "Don't be too late!" and we tell her we won't and we leave.

Camilla is as sickeningly sweet as ever, saying how cute everyone is. Elise sits in the front, as Camilla says that Takumi and I should be together. However, Sakura sits in the middle, so any togetherness we want isn't achieved. That's fine. We have an entire movie to get reacquainted with each other.

Camilla drives to the school first, as it's closer, and she calls after our sister and her friend to be safe. Elise waves, her white mink coat a tad too big for her, and she grabs Sakura's hand and drags her to the entrance of the school. Despite the treatment, Sakura looks excited. I see Subaki and Hana at the front and they greet the two girls warmly, and then the quartet disappear inside.

Camilla then revs her engine and speeds out of the school driveway. At this point, I had scooted closer to Takumi, who grabbed my hand at Camilla's insane driving. We seem to arrive to the theater in record time, and Camilla tells us to have a good time and rushes off. Takumi looks confused.

"Why'd she do that?" He wonders aloud.

"She probably wants to see your sister, as she's home alone."

He looks perplexed. "She _does_ realize that Kamui is there, right?"

I chuckle. "If she doesn't, Hinoka will surely let her know." He rolls his eyes and heads to the theater.

I jog after him and extend my arm. "Shall we?"

He looks at me warily, and asks, "Aren't you being…a little open about this? It seems so sudden."

I retract my arm. "I'm sorry. For a moment, I was in a world where it was just you and I." I look around, seeing couples and families bustling about, rushing to their movies, waiting in line for tickets or snacks, and chatting excitedly as some left, clearly having seen their movie.

He blushes. "That's actually a nice thought, Leo." He takes my arm. "Would it be okay…?"

"Now _you_ want to be open. How droll."

"Just… I don't think anyone would say anything, do you?"

"I certainly hope not." I lead him gently to the line where tickets are purchased. "If they do, well… We'll just give them an earful."

"I don't know…" He pulls away. "I don't want to put you in trouble. I know how your dad is…"

I sigh, sad. "You're right. In public, affection is off limits."

He looks hopeful. "And behind closed doors…?"

I smirk, trying to look sexy but I'm sure it failed. "I'm all yours." Wow. I can't believe I said that.

"Look at you, being all sexy for me." Apparently it worked. "I'm holding you to that."

"Hmmm, if you insist." We're at the front now and I ask for two tickets to see an old history film that we were much interested in seeing. Forget the horror movie; neither one of us were fans anyway. But history, government, socio-political theories? Takumi and I ate that stuff up.

We head to the snack line, where we order a bag of popcorn for sharing and two sodas. We retrieve our items and head to our theater, one of the last ones in the hall, and we are one of two pairs in the theater, the other being my _favorite_ history teacher and his…girlfriend? She's younger than him certainly, with teal hair covering one side of her face, and her eyes seem dreamy and maybe a little dopey. He's talking to her seriously yet she doesn't seem to be taking it as such. He looks exasperated but amused, and then he turns and sees Takumi and me.

"Well, well," he calls out. "My two favorite students. Isn't tonight the homecoming dance?"

"Isn't tonight when you teach philosophy at the college?" I shoot back.

"Oh, I said I was sick. Surely the students aren't too heartbroken over class being cancelled. I assigned them homework anyway. Hopefully they check their student portal online."

Takumi rolls his eyes. "You're irresponsible."

"As are you. You didn't think someone would see you in public, someone you know? I know about you two, I'm not _blind_ like my companion here," the woman didn't even flinch as she drank her soda, "and I don't disapprove! In fact, it's the opposite. But I am concerned, as I know that the world isn't kind to gay teens, and as your teacher, as much as I love teasing you, I will protect you. Just be careful." And with that, he's done, and he continues his conversation with his date like nothing happened.

Takumi mutters under his breath, "an introduction would have been nice," but he turns and says, "That's Setsuna, Hinoka's friend. I _knew_ they were dating." He looks around for a seat. "How about in the center over there?"

It's far enough from Azama, and close enough to the screen. I acquiesce, and we sit down, munching on popcorn and sipping soda. Takumi reaches for my hand and I let him hold it. It feels nice to be able to hold hands in public, even if it's in a dark room with my history teacher and his girlfriend.

The movie starts shortly after, and unlike the cliché in movies and books where the two lonesome teenagers make out as the teacher jeers at them, we are absorbed into the movie and watch intensely. It finishes too quickly, and the lights come on, dim, yet illuminating the theater. The food was hardly touched as were the drinks, but I sip at mine, noticing the watered down flavor due to the melted ice.

Takumi notices his too. "Wow, that watered down fast."

We throw our trash away, still holding hands. Azama whistles at us.

"Boys, leave room for Hotoke," he jokes. Takumi grabs my hand tighter as a sign of rebellion.

"Oh, Takumi, do I have to tell Ryoma you're being a little imp tonight?"

"Ryoma already knows," Takumi retorts, rolling his eyes. "I've always been this way."

"Hmph, you're a little scamp." And at that, Azama is gone, Setsuna waving good bye, giggling.

"That was unpleasant," I say, amused but a little uncomfortable. I notice our hands and let go. "I suppose Camilla is out front waiting for us."

Takumi nods and we head out of the theater, looking for Camilla's sleek black car. It isn't in sight, and I wonder if perhaps traffic is bad at the school, as the dance ended a few minutes ago, according to my phone's clock. A few minutes pass, and the familiar sound of the engine is heard, and I see her approach. She rolls down her window.

"One of you lovely gentleman has the honor of sitting next to me as dear Elise and Sakura have passed out in the back." Takumi indicates I can go ahead, so I sit up front, Camilla giving me a look, and Takumi gets in the back, noticing how his sister's hand is intertwined with my sister's hand. He looks at me, surprised in the rearview mirror, and I shrug. Camilla takes notice of the exchange.

"I'm surprised too, but also mollified. Sakura is good for Elise."

"Wait, what?" Takumi asks.

"They haven't said anything, but this is one of either two things: they are incredibly close friends already, so this is all platonic, or they're in love with each other."

"Camilla, you know Elise. She likes holding hands with everyone." I remember a time when Elise would grab strangers' hands and tell them hello. It was horrifying, as we all worried she would be taken away.

"This is true," Camilla responds, and continues driving. Some unfamiliar music is playing and I ask what it is.

"Apparently they played a few HPOP songs at the dance, and Elise fell in love. This is Sakura's playlist." I listen and hear the distinct Hoshidan lyrics.

This could be bad. If Father were to find out Elise liked this music…

But he won't. He's never home. And surely Elise isn't stupid enough to let it slip.

Those thoughts aside, I feel happy to have a night that went fairly smoothly with someone I've come to truly care about. It's a freeing feeling, but I know that as of yet I am hardly free.

Camilla arrives at their house, this time not at breakneck speed, and she makes a gesture at me that says _go with him_. I understand, and open the door for Takumi and Sakura. She had stirred, but Elise was still asleep.

"S-should I w-w-wake her?" She stutters out.

"She'll be fine. She'll only be mad at us, never you."

Sakura blushes and looks away, hurrying over to her house. Takumi stays for a moment and then smiles at me. "I had a good time."

"Idiot, you say that at the door after I escort you to it." I grab his arm, he wraps his around it, and I do as Camilla would want me to. Sakura is already inside the house, and though I know Camilla is watching, I don't feel fear.

"So, um, I _did_ have a good time," Takumi manages to get out. He's starting to shiver. The temperature dropped more, and even I felt the cold through my clothes.

"I did too, Takumi. It was a pleasure."

"Um, I hope we can do it again… This time my treat!"

"You don't have to worry about that," I laugh. "Allow me."

"Ugh." He rolls his eyes for what feels like the tenth time this night. "Well, then, I guess I'll go."

"Hold a moment." I grab his chin. "I have to leave you with one thing."

He knows what it is, and waits patiently as I close in. Our lips finally meet and this time there is no interruption. It is pure bliss.

The kiss lasts longer than what I presume a 'first date kiss' would normally last, and I deepen it, taking initiative, and my hand goes to the back of his neck, tipping his head back for better access.

Takumi has wrapped his arms around my chest at this point, and he pulls me in, and our bodies are pressed against each other and I feel his warmth yet I feel the chills that go through him. Whether it's from the weather or this moment, I do not know, but it's pleasurable.

Eventually he's the one to break apart, and he smiles widely at me, very pleased. "Text me when you get home."

"Of course."

He goes to open the door. "Tonight really was fun, Leo. I always have a good time with you."

I'm taken aback by his compliment, but I appreciate it all the same. "As do I. Take care and good night, Takumi." He nods and walks through the door. I step down the front steps and go to Camilla's car. When I enter, she doesn't say anything, and she starts driving.

"Something the matter, Sister?" I ask, curious. Camilla would normally tease me.

"I can see you had a good time, Leo. I didn't want to ruin it." So even Camilla has a limit.

"Th-thank you, Sister," I say genuinely. "It truly was a special night."

"Care to give me the juicy details?" Ah, there's the teasing tone.

"I don't kiss and tell, Camilla."

"Oh, boo, I guess I'll just have to use my imagination."

I scrunch up my face. "On second thought…"

"Don't worry yourself, dear. I'm kidding."

The rest of the drive is in silence and eventually we arrive to the apartments. We wake Elise, who does in fact get mad that we didn't wake her to say goodbye to Sakura, and the three of us ascend in the elevator to finally reach home.

Corrin is there in her nightclothes, watching a movie by herself. "How was the dance, Elise?" She asks.

"It was _amazing!_ " and Elise goes into every possible detail, how she was the first person to hop on the dance floor, about how they played a variety of music especially the HPOP, and how Sakura was so shy, but is surprisingly a good dancer.

"So you danced with Sakura?" Corrin inquires.

"Oh yeah!" Elise bobs her head up and down. "No boys asked us to the dance, so we made a pact that we wouldn't dance with any. So we had each other, and that was fine. Subaki and Hana are very nice and we danced with them. Subaki was our only exception." She continues her story, mentions how she saw my new friend Oboro with Kaden and how happy they both looked. I tell her that I'm glad to know they enjoyed each other's company.

Corrin then asks about my night. I am not as open as Elise, but I tell her that it went well, that we both enjoyed the film, and we enjoyed each other's company. I didn't mention Azama.

Corrin is glad and wishes us a good night. Camilla is gone at this point, helping Elise out of her dress and makeup. I head to my own room and undress, slipping into my night clothes and immediately text Takumi that I'm home.

 _Good. I'm glad. :)_

 _So next date what are we to do?_ I text.

 _Depends. The movie was fun, but we should do something new._

 _What about a picnic in the park?_

 _In this weather? That would be miserable, but… I think you're on to something._

 _Am I now?_

 _What if I came to your house and made you dinner? I know you've had Hoshidan cuisine at my place, but it might be fun to actually make it together? Like an activity?_

I'm astounded at the kindness, and it does sound intriguing. _That would be lovely,_ I text him.

 _Great. Well, we can plan that later. I'm going to hit the gay._

 _Hay. I mean Hay._

Oh, he was going to hit the gay alright.


	14. So This is Love

December is here, and with it, so are the finals for the semester, projects, mountains of homework, and an increasing push to apply to colleges. Leo and I never got to have that second date, but we saw each other every day, and sometimes he came over anyway, or I went to Camilla's, and we spent time that way.

Of course, with December means one thing: my birthday is coming up. And even better, it's on the first weekend of the holiday break. Every year we usually just have a small gathering with my family, and there is dinner and a nice cake baked by my sisters. This year, though, I want Leo to be there. Naturally, my family agrees.

He says he's not too sure how committed he can be, as his father's schedule has become erratic. The house is nearly finished, just in time for the holidays, and the father has been having some 'work issues' as Leo put it, and that he increasingly has become attached to the 'church'. It makes me uneasy, that his father is so attached to this cult (because let's be real, that is exactly what it is), and sometimes I wonder if Leo's father is responsible for the occasional incident seen in Hoshido Town, but surely Leo would tell me, right?

It's not like that matters though. There hasn't been one in ages, due to the Peace Pact the city government made. No sorts of groups, of religious intent or not, are allowed to enact any sorts of acts of violence in the name of their cause. So far, it's been successful, but the occasional rebellion happens. Lately, Hoshido Town has seen peace.

The world is enveloped in a blanket of white, just like you would imagine. Every inch of my house is covered in show, and I, much to my chagrin, have to shovel out snow from the steps every day. It comes down in droves, and then stops completely, waiting patiently to descend again on my front steps for me to shovel. Hinoka and Ryoma always laugh at my soured face.

It's the last day of school, which is pointless because no one is willing to work in class, and teachers hate arguing with the students, so a lot of movies are watched. I must have seen the same movie about a human elf at least three times already, and it's not even lunch yet. I sit through it, unenthusiastically, and Hinata throws paper balls my way, the teacher nose deep in a book.

Of course, he's sending me notes, and his free throw shots always hit their mark: the back of my head.

His handwriting isn't neat. It's messy, scraggly, exuberant and rushed. He's mostly teasing me about Leo, things like me being lost in his eyes, loving his embrace, and the occasional innuendo. I don't mind though. At least he isn't condemning me to hell. But it's annoying to keep receiving these notes as lighthearted as they are and I gather the ones he's thrown, turned them into one giant paper ball, and chunk it at Hinata. Unfortunately for me, the teacher catches me.

I don't get in trouble, just a hushed "stop that!" and Hinata throws the ball away, hoping no one sees what it says. He realizes his mistake. When the class is over, he apologizes.

"Hey man, sorry about that."

I sigh. "It's fine. It was in good humor."

"Yeah! Like, I just want you to know you're still my best bro!" Of course he would.

"You always will be, Hinata. You and Oboro."

We walk together to our last class, History, chatting about what we plan on doing during the break. Oboro joins us and we enter. Leo is already there, in the seat next to mine, going over notes. Always so serious, he licks his finger to turn the page of his immaculate notebook, chock full of knowledge and what have you that we learned so far in this class. It looks almost like a textbook, how detailed the notes are.

"Dude, you have _got_ to stop staring, or people are gonna figure it out!" Hinata claps me on the back. "Just chill. You can stare at him all break long." He elongates the 'long' and I feel incredibly uncomfortable at the intonation. Leo looks up, smiles at us, and I go to sit, Hinata and Oboro taking their seats in the back. Azama enters, having done who knows what, and starts the class as soon as the bell rings.

"Ah, class, today marks the last day of our first semester! And to celebrate, I am issuing a pop quiz!" Everyone collectively groans, whines, and complains. Azama laughs. I expected it, of course. Leo doesn't look agitated like everyone else, but that's because he's prepared.

Azama passes out the stack (yes, stack) of paper as everyone curses under their breath. It's just little things, broad topics we went over, and stuff that we learned from the projects. Leo finishes first, and I finish shortly after, but we hear the desperate flipping of paper from the other students. Azama strolls around the room, ensuring no one is cheating, when he notices Leo's is flipped over, a symbol of being done.

"Ah, my dear Leo, you've finished. I expected as much. And Takumi?" I nod. "You as well. I expect no less from my best students." I can feel daggers being glared in our direction. "Oh come now, class! Don't be jealous! This is school and you should take your education seriously. I must prepare you for college, for it is not nearly as kind." Everyone groans again and he laughs harder, taking up our quizzes.

I sit there, twiddling my thumbs, not entirely what to do now. Leo shoots me a glance and smiles. He knows better than to pass a note. Azama was adamantly against that.

When the bell rings, I feel a great weight lift itself from my shoulders. School is done for the rest of the month. I can do as I please and see Leo whenever I want (within reason). He knows about my birthday, which is tomorrow at this point, and he promises he'll be there. His father isn't coming in until Monday, from who knows where, so his schedule is free until then. It makes me sad I can't see him just because the father is homophobic and racist, but I can't hold that against Leo. He's already done so much.

"So, what did you get me?" I wink and he blushes, but his resolve comes back.

"It's a surprise, idiot. It's your birthday present after all." I just laugh in response.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." He walks me to the bus, his pinky finger intertwined with mine.

"Yeah. I'll see you then." His smile warms his face and it's here when I just feel that warmth radiate and enter my heart. I'm steeped in feelings of something more than just affection.

It's love.

Sakura outdid herself, making a giant two-tier vanilla cake with sugar icing and strawberries on top. Smelling it baking early in the morning was what got me up, and Sakura let me lick the spoon, as it's my birthday after all.

I would be lying if I said I'm not excited. Birthdays only come once a year, but I do my best to keep my composure and patiently (impatiently) wait for Leo. Hinoka laughs at me, my knee bouncing up and down as I sit on the sofa, watching some inane TV show that I secretly like. I shoot her a glare, which makes her laugh harder.

"Jeez, you're like a blushing bride. Or a Bridezilla. Just wait. He'll be here soon." I groan in response.

14:00 rolls around and a knock is heard on the door. Before Hinoka can open it, I rush past her to open the door to find Leo with a rectangular package in his hands. I help him in, placing the present next to my family's by the kitchen table, and I hug him fiercely, not wanting to let go.

"Takumi, let me breathe." I let him go, and he's got a lusty look in his eyes. "Let me greet you properly." He kisses me, and it's so sweet I feel my legs melt. Hinoka gags.

Leo lets me go and Ryoma walks in, on time as ever, ready to start the celebration with a Happy Birthday song, cake, and then opening gifts. The song is sung, off-key of course, and the cake is as delicious as the way it smelled this morning, and Leo compliments Sakura on her baking skills. She blushes, saying it isn't much, but we all know she slaved away over this cake.

Finally, it's time to open gifts. I go for my family's gift first, wanting to save Leo's for last.

"I've never seen you so excited, Takumi," Leo points out mischievously. "One would think you actually enjoy the attention."

"Don't say embarrassing things like that," I growl. "You don't know me."

He chuckles. "On the contrary, I do believe I know you fairly well." I just roll my eyes and open the gift.

What I see before me is the most beautiful bow I have ever seen. Its finish is sleek and smooth and the string is nearly iridescent, as are the arrows. I stare in wonder at my brother, knowing he is the one who picked it out.

"Ryoma, I…"

"It's called a _Fujin Yumi_." He explains. "It's one of the best bows in the world. We figured you'd want one eventually, since you're so skilled. You'll be the envy of all your teammates," he chuckles.

"Thank you, everyone." I murmur. "This is amazing." I go to hug Ryoma, touched and shocked. I hug Hinoka and Sakura as well, knowing they all chipped in to buy what I know must have been one expensive bow.

I turn to Leo. "It's your turn."

"On second thought," he sputters as he blushes. "Mine is really sentimental. It's…"

"Oh, now _you're_ embarrassed," I chide. "You're never sentimental."

"It's your birthday, genius, and you're my boyfriend. I might have gone overboard."

I hear the rumble of Ryoma's deep voice in a small laugh. "How about you boys go up to Takumi's room and open it? Takumi can always tell us later when it isn't so embarrassing for you, Leo," Ryoma offers. Leo nods.

"Okay, let's open this bad boy." I grab the gift and head towards the stairs.

Leo follows me to my room and shuts the door quietly. I sit at my chair and he sits in his and carefully I open the present. It's fairly heavy despite its size and I guess that it's a picture frame. I tear apart the paper and I see for the first time what it is.

It _is_ a picture frame, but it's so much more than that. There are selfies and pictures of us from the football game, the Halloween party, and our first date. It's sentimental, yes, but the presentation is crisp and clean, like Leo.

"Leo… I don't know what to say."

He looks insecure. "Do you like it?"

I pause, overcome. "I love it."

He smiles, relieved. "Thank goodness. I was worried it was too hokey and sappy."

"It's perfect, like you." I look at him through hooded eyes. Who would have thought a touching gift like this would be a turn on?

He blushes and I search my drawers for something to hand it up with. I can't find anything.

"Let me ask Ryoma for something to hang this."

He stops me. "You can do it later."

"But Leo…"

"There's a part two to your gift."

"Huh?" I'm confused. What exactly did he mean?

"Just get in your bed and find out."

Intrigued by this prospect, I do so. Leo climbs up after me, then pins me down.

"I hope you love this too." He goes in to kiss me.

It's then that I realize _this is happening_ and instead of fear I feel an intense sense of happiness and excitement. I let Leo kiss my neck, leaving a hickey of a fearful sort, and he nips at my ears, my collar bone, lifting my shirt over my head… He unbuttons my pants and that's when I feel his hot breath on my boxers.

"Are you ready?" He asks. All I can do is nod, shocked that it would go this far.

He rips my pants and boxers off my body and gently holds the ever-growing member between my legs. Carefully, he pumps up and down, and I feel myself growing harder and harder. When he finds it a sufficient size, he goes down.

And boy does he go down.

He takes me in one swift motion and his tongue slides up and down the vein underneath. His mouth grows tight around the girth, and as he ascends from it, his mouth tightens even more, around the head, and I let out a whimper I've never heard come out of my mouth. I feel him smirking and his tongue dabs at the slit and I buck my hips, crying out. He continues teasing me this way, going slowly, fondling me as well, and I beg for him to go faster.

"Leo, _please_."

He releases me. "Beg for it." I find that begging and pleading with him turns me on more.

"Oh gods, Leo, please give me more…"

He does so. Sucking harder and harder, bobbing his head faster and faster. My fingers are in his hair, pulling as a way to release the pressure building between my thighs.

"I'm gonna…" I do. Leo manages to take the entire load in his mouth, and I hear him gulp. He makes a face, but seeing me spent, splayed out in front of him, makes him smug.

He leans over me, kissing my lips gently.

"Happy birthday, Takumi."

We had lay in bed for quite some time when it started to rain. I groan, but Leo chuckles.

"Reminds me of the first time I let you come to my house." The sound of hail is heard, and he strokes my hair.

I sigh contentedly, snuggling into his chest. His fingers are tangled in my hair and he pulls lightly, reveling in the little gasps I give out.

"You're very cute, Takumi." He kisses my forehead and moves his arms down to my waist and holds me tightly.

Leo is too good to me. I don't think I really deserve him.

"Leo… I owe you so much."

He buries his face in my hair and asks, "Why do you say that?"

"You've just been so good to me. I couldn't imagine ever being this happy."

I feel his smile against my scalp. "That makes me happy to hear."

"You know I've got to pay you back."

His grip tightens more. "You don't have to. It's your birthday; I was glad to do what I did."

"Yeah, but it was too good to be true. I've got to do something for you now."

His voice rumbles melodically in his throat, light yet sexy. "And what did you have in mind?"

"Did I ever tell you I play guitar?"

He pulls back, looking at me quizzically. "No?"

"Well, I do."

"And?"

I look at him, a glimmer of a hint in my eye. "I want to play something for you."

So I climb down the ladder of my bed, tell him to wait, and leave my room, heading to the garage that is mostly used as a storage unit now, where my old guitar and _shamisen_ is.

I grab the guitar, also finding the pick that is stored inside, and rush out the garage. Ryoma bumps into me.

"Oh, Takumi, I see…" He looks at me and suddenly I feel self-conscious.

I may have stripped down to my underwear after the fact.

"Takumi, um…" Ryoma sputters. "So… The guitar? Why?" He's trying to focus on that, realizing that my boyfriend and I must have celebrated my birthday in our own way. His eyes land on my neck though, and I see that he notices the hickey.

"I, uh, wanted to play for Leo. To pay him back!" I try to look at the ceiling, clearly embarrassed.

"Well. Have fun with that." So Ryoma walks away abruptly, too flustered to continue this talk.

I run upstairs, hoping I don't run into Hinoka or Sakura. Thankfully, it seems they retired to their room.

I burst in my own, shutting the door quickly. Leo is sitting up, amused.

"I heard Ryoma downstairs. He must have loved your appearance," he flirts. "I know I do."

"Your dirty antics got me all flustered and now my brother knows we must have done something."

Leo laughs, harder than I ever heard. "With the way you were mewling? I'm sure everyone knows we did something."

"Why aren't _you_ the embarrassed one? You never wanted to be out."

He shrugs. "I like your family, and I'm comfortable here."

I groan. "Whatever. Come down here so I can serenade you."

He chuckles. "Fine."

We sit in our chairs, and I give the guitar a quick tune up, surprised I still remember the notes and chords. I give a test stroke, and when everything sounds in tune and on key, I begin my song.

"It's called _Shounen Jidai._ It's one of my favorite songs."

"What's it about?" He asks, genuinely curious.

"It's a sort of coming-of-age song. About the wistful memories of a summer festival and realizing everything is starting to feel different."

"Appropriate," he notes. I suppose we both are coming of age.

So I begin the song, the complicated chords and notes streaming easily from my guitar as my fingers nimbly find their place on the neck. I pluck the strings and sing the Hoshidan lyrics, my voice surprisingly a nice tenor still, in spite of not singing or performing in quite some time. Sakura was always more of a musician than me, and I only played because my mother insisted. Ryoma always liked the traditional drums, and Hinoka is the only one who never played. The _koto_ was originally meant for her, but she always neglected her lessons, and it was passed on to Sakura when she was finally of age.

The _shamisen_ was what I first started with, but I grew to like the guitar the more I listened to more modern music. It wasn't a hard switch, and I like the way a guitar fits in my arms better. It's less complicated too.

When the song is over, Leo gives a small, light applause, pleased. His smile is warm and it reaches his eyes, pools of umber radiating with appreciation.

"That was lovely, Takumi."

I blush. "Thanks. It's been a while."

"I didn't notice. You play well. Perhaps some time I will play the piano for you. I think you'd enjoy a performance."

"If it's you, I'll always enjoy it." I beam at him. "Let's go back to bed."

He blushes now. "I didn't bring any clothes to spend the night…"

"Who says we need clothes?" His face turns an even brighter shade of red.

"Takumi!"

"Leo, your head was between my legs just two hours ago. Now you're embarrassed? Besides, you're in your underwear _right now_."

"Ah, um, it's different when you put it so bluntly. But… Okay. We can do that…"

I don't know why he got so flustered, considering we cuddled and necked while in our underwear. Maybe the idea of staying the night, knowing it might lead to more adventures under the blankets, frightens him, but wasn't he the one that initiated it? Now that our relationship has finally reached a sexual level, is it really so strange to want to continue exploring it?

Not that I want to force him. I wouldn't do that to him. But surely, with his blow job induction, he knew I'd want more skin on skin contact, even if it was merely sensual and not sexual.

I like Leo, the warmth of his skin on mine, his lithe yet strong arms wrapped around me, his fingers in my hair, his breath tickling my eyelashes. I love everything about him, and seeing us act like we're in an actual relationship, cementing it with full body contact… There is a certain amount of normalcy that I didn't think I'd ever know.

But with Leo, everything feels right. The world is in full color, vibrant and real. My world almost feels like a dream, but I now know it's not.


	15. Ignorant Savage

Despite my initial discomfort, spending the night at Takumi's, while not the first time, was actually pleasant. Nothing else happened, except for cuddling, and an awkward breakfast afterward where Ryoma couldn't help but stutter a bit when he asked how we were that morning. It was a comfortable awkwardness though, one that felt like this had been a longstanding thing. But eventually I had to leave, and so I did, giving Takumi a kiss good bye and a promise I'd see him again soon. The rest of the weekend went smoothly, and now…

When my father arrives to our newly renovated house on Monday, I can't help but feel a sense of dread. He isn't someone I am fond of nor willing to see. Ever.

But he arrives, promptly at 09:00, and Camilla, as much as she also dislikes him, is as warm and friendly as a cat wanting milk. She dotes on him as the eldest daughter should, smothers him in daughterly affection, and Elise and I share a horrified look. Corrin merely grimaces when he isn't looking.

"How fare my children?" he asks, though we know he doesn't care for the answer. Along with him he brought his subordinate Iago, a man I have detested since birth, having never trusted him. Iago is a man of duplicity, doing whatever my father says through whatever dubious means available, and would be the first person to sell out his own family if it meant pleasing my father. Thankfully, Iago doesn't have a family, and I laugh internally knowing no person would ever want to be with him. He's ugly as homemade sin and rotten to his very core.

"Oh, Father, we have been just fine!" Camilla coos. "Leo here has made an all A report card as per usual and was just inducted as the head of the Honors Society." True. I was. I know I will more than likely be the valedictorian.

"That is wonderful, my son. You have always been dedicated to your studies. Any university is lucky to have you, though I hope you strive for even better goals." He means his hate group. I simply nod and thank him.

"I did well at my violin recital, Father!" Elise chirps. "I wish you could have been there, but I know you're busy." Elise didn't actually want him there, but she puts on a show of disappointment anyway. It amuses him.

As the continued 'pleasantries' go on, I hear the creak of the front door opening in the foyer. I excuse myself to see who it is. It's none other than Xander.

"Brother!" I exclaim. "I didn't think you'd be coming so swiftly."

"There was a bit of a delay with the plane, but I have arrived." He pulls in his luggage behind him and closes the door. I see a taxi drive off.

"Why didn't Father send the driver?" I ask, perplexed. Normally, Father would do that.

"I didn't tell him when I was coming. I just said I would." The way my brother says that feels off to me, like a falling out happened and he isn't willing to share the details.

"Did something happen?" I ask, concerned.

"I can tell you and our sisters later. For now, I must commence with the pleasantries that come with the holiday break." He leaves me, and enters the living room where we hear the surprised grunt of our father. I follow shortly after, and Father seems displeased that Xander used a taxi.

"My son, had you told me when you were coming, I would have sent the driver. No son of Garon rides a taxi or bus like a commoner." The way he says that makes me feel as if I'm a part of some medieval royal family set in a time of chaos and war, but such notions are silly of me to make.

"Father, have you not heard of surprises? It's the season of giving after all, and I felt the suspense of my arrival would cause far more excitement than simply arriving as expected." Xander returns.

Father doesn't really respond, turning his attention to Iago. "Go to my office and work on your plan. I must spend time with my family."

"Of course, sir." So Iago goes to the office, intent on working on some plan of serious ilk.

"Father, what plan?" Xander asks, concern furrowing his brow.

"It is the season of giving, Xander, and nothing makes me _jollier_ than to give the nasty Hoshidans a surprise." I feel my face take on a pallor like that of snow, and I look around the room to see my sisters and brother share similar expressions, but we hide it like experts at poker. Corrin asks, "And what surprise is that Father?"

"To hell with that Peace Pact. I'm going to bomb the town square," Father growls.

The town square… I know that during the holidays, the Hoshidans erect a tree gilded in gold and silver and trinkets, atop is placed a star, and often carolers sing around it, the people watching as the warmth and goodness of the holiday spreads. To bomb such a place of peace… It was the ultimate rebuttal to the Peace Pact.

And Takumi…? His family? My teachers? What would become of them?

I have to warn him.

The silence is deafening, and finally it's Xander who speaks up. "When do you intend this attack?"

"Christmas Eve, of course." Of course. _Of course._

 _That is when the biggest celebration happens._ The casualties…

"Does that mean you won't be with us, Father?" Elise asks.

"I won't be. I want to see the devastation firsthand. I'm sure you, my children, will find a way to pass the time without your father."

Father has grown so cold. I remember a time when he would give me piggyback rides. Elise never knew that man. Xander knew him even better. We exchange glances, horrified at this news.

"Well, Father, it is as you say. We'll find a way to entertain ourselves." Xander replies. "I'm…sure you'll enjoy the chaos you cause."

Father turns to Xander, looking at him suspiciously. "You don't seem too pleased, my boy."

"Oh, Father that isn't it at all. I'm sure Xander is merely surprised that you had such big plans already. I thought you would at least wait so that you could spend time with your children whom you see so little of. No disrespect meant, of course," I smoothly come back with. Xander looks at me with relief. He almost dug himself into a hole.

"It is as you say, Leo. I see so little of you all." Xander confirms.

"Then, my boy, come join me!" Father offers. Xander, though I know is disgusted by that notion, shakes his head politely.

"I think I should spend time with my siblings. Family is so important."

Father grunts. "My children never take interest in the great Anankos' blessing. So be it. Spend time with each other this holiday. There is nothing wrong with that. But, mark my words my children, big things are heading our way." With that, Father retires to his office.

We all stare at each other in silence until we hear the door shut. Corrin finally speaks up. "I think I'll follow him. I need to know what's going on if…" she doesn't finish her statement.

"That's fine, Corrin. Please do so." Xander acquiesces. I stare at him in wonder, piecing everything together.

"You have a plan?" I ask.

"I can't say much." Xander whispers. "But as you know, Corrin and I want to put an end to this. And we might have a way."

I nod, and Camilla hums in response. She claps her hands. "So! My darlings, what are we to do now that we're all together again?"

"Camilla" I say, "before we go on as if nothing just happened, I would like to address the fact that my boyfriend and his family's lives are in danger."

Xander looks at me, confused. "Boyfriend? Leo, you're…?" But then he shakes his head. "It doesn't matter. I'm happy you've found someone. But…" His face pales. "He's…"

"Yes, he's Hoshidan." I say sharply. "And I would very much like for him to not be blown to smithereens."

Silence ensues and Xander shifts his feet awkwardly, trying to address the situation appropriately.

"I'm not sure what to say. I know you must be careful if you're pursuing this…young man." He glances in askance. "How long has this been going on?"

I sit down, expecting a long discussion that I needed to sorely have. "We used to be nemeses." I begin.

"What?" Xander laughs. "That's too rich, Little Brother."

"It's the truth. We hated each other and we got partnered to do a history project. I invited him over here and then the floods happened. We've been seeing each other for a few months now."

"Why invite him over if you could have just gone to the library?" Xander asks, amused.

I blush, having known that question would eventually be asked. "A part of me wanted to show off and prove how much better I am…" I mutter.

Xander laughs harder. "You were always so competitive and precocious, Leo."

I sigh. "That's beside the point. We almost died when the floods hit and I had to stay with him for a night, just so we could focus and get most of that project done," I insist. "But shortly after I had to leave as things got a bit awkward… You see, when we were on the roof as the flood ascended the house… Thinking we were going to die… We kissed…"

Xander looks at me, a bit of sorrow on his face. "How troubling…"

"It was meant to be a one-time thing, as we were supposed to die… But we didn't… And eventually, it led us to here. He's my boyfriend now, and I'm…very fond of him. I don't want to lose him."

"A lot has happened since I left for my final year of college. I'm glad to know you've embraced this part of yourself, as secret as it once was. I never even suspected…"

"Leo did his best to hide it," Camilla says. "But Big Sister's intuition knew… But I feel the same. I'm glad you can be open about it now."

"Or as open as I can be until Father passes…" I mutter. They don't hear me.

"Well, I'm sure Xander's plan will work…" Camilla says quietly. "Let's do something in the meantime. We haven't been together all…four of us," she notes Corrin's absence, "in such a long time. Hopefully Corrin may join."

"Doubtful," is all Xander says as he heads to the kitchen. "Has everyone eaten breakfast? I learned a trick or two from my roommate."

"Ah, and what is your roommate like, Xander?" Camilla says with a knowing look in her eye, following him. It looks more like a pursuit. Elise and I follow.

Xander flushes. "Well, um, you see, she…" He leans on the counter for support.

" _She? She is a she_?" Camilla persists. "My, Xander, living in sin already…" She dramatically flourishes her hands.

"It's not like that," Xander admits. "Her name is Mozu, and she's quite the accomplished chef. Very resourceful, and in our spare time she teaches me things." He busies himself by setting up a skillet, grabbing eggs and bacon from the refrigerator.

"Mozu… Mozu… That's…a Hoshidan name!" Camilla exclaims. She quiets down as she realizes her mistake. "First Leo, now Xander… Father will surely die at this…"

"Father would sooner kill us than die," I bark. "That man is a disgrace to our family name." I lean against the counter, annoyed. Elise stands there, silently, not knowing what to say I assume.

"Camilla, it's not like that," Xander whispers, ignoring me. "She's just my roommate."

"If you insist," Camilla purrs with a knowing glint in her eye. "How exciting. Our family is falling apart because of the Hoshidans." We look at her, shocked at her words. "I meant that as a joke. I'm dating one after all."

Xander is shocked. "Wait, you…?" He nearly drops an egg as he cracks it and prepares to fry it.

"Xander, I'm gay too, and my girlfriend also happens to be Leo's beau's older sister." Camilla puts it bluntly. "She's absolutely splendid." She looks in the cabinets to grab plates and set the table.

"Our family… Father would think us insane."

"Father would think us corrupted," I spit. "I hate that man."

"Watch what you say, Leo," Camilla warns. "Especially since Iago is here…"

It wouldn't be the first time we've gotten in trouble with Iago. Any conversation we have, he manages to eavesdrop and tell Father. I wouldn't be surprised if he was the one that put the suspicion of my sexuality in Father's head. Granted, it's _true_ , but Iago will take any information and twist it in a way that fits his cause. He only wants to stay safe and stay in power as my Father's right hand man.

And don't get me started on Hans. He isn't here, surprisingly, but he's equally as disgusting, following orders like a wretched mongrel. The way our family has fallen from grace is sickening. Disheartening even. It's not something I approve of.

I will never approve of the slaughter of innocent people, no matter their background. It isn't human.

"I want to punch that man," I growl. "He is scum."

My siblings stay quiet, knowing I'm right, but they don't want to comment. Xander finally speaks up.

"We all feel the same, Leo, but trust in me and Corrin. We will solve this."

"Will you able to stop this attack in time?" I spit angrily.

"Corrin needs more evidence, unfortunately. I can't go into much more detail. She's working hard, I assure you."

Anxiety pierces my heart. I _must_ warn Takumi and his family. I must warn my teachers and my other Hoshidan friends. If I can manage to decrease the amount of casualties… I wish I could save all of them.

But I'm a senior in high school, powerless, and the only thing I can do is hope that an end will come to my father's madness.

An idea strikes me the night before Christmas Eve. I decide to text Takumi, asking if his family would like to go to a 24-hour diner that's open on all holidays tomorrow evening. A shame for the employees, but convenient for me.

At first he's confused, but when I tell him they will be covered, he agrees, albeit ruefully. He asks why.

 _I have something important to tell you_ , I text. _It's about my father and I want your family to know._

 _Why do I feel like this is something I don't want to hear?_

 _Trust me. No one wants to hear it, but I'd rather tell you now before something bad happens._

 _Does he know?_ Takumi asks. I know what he means.

 _No._

 _Is it about his religious ties?_

 _Yes and no._

 _LEO! STOP SPEAKING IN RIDDLES._

 _Just trust me on this. This is something you'd want to actually hear, not read. I also would like to recommend your other friends and family to not attend the celebration tomorrow. Trust me on this. You'll find out why tomorrow._

 _Ugh. Fine. I trust you. I'll let my family and friends know._

 _Thank you, Takumi. You mean everything to me._

He doesn't respond, maybe he's stunned, and I put my phone away, wondering how I'm going to tell his entire family that their lives are in danger.

I tell my family my plans.

"Leo," Xander sighs. "I know you're worried, but I don't think it wise to tell him. This could turn his entire world upside down. He might…"

"I don't care what he does! I don't want him to get hurt. Or…" I can't even bring myself to say it.

"You really…care for him, don't you?" He asks. I guess he's too afraid to say the L word.

"I do."

"I know you're serious," he chuckles. "Fine. We'll have this family dinner. But don't be surprised if his family doesn't take to the news well," he warns.

"I'm aware of the consequences."

"Good." With that, Xander leaves, off to go to bed. "Sleep well, Leo."

I don't respond, wondering if this is a choice I'll regret.

What if Father finds out about this plan? What if he finds out I'm aiding Hoshidans?

I don't care. I won't be on the wrong side of history. I know what happens when people choose the wrong side or no side at all. Not speaking up, or obeying quietly, leads to so much pain and suffering for the other side. To me, that's deplorable.

I won't let Takumi suffer.

Evening arrives, and my favorite Hoshidan family arrives on time, Ryoma with a perplexed look on his face. He sees Xander, and the perplexed look turns into a disgusted look.

"I won't hold any grudges tonight, but I must say I am not pleased to see you," Ryoma says, a little viciously I might add.

"Likewise. I suppose even time apart doesn't change the way we feel about each other." Xander returns. Corrin and Elise look at him worriedly.

The atmosphere is tense and luckily a hostess appears, seating us near the back in a fairly remote location.

The diner is packed to the brim as one would expect on this holiday. There are a few families, a few couples, and a lot of single people. It's sad to see the lonely looks on some of the faces, but I ignore it, knowing I have bad news to share.

We order appetizers and as we're waiting for them, Takumi cuts straight to the point. "What did you need to tell us, Leo?" His tone is tense, but I notice a look of fear in his eyes. Maybe he has an inkling as to what I'm about to say.

"As I told you through text, Takumi, this isn't something you'd want to hear…" I look away, ashamed of what I'm going to tell him.

"Just spit it out. I can take it." He sips his cola quietly.

"As I've told you, my father is a raging racist and homophobe," I begin. "He isn't someone who would approve of this…meeting."

Ryoma, Hinoka, Kamui, and Sakura look upset and hurt. "I wish we'd known sooner…" Hinoka mutters. Camilla reaches across the table to hold her hand and Hinoka allows her.

"As it is, I've also mentioned that Father is a member of that cult. The one that worships Anankos."

"This isn't good," Kamui says. "I think I know what you're about to say."

"The let me say it," I say. "Father…"

"He's the leader of the hate group, NAH, isn't he?" Ryoma asks, disgust in his tone.

"Yes." I can't meet his eyes.

"We don't approve of it," Xander cuts in. "None of us are…active members, if you will. Father tries to include us, but we try to find excuses to not attend the…rallies."

"There's something more," Takumi murmurs, a look of realization in his eyes. "There's a reason you'd invite us this night… I know there's a big celebration in town. You said we shouldn't attend."

"Yes. That's why we invited you. There's…" I can't say it. I look to Xander.

"Father planned an attack. For tonight. We don't know when it will happen, but Leo didn't want your family in danger."

Silence. Utter silence save for the clinking of silverware and quiet talk from the other patrons. Takumi looks at me, heartbroken, Ryoma bites his lip, Hinoka recoils from Camilla's touch, Kamui looks thoughtful, and Sakura looks like she's about to cry.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Takumi whispers.

"Takumi… I didn't want to hurt you. Trust that I would tell you eventually about my father in more detail." I whisper.

"To hell with you!" Takumi yells. The other patrons stare. Ryoma quiets him down. "Sorry. For a moment, I forgot you invited us to a public location so there wouldn't be an outburst in fear of embarrassment."

"That is _not_ why I invited you here. My intention was to warn you and keep you safe." I hiss. "I'd have invited you to my home, but there was too much risk in that. You now know why."

"I can't believe you'd lie like this. Leo…" Takumi has tears in his eyes. "I trusted you."

"You can still trust me, babe," I wince at the pet name I let loose. "Sorry… Umm…" I'm at a loss for words.

"Takumi, Leo cares very much about you. We wouldn't be here otherwise." Xander smoothly cuts in.

"Oh, so it wasn't because of human decency? Merely the affections of your teenage brother to convince you to keep my family safe?" Hinoka snaps. Camilla is shocked by her words.

"Darling, Xander is never here. He misspoke. We... _I_ love you, and I'm sure Leo feels the same. We care about your family."

Hinoka gets up, the chair screeching on the cheap linoleum. "Excuse me." She storms off.

"Yes. Excuse me as well." Takumi also leaves, along with a piece of my heart.

There is an awkward pause before Sakura speaks. "Everyone might be upset, but I thank you for telling us, Leo. I told Hana and Subaki when Takumi mentioned it offhand. They stayed home instead."

I sigh in relief. "I'm glad. I hope everyone else is safe as well."

Suddenly, the small TV in the corner on the ceiling bursts with breaking news. The sound is off but the captions are on, and I see that the attack…

It's happening.

Everything is in utter chaos, fire everywhere. The bomb destroyed the town square and the normally beautiful tree is now ash. There are paramedics, firemen, and police officers helping the citizens. It's there, as the camera zooms in on a paramedic, that I see Azama, my teacher, clutching what was once his arm. I feel sick to my stomach and gag.

It's here, at this awkward time, that the waitress brings our order, oblivious to the news. She asks if we're ready to order, and Xander says we still need a few minutes. She shrugs and wanders off, serving and helping other customers. Corrin looks at Xander for support.

Ryoma's face is white. "Azama…" Sakura bursts into tears and Kamui comforts her.

I decide to check on Takumi. I excuse myself and head to the men's restroom.

I enter and hear sobbing. It's Takumi.

"Takumi?" I call out. "It's me."

"What do you want?" He croaks.

"To apologize. I know this upsets you, but my intentions were good. I…care about you and your family. Surely you must know that," I say through the door. "Come out, please."

"The attack happened, didn't it?"

I stay quiet a moment.

"I knew it." He opens the door violently, nearly breaking my nose.

He storms out and I follow, apologizing profusely.

He turns abruptly. "No amount of apologies will ever fix the pain you've caused my people," he hisses. "So much suffering has happened because of you stupid Nohrians and your elitist ideals."

So there it was. In the end, it always comes down to race.

"Takumi, you know that isn't true of all of us." I gesture to myself. "Look at me. Look at what you and I have done. Look at my sister." I point to her, her posture sagging. I've never seen Camilla so upset.

"We _care,_ Takumi." I see Elise, who is trying to comfort Sakura too. "My little sister is equally upset. She adores Sakura."

Takumi sighs. "This changes everything, Leo."

"What do you mean?" I don't like his tone. It sounds final.

"I can't date a man who puts my life in danger." He looks away. "It's better if we go back to the way things were."

"Takumi…" I feel the tears burn my eyes as a lump forms in my throat. My stomach is knotted and I'm shaking. I know what he's about to say, but I ask anyway. "What are you saying?"

"I'm breaking up with you." He pushes past me and heads to his family. He says something to Ryoma, who gets up. He tells Camilla something, and she heads toward me.

"They're leaving," she hiccups. She's been crying too. "I must go tell Hinoka." She disappears into the restroom.

My world is turned upside down as my hearing seems to fail me. I watch, with tunnel vision, as Takumi and his family leaves. I feel Hinoka rush past me, but I don't move, watching as they leave. The waitress comes back, confused, but Xander must have told her to bring the bill and she does so.

Camilla pats my shoulder. "Let's go home," she says, voice hoarse. "We need to…"

"There is _nothing_ we need to do!" I pull away from her, spitting. "I just lost…everything."

"Leo, I'm so sorry…" She goes to hug me but I push her away.

"Let's just go." I leave her.

So my family and I leave, a driver coming to pick us up, and we all sit in silence as we realize we've made a terrible, yet good, mistake.

Father returns Christmas Day, pleased at the consequences of his actions. We all stare at him in concealed bewilderment as he brags and raves about the utter chaos and destruction he's caused.

"Seeing all those dirty Hoshidans screaming and running for their lives… It fills my heart with hope that one day they will be eradicated." I can't even stomach what he's saying. It takes all my self-control to prevent myself from lashing out.

"Yes, Father. We are…so proud of what you've done," Xander manages to say. I stare at him, disgusted by his words, but knowing they needed to be said.

"What's wrong, my children? Have the dirty Hoshidans got to you? You should be proud that your father has finally started a war with them."

It's hardly war if the other side doesn't fight back. I bite my lip, trying not to say it.

"No, Father, it isn't that," Camilla interjects. "We just…would have rather spent time with you this holiday, instead of witnessing your…greatest triumph."

"But that is my gift to you!" He exclaims. "To rid you of the Hoshidans is the best gift I can provide."

There's a sniffle, and we all turn to Elise who is trying to compose herself.

"Of course, you, my daughter, would be the one most…disappointed," he growls vehemently. "You're too soft. Perhaps I ought to take you under my wing…"

"Father, I feel that may make things worse. You might find that plan to backfire, causing Elise to rebel," I smoothly cut in. He's not touching my baby sister.

He harrumphs. "Perhaps you are right, Leo." He stares at me, daggers piercing my own eyes. "You still always manage to cover things up, always in defiance."

"Father I don't know what you-"

"Leo. It has come to my attention that you aren't what you claim to be. You are not loyal to my cause." He sighs. "I knew I should have forced you to private school, but it is too late now. You're already in your final year."

Internally, I sigh in relief. The last thing I want is to have my world turn upside down again with starting a new school.

"But that doesn't mean I won't be keeping a closer eye on you. You've been acting strange…" The daggers again. Why suddenly me? Has Iago been spying again?

"Father, I can assure you-"

"You're doing it again. That covering up. What are you hiding, boy?" Uh oh. He's mad now, entirely too angry to reason with.

"Sir, I do believe Leo won't relent no matter how much you press his buttons. Perhaps taking him under your wing, instead of little Elise here, would be best. Only then will you have your answer." Iago proposes. He came earlier this morning to celebrate Father's accomplishment with him. Hans is also here, grinning. All three turn their attention to me.

"Well, Leo? How about it?" Father asks, heavily implying I don't really have a choice.

It doesn't mean I won't fight it anyway.

"Father, you know my studies are important. I would hate to shift my attention to something else."

"That does it. You're coming with me to at least one rally. There is something odd about you."

I am thankful Father isn't home enough to know exactly what's 'wrong' with me. His tone bothers me, like he wants to convert me, somehow knowing I am not loyal to the cause, despite my constant affirmations. Perhaps I am not insistent enough on the matter. I have no choice but to agree.

"Yes, Father. I will attend this one rally." I concede.

"Good. It will be this Saturday. We must fit you with one of our masks." He glares. "This is for your own good. You and your siblings will inherit this cause. I must recruit you now before the dirty Hoshidans get to you again."

Dirty Hoshidans. They are anything but. They are people with a fascinating culture, interesting food, and borne to them was someone that I may call the love of my life one day, if he will have me. But I know, deep in my heart, that Takumi isn't likely to accept me again. I can only hope that one day he will come to understand.

Father and his entourage leave, and my siblings look at me in pity. I can't meet their gazes.

Xander speaks up. "Corrin?" His tone implies something more.

"I'll go through with it. But know that it will take some time. I don't think I'll be done by Saturday."

"What are you talking about?" I ask, none too pleased.

Xander looks around, checking every possible corner before speaking. "We're going through with the plan. Father will be taken down, once and for all," Xander whispers. "I can't speak more of it here."

Ah. He must have looked around to check if Iago or Hans was eavesdropping. Iago especially is known for that.

"Yes, Brother," I reply. "Please get on with it as soon as you can."

Xander nods. "Will do." He turns to Corrin. "Well?"

"I'll get on with it." She leaves, and I know she's going to join Father.

Whatever this plan is, it better take down Garon so quickly that I won't have time to mourn him.

Because the only thing I want right now is for my ex-boyfriend to wrap his arms around me and forgive me for all the pain I've caused him.


	16. Love Goes On and On

Betrayal. That is all I feel. Absolute betrayal. I gave this boy my heart, I let him do unthinkable things to me, I told him I cared about him… And for what? To find out that not only is his father a raging racist, he's also the leader of the hate group that terrorizes my people. How…low of Leo. How naïve that he didn't think it right to tell me right away. What propriety does he actually have, something he claims to have, being all noble and pig-headed?

When we return from the diner fiasco, we find that Hoshido Town has been closed off until the investigation and evacuation is done. We have no home to return to until then. The officer apologizes, but Ryoma just sighs and decides that we need to take the bus _again_ and find some sort of refuge.

As we walk back to the bus stop, I notice three men I have never seen before, three men who stick out like sore thumbs because they are clearly not Hoshidan. One is a tall, thin man with pale skin, a deformed face and long greasy black hair. The other man is bald, incredibly muscular, and the scowl on his face is disturbing to say the least. But the last man… He speaks of unspeakable evil. His smile is hollow, as it doesn't reach his eyes, and his skin is nearly grey, hair is white, he's stockier than the other two, and he looks like the antithesis of Santa Claus.

They're all smiling gleefully, watching the people run away and scream. No one notices them, as everyone is trying to evacuate, caring more about the whereabouts of their loved ones than three suspicious Nohrian men. I can't help but feel a deep sense of anger as I realize that these three have _got_ to be the men that instigated the attack. I grit my teeth, and try to approach them, but Ryoma pulls me back.

"You've got to stay with us, Little Brother," he claims. I just scoff.

"Ryoma, look at those men over there. They're not from around here." I point in their direction, hoping they see me, to give me a reason to fight them.

Ryoma glances at them, interest piqued, but not enough to confront them the way I would. "You're right. But the priority here is to ensure our safety." He says, stoic as ever.

An officer approaches us and tells us that the buses have been detoured from this route. I groan, wanting to throw a tantrum, but Hinoka tells me to shut up, and we decide we have no choice but to walk. The five of us walk past those men, and the muscular one mutters under his breath "filthy trash."

I clench my fists and go to turn around, but Ryoma grabs my shoulder and forces me to about-face, walking away, muttering "don't let them get to you" while I hear the men snigger. There is no way, I realize, that these men _aren't_ the ones who run NAH. They're clearly not from around here, they're not running away from the chaos, in fact reveling in it, and they just go on, saying awful things to those fleeing for their lives.

I'm so frustrated I could cry. I want to blame Leo. I want to blame the stupid Nohrians, but even though right now I'm still resentful, a light, shrouded in darkness, gleams, telling me that it's okay, that it's not right to blame Leo, because he only wanted to help. In fact, I realize, he _saved_ my family, myself, and my friends. If only Azama had listened… Because I did as Leo said, and even though Azama is absolutely vexing at times, I didn't want him to get hurt. He just laughed it off, and said that life has ways of working out and to not get too bummed about it. I'm not sure if he has the same sentiment after losing his arm, as I saw on the TV at the diner.

A part of me wants to call Leo and tell him how sorry I am for everything, but I'm still too angry and _bitter_ at his father for the atrocious crimes against humanity he has committed.

"Ryoma," Hinoka prods, "where are we gonna go?"

Ryoma stops, and I see icy realization that temporarily we're refugees hit his face. "I'm…not sure, Hinoka." He thinks hard. "We don't really have anyone outside of Hoshido Town…" He looks to me. "Do you?"

"Um…" I remember Leo stayed at Camilla's until his house was finished, but the thought of going there makes me cringe. "No. I don't."

Everyone is grim as we weigh our options. I'm not about to suggest Camilla's place, and I know my family doesn't have anyone else either. "I suppose we must find a motel." Ryoma states.

"But that's expensive," Kamui reasons. "You know they'll make prices skyrocket just because of the situation."

"I know, but we've no choice," Ryoma states. "I wish we had more bonds outside of our Hoshido family, but that is neither here nor there." He sighs. "Let's find the nearest one."

The nearest motels are already full of refugees. It seems we can't catch a break. We continue our trek towards the inner city, desperately trying to find hotels or motels within our budget that will house us. Eventually, we find one that's cheap, albeit ratty. Literally. I see two rats fighting over some trash.

"Ryoma, we can _not_ stay here!" I whisper harshly as to not insult the lady at the front desk. She looks like she could kill a man despite the doe eyes she gives my brother.

"Takumi, we have no choice." Ryoma goes to book a room and I just sulk, sitting in the lobby as Sakura and Hinoka watch a Nohrian soap opera on the TV. Kamui is outside, talking on the phone with someone.

"Nohrian dramas are weird," Hinoka mutters, as the actress seems to have some sort of affair with her younger pool boy. "Is it always sex and money?"

I shrug, not in the mood to submerge myself in a drama I can't relate to, since the current drama in my life is overwhelming me, drowning me in utter confusion.

"Who cares… We're basically homeless," I mutter back.

"Such a ray of sunshine," Hinoka jokes, trying to lighten the mood. "It's going to be okay, Takumi. We're together. If it weren't for your boyfriend-"

"Shut _up_. He isn't my boyfriend anymore." I hiss through clenched teeth. "I don't want to talk about him."

Hinoka doesn't say anything and Sakura just sighs, obviously put off by this behavior. I don't care. If it weren't for him…

But I can't keep blaming him. I know better.

"It's…whatever. I just don't want to think about any Nohrians right now. It's bad enough we're in a Nohrian based hotel…"

"Takumi," Sakura says, uncharacteristically firm. "Stop blaming all Nohrians. You know this isn't Leo's fault. It's his father's. You're using a scapegoat."

I stare at her, agape, shocked at how resolute she is in her statement. All I can do is mutter an apology and stare off into space.

Ryoma returns with a key and we go to the elevator, waiting to share a room since that is all we could afford. The room, when we get to it, has two double sized beds, enough for four people, but fitting the five of us will be difficult. There is an arm chair by a small table, and Kamui says he'll sleep there so we can all have a bed. We don't argue since we're all too mentally, emotionally, and physically exhausted to do so. Hinoka goes to the window, staring solemnly out, and Sakura excuses herself to the restroom, looking on the verge of tears, Ryoma sits on the bed, deep in thought, and I collapse next to him, ready to nap my problems away.

No one disturbs me as I fall asleep, my last thoughts being on the guy I love whom I miss so terribly much.

I awake, and notice it must be the middle of the night, as Ryoma slumbers beside me and I hear the soft snores of Hinoka, Kamui, and Sakura. I look at the clock on the night stand and see that it's 1:00. I lay back down, though unable to fall asleep again, and my thoughts turn to Leo and his family, and how great my birthday was, and his soft lips on my…

I can't feel like _that_ now. That's vulgar and my brother is _right there._

I get up to use the bathroom. When I finish, I stare into the mirror as I wash my hands. I feel disgusting and I want to brush my teeth, but all of my toiletries are at the house, and the only thing I can do is gargle some warm water. I see how my skin seems a little more sallow than normal, my eyes seem dull as sleep is still covering them, and my hair is a mess, falling out of the ponytail and sticking up in odd formation. I sigh, and leave, turning the light off.

The room is dark, but gentle moonlight filters through the thin curtain and I see the outline of Kamui in the armchair. I sit in the one opposite him, and think about how my life turned so drastically around.

It's Christmas day, and I'm supposed to be celebrating at my house, waiting impatiently for the morning to arrive so we can all open presents together, eat dinner together, and enjoy the time we have, visiting friends, eating pastries, having snowball fights. But instead, a man full of hatred, running a group fueled by that hatred ruined this day for Hoshidans everywhere.

Sometimes, I hate being born Hoshidan, as I've faced some discrimination in the past. We're always supposed to be smart, be doctors, play some classical instrument and say our L's like R's. The last one may be true for those who don't speak English well, but it's still a nasty stereotype.

Then I remember other groups and ethnicities who face similar discrimination, like the Plegians, the Chon'sinese, and even the Feroxi. Terrorists and cultists for the first, traditional and unsavory for the second, and barbarians for the last. Ylisseans and Nohrians don't ever seem to face that discrimination, though I suppose my thoughts of the Nohrians being evil racists could count as a type of such, but I don't care to think too deeply into it.

My thoughts turn to Leo, how he seems to, at least now, defy those thoughts I used to harbor for Nohrians. He is kind, in his own way, he is caring, he is incredibly intelligent, and, now that I've got to know him and date him, is so much fun to be around. We bicker, sure, and sometimes we might bump heads, but it's always in good humor, even if before it was in a mutual rivalry. He's more pragmatic than me, but I love that about him.

Because, no matter how much I hate him right now, I still love him. I almost hate him for making me love him, but I can only shrug that off.

I wonder how he's doing at this moment. Is he upset about what happened? Probably. I imagine him crying over our breakup, maybe resenting his father more than he already does, and plotting his father's end. I don't know what he's going to do to remedy this situation, but right now I can't find it in my heart to forgive anyone. I can only sulk and keep myself from feeling anything, because I know if I let this situation get to me any more deeply, I'll let my hotheadedness take over and cause an even bigger issue. The safest thing I can do is to just let it simmer until it burns out.

I feel for my phone, still in my pocket, and I check to see if I have any messages. Just a few from Hinata and Oboro, asking if I'm okay. There's a missed call from Oboro, and she left a voicemail asking if I'm okay. I text them back in a group message, telling them I'm fine and that I'm at a hotel in the inner city. I know they probably won't respond due to the hour, but it's best to at least respond while the message is open.

There are none from Leo, and I expected as much. He's smart enough to know I'll only snap at him, and that it's best to give me space. A part of me wishes he had at least sent something like _are you okay_ , but again, he knows better. I sigh, and close the phone, dropping it on the table. Kamui stirs a little, and he wakens.

"Hey, Little Brother," he mumbles sleepily. "Why are you awake?"

"I couldn't fall back asleep," I whisper back. "I'm too upset right now."

"About what happened?" Duh. "I'm…sorry about what happened. Between you and Leo, I mean."

I let out a breath, not realizing I was holding it. "It's fine."

"You know it's not his fault, nor is this fine. His father is to be despised, sure, but you can't harbor those feelings of anger at Leo. He's…he's good for you, Takumi."

I groan, a little too loudly. Ryoma turns over, muttering in his sleep. "I know," I lower my voice. "But I can't help it. I just…" I can't even explain myself to my brother. It's easy to put it in my thoughts, but to express those thoughts verbally is too difficult to do, even if it's just to my overly sympathetic brother. "It's his _father_. What if he ends up the same?"

"Is that what you're worried about?" He asks. "You shouldn't think that. Leo wouldn't do that. I've seen him enough to know how much he cares for you. He's a little rough, sure, but he's got a caring heart. At least for you."

I don't respond, knowing he's right.

"I think you should go back to sleep. Your dreams will lead you to the right answer." Kamui utters. "You deserve happiness, Takumi."

I wish I felt the same.

"Alright," I finally say. "I'll go back to bed." I get up. "Thanks, Kamui. You always know what to say."

"Of course, Little Brother," I see him smile. "Good night."

"Night."

I wake up to a phone call from Oboro. It's a three way call with Hinata.

"Oh my gods are you okay?!" They say in unison once I answer.

"We were so worried," exclaims Oboro.

"Dude, this sucks," yells Hinata.

"Guys, I'm fine," I say, sleep still in my system. "I just woke up."

"You say you're fine, but are you _fine_?" asks Oboro.

"Like, physically I guess I'm good, but like emotionally…" She finishes my thought.

"It's upsetting." I hear her sigh. "You said Leo warned you right?"

"Yeah."

"How did he know?"

"I think you can guess."

Hinata bursts out with, "IS HE IN THE NAH GROUP?!"

I stay silent and Oboro gasps.

"Oh no, I liked Leo so much…"

"He's not in the group guys!" I exclaim over them. "His father is…" I don't have the heart to tell them that the father is the leader of the group.

"Oh no…" I hear the disappointment in Oboro's voice. "So I guess Leo doesn't share his father's sentiment?"

"Of course not. He wouldn't have warned me about the attack otherwise."

"He has a good heart," she says.

"I can't believe this happened," Hinata adds in. "And on Christmas Eve too."

"Yeah, so much for the holiday," I growl.

"That group is so evil… They need to be disbanded," Oboro shares her true sentiment. "They completely violated the Peace Pact!"

"We know, Oboro, but I doubt they'll be caught. They're too slippery." I then remember the men yesterday. "But I think I saw three of the members."

"What?!" Hinata and Oboro exclaim in unison.

"Where?" Oboro asks.

"How?" Hinata also asks.

"When we returned from the diner that Leo's family invited us to, we were forced to turn around and leave Hoshido Town," I explain. "And as we were walking I saw three Nohrian men who looked…happy about what was happening."

"How do you know they were Nohrian?" Oboro inquires.

"I doubt any other group would look as satisfied about the destruction going on in our city," I spit. I apologize for my anger. "Sorry. I'm just…so mad."

"Yeah, my family was forced out too. There's a lot of destruction," Hinata tells me. "The town square is gone."

"I figured. I saw some of it on the news. You know, Azama…"

"Yeah, we saw," Oboro admits. "He's a weird teacher and kind of rude, but even he didn't deserve that."

"I bet you twenty gold he'll make a joke about it when school starts back up," Hinata says, trying to lighten the mood. "You know how he is. ' _Life has its way of disarming you,_ '" Hinata mimics.

"He'll definitely use a pun, if not that exact one," I laugh. I needed that.

The other two laugh with me, and then Oboro asks the question I know was definitely on her mind the entire time. "So how about you and Leo…?"

"I broke up with him," I say bluntly.

"Takumi, why?"

"Being with him… Ugh, this is so complicated," I groan. "My life will be in danger. I already knew the father is a racist, but finding out…" I realize my mistake.

"Finding out what?" Oboro prods, catching me. "Takumi, what is wrong?"

"The father…" I grit my teeth. "He's the leader of NAH."

There is a dead silence as this information comes crashing down on their heads.

"He's _what?!_ " Oboro screeches.

"What the _hell_ , man?!" Hinata yells.

"Yeah, I know. I felt the same. But, like…" I'm at a loss for words.

"I don't blame you for breaking up with him. Being with him will put your life in danger! I mean, knowing he's a racist is one thing, but being the leader of that hate group? Takumi, if he found out his son was dating a Hoshidan, he'd _kill you_ ," Oboro rationalizes.

"Yeah, man, and, like, he'd probably kill Leo too. And even if you weren't dating, you wouldn't want to have the guy you like die, right?" Hinata adds.

"You guys are both right," I admit. "But if he finds out that we _used_ to date…"

"Leo is screwed either way," Hinata finishes for me. "Dude… This sucks."

I didn't really think of that. Regardless, Leo is in trouble. But only if the father finds out, and that isn't likely so long as Leo and his siblings stay quiet about it.

"I never thought my life would get this complicated," I say. "I wasn't supposed to date a Nohrian, let alone the son of a hate group leader. I was supposed to live quietly, go to a university to do whatever it is I want to do, and be grouchy for the rest of my life."

"Don't be so negative. You were meant for something greater than that…" Oboro tries to comfort me. "Maybe this was meant to happen… Maybe you will be what drives Leo to help end this nonsense."

"I know his siblings don't support the hate group," I admit. "Maybe they will find a way to end all this."

"I really hope so. You were so happy with Leo," Oboro chirps. "I could see it in your face."

Was it really that noticeable? Was I really that happy with Leo?

Yes, I was.

I hear Ryoma telling my siblings that we can return home, that the city officials are allowing the people to return to their homes. I tell Oboro and Hinata good bye when Ryoma gestures to me, and I hang up.

"We can go home now," Ryoma states what I already heard.

"That was quick." He nods.

"It was. Clean up still needs to be done, but the bodies have been recovered and the damage has been appraised. But all is safe, the investigation is still going on, but it seems that NAH has disappeared. They caught a few suspects, so says the news."

I doubt they caught the leaders, but surely there is some hope.

Kamui is reading something on his phone. "This article just posted on Facebook," he says suddenly. "Someone leaked some info regarding NAH. There might be a lead as to who the leader is, and it seems he's a pretty important man in the law field. But they didn't release a name."

Disappointing, but I'm sure it's Leo's father and those other two men.

"Well, let's hope he is apprehended soon," Ryoma states everyone's thoughts. "For now, let us leave and return home. I've seen one too many cockroaches this morning."

So we follow him out the door, descend to the main floor, and find a bus that will take us home.

I spend the day watching Hoshidan dramas that I have yet to catch up on. Thank the gods for DVR. Hinoka went out, hoping to burn some stress with a jog, Kamui is next to me, but isn't paying attention. He's playing on his phone. Sakura went upstairs earlier, to do what, I don't know. Sakura can be an enigma sometimes. Ryoma left for the restaurant to check on any possible damages. First the floods, now this.

I'm not really paying attention to the drama when Kamui pipes up with, "I think you should call Leo."

I groan. "Why on earth would I do that?"

"Because I know you and I know that you miss him." His grin is condescending to me, but I know he means well.

"So? Even if I do, that doesn't mean I have to. Being in his life has just given me nothing but trouble," I lie.

"Takumi, he saved our lives." He says bluntly.

"Yeah, but his father…"

"Who cares? We know he doesn't share his views and he's been nothing but good to you. To throw such a strong and loving bond is really childish." Kamui is never this firm, but I guess even he has his limits.

"Kamui…" I can't look him in the eye because I know he's right.

"Just talk to him. Come on."

"It's literally been one day. Isn't it…cowardly to come back so quickly? What if he thinks lowly of me for being weak?" I spit, insecurities coming out.

"I doubt that. He'll be happy, just you watch. Besides, it takes courage to admit you're wrong and that you'd rather be with someone through the hard times than to run away because you're scared." He smiles genuinely, seemingly happy with his response.

"I'm scared because _his father is a racist._ " I insist. "It's putting my life in danger!"

"You're arguing in circles, Takumi. Being with Leo will be the downfall of the father. It'll inspire the family to take him down. And besides, it's probably already going to happen."

I realize what he's implying. "So you think…?"

"Leo comes from a wealthy family and his father is revealed to be a racist. He's bound to be the leader of NAH." Kamui is not normally so sharp, so I have an inkling someone told him.

"Kamui, how did you figure it out?" I ask suspiciously.

"Well…" and here he blushes. "I've been talking to Corrin… And she's hinted at such…"

"You like her!" I accuse.

"Shh!" He pushes his hand to my mouth. "Not so loud. I don't want anyone to know…"

"You never leave the house, Kamui. The first girl you're exposed to you suddenly like? How odd." I laugh at him. "I can't believe you have a crush."

"Well, you know, self-study is hard… And Mother's death really… Ah, Takumi, I don't want to talk about it…"

It's nice to see the shoe on the other foot. "You should talk to her, ask her out, or something."

"She's really busy all the time. And no, it's not an excuse. The father keeps her on a short leash. I'm surprised she can text me at all."

I hum in response. "I'm not surprised. Leo's hinted at such. But I hope it goes well."

"Don't change the subject. I still think you should talk to him." He winks.

"Ugh. Fine. Maybe I will."

"That's my little brother." He gets up from the sofa. "I'll leave you to it."

"You're just gonna leave like that?!" I exclaim. "You can't do that!"

"I can and I will," he chuckles. "Have fun~"

I just groan and collapse in a heap on the sofa. I pull out my phone and glare at it.

"I don't wanna call him…" _But I do._

"Ugh. Fine." I find his name and hit the call icon. Hopefully he won't pick up.

But of course, he does.

 _"_ _Takumi?"_ He sounds incredulous.

"Hey." I grunt.

 _"_ _Is something…wrong?"_

"No… I just wanted to…talk I guess."

 _"_ _Oh."_ He stays silent. _"Is this about…?"_

"Not really. I just…wanted to apologize for what I got mad about. It's not your fault your father is fucking insane." I never say expletives voluntarily, but sometimes, they're necessary.

 _"_ _No, I understand… I mean, I'd probably have done the same thing…"_

"Probably, but I didn't call to talk about hypotheticals…" I sigh. "I miss you."

I hear him chuckle. _"So soon? You're so sentimental."_

"Gods damn it, I knew you'd say something like that!" I can't help but laugh too.

 _"_ _So is this your way of saying we're back together?"_ It feels so weird hearing him say that, like this is a real relationship that I'm in, that this is a guy I really care about, like… I actually made a human connection with another individual and I can't imagine my life without him now. I..

I really love him don't I?

"Yes, it is, Leo."

There's a slight pause. _"I'm really happy to hear you say that."_

"I'm really happy to say it."

 _"_ _My father is gone for the day. Do you want to maybe get coffee or something and just…be together?"_

"Yeah. I'd like that."

 _"_ _Then I'll see you soon. Meet me at 14:00 at that coffee shop near the school."_

"You sure your father won't notice? Is he really gone?"

 _"_ _Just for the day. He's doing damage control. Some of his subordinates and associates were arrested and he needs to find a way that it won't lead back to him… There's…suspicion of him."_

"Good. Because he's a son of a bitch."

He chuckles again. _"Don't I know."_

"Anyway, I hate to cut this short, but I'll see you soon. I need to get ready."

 _"_ _Okay. I'll see you."_

"Yeah." I don't want to hang up though. Neither does he I can tell. I hear his soft breathing and finally…

 _"_ _I love you, Takumi."_

And suddenly, I feel my heart burst out of my chest.

"I love you too, Leo."


	17. Don't Stop Now, Don't Try to Hide It How

**Smut smut smut in this chapter. Just warning y'all. I'll try uploading the rest today that is done so far.**

I'm glad Takumi is willing to talk to me. I'm glad that he's suddenly over the spat we had. It doesn't change the fact that I'm nervous seeing him after such a dramatic turn in our relationship.

My father is away at the local center where he meets with his followers, so I took the chance to flee while I could. He's doing damage control and discussing ways to ensure his identity is safe. It seems he suspects someone leaked information, someone in the organization.

Little does he know, it's someone he least suspects.

Corrin and Xander have a plan. During all the time that Father has been 'training' Corrin, she has been secretly recording conversations, evidence that will damn him for sure. She had always kept handwritten notes, and Father, none-the-wiser, or simply foolish, let her, not even thinking this was hard evidence against him. Though, I suppose a man who still takes notes down via pen and paper and sets up meetings on a calendar wouldn't think Corrin writing her notes down was the least bit suspicious.

Corrin started leaking information to the police, making anonymous phone calls and sending in copies of the notes and recordings to the local police department. Nothing with Father's name, apparently, but there is enough evidence to figure out it really is him.

The plan is to let it be assumed the police department did a thorough enough investigation that they were the ones to figure it out, rather than one of Father's own children (albeit not blood-related) turned him in. It's a smart idea, though risky. If the police department slips up and names Corrin, she could be in severe danger. Xander serves as her support and goes over the information in private with her, ensuring the information is good enough to criminalize Father.

Corrin revealed this to us shortly after the diner incident. When we were told, Camilla, Elise, and I were stunned, though relieved. It's a solid enough plan to work.

"At this point," Corrin had said, "even if Father finds out it's me, so long as he is apprehended, I'm fine with the consequences. I can't let his evil go on anymore."

She and Xander had researched the laws thoroughly. What Father done was a capital offense, and his sentence would be a lifetime in prison. Iago and Hans, who will also be found out, will serve the same, since they are accomplices directly involved with Father. Lesser people in the organization will receive lesser sentences unless they were found to be involved with the bombing. It's something that delights me to know.

If Father is gone, I can be open about my relationship with Takumi, and that's all I want right now. I'm tired of hiding. I want to be with him, just him.

Currently, Camilla is driving me to the coffee shop. She enjoys little excursions like this, though I can tell she's upset over something. Hinoka probably hasn't contacted her since the incident. But I choose not to broach the topic because I know my sister, and she is in a mood.

When we get there, she grabs my hand, alerting me. "Leo," she says, "he's probably still upset, so don't be surprised he doesn't take you back."

"He texted _me_ first," I respond. "I'm quite sure that's a good sign."

She shrugs. "If you say so, Little Brother." She lets me go and I exit the vehicle.

I enter the coffee shop, going in line to order a simple coffee. It's not very busy; I assume the attack worried people and so they chose to stay home. I receive my coffee and sit down in a spot where Takumi will spot me.

A few minutes later I see a bus stop at its designated place and watch as Takumi exits, hair in a bun. I never found a bun more sexy. He's wearing a navy blue sweater and grey jeans, looking nonchalant but a little pensive. He enters and spots me.

"Hey," he greets simply. He doesn't smile.

"Hey," I greet back. "I'd ask how you are but I already know."

"Damn straight," he coldly responds, face turning grim. "But I'm not mad at you. Not anymore. I might have a short fuse, but it seemed to have passed quickly."

"No grudge?" I ask with a smirk. Surely he doesn't hold one against me.

"No. But I'll never forgive your father."

"As would I. Thought, I've never enjoyed his company, except perhaps when I was little, before he entered the cult."

He shrugs simply, nodding, and goes to order a drink, some sort of sweet latte. I find it ironic due to his more abrasive nature. Takumi would be a softy and order a 'girly' drink, though adding a gender to an inanimate object is…ridiculous.

He sits down, sighing. "So I guess we should talk."

"I have much to say. Some things you won't be happy about."

"Better start with that."

I take a breath, not happy with what I'm about to say. "My father," I whisper, not wanting any eavesdroppers to hear this, "wants me to attend a rally this Saturday."

"What?!" He says, a little too loudly for my comfort. I shush him.

"I'm not happy about it either, but he suspects that 'Hoshidans have gotten to me,'" I mock. "I couldn't help but agree. He'd…beat me, probably."

He bites his lip. "That's really bad, Leo."

I lower my shoulders, trying to be secretive. "But we think by the end of the week, we can incriminate him before the rally. Corrin has gotten evidence over the years she's worked with Father and she's been turning it into the police anonymously."

His eyes widen. "That's a relief."

"I agree, but I'll probably still have to attend the rally. The police are slow with these things." It always seems like to takes _years_ for anything to get done when it comes to investigations, but it hopefully will be rectified.

"I'm so sorry you have to go through with that. Your father is insane."

"Don't I know," I state. "But that's the worst of it."

"Good. I couldn't imagine worse news."

"Same. So… I also wanted to apologize."

He waves it aside surprisingly. "You have nothing to apologize for. I should be thanking you really. You saved my family and my friends."

"I wish Azama had listened," I mutter.

"I do too, but apparently Ryoma called him while he's in the hospital, and he actually _laughed._ "

"Of course he would," I chuckle. "He probably said something along the lines of life being absurd and unpredictable and so we should take it in stride."

"That's exactly what he said!" Takumi laughs. "I shouldn't laugh about that, but it's so silly of him."

All I can do is shake my head in good nature and sip my coffee. "I wonder if he'll be well enough to return to teaching once the break is over."

"Probably. He wouldn't want to dawdle."

We sit in silence for a moment, sipping our drinks. I'm not sure what to say, but then Takumi develops this glint in his eyes.

"I've got an idea," he suggests. His voice is a bit husky. I know what this means.

"Takumi, you're not about to suggest what I think you're going to suggest."

"Yeah, I am." He winks at me. I've never really seen him so forward before.

"We're in public," I state. "It's…kinda wrong."

"Oh well. I don't care. Besides, the café is basically empty."

I look around, and there are a couple of girls sipping blended beverages, giggling incessantly, and a boy studying. I sigh.

"Okay, but we shouldn't take too long."

"Gotcha." He grabs my hand and leads me to the bathroom.

He pushes me into the bathroom, locking the door, and gets to work. He's kissing me roughly, grabbing at my bottom desperately, and starts undoing my pants. His hand reaches down and he strokes roughly. I gasp, stunned, but enjoying myself regardless.

He starts going down and before I know it, he's taken me in his mouth. Surprisingly, he fits my length entirely in his mouth.

"Takumi!" I cry out. I hush myself. He chuckles and the vibrations just feel _so good._

He releases me for a moment. "I've never had much of a gag reflex, just so you know." He takes me in again.

He starts licking me up and down, focusing on the head. He sucks in tightly and then pushes himself all the way down and I feel my cock at the back of his throat, tight around the head. He tightens his throat and it's enough to send me over the edge.

"Takumi, I'm-" but I don't finish my sentence, and release myself fully in his mouth.

I thrust my hips slightly, grabbing his silky hair, face-fucking him, and he lets me, grasping my hips as I finish. I sigh in contentment.

I slide down the wall, letting him stay between my legs. The floor is cold against my bottom. I look at him through hooded eyes.

"Where'd you learn that?" I ask, out of breath.

"I never really learned it. I went through instinct." He pecks me on the lips.

I deepen the kiss, and I feel myself arouse again. "I really want you."

"I want you too." He starts undoing his pants.

"Wait, you're not suggesting…?" But he starts slipping down his underwear. I watch him as he sticks a finger inside himself and I realize what he wants.

"Takumi, I don't have lube."

"I have condoms I bought a while ago when we first started dating. They have lube on them."

I blush. "I've never done this before."

"I know." He slips a second finger in. As he does so, he moves himself forward. "I want you to go in dry anyway," he whispers.

My cock is full on hard now. "Takumi, do you have a pain fetish?"

"Yeah. I never really thought much about it, but in this moment, I want you to fuck me hard." He gets up and washes his hands.

He braces himself against the wall when he's done. "Take me," he commands.

"Are you sure about this?" I get up, sliding down my pants a bit more. "What about a condom?"

"I want you to come inside me." I'm shocked by the statement and gulp. We're both virgins to this, so I know I don't have a disease and know he doesn't as well. It's…harmless really, even though my brain is screaming at me. The idea, though, of coming inside him turns me on even more.

He spreads his legs as much as he can. "Just go."

I grab his hips, aligning myself with his entrance. Using one hand, I gently guide myself inside. He gasps, and tightens around me, and I stop for a moment. He whimpers, begging me to continue. I didn't realize he was that much of a masochist.

I'm sheathed fully inside him. I wait until he stops whimpering, and pull out, thrusting again.

"Harder," he whines. "Please, Leo." I do so, and he cries out softly.

"If it becomes unbearable, tell me, and I'll stop." He just nods his head.

I keep thrusting, going harder and harder, and his cries get louder and louder. I put a hand on his mouth, telling him to quiet down. He does so, but I feel him struggling to do so. I let his mouth go and thrust deep inside, enjoying the power I have over him.

One last thrust and he cries out loudly, much to my dismay. " _Naka ni dashite!"_

Hearing him scream in his native Hoshidan sends me over the edge and I come inside him. I stay inside, letting all the semen squirt out and finally pull out. I notice I need to clean myself, and I go to the sink, wiping myself down with a little soap and water.

He collapse, gasping for air. I see a small amount of blood and cum seep out. I grab a few paper towels and clean him up.

"Ahhh," he breathes out, but he lets me continue. "Thanks," he murmurs when I'm done.

I pull my pants up, buttoning them. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, that was great." He gets up, wobbly, and I steady him as he buckles his pants. "Gods, that was good."

I snort, amused by the pleased look in his eyes. "I'm not sure I should be pleased that you enjoy pain."

"It's okay. I mean, I'm a little embarrassed, but maybe all the insecurity and humiliation I've faced over the years developed the kink." He shakes his head. "I'd let you do it again."

I nod. "Duly noted." I go to open the door. "Hopefully, no one has noticed what we did."

"I don't really care that they did." It seems the embarrassment kink has turned into an exhibition kink.

"Embarrassment and pain… Now you're an exhibitionist." I laugh. "Takumi, you're so…naughty!"

He blushes. "I am not!" He argues.

"We literally just had sex in public." I open the door and the coast is clear. We hurry out of the café. "You're an exhibitionist."

"Shut up, Leo…" It seems the heat of the moment has faded away. He grimaces. "I feel it coming out." I know what he means.

"That's what you get for refusing a condom." I slap his ass and he jumps.

"That hurt!" I grab his ass gently.

"You liked it though." He blushes more, but pulls away.

"Don't turn me on now, or we'll go back in there and do it again."

I slap his ass again, enjoying his embarrassment. "We can just go back to your place or mine and do it again."

"Isn't your father home though? My place would be safer."

"Then Camilla's. He wouldn't go there. He'd call first."

He thinks about it. "Fine."

I'm surprised at his readiness, but the thought of having sex again with him is exciting. "Let me call Camilla." I pull out my phone.

"Do you think she would know what we're doing?" He asks.

"She'd guess, especially if you're loud."

He stays silent for a moment, ruminating on the thought. "I'm _not_ an exhibitionist. I only want you to embarrass me."

I shrug and Camilla answers the call. "That was certainly a while," she says in greeting.

"Yeah. He wants to come by for…dinner," I lie. "Is that okay?"

"To my place? Sure. I'm home. I'll be there soon." She hangs up.

I tell Takumi she's picking me up and we sit at a bench, holding hands.

I never thought I'd be so public with my relationship, but it feels good. It's a risk, sure, especially with everything that has happened, but knowing he's beside me makes me strong.

"I… I really love you, Takumi."

"Likewise." He tightens his hand around mine. "I'm glad that the flood happened. I'm glad we were assigned that project together."

I smirk. "I'm not sure about the flood, but the partnership we had was certainly a pleasure."

He turns his head and smiles. "Yeah, it was."

Camilla arrives, rolling down the window. "You two are so cute," she coos.

I scoff and open the back door for Takumi and we enter together. Camilla flips her hair behind her shoulder, staring at us through the mirror.

"No funny stuff in my car. I don't care if you do it at the house though," she states bluntly.

"What are you talking about?" I ask incredulously.

"You've got that glow. Really Leo, I'm surprised you'd be so bold."

I don't say anything, speechless. Takumi looks outside the window. We're both…embarrassed.

"It's cute," she says in apology. "And it's okay. You care about each other and are young and obviously horny. Just be safe and enjoy yourselves." She revs the engine and speeds off.

We arrive at her place shortly and enter the building, getting in the elevator in silence. We reach her floor and she unlocks the door, allowing us inside.

"Have fun." She leaves us and goes into her kitchen, readying dinner I suppose.

I take Takumi to my usual room as he looks around the place, seemingly impressed. I lock the door and he sits on the bed, smiling at me.

"It's a nice place," he comments.

"Yeah. Camilla has expensive taste."

I stand in silence for a moment and then approach him. "Are you ready?"

He backs up to the headboard, unbuckling his pants. "Fuck me hard."

I'm surprised at his bold statement but I take all my clothes off anyway. He stares at me in wonder and does the same, rushing.

He spreads his legs and I pounce on him, settling myself between his legs and he wraps them around me as we make out. He strokes me and I grind myself into his hands.

"I'm ready," he whispers and I enter.

I thrust hard inside him and he gasps out an expletive. He tightens his legs and reaches down to jack himself off.

I grab his hips tightly and continue my thrusts. He then pushes me off, onto my back, and hops onto my cock and bounces up and down. The position is new and pleasurable. His taking control really gets me off.

I thrust upward, wanting to take a little more control. He moans and bounces harder. Then, he lets out a louder moan and comes on my stomach. The site of the white goo sends me off, and I come in his ass again. He lets out a breathy sigh and falls backward, my cock slipping out.

We lay there, spent. He gets up after a few minutes to kiss me.

"You're good at this," he whispers in my ear.

"Thanks. I try." I kiss him again.

There's a knock on the door. I hear Camilla's voice.

"Hide Takumi. Father is here."

Takumi's eyes widen in fear and I push him off, telling him to hide under the bed. I get up quickly, pushing his clothes under the bed, shoes, socks, pants, shirt in all, and in record time clothe myself. There's another knock. I smooth my hair down and ask who it is.

It's Father. I feel my blood run cold, grab my backpack, pulling out homework as I sit on my bed, looking studious, and tell him to enter. He does so and looks at me curiously.

"Son, I know you're serious about your studies, but during break?"

I nod. "I mustn't fall behind. One of my teachers assigned a reading assignment. It isn't much though."

"Probably a dirty Hoshidan teacher," he growls. "Whatever. I have business with you."

"Yes, Father?"

"It's about the rally this Saturday. It may have to be cancelled."

I'm relieved, but I don't show it. "May I ask why?"

"I was contacted by the police. It seems there's a rat among us." His face his dark, bitter, and angry.

I tilt my head. "Do you have an idea as to who it is?"

"I do not, but Iago is working on investigating. It won't be soon before long."

I worry for Corrin and Xander's safety, but even if it were one of them, I don't think Father would punish them. Perhaps Corrin, but never Xander. Xander is his pride and joy, mostly at least.

"Do not worry. We will find this traitor and they will be dealt with appropriately." He shuts the door. I hear voices, Camilla's and Father's. I get up, putting my ear to the door. Then, I hear a door shut. I leave the room, shutting my own door and see that Father has left.

"He's gone now," Camilla states the obvious. "That was close."

"Indeed."

She giggles. "Did you have fun?"

I blush. "…yes."

"Good. I heard you two actually. Next time, be quieter. It was once you finished that Father knocked on my door. It took a bit to convince him I was working on dinner, which is why I didn't answer his knock immediately, when in reality I was warning you."

"Thank you, Sister."

"Anytime. I think though, that your little boyfriend should leave soon. I wouldn't want Father to catch him here should he come again."

"You're absolutely right."

"I'll drive." She grabs her keys. "Go on. Tell him."

Enter my room again, and Takumi has come out of hiding, fully clothed. "I should leave, Leo."

"I was about to suggest the same."

He looks away. "I had fun though."

"As did I."

He gets up. "Well, let's go."

We exit the apartment, and all I can feel is trepidation. Sure, I'm still reveling in the moment I shared with Takumi, but I can't help feel foreboding as I realize that no matter what, Father will always expect me to be a part of this organization.

It is imperative, therefore, that he must be stopped, and in this moment, I decide I'll dedicate myself to his destruction.


	18. I Want More

The first thing Sakura notices is that I'm limping.

"Takumi! What's wrong? You didn't get in a fight did you?" Concern washes over her features as she drops the dinner she's making and hurries over to me.

I blush. "Quite the opposite, Sakura…" I mutter. She doesn't hear me.

"What did you say?" She leads me to a chair and sits me down.

I sigh. "Don't worry yourself, Sakura. I'm fine. Trust me."

Hinoka is sitting across from me, sipping on sake or green tea I can't tell, and her knowing smirk shoots realization into me.

I had sex for the first time. In a public bathroom. By the high school.

"So how was your little excursion?" Hinoka asks suggestively.

"It was fine…" I avoid. "What's for dinner?"

"Sakura is making miso soup and rice," she answers.

"Yum." I look to my feet, thinking of what to say next. "Well, I'll be in my room."

"Don't be too long. It's almost done." I'm not sure what Hinoka means by 'too long,' but I ignore it and go upstairs.

I lay in my bed and think about the day I've had. I lost my virginity fully. Finally.

Well, it was never something that was at the forefront of my mind, but I suppose every young person wants to experience it. I'm always so focused on school and family that I never really thought about it.

But it happened, and I'm excited. I'm happy it was with Leo, and it felt good to share that intimacy with him.

To me, sex was always more about sharing a moment with the person you were engaging with, not about the finish. Call me sentimental, but that's how it's always been for me. But as I've said, it was never at the forefront of my mind.

But now that I've had it, I want _more_. I want more of Leo, I want to see him again, and I want him to do awful things to my body.

With the current situation however, that may be difficult.

His father is the leader of that cult, that group that wants my people gone. Seeing Leo, especially since the father wants Leo more involved, will be incredibly difficult.

It doesn't matter to me though. With Leo, I know that we can get through this together.

I receive a text from Leo, and see some good news.

 _My father may have to cancel his rally this weekend._

I type back, _Good. You don't need that in your life._

 _He said "MAY" though, so there's still a chance…_

Seeing Leo insecure, well, not _seeing_ per se, leaves me anxious. I want to comfort him, but I've never been good at that sort of thing.

I know one thing I can say though.

 _It doesn't matter anymore. You've proved yourself to me by warning my family about the danger. That alone means so much to me._

 _It feels good to read that. I care so much about you, Takumi._

 _I care so much about you too, Leo._

 _I need to go. Camilla just finished dinner._

 _Ok. I'll talk to you later._

I see that he's read the message and I close my phone. I lay in bed, wondering about him, wondering about this weird situation I'm in.

I never thought I'd be in a relationship with my once arch-nemesis. I never thought I'd ever be so open with someone from another culture. I never thought I'd be in a relationship with a _Nohrian_ for the Dawn Dragon's sake.

What really gets me about this situation is his father being the leader of that hate group. It makes me nervous to continue the relationship but here's the thing: I care so much about him. This, ideally, will make us stronger. What I want is to be there for him through all the bad, even if he has to attend the rallies. I know Leo doesn't share his father's ideals.

And if he did, it would ruin me.

I hear Hinoka call for dinner, and even though I'm not that hungry, I go anyway. I need some sustenance after today's event.

I descend the stairs and enter the kitchen, sitting down as Sakura sets the table.

Sakura still notices the slight wince though.

"Are you sure you're okay, Takumi?" She asks. I just blush.

"I'm seriously fine, Sakura. It's nothing really."

"But why would you limp? You didn't get in a fight?" She sits down, pouring Hinoka and Ryoma a bowl of soup. Kamui sips green tea quietly, and I see the pensive look in his eye. He knows, obviously, and I can tell he doesn't want this conversation to happen.

"Perhaps you've sprained your ankle?" Ryoma asks. I can't tell if he knows or not, but the idea strikes me as convenient.

"Yeah, I just overextended it," I reply, allowing Sakura to pour me a bowl. We say a short grace and I begin eating. It's perfect.

"Oh, okay…" Sakura says quietly. "I hope you're okay. You need to be careful." Such the caring sibling. Sakura is too kind sometimes.

"It's seriously fine, Sakura. Don't worry about it. I'll just rest tonight."

So she drops it and we continue eating, for the most part in silence.

We're still all shocked by the events that have taken place.

"I hope Azama is okay," Hinoka says quietly. She's closer to him than any of us, despite his acerbic nature.

"Yeah… I wonder if he'll be able to teach." I also say quietly.

Nothing else is said and we finish dinner. I leave, Sakura offering to wash the dishes and we let her, even though it's not really fair considering she made the dinner. But she defers and does so anyway.

I lie in bed, wondering how Leo is, if he finished dinner, and if he's thinking of me.

Speak of the devil, and the devil shall come, the phrase goes.

 _You finish dinner?_ He asks.

 _Yeah. It was really awkward. Sakura thinks I sprained my ankle._

 _What? Why?_

 _Um… Because you kind of wrecked me today. In a good way at least lol_

 _Oh._

I don't think that's a good response. Is he having second thoughts?

 _I enjoyed myself, Leo. Don't worry about me. I'll take care of myself and if anything odd happens, I'll see a doctor._

 _Okay. I'm just concerned. I didn't want to hurt you._

 _Leo. I liked it. You're fine._

 _If you say so._ He says nothing else and I decide to leave him to his thoughts.

Gods, I want more. He's just so good at what he does for someone who never did this before.

I touch myself, something I haven't done in a while, and thinking of Leo, calling his name out, makes me come faster than I'd like, but the release is there, and I clean myself up quickly, deciding it was time to change my sheets anyway.

Despite what is going on, despite what has happened, I love him, and I won't let go for anything.

"You know, Takumi, I had a strange dream last night," Kamui opens when he enters the bathroom. I just finished brushing my teeth when he walks in.

"Really?" I ask, after spitting. "What was it?" I hadn't had any nightmares, though I did dream of Leo in a wedding dress. I'd never tell him that though.

"It was really odd, and I wonder if it's due to my…new feelings for Corrin." He admits. "It's upsetting really."

"Just tell me," I groan.

"Well… I had a dream she was my twin."

I freeze. Not only is that weird, but it's eerily accurate. Corrin did look a lot like Kamui, it was no coincidence they dressed matching each other on Halloween, and I do vaguely recall another girl, maybe a sister. But that could all be some childish fantasy. I could always ask Hinoka though.

"Wouldn't we know if you did?" I ask, skeptical. "It's not like Mother would keep that a secret." His appearance in our lives was strange though. He appeared as if from nowhere, but again, this could all be a childish fantasy, old memories dead and gone.

"You're right. It was just a dream," he says, not convincingly. "I can't believe I told you this."

"I can't believe your kink is twincest," I joke. "That's nasty," I retort, even though my kink is having my boyfriend rip me apart and come in my ass.

He blushes. "No! That's not it at all!"

I decide to drop it, letting my brother have his weird taste. "Sure. Anyway, let's head down for breakfast. I'm sure you're starving after that dream of yours."

He looks wistful. "You know, I really do like her. She's sweet."

"She is." I don't know her very well, but Kamui is always so trusting, naïve, but trusting, and his instincts are usually good when it came to people.

"I want to see her," he whispers, more to himself than to me. I ignore it and leave him.

It seems Kamui wants more as well. Well, we _are_ brothers.


	19. Kings and Successions

Naturally, things never work out. Father has decided the rally will go on despite the scrutiny the police department have given him.

They suspect him of course. Corrin's evidence is too uncanny to the situation and the officials aren't that stupid. Father seems more empowered than ever though, and thus I must attend the rally.

To say I am displeased is an understatement. I contemplate on whether to tell Takumi. I know it will upset him. I know he may throw a tantrum again. But to lie is not something I am keen to do, so I text him, and as predicted, he isn't pleased.

 _I hate this._ He types. _This isn't fair._

 _You don't have to stay with me. I'm only putting your life in danger._

 _No. I thought about this. If I truly love you, then I have to stay by your side. You need strength. Maybe I can be that strength._

I'm touched and tell him so.

 _Of course, Leo. I'd do anything for you._

I wonder if that's the aftermath of the sex that's saying that. It's been a day, but I've received more than one sext from him, and, flustered as one would imagine, I tell him I'm not quite sure I'm comfortable with such forward messages. He stopped, but he did say he still wants me.

I still want him too. Of course, now that Father seems to be getting more serious with these rallies of his, my time with Takumi may be limited.

It just inspires me more for Father to be taken down.

I stay at Camilla's for the time being, because being anywhere near Father will make me sick to my stomach. Camilla's has a nice, peaceful atmosphere, and she's a great cook. She's at work currently, doing whatever it is she does, and I busy myself with reading and studying on old historical battles done in days past. To say I'm a nerd is beyond an understatement. I'm quite the history buff.

A few hours pass when Camilla finally returns. Elise is at Father's, as well as Corrin, and Camilla bemoans her missing sisters. Of course, she's happy to spend one on one time with me.

"So, Little Brother, shall we watch a movie together?" She purrs. Camilla could make anything sound dirty.

"I wouldn't know what to suggest, Sister, since I watch mostly documentaries and historical films," I answer.

"So studious," she groans. "I always like rom coms and heartstring pulling films. But what about TV shows?"

"I confess I don't watch much of them. Anything you suggest could be interesting."

"Hmmm…" She pulls up an online streaming site and rifles through shows she's watched countless times it seems like. She stops at one.

"This one is interesting. It's about female inmates dealing with issues, from racism to sexism. I think, given the circumstances of our lives, you might enjoy it."

I nod. "It couldn't hurt." She starts it up, and we're quickly engrossed.

Time goes on as we continue to binge watch the show. I'm caught up in each character's story, and Camilla compliments the one transgender character. We continue watching it when I finally say:

"I wish Takumi was here."

She pauses the show. "I have a feeling you want to talk about something, dear."

"Yes… I think it's so cruel of fate for it to bring in such a fine young man in my life, one that Father would surely oppose to me seeing." I whisper.

"Darling, it would be more than opposing. Father would kill him if he knew. Or you. You know his connections…"

"It isn't fair though, Camilla!" I raise my voice. "I'm completely enamored, and yet I still have to hide so much of myself to please such a vile man. So much so that I have to attend a rally that completely defies my beliefs about Hoshidans."

She smiles. "Listen to yourself, sweet. A few months ago you would say how annoying this boy was. Now, you say you love him." She giggles. "You've grown, Leo."

I sigh. "I suppose I have."

"I know it isn't easy. I too have the same issue." She sighs dramatically. "I love my dear Hinoka with every fiber of my being, yet I must stay so far away from her until Father is stopped. You are right, Leo. Fate is cruel."

We sit in silence a moment, the screen dimming from lack of use. "This is awful," I mutter.

"Love is a battle, Leo. This is only the beginning." She kicks her foot out aimlessly, panty hose stretching precariously. "Oh, I suppose I should make dinner."

"Let's just order take-out and cry about our feelings," I joke. Camilla takes me seriously and speed dials the local Hoshidan restaurant for take-out. Father would have our heads for sure.

She orders for me, knowing what I like, and makes sure to order egg rolls and crab puffs too. It sounds so unhealthy, so full of MSG, but I don't care right now. Much like a hormonal teenage girl, I need junk food and maybe a good cry.

Tears prickle at the edges of my lids as I reminisce on everything I've done with Takumi thus far, and Camilla, after hanging up, goes to comfort me, rubbing my back, whispering soothing words.

"It'll be alright, dear. These things solve themselves sometimes. We must be patient."

"I'm scared, though, Sister. What if Father finds out?" I sniffle.

"As long as we watch ourselves, he won't. You've hidden yourself well for years. Keep up the fight, the disguise. Father will be taken down. Corrin is doing her best and succeeding."

"What if _she_ gets found out?" I ask, incredulous. "That's a fate that only leads to death."

"She only has to worry about Iago, and as slippery of a snake as he is, Father is more prone to believe us than him. It's happened time and time again. Father…is very blind sometimes."

"I trust in your words, Camilla. You always know what to say."

She smiles at me. "Let's just wait for our food. I'm happy we've had this chat. You needed it, dear little brother."

Oh how right she is.

Saturday comes all too quickly and it makes my stomach sick.

Instead of celebrating the New Year, I am here with my father who is celebrating the death and injuries of all those Hoshidans. My insides quiver and I feel the need to vomit, but I hold myself together as Father makes his speech.

"As we have all seen," Father announces into the microphone through his mask and a voice modifier, "we have succeeded in our terroristic attack at the Hoshidan town square." Cheers. It's enough to make me sicker. I sit there, in my own mask, hoping this ends soon. Luckily no one can see the look of disgust on my face.

"In celebration, even one of my sons has joined us, for the first time in months, to bask in the glory of this event." He turns to me. "Son, what have you to say?"

I hold back bile rising in my throat. "I am proud of you, Father. We have succeeded in terrorizing those dirty Hoshidans," I say into the microphone. I pray that he'll be pleased and let me sit back down.

Thankfully, he does in fact seem pleased and sends me back to my seat. He goes into a spiel about how he has more attacks planned despite the investigations going on. Something about how Iago is pulling strings and working on his own investigation as to who leaked the information. It's clearly someone close, he hints. He doesn't say he suspects his own child, despite that Corrin _isn't actually_ his child. But Corrin, who is working closely with Xander, has a way of sneaking about, and honestly acts so obediently around Father that being suspicious of her would be foolhardy and unlikely. His dear Corrin, who I sometimes think of as a political prisoner, would never betray him, or so he thinks.

When the rally ends, I sigh. Iago hears me.

"You seem disappointed, Leo," he insinuates. I catch myself.

"I am simply tired, Iago," I hastily say. "It's been a long day, and perhaps the excitement has worn me down."

I can feel his glare through the mask, and we all enter the car, Hans included. The windows are tinted, so it's safe to take off our masks. I shake my hair a little, trying to make it neat and tidy, adjusting the headband I'm so fond of.

"Why you still wear that girlish garment is beyond me," Father gruffly says. "You should take it off, my son."

"It's been a part of me for so long, Father, I hardly notice it. Perhaps it is a mere habit, a childish one." I shrug.

"Take it off," he commands. "No son of mine will look gay."

I hold back my grimace and do as he says. The headband was a gag gift from Camilla, who said my hair was too shaggy and it needed to be held back. Little did she realize I would be so fond of the item. To lose it here… It's an insult to the relationship between my sister and I.

I place the headband in my lap as I listen to Father speak to Iago and Hans about upcoming plans for the Hoshidans.

"New Year's seems appropriate," Father says. "Instead of fireworks, they'll have bombs."

"Wouldn't they expect that, sire?" Iago says so formally. "We've done bombs once. We must be more original than that."

"Hmmm…" Father considers. "Perhaps you're right. A new plan must be formed." They go into details of other attacks, but in the end, a timed bomb would be the most secretive and would evoke the most casualties. Unoriginal, as Iago put it, but still despicable nonetheless.

"What say you, Leo? Have you any thoughts?" Father asks me, all too curiously. It's like he suspects my lack of allegiance again.

"I…must agree with Iago," I say, holding back my disgust. "Timed bombs would allow us all to escape so as not to be caught by law enforcements. And perhaps, Father, we should consider any possible increased security. Surely the Hoshidans would expect this attack." Father always appreciated my strategic mind. Frankly, he's a brute. At least, in his old age he is. He was once crafty too.

"You never disappoint, Leo. I failed to consider that, though it be obvious." Father turns to Iago. "It seems my son has outsmarted you yet again, Iago." He's referencing the times I've beaten Iago in chess. It's not my fault the man is merely slimy, not clever.

Iago glares at me when Father looks away, but says nothing. I hope he isn't planning something devious in that sick mind of his. My phone buzzes with a text from Takumi, but I don't answer it, as I don't want to cause suspicion. As it were, I deleted his contact information, despite remembering his number by heart, as to avoid suspicion. Should Father see a Hoshidan name in my phone, it could prove disastrous for me. This way, he could see it was either a wrong number or a classmate asking for advice.

Iago eyes me as Hans continues discussing methods of violence with Father. Discussing is pushing it; it's more like an orc from some fantasy novel trudging through the common tongue.

"Some classmate of yours texting you, Leo?" Iago asks. I hate this man.

"I believe it must be an unknown number," I smoothly reply. "It isn't in my contacts."

"Perhaps we should trace it. It could be a Hoshidan trying to infiltrate your mind. You _do_ go to a public school full of them."

"I highly doubt that. And you know of my allegiance. Should a Hoshidan try to get in my good graces, I would immediately find a way to eradicate them," I cut in cruelly.

"Iago, leave him," Father interjects. "My son has proven himself today."

I internally thank the gods that Father has dropped the subject, but Iago continues to stare. I stare back, forcing him to look away. I don't look at my phone again for the remainder of the trip.

We arrive at the house, and Father heads to his study with Iago and Hans, hoping to continue the planning for the New Year bombing. He sees Corrin, and asks her to join. She smiles at me before she leaves. I wish her luck in a hushed tone.

You never know what Father could be planning. If he does suspect her, then she'll need all the luck she can get.

In my room, I think of Takumi and how much he means to me. He continues to text me, but I don't wish to answer them in case Father comes in my room unannounced and sees the smile on my face that only Takumi could evoke.

I know Takumi must be concerned and is wondering how the day went, but I can't find it in myself to tell him of the day's events. It's hard enough I had to attend; it's another to relive it with the young man I love.

I decide I'll tell him when school is back in session, though of course I will warn him before the bombing happens.

He calls me.

 _"_ _Why aren't you answering?!"_ He demands. I imagine he must be more stressed about this than me. After all, his life is on the line too.

"I don't wish to relive today. But I must warn you; don't go to the New Year's celebration."

 _"_ _Oh, not again."_ He groans _"What's the plan this time?"_

"Another bombing. Warn everyone you can."

 _"_ _Will do."_ There is a pause before he speaks up again.

 _"_ _You don't think he suspects, do you?"_

"There was suspicion from his subordinate Iago today, but I managed to quell whatever suspicion he had." At least, I hope so, but I don't tell Takumi that.

 _"_ _Okay… I'll let you go then. You need rest I imagine."_ I agree and we bid each other farewell.

There's a knock on my door. I bid them entrance.

It's Father.

"Son, I have something I wish to discuss with you," he says in a low tone. It isn't a good sign.

"Yes, Father? Is something amiss?"

"Iago traced that number, as he was curious as to why you seemed so…evasive on the subject. I told him it was nothing, as I trust you, boy, but it seems Iago acted on this without my permission.

"You've contacted this number several times, according to call records, yet you claim you know not this person. Care to explain why you would lie to me, my son?"

Oh no. _Oh. No._ I am at a loss of words. I have nothing to say.

But a lie comes to my head, one that I'm not sure will work. It may dig my grave deeper.

"It's…someone I'm interested in…" I say carefully.

"Enough that you've been in contact with them for four months?" He asks. He stays standing, looming over me in a power move. I don't have the fortitude to stand.

"Yes… It's something small, but I really like…her." I wince at the pause. Father notices.

"Her? Why so hesitant, boy?" He's angry now. Maybe he knows.

"I've never felt this way before. It's odd, discussing it out loud."

"Surely your sisters must know. This isn't something a young man keeps hidden from family. And I know how Camilla is. She will pry anything from anyone."

"Yes, my sisters know, but again, Father, I'd like to keep this quiet…" I force myself to look him in the eye. He's smiling, a creepy gesture on his normally solemn face.

"Finally, my son is becoming a man. Do tell me how this fling with this girl turns out. What is her name?"

I suddenly remember Azura from the concession stand. She talks to Corrin often. I'll have to let her in on this should Father want to meet her. "Azura."

"Hmmm, a lovely name. Don't keep this secret any longer, my son." He leaves finally.

There is no way that worked. There is _no way._ Father can't be that gullible. I can't be that good of a liar.

There is quiet talk outside my door, masculine voices I identify to be Father and Iago. What is Iago telling Father?

Father storms in, Iago slithering behind, a smirk on his face in victory.

"Why is this number under a Hoshidan name?!" He demands. I ask him to clarify.

"The name on the account is Ryoma, and I know for certain that is a Hoshidan name. Why did you lie, my son? Who is this _girl_?"

At this point, I know Iago, or even Father, would further search this, and if Azura were to come into the picture, something I don't wish for her to get involved with, I'm sure Iago would try and trace her number and see that I indeed am lying. There is no safe path out of this. Father knows. He might as well know everything.

"Father, I…" I don't want to say this.

"A Hoshidan?! Truthfully, Leo? You lied about seeing a Hoshidan girl all this time?"

"…yes, Father," I answer dutifully. "Love is fickle, and it seems it led me to this…girl."

Iago snorts. "Garon, I find his pensiveness most intriguing. He is so hesitant to admit these feelings. Didn't you, years ago, suspect your son preferred the company of men?"

Gods damn you, Iago!

"And he is always so fond of that headband…" He sees it on my desk, as I discarded it there when I got home. "Such a girlish trifle… And he is always so defensive, sir… I can't help but suggest it…"

My father ponders this. "Is it true, Leo? Is this not only a Hoshidan, but a boy as well?"

I don't answer. I can't. I don't meet his eyes. I close my eyes, tears prickling at the edges. My blood runs cold, but my face feels hot, and I grip the edge of my bed in a vice grip.

"You sicken me," he growls. Unexpectedly, he leaves. I would have thought he would have beaten me on the spot, but perhaps the utter shock of finding out his son is gay left him in disbelief, trying to come up with a proper punishment. I can't imagine what he would want to do to me.

Iago chuckles and leaves as well, and when the door clicks shut, I let the tears fall. A sob escapes, wracking my body in small convulsions, and my muscles feel rigid. I don't know what to do.

Do I call Takumi? He should know that, since his number was traced, that my father could be after him.

Is that the punishment? To kill my lover?

I call him, desperate.

He answers. _"What's up?"_

He hears the sob that escapes again. _"What happened?!"_

"Father knows, Takumi. He traced your number. Iago became suspicious and did it behind my back. I don't know what to tell you. I don't know what they're planning. They might come after you."

I hear him intake a breath. _"What should I do?"_

"Tell your family to at least stay on guard. I'm sure Corrin can leak some information to me and if Father plans to hurt you and your family, I can try and forewarn you in time so you may escape."

 _"_ _I understand,"_ is all he says. So calm. Maybe the shock is setting in. It's uncharacteristic of him.

"Takumi, you're not freaking out?"

 _"_ _Oh, I am. Trust me. My mind is in a whirl right now, and frankly,"_ I hear a sob, _"I can't believe this is happening."_ And there it is. Sobs. He starts to cry hard.

"We should have never started this," I say when the crying softens. "It's my fault." We should have never admitted to each other we were gay. We should have never kissed. We should have failed that project on purpose so we'd be disgusted with each other and never work together again.

We should have never fallen in love.

 _"_ _You're right, but it's too late now. We're in too deep."_

"I know… I'm so sorry, Takumi. I got you into this mess. But… I vow to get you out. I'm not about to let you suffer for my problems, for my father's sick mind."

 _"_ _Thank you, Leo. I trust you. I believe in you."_

"I love you," I whisper. "Never forget that. No matter what happens, I love you." Maybe I always will. Maybe this is the real deal. It feels like it.

 _"_ _I love you too,"_ he whispers back. _"We can get through this."_

I tell him goodbye and hang up. The reality of the situation sets in.

There's no way anything good will come of this.

"Corrin," I address my sister after dinner. Father has disappeared somewhere. I'm surprised he didn't take my phone with him.

"Yes, Leo?"

"I want in. I want to take down Father too," I say plainly. He didn't mention anything at dinner, but he was colder than normal, and I could tell everyone noticed it.

"What happened?" she asks as she leads me to her bedroom. "We can speak privately here."

"Father knows about me and Takumi. Iago traced his number."

"What?!" she exclaims. "Oh, Leo, I'm so sorry…"

"It's fine now, but I know you have a plan. Surely you know what Father might do?"

"He'll go after him," she says immediately. "As he says, 'rebellions are like seeds. One must salt the earth before they sprout.'"

"This is hardly a rebellion," I say, but it sinks in. Me dating a Hoshidan… It defies him. To salt the earth, Father must destroy the seed that is the love I have for Takumi.

"It is, Leo, but I think you've realized that now," she responds. "I can let you in on whatever I can find out, so you can warn Takumi and his family."

"You're a lifesaver, Corrin, truly."

"That's what I'm trying to do," she chuckles softly. "I'm glad to know I have another person added to my cause."

"You've always had my support, but now you have my assistance. Tell me what I need to do, and I shall do it."

"Of course, Brother. You can count on me."

I nod, and bid her goodnight. I leave, feeling somewhat lighter, but still anxious.

It's all I can do to stop from crying again, but knowing I have a strong sister keeps me strong.

There is love in my heart, strength in my family, and hope in my soul. I know, with Corrin and Xander and Camilla and Elise and Takumi at my side, we can accomplish anything.


	20. Rake 'em 'cross the Coals

I'm afraid. There is nothing else to say. I am afraid. But maybe that's just an understatement.

To find out that Leo's father could be coming after me frightens me. That he could be coming after my family disturbs me. My life is in danger all because I am dating a racist's son.

Well, I did say I'd stay no matter what, didn't I?

This isn't something I ever thought my life would lead to. Never before have my morals, and sanity, been tested like this. I feel myself spiraling, feeling a kind of hatred I haven't felt in a while, and I want to scream, to pull my hair out, to grab my bow and arrow and shoot that son of a bitch square between the eyes.

But of course, I do none of those things.

All I want to do is to sink, sink, sink into nothingness, to let this hell be over, but that isn't practical and Leo would scold me for not being pragmatic. I need to stay alert, not fall into despair.

But it's so hard and letting dark thoughts take over is the only way I have ever really dealt with my emotions, but maybe Leo's influence can help to break that bad habit.

I remember the time when all I wanted to do was hate him, and hate him I did, but now that I love him so much… It's hard to imagine giving in to those thoughts. But old habits die hard, and I start to panic. Hyperventilating and shaking, I try to calm myself down as I lay in bed, hoping maybe I'll sleep it off, but anxiety keeps me awake.

I receive a desperate text from Leo. It does nothing to alleviate the panic.

 _Leave. Leave now. Find somewhere safe, somewhere you can't be traced. Corrin's just told me Father is after your family. He's just left._

My heart skips a beat and I all but jump off my bed, scrambling to my door. I rush down the stairs and start screaming.

Kind of hard to uproot my entire family and leave in the span of ten seconds, but we manage.

Of course, Ryoma doesn't disbelieve me, and Hinoka's anger is substantial enough to tear down walls, and Sakura is doing her best not to cry. Kamui keeps a cool façade, but I know he's equally as frightened. Corrin had told him the same thing apparently.

We don't know where we're going as we hop onto the nearest train. The goal is to flee as fast as we can. Being on the run is better than lying in wait for the inevitable.

I'm scared for my life. There's no denying it. I bite my nails nervously, Hinoka's legs are shaking, Sakura is quietly sobbing, Ryoma is stoic but I see him bite his lip, and Kamui just lets his head hang. People stare at us, wondering what led to our dismal state, but we ignore them. They would never understand.

The train stops and I realize we're in the Nohrian part of the city. I wonder if that's the safest bet, but I suppose Garon would think of it last. What Hoshidan family, fleeing for their lives, would end up in Nohr Town? It isn't very logical, but Ryoma thought it best.

We ended up at that same seedy hotel. I wouldn't be surprised if Garon tracks us here, but it's our best option until we can regroup and think of a new plan. The counter girl flirts with Ryoma, but he ignores it and gets a key. We rush to the room, Ryoma locking the door once we're all inside.

"Sh-should we leave the country?" Sakura asks meekly, her legs giving out. Ryoma stays silent a moment before answering her.

"I don't think that will be necessary, Sakura."

"Garon will stop at nothing to hurt us!" Hinoka snaps. "All because his twit of a son is dating our brother!"

"He's _not_ a twit!" I snap back. "He warned us after all."

"None of this would have happened if you never gotten involved with him." She retorts.

"Yeah, because we'd be dead at the Christmas Eve celebration," I say darkly. She shuts up then.

"Enough!" Ryoma yells. He rarely raises his voice at us. "We need to think of something and fast. I wouldn't be surprised if Garon has somehow tracked us down to this place." With technology nowadays, it's easy to hack phones and track people down. If we were more careful, we probably could have prevented tracking, but who thinks of that? Only the paranoid, and we were never paranoid… None of us thought this would happen. Who would?

"Wh-what about school? If we make it to that point…" Sakura mutters. It's a valid point. Would we be able to go back?

"I can always contact the school and tell them the situation should things get out of hand. With the recent turn of events, it probably wouldn't be surprising."

"Wouldn't we be safe at the school?" I suggest. There was security after all.

"Yes, but where would you go after the school day is done?" Ryoma asks. "There is no safe haven for us." I see the wear of stress on Ryoma's face. This is bothering him deeper than expected. "Besides, if the school deems it enough, they could take you all away due to threatening circumstances. I would hate for you all to end up in foster homes simply because I failed to protect you."

"You didn't fail us Ryoma; Takumi did." Hinoka retorts. I glare at her.

"I did not! It's not my fault who I…" I don't want to say it. Only Kamui knows my real feelings. Hinoka stares at me, mean-spirited, but she's never liked Nohrians and I'm assuming she's still mad at Camilla.

"We can always stay at friends' houses. Split up. It would make us harder to track." Kamui mentions, hoping to ease the tension.

"That puts everyone else in danger and we don't need unnecessary involvement," I offer rationally.

We're at an impasse. There is nothing for us. Only doom.

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. Then, a bang.

"Everyone out!" Ryoma yells. We're on the first floor thank the gods and we climb out of the window.

We're sprinting and I see a too sleek car for this side of town and I know it has to be Garon. I see one of his subordinates exiting the vehicle, and it's the very muscular and scary man, not the slimy looking one.

Hinoka, being more fit, manages to climb the fence, but not before she all but throws Sakura first. Ryoma lets us all pass first, Kamui being right after Hinoka, staying on the top as he helps me up. He jumps down and follows Hinoka desperately, and I try to, but an errant rock causes me to lose my balance momentarily. I look behind myself to see the man catching up to us.

A painful tug to my hair. A severe blow to my head. Then stars and dimming vision.

I hear Hinoka's panicked scream. " _TAKUMI!"_ I see her run towards me, fury in her eyes. Ryoma is just now climbing the fence, desperate to get to me. Kamui is following Hinoka and I hear Sakura wailing. But I'm long gone by then. I feel the strong man manhandle me and rush back to the vehicle and I watch as my family stares in horror as the car speeds away.

Then, blackness.

I find myself in a posh office, the desk neatly clean, with a leather chair behind it. An older man is sitting there, but with the light of the window glaring behind him, he is all but a silhouette. There's a slap to my face, as I look up and see the slimy looking man. The older man lifts a hand, and the other steps back. The muscular man is at the door, surely to block out any infiltrators desperate to rescue me.

"So, young Takumi, you are the boy my son has fallen for," the older man states calmly. I hear the cold hint in his voice.

I stare defiantly back, my anger palpable. "So what?"

"As I'm sure you know, after my associate Iago hacked my boy's phone again, Leo has told you to escape. We managed to find pictures of you as well, as to ensure you would be the right one to, ah, pick up." Pick up. Ugh. He's kidnapped me. He should just say it.

"Listen you monster, you've kidnapped me. Call it what it is. I'm not stupid."

He chuckles. It's a scary sound that doesn't suit him. He gets up. Then, he steps up so closely to me I can see every wrinkle, see his grey skin, and suddenly I'm being slapped again.

"Don't speak to me as such, dirty Hoshidan. You've tainted my boy with your filthy ways." He grabs me by my hair. "This disgusting long hair… Have you no shame?"

"It's hair. What have I to be ashamed of?" It's…a cultural thing. Not all of us grow our hair as long, but it wasn't uncommon.

"Perhaps a haircut is due," the man insinuates.

"Do it. It's just hair." I continue to glare.

He wrenches my hair back to expose my throat. A knife is held to it. "Perhaps not. It makes for a good torture instrument."

I feel the prickle of the blade on my neck. I feel my pulse quicken. This is it. This is the end.

But the man releases me. I manage to notice a small, golden stand on his desk. Garon. That's his name.

I don't say anything as I watch him walk back to his desk. He picks up his phone and dials a number.

"Hello, Son," he greets ominously. "There is a guest in my office should you'd like to come downstairs and visit. He's _dying_ to meet you." He hangs up.

A few minutes pass in silence and there's a knock on the door.

"Hans, let him enter." Garon commands.

And entering is none other than Leo. He looks about and sees me, color falling from his face.

"Takumi…" He rushes to me.

Garon grunts in disgust. "My son, this display is most unbecoming." He walks up to Leo and roughly pulls him aside. He hands him the knife. "Do with this what you will."

Leo doesn't take the knife. He stares at his father in horror. "I won't do it," he states firmly.

"Do it, Son, or I shall use it _on you._ " The statement has no parental care, no fatherly affection. It's hard to believe this is Leo's birth father.

"Go ahead. No father of mine would allow me to do such a thing." Leo plants his feet and awaits his fate.

I can't stand to see my boyfriend go through with such a thing.

"Leo, don't do this! Hurt me! It's okay." I beg. "Please don't let yourself suffer for my sake!"

Leo doesn't look at me. "Do it, Father."

Before Garon can make a decision as to how to torture Leo, there's a bang at the door. Hans looks in curiosity and before he can use his weight to hold the door close, it breaks open, and I see a man I'm not familiar with. There's a female voice saying, "Thank you, Xander," and I assume it's Leo's older brother. He pushes Hans aside, knocking the man back fiercely.

Corrin enters, as well as Camilla. Elise is nowhere to be seen. I assume they didn't want her to see this display. She shouldn't. Elise is very kind from what I know of her.

In Corrin's hand is a gun. In Camilla's is some sort of recording device.

I realize they captured this entire moment and waited for an opportune moment to break open the door. A part of me is mad that they would _take so long_ , because what if something happened to me because of their lack of vigilance, but a part of me is relieved. Garon is criminalized.

"Drop the knife, Father," Corrin commands. She points the gun at Garon. "Don't make me do this."

"The police are on their way, Father," Xander says simply. He's restraining Hans. Iago stares in utter shock, but does nothing. "But until then," Xander continues, "we must hold you at bay. Do as Corrin says, or we will shoot." It's not a threat. It's a promise. I can hear the conviction in Xander's voice.

"My children, have the Hoshidans got to you too?" Garon asks, all too calm. He does nothing to drop the knife. I see Corrin tighten her grip on the gun. Where she got a gun I'll probably never know, and Corrin never seemed the type to actually murder her father in cold blood.

"I gave enough evidence to the police that they know it's you, Father," Corrin states. "I knew you were going to do this, so I called the police. As Xander said, they'll be here soon. Your reign of terror is over."

Garon laughs maniacally. "As if. I'm a lawyer, dearest Corrin, and I know how to weasel my way out of these things." He shakes his head. "I should have known it was you. You were so _eager_ to learn…"

"Sir, I did tell you I had suspicions of her allegiance," Iago says. "I never trusted this girl. Her Hoshidan blood is too strong."

The shock sets in on Corrin's face, as hurt comes across it. I am shocked as well. Leo and the other siblings look sheepishly away. But the look on Corrin's face indicates she already knew this and is simply hurt that Iago would use such a petty excuse to determine her actions.

Garon takes this time to lunge at Corrin. She struggles against him, taken aback by his fierceness, and he attempts to rid her of the gun, but it goes off, and I see Garon collapse.

So his reign _is_ over.

He's bleeding from his arm, and he tries to move, but he gasps in pain.

"You annoying, meddling girl," he growls. In the distance, I hear another door break open.

The police are here, they see the display, and promptly rush in to arrest Garon. They ignore his wound, and roughly stand him up, one of them wrenching the knife from his hand. They stare at Corrin, curiously.

"I was the one who called you. Corrin. He lunged at me and I defended myself." She sets down the gun carefully. "I had no choice."

They believe her, surprisingly, and take Garon out of the room. They stare at the other two men, and when Corrin states that these were his accomplices, and that she has evidence of their treacherous ways, they apprehend them too.

One of them looks to me, and releases me from my bonds. I rub my wrists, trying to bring back circulation, and the police leave as quickly as they came. Some of them question Corrin and Xander, and Camilla produces the recorder in her hand. They take the evidence and the rest of them follow their comrades, stating that Corrin should head to the station after she gathers her evidence. How much evidence Corrin has is a mystery to me, but she must have been diligent enough to capture it. The sound device only incriminates Garon further.

I realize in relief that NAH will finally be disbanded, and it took a relationship with the son of the leader to do it.


	21. Love Will Find a Way

Niles and Odin saw the news and promptly came to my house.

Niles doesn't live on the "right side" of the tracks while Odin lives in a normal suburban home. The commute to my house from theirs isn't too long, but I saw the worn bicycle they rode on together (Odin is insane to ride the back knowing Niles is a very reckless driver.) They grin unabashedly as they walk into my home like they own the place. I hear them from the library downstairs.

It has been two days since the incident with my father, and the interrogations are coming to a close. Corrin is still there for questioning as well as Xander, but seeing as Camilla, Elise, and I knew nothing, we were let free.

I exit the library and notice them in the kitchen, stuffing their faces with food. I sigh.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We're here to, ah, check on you. You know. Since your father is in jail and all." Niles laughs it off but I see the concern in his eye. He bites sharply into an apple.

"Yes, our dear Leo must be weeping with tears of joy, followed by feeling the raucous uproar that is love!" Odin preaches.

"What on earth are you talking about?" I ask, annoyed.

"He's saying you can be with Takumi now and ya know…" He makes a lewd gesture. "Have fun."

At the moment, Takumi walks in from the upstairs room. He had stayed over for the past few days, worried for me. His family knew what happened and much to their chagrin they agreed.

"What about me?" he asks, confused.

I turn to him. "You don't want to know."

"Ah, I see you've already made it to that point." Niles points out Takumi's messy bun. "Looks like you two know how to have a good time."

Takumi sputters. We may or may not have done what Niles had implied earlier today.

"Niles, just drop it." I go to the refrigerator to grab an apple. Maybe it'll keep Niles away, as much as I love the guy.

"You're not denying it, I see," Niles chuckles. "Odin, what say you?"

"I say I approve of this most miraculous union! Two houses, both alike in dignity… Two star-crossed lovers take their life…"

"Odin, please. No histrionics in the house," I demand. "I'm not in the mood for your antics today. Thanks for checking on me, but I… _we're_ fine."

Niles sighs. "We may also be here because my folks are at it again and Odin's mom is mad at him for something or other."

"I broke her favorite plates…" Odin admits sheepishly.

"Wait, plates? As in, the plural?" Takumi asks, stupefied.

"I broke the entire set…"

"My gods, Odin, how did you manage that?" I ask, also stupefied.

"My fell blood rushed into my hand of darkness, and, unable to control the power, I released the plates after I cleansed them of their sins!"

"He means he broke them while doing the dishes," Niles deadpans. "Really, Odin, you need to lighten up with the speech patterns you have."

Odin ignores this and eats his apple. Maybe he too hopes it will keep Niles away. "Leave me alone to my despair!" he drawls dramatically.

Just then, Camilla comes down, and of course, she isn't dressed in proper clothes. She's in a silky robe, loose around her chest, and no shoes, not even slippers. She had been like this since Father was apprehended. It seems, even though she did in fact tell Hinoka, Hinoka hadn't taken her back. Camilla is, understandably, taking it hard.

Niles, who has seen Camilla a few times, though fully clothed, grins wolfishly and he whistles. Camilla ignores him, popping the fridge open and grabbing a bottle of wine. She pops the cork and takes a swig. She has been doing this for the past few days. I'm surprised she hasn't died of alcohol poisoning yet.

"Hello Niles," she mutters. "Odin." He nods at her.

Takumi is used to her display of dishevelment so he says nothing, but I can't bare the fact my sister is still pining for her lover. I understand her, but Camilla is better than this. She hasn't even gone home, stating it's too lonely.

"Camilla, if you're going to be down here, then at least be properly dressed," I reprimand.

"Why?" she asks, genuinely. "I'm not ashamed of my body."

"I know you're not and I'm not either, but we _do_ have guests, Camilla."

"I don't have anything they haven't seen before," she argues. Niles laughs hard. I know he's been around. Odin, I'm not so sure. I just see that he blushes. I guess he hasn't.

She sees my glare and sighs. "Fine," she agrees. "Give me a moment." She takes the bottle with her.

Niles whistles after her and she flips him the bird. She's already tipsy. Camilla never displays that behavior. I hear her clumsily ascend the stairs.

"Your sister is one foxy lady," Niles says, clearly impressed with Camilla's assets. "I'd kill to be you."

"She's my _sister_ , Niles!" I yell. "Don't say such perverted things about her." He just laughs at my defensiveness.

Elise comes into the kitchen, texting on her phone. She goes to the fridge to peruse through it. Probably trying to find the sweets that I know Camilla ate this morning.

She's still texting as she digs through the fridge with her feet. I tell her to stop acting like a child and she huffs, but she doesn't get off her phone and continues her most unseemly behavior.

"Who are you even texting anyway? Sakura?" Takumi asks, annoyed at Elise's evasive behavior.

"Oooh, who's Sakura? Your little girlfriend?" Niles jokes.

That gets her attention.

"Wha… Pffft _nooooo_." Elise evades unconvincingly. She taps her foot on the floor nervously and looks at anyone but me.

"Elise, are you dating Sakura?" I ask, suspicious. "Why haven't you told us?"

There's a beat of silence and then she scampers out of the kitchen. I stand there for a moment, shocked, but then I jump over the island in the kitchen, knocking a fake fruit bowl and a pail of cooking utensils to the floor, and Takumi is hot on my tail. We make it to the stairs and Elise is already halfway up. Takumi and I dash, two steps at a time, and I manage to grab Elise's foot at the top of the stairs.

She kicks out, and I look away, realizing I can see up her jumper dress, and her foot makes contact with my forehead and I release her, pain shooting through the front of my face. She scrambles for her door and Takumi is too late as she locks the door behind her. He turns to me, concerned.

"She isn't…!" He doesn't have to finish the thought.

"I guess so," I grunt in pain, getting up. "That's…unexpected."

"Yeah, I know." We descend the stairs together.

Camilla follows us, in a crop top and high-waisted shorts combo. Too cold outside for that, but it's Camilla after all.

She enters the kitchen with us, bottle of wine still in hand and Niles wolf whistles at her. Camilla is groaning, telling Niles to leave her alone, that he's a high schooler and she isn't into guys anyway. I can tell Niles is just teasing her. She rolls her eyes and starts chugging the bottle. It's then that Xander has come home and witnesses this.

"Camilla!" He reprimands and takes the bottle from her. She whines, and Xander hands the bottle off to Corrin and he helps Camilla up the stairs. We, meaning Takumi and I, follow, hoping to maybe comfort her. Camilla is awfully sentimental when she's drunk and I know she'll listen to us so she can maybe get over Hinoka ignoring her texts and calls.

It's then that we see Elise peek out her door. I grab at her, but she flees down the stairs.

I run after her and see her hurriedly putting her boots on. She dashes out the door, and once I finish putting my own boots on, Takumi as well, we rush out after her.

Elise has no jacket on, and the big brother part of me worries for her, but I continue the chase. She's halfway down the street, and it's here I realize Elise would make one hell of a track team member. She's incredibly fast.

She makes a sharp turn and heads to the park, hoping to hide I assume. Takumi and I follow in pursuit.

She's suddenly gone, and Takumi and split up. He heads to the playground, thinking maybe she's hiding in a slide and I notice footprints and follow. There, I see them end at a giant oak tree and look up. There she is, hiding.

"Elise, get down!" I yell at her. She shakes her head, snowflakes shaking from her pigtails.

"Then I'm coming up." I start climbing the tree and she hurriedly scampers down like a monkey. She's incredibly dexterous.

But as she descends, Takumi grabs her. She fights, and I jump down, wincing a little. I take her by the shoulders and apprehend her.

"Elise, it's okay if you like Sakura. It's totally fine."

"No it's not!" she cries. Tears form in her giant eyes. "I can't explain to you. You wouldn't get it."

Takumi groans. "Of course he'd get it. What? You think she won't like you back? That she'll end the friendship?"

She stays silent.

"Sakura adores you," Takumi continues. "I don't know about that way, but she thinks of you highly. She's said as much."

Elise says nothing, simply blushing in response, and we hurry back to my house, hoping to warm her up. She's already freezing. I lend her my coat and we trek back.

When we arrive, we hear wailing.

"Hinoka hates meeeeee!" screams Camilla from her room. "I'm nothing without her!"

I can't hear exactly what Xander is saying, but I assume he's comforting her. Corrin is up there too.

Elise looks at me worriedly, her problem forgotten, and she goes upstairs to comfort our big sister. I go back to the kitchen hoping to do damage control done by Niles and Odin.

They're still there, snickering.

"What did you do?" I ask vehemently. Niles had to have done something and made Odin his accomplice.

"All I did was suggest that Hinoka has better things to do and that Camilla should get with me," Niles cackles.

"Niles, that's my sister! And she's gay! And she's totally out of your league!" I yell at him. "You need to apologize."

"Ah, but our dearest Leo, Camilla is too woe-be-gone to be spoken to! She is wallowing in the giant pits of despair, never to return to us."

"She's just drunk," Takumi puts it bluntly. "She'll get over it. And I'm sure Hinoka will too. She just needs to sort out her feelings." At that, Takumi pulled out his phone. A peculiar look on his face.

"Who are you texting?" I ask, noticing he's texting at the speed of light. He finishes and looks at me.

"Sakura, of course."

I chuckle. "Elise is going to hate you."

"She's gonna hate herself more if she doesn't get this thing off her chest." He shrugs. "I just want my sister to be happy, and I'm pretty sure she likes Elise."

"I thought she liked me?" I recall her blush around me and her desperation to get to know me.

"Pretty sure bisexuality is a thing, Leo," Takumi chides.

"Well, if you say so." His phone pings.

"She says Hinoka will have to take her, but she'll come. Hinoka doesn't want to see Camilla."

I sigh. Camilla will know. She has a strong sixth sense.

"Well, that's between your sister and mine," he responds with. "I'm not getting involved."

"Yeah, same."

We all sit in the living room awaiting Sakura's arrival. Niles makes dirty jokes about my sister that I refute and Odin goes on about how he feels sorry for Camilla. I just ignore them eventually, spent from their antics.

The doorbell chimes. It's Sakura.

She blushes and looks away from me when I answer the door. I see Hinoka wave, and right before she can drive off, Camilla bolts out the door from seemingly nowhere, pushing Sakura to the side. Hinoka sees this and speeds off despite the icy roads. Camilla collapses on the sidewalk, screaming, lamenting on her lost lover.

Xander comes beside me, sighs, and walks toward our drunken sister. He hoists her up on his shoulder as if she weighed nothing, and walks back inside, intent on putting her to bed. She's kicking and screaming like an infant, and we all watch in horror as Xander takes her upstairs, reprimanding her bad behavior.

I let Sakura in and she stutters out, "Wh-where's Elise?"

"Upstairs." I wonder what Takumi said to her to get her to come over. Wouldn't Sakura find it strange that Elise didn't text her, inviting her over?

"What did you tell her?" I ask Takumi, indicating Sakura once she left.

"I told her Elise was upset and didn't want to talk to anyone, but insisted she needed Sakura. I didn't think she'd agree so readily. She's got to like your sister then."

I roll my eyes. "Your sister is too kind, so I doubt it honestly."

"Nah, I know my sister. She's got a crush on Elise. She wouldn't have gone to the homecoming dance with her otherwise, and she told me how Elise got her to dance. Sakura _doesn't_ dance." He laughs. "Sakura must have it bad."

We hear a shriek, either of delight or horror we can't tell, and Elise runs downstairs, shocked.

"Who did this?!" She shrieks. She isn't happy.

"Just talk to her," Takumi grumbles, sitting on the sofa. I join him. "Just tell her. She's your friend. Don't disappoint her."

"Um, what's going on?" Sakura asks, descending the stairs. "Elise, I thought you were upset, and I came here to comfort you…"

Elise starts crying. "I can't tell you…" Elise sobs. "It's weird…"

Sakura takes a deep breath, looking at Elise intently. "You…like me don't you?" For one so shy, Sakura is horrifyingly shrewd.

Elise is flabbergasted and it's clear this realization on Sakura's part takes her off guard. "What?! _No._ " She insists, again unconvincingly.

"Yes, you do. It's… It's obvious…" Sakura cuts herself off. "I mean, I'm not offended, because…" She shudders. "I really like you too, Elise…"

"Come again?" Elise asks, still in shock. "You _what?!_ "

"I like you!" Sakura yells, pushed past her limit. "For a while now! Since the dance! You're so great and you bring me out of my shell!" She blushes furiously and runs up the stairs.

Elise stares in awe and then turns to Takumi. "Thank you." And then she rushes after Sakura, probably to discuss their budding relationship.

Niles makes a comment on scissoring and I throw a pillow at him. He just laughs it off.

Sakura spent the night and I wonder what she did with my sister, because Elise is _awfully_ happy this morning. But I shake those thoughts from my head. My sister isn't quite that forward.

We all have breakfast together, a quiet affair aside from Elise's chatter. She's babbling to Sakura about something or other as we all sort of ignore it, as Elise is always excited about something.

Takumi mentions to me quietly that, since the attack on New Years isn't going to happen, he would like me to see how Hoshidans celebrate the holiday. It's supposed to be a nice affair with fireworks and good food, and a time to spend with family, rather than partying like it's 1999. I agree, hiding my excitement for the plan, anything to get out of this house.

Camilla never leaves her room now, too upset and too tired to deal with all of us siblings. We hear her crying, but at least Xander managed to convince her to stop drinking. That was starting to worry me.

I pack a few things when breakfast is over, going over the plan with Xander as he sits on my bed, ruminating on our situation. Our father is in jail, heading off to prison soon. The whole town knows now, and I'm sure I won't hear the end of it at school. Xander suggests finishing off the year at home with a tutor like Corrin but I wave that aside. It would be cowardly of me and everyone will be over it by the end of the week. Azama will make a joke, Takumi will defend me, and everything will be normal. Soon, I'll be out of the closet with Takumi and then I can finally hold his hand in public without fear of Iago, Hans, or my father finding out. Everything will be just peachy.

When Takumi finishes repacking his things, he calls Hinoka, who isn't willing to pick us up. She refuses and I ask Xander. He sighs, but agrees, and Elise and Sakura tag along. Camilla waves sullenly from the door and Niles and Odin, who spent the night in our guest room, leave on the dinky bike.

Takumi's place is warm and there are decorations everywhere, red lanterns with golden characters hanging from the ceiling and I smell good food cooking. Tonight the year turns anew, and I'm happy to spend it with my boyfriend.

From what I understand, for the New Year, Hoshidans celebrate by cleaning the house and having parties. The house is more immaculate than normal, and Ryoma is off of work since businesses close down for the holiday. He's making buckwheat noodles while Hinoka and Sakura watch some sort of music program.

I follow Takumi to his room and we dump our bags to the floor as he pounces on me, kissing me so hard I feel my lips bruise. I ask him, when he pulls away, why the sudden affection.

"We could have been eternally separated. I could have died, and I just… I love you, Leo." I see. He was afraid of losing me, of losing his life to my evil father. He's expressed as much before, when we were at my house, but it seems it runs deeper than that. Takumi seeks security in a world that can't always offer it, and it's something I've caught on to over time.

I tell him in my most calming voice: "But I'm here now and it's time for a fresh start. Shouldn't we focus on what's to come?"

"I guess…" He shrugs. "I just love you so much." He kisses me again. I return the kiss, but realize he wants to go further, and I gently push him away.

"What? Why…?"

"Takumi. We've been going at it like rabbits back at my house. I'm…a little tired." I wink. "We have all night."

He sighs. "But we'll be spending that with my family," he pouts. "It's tradition to watch the first sunrise of the new year."

I sigh with him. "Of course. Well, that's alright. It gives me a chance to get closer to them. I want them to like me as much as possible, despite everything."

"That isn't a problem. They're thankful for your help. I'm just so glad this is all over."

I hear Ryoma call us down for dinner and Takumi leads me to the kitchen, where the meal is set up and we're welcome to help ourselves.

I am no expert on Hoshidan cuisine, so I have no idea what to pick and what to not pick. I assume it would be rude to not eat anything, so I pick up a little of everything.

Takumi explains what each item is, from the _osechi_ to the _ozone_ , which is some sort of soup with something called _mochi._ I like that especially well.

There is quiet conversation over dinner, but the biggest elephant in the room is there, looming over us.

I can feel tension coming from Hinoka, who took the incident the hardest. She always had a distrust for Nohrians, despite dating my sister, and it seems old habits die hard.

She's grumbling under he breath, and Ryoma asks her to speak up.

She clears her throat in an assertive way. "What I was saying, Brother, is that I can't believe after everything that's happened to us, we're still eating amongst a _Nohrian_." She spats my race out like bile from her throat. It's distasteful and brutally honest, but what else can I expect from such a blunt woman? I don't meet her gaze, which is directed towards me, and Ryoma then clears his own throat.

"Hinoka, I know that everything that's happened has deeply affected you, but you must remember that Leo's family saved us from disaster…"

"They didn't save Azama." She mutters darkly.

Well, he _is_ her friend.

"You warned him. He took it in stride and went anyway," Ryoma says.

"That doesn't even cover it all. His family nearly killed my little brother!" She yells. "How can I forgive them when they nearly destroyed our family?" I see tears in her eyes. She's clearly upset beyond all reason.

"What matters is they didn't. This isn't Leo's fault, nor is it his siblings. It's all Garon's fault. His subordinates' faults. You cannot cast a stone to Leo. He wouldn't want this."

I don't like that he is speaking for me, but I hold my tongue. It isn't my place currently to speak out.

When everyone is finished with their meals, I say a quiet thank you. Hinoka barely contains her scoff, Ryoma reprimands her, and with a huff, she excuses herself and goes upstairs. Kamui gives me a sympathetic look, Sakura is trying to diffuse the situation while Elise holds her hand, and Ryoma apologizes. It's not much, but I understand everything.

If my people were taking the brunt of a terrorist attack, I'd be spiteful too.

Takumi pulls at my hand and leads me to his bedroom. He sighs.

"I'm sorry for my sister's behavior." It's all he can say.

"You needn't apologize, Takumi. I understand where she is coming from."

"It's still not right," he insists. "I don't know what to say. I mean, you _did_ save my life."

I sigh. "It's in the past now, Takumi. What's done is done. The only thing we can do now is to move forward and deal with the consequences."

"I'm nervous for you. You know our classmates will give you a hard time."

"It's not like the media will release my name. I had nothing to do with this really."

He shrugs. "You never know."

I go to him, holding his shoulders in a light grip. "It'll be okay. We're together and nothing will ever tear us apart."

He smiles and kisses me. "You're amazing, Leo."

"I know," I say against his lips. "You are equally as amazing."

Ryoma calls us down. The fireworks will be happening at the town square tonight, even though construction is still going on to repair it. It seems that nothing will stand in the way of tradition.

Ryoma yells for Hinoka, who looks sheepish and mutters an apology. She has her phone in a vice grip and she looks upset.

"What's wrong, Sister?" Takumi asks.

She looks away. "I…called Camilla."

There is silence. Kamui and Sakura emerge from the kitchen.

"And what happened?" Ryoma asks.

"We talked… We're going to meet up later on in the new year… Maybe it's time for things to start anew…"

We all look at her, proud that she's moved past her stubborn ways. Takumi grabs my hand, his thumb running up and down my hand, and he looks at me with a mushy look in his eyes.

"Maybe starting fresh isn't the worst thing." He says happily. It's the most genuine smile I've seen on him in a while.

Love has a funny way of solving things.


	22. Tale as Old as Time

School resumes and, as I said, Leo gets a hard time.

Oboro and Hinata are a little bitter, but they hold their scorn back and try to understand that this isn't Leo's fault. Oboro has a harder time since she's always held a grudge against Nohrians, but I'm pleased to see she isn't saying anything. She'll get over it.

Niles threatens people who say anything bad about Leo and Odin gesticulates wildly and defends Leo as well. It's good to see he has support.

But the trouble only gets worse when we're seen holding hands.

Nasty things are said our way. "That Nohrian terrorist is dating a Hoshidan. Takumi must be crazy." "Leo is such a rat. I've never liked him." "Takumi is a moron." "Nohrians are the worst." "The fruit doesn't fall far from the tree. It's only a matter of time before Leo hurts Takumi or worse." "Azama-san should try to have Leo expelled." "Can you believe what that Nohrian man did?! It's only a matter of time before the school is attacked too!"

It never ends. People come my way and harass me, asking and demanding why I fell for such a racist guy, but I tell them over and over that this wasn't Leo's fault, that his father is to blame, not his kids. Leo is innocent in this and I tell people he saved my life.

Azama, as expected, makes really bad puns about his long-lost arm. When we enter the classroom on the first day back, he looks at me and smiles.

"I have to hand it to you, Takumi, that your boyfriend certainly has a taste for adventure. I should have armed myself better." I groan in response and Leo suppresses a smile. I roll my eyes and we seat ourselves.

Everyone enters and the bell rings. There is chatter and stares at Leo and me, as the whole school knows by now that we're dating, and it's only the first day back. Azama quiets us and makes a speech.

"As we have all discovered, some great calamity has happened over the holiday, but, my students, we mustn't let this embitter us. This, I think, is a chance to understand that this is now a part of our history, and things like this aren't uncommon.

"You see, racism and terrorist attacks have been a part of the human race for centuries. There is hatred everywhere. But it only exists in what I consider to be small groups as I compare it to the size of the world's population. I may consider the world to be spiteful most days, but there is light and hope to be had. I want you all to understand that.

"The terrorist group NAH is only a small part of our city's population and it has now been disbanded. Their leader is going to prison as well as most of his subordinates. The law of the land, to keep peace between Nohrians and Hoshidans, has come through for us. Therefore, we must understand that this isn't the fault of every Nohrian. I, as a Hoshidan, could be bitter, but that would be absurd. Life goes on. I have been disarmed, sure, but I won't hold a grudge against every Nohrian I meet, least of all my students.

"I know that there has been talk already and we spread rumors so quickly, and I expect that of children your age, but I want you to step back and look at everything around you. Things have become calm. We can rest at ease. I think, in this state, we should no longer hold grudges against each other and learn to come together in order to keep the peace.

"In short, please behave yourselves and learn to show compassion. It's hard in these times, but I know you are all capable of it."

There is silence as every student thinks this over. It may not change their feelings, we're teenagers after all, but I hope Azama has made some sort of impact for us. It's all I can really hope for.

Leo reaches under the desk and searches for my hand, squeezing it in reassurance. Even if he isn't looking at me, he can sense my trepidation. I couldn't be luckier to have such an empathetic boyfriend. I've never felt so cared for before.

Azama goes along with his lesson, something about conflict in the continent of Magvel, but I hardly pay attention as Leo still holds my hand. I hear whispers behind us and I know it's from students who have noticed the contact.

"That is so disgusting," says some student. I can't recognize their voice and I don't care to. I hold back my anger and Leo tightens his grip. He's mad too.

Before long the lesson is over, the bell rings, and we all hurry out. But Azama holds us back to talk to us.

"How is everything?" He asks, a little more solemnly than expected. There's normally such a condescending grin on his face, but it's not there currently.

"It'll be fine," I lie. I'm not so confident anymore. Leo still has my hand in his.

"It's not fine," Leo opposes. "I don't expect it to be for quite some time." For someone who claimed it would be over in a week after his brother suggested leaving the school, I can sense the nervousness in Leo. Maybe he wasn't so confident after all.

"You are correct in affirming it won't be fine," Azama says. "But things like this lessen over time. It's not your fault, nor will it ever be, and we can only wait as time lets this wash over. People forget terrorist attacks all the time, perhaps not anytime soon, but history is lost and only learned through a hardened lens, either completely biased or not properly and thoroughly explained. You may not be forgiven for quite some time, but do know that you have the love and support from your family and friends." He makes a pointed look at me, which I find funny since his eyes are miniscule if even there. "And your lover too I suppose." If he could wink, he would have.

"Thanks," is all Leo can say. "You're not wrong. It's just…hard."

"And it will be for quite some time. Lucky for you my effervescent wisdom can come in quite handy."

"My gods, Azama, was that really necessary?" I exclaim at his bad pun. Leo chuckles. "Don't encourage him, Leo!"

"Ah, if only I was armed with such ire. Instead I look at life through open eyes and see all the absurdities. You would be wise to not take things so seriously, Takumi."

"Ugh, whatever." I grunt. I pull Leo towards the door. "See you tomorrow."

Azama laughs. "Oh no, I intend on visiting for dinner. It is the new year after all, and I feel it's time to visit with dear friends who I know are concerned with my lost arm."

I'm a little disheartened at hearing he's going to come over, but I can only shrug it off. "See you then, I guess."

"Goodbye, Takumi. Leo." Azama turns to gather his things. Leo and I leave.

Of course, Azama's little talk with us made me miss the bus. Luckily Leo always has his sister pick him up.

"Hello my dears," Camilla greets. Elise is there, straightening her skirt. Sakura must have made it to the bus.

"I'm guessing you missed your bus, Takumi," Camilla states. "I can take you home once I drop off my dearest siblings. I was planning on coming over for dinner so I could talk to Hinoka."

Great. Another big personality will be over. I can't wait.

Not having Leo with me while his eldest sister is here is hell on earth. She's locked herself up in Hinoka's room talking to my sister and who knows what else (Camilla isn't ashamed of her sexuality that much I have learned) and all I can do is wait around until Sakura finishes with dinner. Then, I remember that Azama is also coming over and I feel a huge headache come on.

"Gods, please get me through this night," I mutter to myself as I watch TV. A drama is on and I try to immerse myself in it, but it's difficult with everything weighing on my mind. I keep thinking how stressed out Leo must be and how now I'm directly involved. We're going to be bullied our final semester and I can't help but think of how this is a sour end to high school.

But then I think of how I at least have someone by my side and I'm relieved all the same. Leo and I are stronger than ever, and nothing will tear us apart.

There's a knock on the door and then I hear the squeak of the door opening. Azama is here, as well as his girlfriend Setsuna. It's weird thinking Hinoka's two best friends have started dating, and how awkward Hinoka must feel, but I guess it's good Azama has found someone that tolerates him. I wonder how he treats her. Setsuna didn't seem very bright when we met her at the movie theater all that time ago so I'm very sure Azama picks on her. Maybe she's into that kind of thing or maybe she's just unaware. Who knows? I don't care to.

Azama makes himself at home and indicates for Setsuna to sit down, which she does, but not before she misses the chair and falls flat on her ass. I try to suppress my laughter, but I fail. Sakura goes to make sure she's okay, but she shrugs it off and sits in the chair. Yep. A total dope.

"D-dinner is almost r-ready," Sakura stutters out to our guests, and I go to sit down. I'm across from Azama, who simply smirks, and I roll my eyes as Sakura sets the table. Ryoma enters from the front door, making it in time for dinner. He nods to Azama, who must have told Ryoma earlier on, because normally my brother would have a curious look in his eyes, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. But here he looks calm and knowing, and he sets his things in his room and comes back, sitting next to me after adding two more chairs. He must know about Camilla being here too.

"I certainly hope tonight goes well," he states. "Azama, we have Leo's sister Camilla here with us tonight."

"Ah, I have met her. Lovely woman." I catch the hint of sarcasm. I remember Camilla gave him the talking to of a life time.

"Yes. She is." Ryoma then looks uncomfortable. "Well then, Sakura, how was school?"

"I-it was f-fine." She sets down a pot of soup in the middle as well as some uncooked meat slices and root vegetables. _Shabu shabu._ Yum.

"Takumi?" Ryoma turns to me. I nod at him.

"It could be worse," I say unconvincingly. Sakura stares at me pointedly, something she doesn't do often. I'm sure she had an earful of insults today as well.

"What happened?" Ryoma looks at Sakura. Getting me to tell the truth would be a feat, and end with me running away or yelling it out, but Sakura has a weak will when it comes to confrontation and will break immediately.

"P-people are m-mad about what happened," she answers. Azama cuts in.

"Your children were the victims of common bullying. Takumi has come out with Leo and thus your poor siblings have earned the brunt of insults. Leo has heard just as much. I wouldn't be surprised if things got more physical," he says almost cheerfully, like he knows he'll be right.

"That's awful!" Ryoma exclaims. "It was no one's fault but Garon and his subordinates."

"Teenagers are idiots," Azama laughs. "It's why I find them a delight to teach. Watching the bewilderment in their eyes as they learn something always gives me a laugh."

"How can you be so calm?" Ryoma asks. "My brother and sister could be in danger."

"Rest assured I won't let anything happen to them as long as they are under my tutelage," Azama tries to reassure. "I can only do so much, but in class I will do my best to keep malevolence at a minimum."

"Well, I suppose I should thank you then. Please keep them safe," Ryoma says. Azama nods.

It's here that Hinoka and Camilla enter, as well as Kamui, and they sit down, Kamui next to me, Camilla next to Hinoka, and Hinoka next to Setsuna. Sakura takes her place next to Ryoma, and we say a small grace.

The sounds of chewing are heard and I hear the pleased hum of Camilla. She nods her approval at Sakura. Leo texted me earlier that Camilla is very picky about food but it seems Hoshidan cuisine appeals to her.

"So Camilla and I made up," Hinoka says suddenly, starting conversation. I can't help but notice the slight bruise on her neck. They made up alright.

"That's wonderful to hear, Hinoka," Ryoma says. "I'm glad to hear it."

"Yes, it seems love conquers all!" Azama says cheerfully, almost in a sing-song voice. Setsuna hums too, a dreamy look in her eye.

"That's so lovely to hear, Hinoka," she agrees. "I was so worried it wouldn't work out."

"I was too," Camilla pipes up. "I couldn't imagine a life without my dear Hinoka. She means the world to me." Camilla holds Hinoka's hand, and my older sister blushes profusely.

"Camilla…" Hinoka mutters, embarrassed. Camilla squeezes her hand in reassurance.

"I must say," Camilla continues, "that I should apologize on my father's behalf. What he has done to this community is abominable and I wish that I and my siblings could have stopped it sooner."

Hinoka pulls away to stuff food in her mouth. It seems she's done talking about this subject.

"You needn't apologize, Camilla. It wasn't your fault." Ryoma insists. "What matters now is that we're all safe and happy."

"Well, as happy as we're going to get. Remember, teenagers are cruel, and I doubt Takumi here is very happy," Azama says in his snarky manner. Setsuna just stares off into space but she chuckles at Azama.

Gods, what a pair.

"Don't speak for me! I'm _very happy._ " I growl. It's not convincing enough for everyone at the table. "What?!"

"Hmmm, I'm sure you're happy in your own way with Leo and all," Setsuna says in her wistful way.

"Yes. I'm sure our favorite little prince makes you very happy, dearest Takumi," Azama finishes for her.

"I don't understand what you're getting at. I'm…fine. Like, things are going wrong, sure, but I'm…happy." Maybe I spilled too much. I hate talking about my emotions with people who won't understand.

"I'm sure you are," Azama affirms quietly. He eats his soup but still manages to smirk at me. I want to crawl into a hole and die.

There is silence as we continue to eat. Camilla then has something to say.

"I do want you all to know… This may not be quite over." She sighs and shakes her head.

"What do you mean?" Hinoka asks, suspicious.

"Father is slippery. He's a lawyer after all, and even though he committed a grievous crime, you know how the prison system is. He'll…find a way out."

I scoff. "Disgusting."

"It is," Camilla says quietly.

Hinoka says, "You know, I wouldn't be surprised. If they can let out criminals after only three months' of jail time, even though what they did violates all of humanity… Then sure they'll let a terrorist out. It's just like a Nohrian to find his way out."

Camilla's face turns into an ugly grimace. I've never seen her this mad before. "Hinoka… My father is an awful man, but you can't lump us all together like that. I wouldn't hurt you."

Hinoka stares at her, realizing her mistake. "Sorry. Just…"

"I know dear." Camilla takes her hand. "You've been burned once, and that's all it takes sometimes." She tightens her grip and they look at each other lovingly. It's enough to make me gag, which I end up doing. Ryoma shushes me.

"For now, the worst is over," Kamui says suddenly. "Let's just hope that if another terrible deed were to happen, we'll stick together and fight it off."

We all hum in agreement and finish our dinner. Camilla and Hinoka disappear together, probably to talk or make out again, and Ryoma turns in early. Azama leaves with Setsuna, and it's just me, Kamui, and Sakura left. Kamui offers to do the dishes and Sakura, even though she insists, lets him.

We sit together, my sister and I, in the living room, watching the news. Nothing new is going on. At least, nothing one wouldn't expect in a city they've grown up in. I turn to my sister, muting the sound.

"So how are things with you and Elise?" She's my sister and I can't help but be the nosy big brother.

She blushes, stammering. "O-oh! Th-things are alright…" She fiddles with her hands.

"Just alright?" I can't help but smile. I can see the small smile on my sister's face. She seems…happy.

"Elise is very kind. We talk all the time and she's so understanding," Sakura suddenly gushes. It's one of the few times she doesn't stammer. Maybe Elise can give my sister strength.

"I'm happy to hear that," I say, and I mean it. Sakura is so bashful. Anything you say could make her hide and she never did well with conflict. She can stand up for herself, but only if she's pushed enough. And really, who would want to push such a sweet girl to her limit? Azama was the only one who had, a few years back. Sakura managed to break the spatula she was cooking with as he laughed at her willingness to be so meek. She wasn't meek in that moment though. We were all thoroughly impressed.

She stays quiet after that, not willing to say more, and I don't push the subject because I understand what it's like to be gay (maybe she's bi) and not want anyone to pry into my private life. My family has done a good job of not saying anything, but a part of me, the embarrassed part, knows they know I've…done things with Leo. I mean. Come on. I'm a teenager.

I think on how everyone in my life has some sort of happiness. I have mine with Leo, Sakura has Elise, Ryoma has us (though I suspect he has a thing with Kagero, but I don't know), Hinoka with Camilla, and even Azama has found someone. Maybe it's a bit much to say that love and relationships are the ultimate happiness, but they definitely bring a lot of light into life. There is some dark, such as the ordeal with homophobic and racist parents, but ultimately? I haven't been happier.

That's just how the tale goes. Love conquers all.


	23. This Lovely Bella Notte

**Smut smut smut. Just a warning. Finally caught up to the updates on ao3, so reading either will keep you up to date.**

Though the bullying has reached a minimum, because as I said, it would be over after a week, there is still some distaste thrown my way, due to either the politics of the situation, or my relationship with Takumi. Teenagers waste no time in defacing my locker with RACIST FAG written in giant red letters, paper balls with similar messages are thrown at me in class, and once while eating lunch a student approached me and dumped his carton of milk on my head. Camilla was not pleased.

Xander had gone back to university by this time and so Camilla was our "mother" again, and she made a beeline for the principal's office when I told her the worst day of my life had happened. Well, it wasn't the worst. The day I nearly lost Takumi…

That was the worst. I can handle a couple of milk cartons and insults.

I cannot tell you what my sister does, but whenever she walks out of the principal's office, the principal is white faced and sweaty. What she says, what she _threatens_ , is beyond even my own imagination. I just know Camilla is tough.

He apologizes for what has happened to me and promises that new measures to address bullying in the school will be made. I doubt he can stop an entire school from hating me, so I have no hope for peace, but it's gratifying to see a school official metaphorically on his knees.

So Camilla and I leave, the milk on my head matting my hair. It takes ages to wash out.

As the days go by, Takumi stays by my side. He gets his own share of the word "fag" being callously thrown around, but he receives very few racial slurs, if any. It's a relief. We don't need the situation to escalate to that.

The incident with the milk, however, had been interesting, due to Niles. The perpetrator, a freshman Hoshidan named Hayato, never knew what was coming for him. Odin was flabbergasted that the milk was dumped at my head and made a show of his displeasure, but it was Niles who went into action.

First, he flipped his lunch tray, spilling his chicken rings and mashed potatoes with gravy all over the table. This was to divert Hayato's attention and to take him aback. Then, Niles leapt over the table, pinning the young man down. But, and this was my favorite part, Niles did something that I only ever saw in cartoons and B-rated 80s films.

He gave Hayato such a bad wedgie that his underwear was on his head. Hayato screamed in pain and humiliation, and I could only stare in utter shock. Niles is a lot stronger than he appears to do such a deed. His malicious grin was the icing on the cake.

Niles, of course, was sent to the principal's office and received in-school suspension, but that wasn't really unusual for him. We were surprised, though, that he didn't get a stronger sentence. Hayato? He got a warning.

It figures.

And that of course led to the situation where Camilla reprimanded the principal after her discovery. It feels nice that I have so much support from family and friends, even if sometimes that support is dubious.

But that isn't my only stressor. Being a senior in high school, I have bigger fish to fry than mind-numbing bullying.

College. I have to prepare for college.

Due to the situations I experienced in the fall, I wasn't really able to prepare myself for the winter applications. The floods, fraternizing with the "enemy", falling in love with said enemy… My father and his whole ordeal… I didn't have time nor the inclination to apply to schools. However, I at least know where I want to go.

That is, I did until now. Now that I have a boyfriend, the big question is: do I attend the same one as him?

I've read statements on blogs that tell young students to absolutely _not_ do that. Boyfriends are a distraction. Don't lower your standards just for a boy. However, a lot of these were aimed at girls, and while I understand the sentiment, it doesn't really apply to my LGBTQ situation.

Would Takumi be a distraction? He only was when we first started going out, but now that things have deescalated (if you count the aftermath of the near-murder de-escalation), he isn't. My grades have always been top notch and he cares about school just as much as me, though he has to study just a bit harder, but I don't mind tutoring him.

So I don't really see the problem with attending the same school as him.

He, however, has a different view. We're sitting together on the swings in a park near his house. The air is chilly and the trees are bare. I don't think to see it, but it seems to be an omen.

"We've never lived together. That's a factor," he points out when I tell him my plans. I sigh.

"True, but I don't think it'll be a problem. You care about school like I do, so I hardly think you'll be a distraction, nor would I be one to you."

"Leo. We'll be in a small dorm all to ourselves, ideally. We have to keep it up ourselves, there will probably be clubs to join, new students to interact with, harder courses to take, and with all that going on, we might…be down each other's throats with all that stress." He insists.

"That doesn't sound so bad," I say slyly, winking at him. It was a poor attempt at flirting.

"Gods, Leo, that's not what I meant!" He kicks the ground, disgruntled.

"I know, and I hear you, but I don't want to be away from you."

He rolls his eyes. "Leo, it's not like I'm going to die or something."

"Takumi… You almost did." Suddenly the atmosphere is somber. He swings very slowly, and the creak of the rusty swing hurts my ears.

"Leo… It's okay. I'm not going anywhere. Your dad is gone and we're together. But we have our lives to live and…"

"If you say our paths may be taking new turns, I swear I'll scream," I threaten. He doesn't like that tone of voice.

"Leo! It's not like I'm breaking up with you! I'm just trying to be realistic!" He jumps off the swing and lands hard on his feet. I stand up.

"I know that, but I don't think you understand the worry I have for you! What if something else happens? What if I'm not there? I can't just let you out of my life so easily, Takumi!" I feel the tears burn my eyes. Oh no. I can't be crying.

"Leo…" Takumi takes a step forward and wipes the tears from my face. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You keep saying that, but you don't know. College is bigger than high school. It's a whole new world. What if it's the wrong sort of world?"

"For us?" He asks. I nod. "The world is changing, Leo. You know? High school is immature, full of people who copy their parents' ideals. College… People grow in college, or so I've heard. Hinoka only went to aviator school and Ryoma skipped college to raise us. And Kamui? He doesn't really want to go. Who knows where his path will lead…"

"Xander seems to have grown," I bring up. "He used to be one of Father's pawns too, but he definitely changed. Or maybe college finally brought out his true beliefs and he learned to stand by them."

"That could be it. See? People grow. College will be fine. It'll be fine… even if we take different routes. I won't forget you and I won't break up with you. It might just be…long distance." He looks away.

"Where do you plan to go?" I ask, having a hunch. He couldn't be…

But he is. "I wanted to go to a school in Hoshido. They have a good archery team and their social sciences department is the top in the country."

"What will you study?" I ask.

"Government. I think a background in that could help me change the world."

"How so?"

"Well," he looks back into my eyes. "Being with you has allowed me to see into myself, and the thing I want most is more rights for… _us_." He means the queer community. It's true that there seem to be limited rights, and many people still insist it's wrong, but the world needs to change. I'm allowed to exist.

 _We_ are allowed to exist.

"That's noble of you, Takumi. I didn't think you would have it in you."

He chuckles. "I guess people really do change." He shakes his head. "It's something I've kinda thought about, but Ryoma thinks it'll be a good fit for me."

"So you'd be a politician?"

He grimaces. "I'd rather start an organization for queer youth, something to better support their needs. An understanding of legislation would help with that so we could fight for our rights, if you'll forgive the cliché."

I nod. "It really is noble."

"But enough of me. What about you? What are your goals?" He sits back down on the swing, and I copy him.

"It sounds silly, but I thought of being a writer." I shrug. "I know it's risky, and the chances I'll succeed are low, but it's something I like to do."

"You write?"

"I…had a manuscript I dabbled on, but it was lost in the floods. I still remember it though." I sigh. "I lost a lot of things."

"But you gained one." He holds my hand. I smile at him warmly.

"That's true."

He goes back to the subject. "So you'd get a degree in that?"

"Literature would be ideal, but sometimes I think of going into history as well."

"Just double major. You could handle it."

I nod. "I know."

"So it seems we at least have some idea of what we want to do. I can't say the same for others." He then explains that Hinata and Oboro have no idea still, and will probably attend the community college. College is college, and at least they want to further their education. I explain to him that Odin is going to a theatre conservatory, but Niles…

Well, Niles is Niles. He'll figure out something.

It's getting dark now and the wind bites through my gloves. Takumi notices I'm shivering.

"Let's go home. You can stay for dinner."

"Thank you."

So we leave, hand in hand, and although we haven't solved the mystery of whether to attend the same school or not, I feel like whatever decision we make will only benefit us. Takumi's support is all I need. He's my strength.

Valentine's Day is coming up and I'm at a loss of what to get Takumi.

He's a very simple guy, only liking archery and music, as I found out. His guitar playing is pleasant and he recently showed me his shamisen. I wonder if perhaps I should get him something so he may indulge more in those hobbies, but I know those things are expensive and I'd rather not break the bank, as selfish as that may sound. But he seems happy with what he's got, and I'd rather give a more heartfelt gift anyway.

Roses and chocolates are too cliché for Takumi, but he's also secretly a romantic and sappy. So I wonder if he'd be pleased, but it seems too easy, and I like a challenge.

I try not to bring it up, but the next day at school during the free period before first period, he states: "So Valentine's is coming up."

I blanch, a little taken aback. "Yes. So?"

"So you're not getting me anything?" He mocks being hurt, or at least I hope so.

"No…" I admit. "I was planning to. I'm just not sure what to get yet."

"Well, I can tell you a Hoshidan tradition if you're interested." His eyes light up. He seems excited to share his culture.

"Okay. Go ahead."

"So in Hoshido, and this is still practiced in Hoshido Town, girls give chocolates to men as a show of love, respect, or courtesy."

I don't like that he specified girls. "Why girls?"

He looks away. "It's a tradition, and homosexuality isn't really…readily accepted in Hoshido quite yet. But I'm sure gay couples still do the tradition. It's not a big deal." He waves it aside. "Just forget I said anything."

"No, I like the tradition. I mean, it sucks that it's expected of girls and boys and excludes others, but we can celebrate it our own way."

He brightens up. "Okay! That sounds great!"

"So you don't mind chocolate?" I ask, hesitantly.

"I like chocolate, especially if it's homemade." He smiles devilishly. "Better increase your cooking skill."

I sigh. "You _would_ make this difficult."

"I can't help it. I want you to be better than you already are. I'm here for you no matter what."

I'm not sure how to take his statement. "What do you mean, better than I already am?"

He stares at me. "You like to achieve things right? To do your best right?"

"Yes."

"That's what I meant. It's a challenge that I'm sure you'll succeed."

I smile, shaking my head. "You're ridiculous. But if it makes you happy, I'll do it."

He brightens up. "I'm glad and I look forward to it."

I go back to the original subject. "So what else do Hoshidans do for Valentine's? I'm intrigued."

"Well, after the day is over, on March 14th men return the favor by getting something for the girl or girls that brought him something. There's a certain rule that you don't have to necessarily follow, where the man gets a gift that's worth three times the amount of the original gift."

"And if I were to give you a Valentine's gift, you would be the one to return the favor, if I'm understanding this correctly."

He nods. "And don't worry, I doubt it would be that expensive if you're worried about it."

"Well, I doubt chocolates are that expensive, even if homemade. I'll do my best at making them. Maybe Camilla can help me. She's a good cook surprisingly."

He laughs. "Your sister is so…extravagant sometimes. Saying she can be homey is kind of adorable."

"Watch it. That's my sister," I joke.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He leans in for a kiss. The bell rings. "I look forward to it." We kiss and part for class.

Making chocolates turns out to be a disaster.

Camilla can make dinners no problem, but when it comes to baking she's at a loss. It doesn't help that Elise wants to help, and as high strung as she is, it turns into a fiasco.

For one, there are so many options to choose from in terms of flavors. White, dark, milk, among others, and we settled on milk chocolate as it seemed the easiest to make. Wrong. While the others probably would have proven to be just as difficult, scalding the pots with burnt chocolate just wasn't in the plan.

Camilla curses violently as she destroys her steel pots by accident while double boiling the chocolate and the smell of charred confections stains the air. I cough at the smoke and Elise does her best to try and help clean, but she makes things so much more difficult and ends up spilling everything everywhere. Camilla throws her hands in the air. This is the most stressed I've seen her in a while and as she cleans, she mutters how Hinoka would never be this demanding over a stupid holiday.

I choose not to say anything, as I know she's just frustrated, and after excusing myself, I go into my room to call Takumi and ask him if store-bought is fine.

 _"_ _What? Why? What happened?"_ He asks, a hint of a smile in his voice.

"My sister may have just ruined her kitchen over baking this infernal sweet."

 _"_ _Oh no, I'm sorry! Leo, you didn't have to go to such trouble. It was a suggestion."_

I roll my eyes, knowing he can't see me, but I hope he hears it in my voice. "Says the guy who wants me to 'be my best' and 'improve.'" I mock.

 _"_ _Hey, I'm not the perfectionist!"_ He claims.

"Oh, Takumi, you're more of a perfectionist than you think. You're very competitive."

 _"_ _Ugh, whatever. Don't worry about it. It's just a holiday."_

"No, I still want to do something. I'll take you out to dinner or something and we can make out later."

 _"_ _How crude. No one plans to make out."_

I just laugh at his ire. "Consider it a date." We say good bye after he complains more and I hang up.

On my phone, I look up various restaurants and decide that, once I've chosen one, I'll make a reservation. Valentine's will surely be busy.

I think of the things Takumi likes in regard to food. He likes soups, especially miso, and I know he obviously prefers Hoshidan cuisine. But I also know he did enjoy beef stew this one time he came over and tried it. Then I wonder if something more basic, like a Valentian restaurant with its fancy soufflés and escargot. But I decide that's a little too much and simply go with Ylissean. It's adventurous, as I know Ylisseans do enjoy bear jerky and other odd meat dishes, and I'm hoping the adventure will pique Takumi's interest. I find one that has good reviews online and make a reservation.

Surprise. It's already booked. I sigh into the phone, thank the hostess, and hang up.

Oh what to do. This is more stressful than it's worth. Why on earth is a stupid holiday meant to show love and affection so hard to celebrate properly? I can't even figure it out.

Why do we even celebrate it? Shouldn't we show love to our beloveds every day? Why on earth do we need a singular day to show these feelings? It seems shallow and I almost don't want to do anything. But I feel like that's selfish of me and decide I'll plan differently.

Then I think about having dinner at my house. I'm not the best cook in the world, but I think that maybe making something together and then eating it would be quite romantic. Something simple, not over the top, and delicious nonetheless. Pasta and meatballs seems easy enough.

My dining room at my house is also above par, quite exquisite really after the remodeling, and I decide that that's what we'll do. Takumi will surely enjoy that.

I call him again, and he groans. _"What now?"_

"Don't be that way. No squabbling."

 _"_ _Fine. What's up?"_

"What if we made dinner at my house together as something to share and eat? I know you like my house and I think it would be fun."

 _"_ _I thought you said you couldn't cook?"_

"Baking is different than making something else. I was thinking something simple, like pasta and meatballs."

 _"_ _Sounds easy enough. I don't really eat a lot of that kind of stuff,"_ he admits. _"It would be fun."_

"Wonderful. Then just come over to my house around 17:00 and we can work on dinner."

 _"_ _Alright. I'll see you then."_

I hang up and lay back in my bed. Suddenly, Valentine's Day seems exciting.

Right on time, Takumi is at my house on the 14th, dressed a little nicer than normal, in a light blue button-down and dark jeans and loafers. I comment on how nice he looks and he just rolls his eyes.

"I figured it would be social protocol to dress nice," he says.

I too dressed nicer than normal, with a black vest and violet polo underneath, black jeans, and dress shoes. It feels a bit silly, as we're just at my house, but somehow the sentiment feels nice. It's a get-together, an evening where we're just a little fancy, put in extra effort just to mollify the other. I appreciate it.

I had to look up online on how to make meatballs, and I found a simple recipe. Takumi and I work on seasoning the meat with basil, oregano, breadcrumbs, and garlic powder and form them into small spheres, sautéing them in a pan and I get to work on the sauce. Similar seasoning with a little bit of sugar is used, and I mix it with a wooden spoon. While the sauce is slowly cooking, we dump the meatballs in and I work on boiling the noodles. I also had put some bread in the oven with garlic butter to make garlic bread. The internet is a wonderful place to research basic recipes.

After about ten minutes of the noodles cooking, we set the table and make our plates. Camilla had disappeared with Hinoka somewhere, having made a reservation at a restaurant, Elise went to Sakura's, and, with a sly look, Corrin disappeared to gods-know-where. She's probably with Kamui, someone I know she's been texting a lot. The happy look on her face gives it all away.

So Takumi and I are alone in my giant house, eating dinner.

At first no conversation is had, as I suppose having a fancy yet simple dinner seems a bit much and maybe a little awkward. What was there to say? He seems peaceful enough and we make eye contact. He smiles.

When we finish, he thanks me. "This was really fun, Leo," he says shyly. I've only seen him so vulnerable a handful of times.

We wash the dishes and clean up, as I know Camilla will throw a fit when she comes home to a dirty kitchen, and I invite him upstairs to my room. He takes my hand and I lead him up the stairs.

We sit on my bed, still holding hands, and I'm not sure what to do with him here. I joked we would make out, but suddenly, realizing that I planned that, seems a bit embarrassing.

But Takumi proves me wrong when he pulls me to him and places a kiss on my lips. He kisses my cheek, and I close my eyes, relishing in the attention. He kisses my eyelids gently, my forehead, my earlobes, and he works down to my neck. I extend it for easier access and the pleasure of having his soft lips on my flesh sends the pleasure down below.

So we were going to celebrate _that_ way. I can't say I'm disappointed. If anything, I'm excited.

It's cliché, and I know a lot of babies are made on this day, couples in the throes of passion, and it is so expected yet the excitement of being alone in the house with my lover arouses me to no end, and suddenly I gently push him off to take off my vest and shirt. He grins, a devilish look in his eyes, and he does the same.

I scoot back on my bed, lying on my back, and Takumi straddles me. He kisses my chest and stomach and I feel his hands unbutton my pants and he cups me. I let out a shaky moan and, knowing I'm consenting, he pulls my pants off, he also doing the same.

Before I can really prepare myself for it, he engulfs me in his mouth, sucking hard, head bobbing up and down. I run my fingers through his silky hair, messing up the ponytail it's always in. He doesn't seem to care, his tongue too busy licking me with fervor. I thrust my hips a little when he focuses on the tip and moan a little louder. It's good to be alone in the house. I've always wanted to scream his name.

Finally, with a cry of "Takumi!", I come in his mouth. I feel my loins twitch, and I rest my arched back on my bed. Takumi releases me, swallowing, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I take it you liked that," he cheekily says. I simply nod. "Good." He looks away. "Um, so is that all you wanted to do or…?"

"I want you to take me." Through hooded eyes, I stare at him. "I've taken you. I want you to return the favor, if you're willing."

I see his blush in the dim light, and he agrees readily. I reach in my nightstand for lube I purchased some time ago, and he uses it to prepare me. He's good with his fingers and I want to come just from that. But I must hold myself back. The fun has barely begun.

When I'm good and ready, he presses his cock at my entrance, pushing through. I hiss, unfamiliar with the sensation, and he stops for a moment.

"You okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine. Just not used to this," I admit. Usually when we have sex, it's me inside him. Having him on top, entering me, is new, but exciting.

"Okay. If I hurt you, just tell me. I'll stop then."

I don't say anything as he thrusts again, carefully, and I arch my back, grinding into his erection. "Harder, Takumi," I command.

He does so, going in and out as he pushes me closer to my peak. He grasps my hips firmly, and I sit up to place a kiss on his lips. Lips turn to tongue, and we messily make out as he thrusts faster. Our hands are all over our bodies as I lay back down and we passionately make love. My legs are around his waist and he grips my shoulders after moving them up and down my torso and our bodies make sweet friction.

This is probably the best sex I've ever had.

He changes his angle slightly and that's when I really feel it, and with two more thrusts I come on my own stomach. I call out his name again, my fingers tangled in his hair, the ponytail long gone, and he thrusts faster, trying desperately to reach his peak.

"Ah…ah…AHHH LEO…!" and then I feel him come inside me. It makes me feel like I belong to him, which is what I've always wanted to feel. This makes it feel official, almost like he's marked his territory.

He collapses on top of me, still inside me, and our heavy breathing synchronizes. After realizing that he's inside me, which isn't entirely uncomfortable after the passionate sex we just had, he pulls out and assesses the mess. It's not too bad I assume, but he reaches over for tissues he saw hidden in my drawer and he cleans me and himself up.

After throwing the tissues away, he clambers back into bed and holds me tightly. He nuzzles his face in the crook of my neck, an endearing gesture I've come to adore. I turn to hold him in my arms and squeeze. I kiss the top of his head.

"Leo, that was amazing," he says breathily.

"You're amazing," I return.

We stay in silence. I wonder if he fell asleep, but he chooses to talk.

"I'm so glad I have you."

I chuckle. "And I you."

"I just… I just love you so much. I never thought I would feel this way. Like, sure, I'm young, but this feels so right. Who would have thought?"

"I know I certainly wouldn't have." I remark. "We used to hate each other for the pettiest reasons. It's nice to overcome our differences."

"Yeah." He holds me tighter. "I just think you're so great."

"I think you're great too," I admit. In the darkness, we can confess our deepest feelings.

"You know, I was thinking about the whole college thing…" He says carefully. I hold my breath. "And I know you don't want to be separated, and I don't either… So maybe I am willing to attend the same college as you and be roommates. I mean, I know I'd be missing out on a good opportunity at the Hoshido college, but I know a Nohrian or Ylissean or whatever you had in mind wouldn't be so bad. It's still college."

I let my breath out. "I've been thinking about it too, honestly."

"Yeah?"

"Takumi, I looked up that school you wanted to go to. It has high marks."

"So?"

"I don't want you to miss out on such an opportunity. You deserve better."

He pulls away, eyeing me. "What are you trying to say?"

I sigh. "It's completely up to you in the end, but if you truly want to go to that Hoshidan college, I won't stop you. I know it'll be good for you. But I won't object if you'd prefer to stay with me. It's totally up to you."

He nods. "I'll…think about it. You're not wrong after all."

"I rarely am," I joke.

"Shut your face. Your stupid perfect face." He kisses said face. "Seriously though, thank you. I…feel less burdened. I was so worried about your thoughts, but I'm glad you're supportive either way."

"Of course I am. I love you."

"I love you too."

So we lay together, holding each other, and then I feel his breathing slow and realize he's fallen asleep. I smile, kiss his head again, and do the same.


	24. Strangers Like Me

March comes and it's dull. It's still frigid and it begins to rain more often, and I end up with a cold. It's here that I learn Leo is a germophobe and won't even touch me. The slight stings, but I don't let it get me down. He doesn't want to get sick. That's fine.

White Day will be in the middle of the month and I decide that we'll do something similar to what we did for Valentine's. Will it lead to sex? Probably. Lately, before my cold, Leo has been all over me, leaving hickeys on my neck to denote I'm his. I get some harassment at school, but it's nothing I can't handle. It's embarrassing at first but I learn to deal with it. Usually I just wear my scarf more often, but people _know_.

There is also preparation for the final school dance and this time Leo wants to go. We missed the homecoming dance, but this time he wants to let the school know we're exclusive. It's a bit unusual for him, since he wanted to be so secret, but I suppose with his father out of the picture, his confidence has returned. I'm relieved, because I care about his wellbeing, but…

To be honest, I'm a bit embarrassed by it all. It's not like I'm ashamed of being with Leo, but the sudden attention is something I wasn't expecting. I always thought that if we attended the same college, we'd have definitely been more comfortable with being out, but in high school on our final year… I fear that the worst may happen.

The truth is I'm just scared of my own feelings. This is still so new to me.

I've also been thinking about the whole college thing, and I think I've made my decision. Knowing Leo will be pleased either way makes me feel more confident. He won't judge me either way, and that is something I greatly appreciate.

White Day comes and I have an epiphany.

Leo and I both really like books. Like, we _really_ like books. So I decide that I'll take him to a bookstore, one of those with a café inside, and we'll do a little book hunting. It's a great idea, and when I lead him to the bookstore, his face lights up.

"I expected to be taken out, but this is delightful," he says with a smile on his face and a spring in his step. "You're very thoughtful today, Takumi."

I blush at the compliment. "Well, you've been so great to me, and Valentine's was so fun, so I figured we could at least do this."

"Thank you." He takes my hand and we head inside.

The bookstore smells of incense, something I didn't expect, with a hint of that old book smell. We scour the shelves, looking for things that pique our interest. I find a Nohrian horoscope book and dig through it, learning more about Nohrian astrology. Likewise, Leo pulls out a Hoshidan horoscope book and he looks intrigued.

We sit down and read, opposite each other in the aisle, legs in between each other. He happily sighs, glancing at me, and I smile at him. It's a perfectly simple, pleasant date.

We finish the books and find the fiction section. I happen upon a copy of _The Hobbit_ , not the first edition unfortunately, but a limited edition exclusive to this store. It's a hefty price, but anything is worth Leo's happiness.

I head to the counter and he chases after me, questioning me.

"I'm going to buy you a present for White Day, duh." I respond to his questioning. "You deserve it."

He sees the copy of the book in my hands and his face blanches. "Takumi… I…"

"It's nothing. You gave me a great Valentine's. Let me return the favor."

So he lets me buy the book, and I purchase the two astrology books as well, and he just mumbles his thanks. The reception girl thinks we're cute and says as such. We both blush, but thank her. It's nice to hear a stranger's approval sometimes.

We go to the café inside and Leo scans through his new copy and the excitement on his face brings so much joy to my heart. I can't even begin to describe how happy I am to make him happy.

"Takumi, you're really…amazing," he breathes out as he sets the book down. "I don't think I can ever repay you."

"You don't have to. It's me repaying you." I get up, deciding I'll order drinks for us. "And hey, I expect more of this to come. Us taking care of each other, making each other happy and whatnot."

"I'd do anything for you," he says, and I believe him. After all that we've been through, I know he means it.

He tells me what he wants and I order. I stand by the counter, waiting for the drinks to finish. I chance a glance at Leo, and he looks lost in thought. Not in a bad way, but I can tell something is weighing on his mind now.

The barista hands me the beverages and I go to sit down across from Leo. I hand him his drink and he thanks me and for a moment we're both quiet, him with whatever thoughts he has, and me wondering how to address the situation.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I finally ask. His face is contorted in consternation.

"Well, I was thinking…" He starts, a little nervously I might add.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Well, it's about the college thing. I know what I want to do, but I've still been thinking about your plans. I have to say… I'm nervous."

"About…?"

"What your decision is. I'll be happy for you regardless because it's college after all, but I'll be lonely if you leave. It'll feel weird without you."

I stare at my drink, preparing myself for what I'm about to say. "I know it won't be easy Leo, but it's for the best. It's not that I think we need space, but we need to see to our own desires and goals, regardless of being separated."

"So that's your decision? You'll be going to Hoshido?"

I nod solemnly. "Yes. The program is too good to pass up and, uh, I may have already been accepted."

"So soon?" He looks incredulous.

"They respond fast. They waste no time. My grades are great and because I come from a, um, broken home of sorts, they gave me a full ride."

He slams his fist on the table, in excitement I can see. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? That's incredible!"

I shrug. "I wanted to, but I wasn't sure how you'd take the news."

"Takumi, getting a full ride isn't easy. You deserve this. You've worked so hard…"

"We both have. I'm sure you'll get some scholarships."

He shakes his head. "None yet. I've finished my own application and now I'm playing the waiting game."

I reach for his hand and he accepts. "I know you'll be accepted. You're the valedictorian after all."

He looks away, still holding my hand. "We don't know that yet…"

"You _will_ be though. Come on, who else would it be?"

"Subaki is kind of smart," he mentions.

"He's a grade below us. Now you're just making excuses." I tighten my grip.

"Ugh, fine. I'm the valedictorian. Happy now?"

"As long as I'm with you, I am." I wink. He screws up his face.

"You're being cheesy. I don't like it."

"Well, babe, you bring out the weird things in me."

He pulls away and sighs dramatically, rolling his eyes. "I think you mean I bring out the worst in you."

"You used to, but that's over with now." I sip my drink.

"I'm…glad. I know it's just beating a dead horse at this point, but being with you has really changed my life."

"Same. I feel like a whole different Takumi."

He laughs melodically, something he doesn't do often, ever the stoic boyfriend, but seeing him this happy only makes my heart flutter.

So when we get back to my place, it doesn't lead to sex. He just hugs me like he'll never let go and we have a peaceful dinner together with my family. When we're done, we head upstairs and fall into a peaceful sleep, holding each other as if letting go would lead us astray.

I couldn't be happier.

The Senior Dance is coming up and Leo and I go to rent tuxedos. He wanted me to go in a formal kimono to celebrate my Hoshidan ties, but I insist on being in a tux. I'm already standing out as is, and I'd like to try and blend in.

Man, this embarrassment is really taking its toll on me.

I can't tell Leo, because he'll think it's because of him, but I can't really help it. Old habits die hard as they say and I can't help but want to go back into my shell.

One night, after looking at tuxedos and finding nothing that really stood out to me (Leo found one), Ryoma confronts me.

"So Takumi, that dance for the seniors is coming up," he starts and I just simply nod.

"I was thinking of what you would want to wear. I do have my old kimono when we had one at the private school…"

"No, Brother, I don't want to be in a kimono. I'd…stand out."

"Are you ashamed of your Hoshidan background?" he asks, concerned. "You've never shown hesitancy before."

"It's not that really…" I admit. "I'm just…not used to the attention I'm already getting." I realize I let slip too much and clamp my mouth shut.

"What do you mean?" he asks, ever the protective older brother.

"Well, Leo and I are very much out right now and we still receive some harassment…"

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Takumi. I know he wants to be out. The hickeys on your neck are an indication."

I tighten the scarf I've been making a habit of wearing around my neck. "So you've noticed."

"You like scarves, but it's getting a bit warm for them. I was a teenager too, you know," he chuckles. "Are you ashamed of being with Leo?"

I raise my shoulders defensively. "Absolutely not!"

"Are you ashamed of being gay?"

"No. Not anymore."

"Then I don't see the problem." He shrugs it off. "I think you'd look nice in a kimono. It would make a statement that you're proud of both the things that you've received hatred for."

I sigh. "Brother, you make everything sound so easy."

"If you don't want mine, we can find one for you." So he knows he won. I can't help but give in.

"Okay. Let's do that." I sigh. "You were always the persistent one."

"No, Takumi, I am just proud of your strength. I am glad you've learned to accept yourself."

I blush. "It wasn't easy."

"Leo helped you. He's a good young man, despite the circumstances." He means the terrorist attacks and my kidnapping.

"I know. He's…amazing." I can't help but smile at the thought of my boyfriend.

"See? You _are_ proud. Now, tomorrow, after school, let's look for a kimono. We'll find one you like."

I nod. "Thank you, Brother."

"Anything for you, Takumi."

Leo wants to go kimono shopping with us and so Camilla drops him off at my house in the morning. Ryoma makes sure everything is locked up tight, as he took the day off to see to my shopping. I've never really seen my brother so excited before, but I suppose he's thinking I've finally 'become a man' so to speak.

If being a man consists of me buying a kimono for an overpriced date, then so be it. It's a little odd, but perhaps Ryoma sees this as a rite of passage, seeing me become a young man proud of his heritage and who he truly is. It's flattering I guess, but that embarrassment prickles in the back of my head, steeping my face in pink and Leo can't help but notice.

"Something wrong, Takumi?" he asks, concerned.

We walk towards the shopping district in Hoshido Town and I can't help but whisper, "This is all…so embarrassing."

"How so?" He keeps his voice low so Ryoma doesn't hear, but a big brother always knows. He keeps his distance, knowing Leo and I are talking about something serious.

"Well, I mean, I'm, like, _out_ , and even though that doesn't bother me, and I am so glad we're together, it's all so new and I feel…vulnerable I guess? Like something bad will happen."

Leo chuckles. "There's nothing to feel vulnerable about. The worst is over. Maybe our classmates make a few rude comments. That's nothing. My father is out of the picture and you and your family are safe. The time for being vulnerable is over. You can be proud now."

I feel relieved to an extent, but I can't shake the feeling something will happen. "If you say so."

"You certainly don't sound convinced," he notes.

"It's nothing. Let's just get this over with." We arrive at the tailor's shop owned by Oboro's parents and we enter, ready to try and find something to my taste.

Oboro's parents are very warm and they know of my sexuality. They are more than accommodating, gathering my measurements and finding colors that suit my complexion, hair, and eyes. They are meticulous in what they do and I ask where Oboro is as the wife compares a royal blue with a turquoise.

"Oh, she's out with her boyfriend, some Kaden fellow." Ah. So they were getting more serious.

"Oh, that's cool. I'm glad that's working out for her. She hasn't told me much honestly."

"She doesn't tell us much either, but I trust her regardless. My daughter is a good young woman." She decides she likes the royal blue better and goes to look for an obi that complements the fabric.

After about another hour there of her hemming expertly and having me try everything on, Ryoma pays and we leave with the kimono in tow.

"Those colors are going to look amazing on you, Takumi," he compliments.

"Thanks…" I look away, embarrassed as always. "I hope the senior dance goes well."

"It will, because we're together," he claims. The resolve in his voice can't help but make me believe him. He's just so sure of himself lately and seeing this confidence in him makes me feel confident too. "There is nothing to worry about. We'll make it no matter what."

More quiet conversation is had, mostly when to meet, how we're getting there, and whether or not to have dinner before then. We decide Leo will meet at my house at 17:00, Camilla driving us, and we'll head to dinner at some fancy restaurant. Camilla, after a call from Leo, says she'll have the bill covered.

"Your sister really likes us together, doesn't she?" I ask.

"Camilla is just glad I'm finally being myself. She's always suspected, but you know that. She's just happy that I'm happy."

I hum in response, glad that Leo has support from his family much like me. Our families are our strength.

When we get back to my house, Camilla is already there, ready to take Leo home. We kiss goodbye and he leaves, Camilla speeding off like the mad woman she is.

Though the feeling of dread and vulnerability lays heavy in my stomach, I can't help but feel…happy. Happy that I have a boyfriend who cares so much, happy that I have a family that supports me, and happy that I can finally, truly, be myself.

Leo arrives at my house a little late, apparently due to nerves. I ask him what's wrong.

"Well, I admit, though I've been confident in our relationship lately… this is the first time we'll be together in front of our peers on an official date, so to speak. I'm…afraid."

Great. Now _he's_ anxious.

"What the hell Leo?" I admonish, perhaps too harshly. "We've been holding hands in public and everything. This will be _exactly_ the same, except we'll be in fancy clothes."

"True…" he admits. "But it's just that…" He sighs dramatically. "What if something goes wrong, Takumi?" He asks me, eyes pleading for an answer. "This is supposed to be a great night."

"If something happens, then it happens. There's little we can do about that." I shrug it off. "I thought _I_ was nervous. Look at you!"

He shakes his head. "I'll drop it." He eyes me, looking up and down. "You look very nice, by the way."

As I should. Ryoma paid a pretty penny for this kimono. Leo better rip it off me tonight.

I roll my eyes as if that's the obvious and then look at him. "I like the tux."

"Thanks. You _did_ help pick it out." And I did. The silvery blue bowtie (he _would_ get a bowtie) complements my kimono quite nicely, not that I'm one for such artful tastes. We make a nice duo.

There's an awkward silence as we stand in my doorway. He looks sheepish and keeps staring at me and I look away, embarrassed by all the attention. He clears his throat.

"Well then, Takumi, I guess it's time to leave." He opens the door for me, ever the gentleman.

"Bye Ryoma! Tell Kamui and Sakura I love them!" I call out. Ryoma emerges from the back and waves his hand.

"Have fun and be safe!" he calls back and Leo and I exit my house.

Camilla is there with her car in the driver's seat texting someone. From the smile on her face, I can tell it's Hinoka. Hinoka had an event she had to go to as an aviator, but I assume that doesn't stop her from texting her girlfriend.

In retrospect, it's a bit odd that our siblings are all dating each other. But I shake the thought from my head. As long as everyone's happy, who cares?

Camilla greets me with a sultry, "Hey Takumi," and it makes me feel awkward the way she's looking at me, as if she's appraising me.

"A kimono I see," she observes. "You look quite dashing. I've only ever seen Hinoka in a kimono in pictures." She pouts at this. "One day I'll see her…"

"I honestly don't remember the last time she wore one. I think it was for a birthday or something." I say. Maybe for a festival at best, but Hinoka never really liked dressing in fancy clothes.

She nods, we get in, and she drives off. Apparently, according to Leo, we're going to the new Valentian restaurant that just opened.

"But isn't it already booked for like a year?" I ask, incredulous at his statement. "There's no way you…"

"Camilla has her ways," Leo says mysteriously. My mind comes up with many scenarios, from her sleeping with the manager to threatening his life. Honestly, the latter sounds more realistic.

We get to the restaurant and I see a line out the door with people in their finest, some looking disgruntled and walking out. I'm guessing that they didn't reserve their seating.

Leo gets out of the car, but not after wishing his sister a farewell, and she waves at him, telling us both to be safe. With Camilla, you know it's an innuendo. She also tells him the seating is under his name, so he should be fine. He thanks her and we're off.

Leo and I bypass the line, some people yelling about us cutting. We approach the hostess and Leo gives her his name. She nods and grabs two menus, leading us to our seats.

She sits us at a small table near the window and we sit across from each other. She tells us that our server will be with us shortly and she scampers off, having to seat more people. I could never imagine having a job like this. It seems too stressful.

It's weird how this date, as nice as it is, is so quiet and…awkward. Who would have thought that being in our finer clothes would make us stiff, almost like this was our first date? Hell, our first date was magical.

Maybe we should have skipped the dance. I can see it weighs heavily on Leo's mind.

"Leo, is everything alright?" I ask tentatively.

He looks at me, a little startled. "Yes. Why?"

"You just look concerned."

He sighs. "I _am_ concerned. It didn't bother me before, but now that I think about it… This could be a really bad idea."

"Then why bother going through with it?" I ask, a little more aggressively than I should. "If it's that bad of an idea for you to just stay silent this entire time, maybe we shouldn't go at all!"

"Look at you! Suddenly you have the best ideas!" He mocks. "I just don't want you to get hurt is all I'm saying!"

"You have a funny way of showing it," I growl. Right on cue, the server approaches us.

She greets us and states her name, but I'm too angry to care or listen. Leo just glares at me and I tear my eyes from him. I tell the server I want a water and Leo does the same. She looks at us, a little worried it seems, but runs off, probably wishing she wasn't assigned our table.

We don't look at each other. I start feeling guilty for being so aggressive. I curse myself in my head about how stupid I'm being, but I can't find it in myself to apologize.

I'm sure Leo is thinking likewise. We're both too similar for me not to guess his thoughts.

Eventually the server comes bac with our drinks and asks if we're ready to order. I haven't even looked at the menu.

Leo tells her he needs a few minutes and she walks off again, losing her friendly demeanor. I can't really blame her.

"I…I don't want to be here," Leo finally admits. "Somehow this all feels wrong."

"Why are you saying that?" I ask. "Are you ashamed?"

"On the contrary! I'm proud to be your boyfriend, but I feel these eyes staring at us. Look around."

I do so and I see the averted eyes, the flat out staring, and the disgusted gazes. Great. People really are judging us.

"Maybe we should just go home," I suggest. "This place is a bit too fancy for my tastes. Plus, it's expensive."

"The price doesn't bother me. It's the crowd."

"Well _of course_ the price doesn't bother you! You're filthy rich!" I regret the yell. More people stare.

"Takumi…are you jealous?" Leo asks, hurt. "I can't really help my financial status."

I avert my eyes. "I guess you can't. It just seems like sometimes you're bragging."

"You should have told me that sooner. I never mean to brag," he admonishes.

"Yeah, well, sometimes you do." I can't believe how petulant I'm being. I feel ashamed.

Maybe what I feel is actual shame. Maybe I'm not proud to be here. I don't regret anything, but the constant glares and gazing from this crowd are making me second guess everything and I don't like it.

I hear Leo sigh. "We can leave if you'd like."

I shake my head. "No. We're already here. Might as well, you know, finish what we started. I don't want our time to be wasted."

"It's a waste of time if you're not enjoying yourself," he points out.

"Ugh, look at you, always being the right one." I roll my eyes.

"You're being awfully confrontational tonight. More so than usual. Are you okay?"

I feel my defenses falling. "No, I'm not! We're being judged and I can't take this attention. I love you, Leo, but…"

"'This is all so new to you and you're not used to it'", he paraphrases. "Takumi, you're a broken record. We really don't have to be here if you don't want to be."

I finally give in. "Please?"

"Okay." We get up and head off before the server comes back. I feel a little guilty, but not enough for me to really care that much. It happens. At least we didn't order anything.

Leo calls Camilla once we get outside and tells her to pick us up, that we're skipping dinner. He hangs up once she confirms and we stand outside near the curb of the street, trying to fight off the glances we're getting.

A familiar voice calls out to us. It's our literature teacher, Orochi.

"Oh! Leo! Takumi! What brings you here?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's the senior dance tonight and we were having dinner." I say, rudely. I can get away with it because Orochi is like an aunt.

She doesn't take to it kindly though. "That's no way to speak to me, Takumi. I'll dock your grade."

I roll my eyes. "You wouldn't."

"I would," she threatens. But I know she doesn't mean it.

"Who is this?" Leo asks, pointing out the man next to Orochi. It's Kaze. I'm surprised Leo doesn't remember him from the Halloween party.

"Oh, this is Kaze… My boyfriend," she says, blushing and looking away.

"No way! You two got together?!" I laugh. "That's surprising!"

"Well, Orochi was insistent," Kaze says quietly. "I couldn't refuse really."

"Oh, this is rich!" I continue laughing, tears in my eyes. "I seriously can't believe this."

"Oh, Takumi! It's not that big a deal! You know your auntie Orochi has feelings and needs too!"

I gag. "I don't ever want to hear about that again."

She laughs at my disgust and then quiets down, focusing her attention on Leo. "So, Leo, why the long face? I can see my little Takumi here is more keyed up than usual."

Orochi is shrewd as ever and I glance away. I hear Kaze chuckle but he says nothing else. I hear Leo sigh.

"We're… Well, we _were_ getting dinner, but things got a little heated…" is all Leo says.

"Oh? Did you fight?" Kaze asks. He's been a family friend for so long that I can't help but want to open up just a small hint.

"People are judging us." I state bluntly. "I couldn't take it."

Orochi and Kaze look to each other. They seem down after hearing my statement.

"People can be cruel, Takumi," Orochi states. "Don't let it ruin your night."

"How can I not?" I ask, angry. "People will point and stare and say rude things and I'm supposed to just let it roll off my back and deal with it?"

"Yes, that's exactly it." She says bluntly. "The world is full of morons and the only way to get past their idiocy is to not let it affect you. Defy their expectations by ultimately being yourself."

"That's very inspiring, Orochi," Leo expresses. "That's something I think we both needed to hear."

I scoff but say nothing else. It's not like they're wrong.

I change the subject. "So you're not chaperoning?"

She shakes her head. "No. I deal with you kids enough," she jokes. "I took this as an opportunity to have a little me-time with Kaze here. It's going to be wonderful."

We hear a honk. Camilla has shown up.

We turn to leave, saying goodbye, but Orochi grasps my arm.

"Takumi… Have fun tonight." She lets me go and smiles warmly.

I thank her, not without rolling my eyes, and we get into the car. Camilla looks concerned.

"Are you not going to the dance after all? Did something happen?"

Leo looks at me expectantly. I sigh.

"We'll…go. There was just drama at the restaurant."

"Too many people?" she asks, concerned. "I know this is the second time you've been out on a real date…"

"Yeah. Too many people," Leo confirms. He knows I'll just get more upset.

"You know, I can always drop you off at my apartment and leave you two at it. Have your own private little dance."

I shake my head. "No. We…need to be proud. To stand up for ourselves." Camilla looks surprised at my statement, but nods anyway.

"Then let's go to the dance."

She speeds off and Leo grabs my hand, his thumb rubbing circles on my palm. Like the speed of sound, we're finally at the hotel where the dance is being hosted.

Camilla asks that we text her when the dance is nearly over and she'll come get us. Leo says there's an after party.

"Oh, Baby Brother, do you really want to go to that? Isn't it at some arcade?"

I make a face. "Leo, let's just head to your place after. Or Camilla's. It's bad enough we decided to go to the dance itself."

He sighs. "Fine. We can do that." He takes my hand, tells his sister goodbye, and we enter the building.

The main lobby is gold and mahogany with hints of modern culture, large plants at beams that hold the ceiling up. There is a photographer outside the entrance to the ballroom and Leo suggests getting our picture taken to remember this night.

"How romantic," I say sarcastically. "A reminder of the night we fought over being out."

"Takumi, you don't have to be so insolent. It's a reminder of us being proud of who we are and defying what the naysayers believe."

I sigh, giving in. "Fine. Let's take this silly picture."

So we wait in line, a few students giving us odd stares, but nothing traumatic happens. Soon, we're up.

The photographer directs us to stand in front of the backdrop, a starry sky with a balcony and ivy painted on it, and he prepares to take our picture.

"What a lovely couple you make," he says. "Especially your kimono, ma'am. It's exquisite." Flash. I hope the camera didn't capture my dumbfounded face.

Leo clears his throat, feeling awkward, and I set my mouth in a grim line. Finally, I take a breath and say, "I'm a boy."

The photographer's face blanches and he apologizes profusely, which I wave aside.

"It's the hair. Don't worry about it." A part of me would rather have ripped this man a new one, but I choose to hold my tongue.

We leave our names so that the pictures will be sent to us at school and leave, heading to the entrance to the ballroom. Leo hands over the tickets to one of the teachers chaperoning, and we head inside.

There is dim lighting overhead, looking like stars, with aesthetic lighting shimmering in hues of blue and purple. It's lovely to look at, but I still make a face. This is so domestic of us, so high school, when I always felt I was above all this. Still, Leo seems pleased and we find a table to the far side of the ballroom and sit, too shy to head to the dance floor where some students are making their way.

I see Oboro with Kaden enter and we wave her over. Hinata also follows and I feel relief that my two closest friends are here.

Oboro is also in a kimono, a burnt orange with turquoise accents, a dark blue obi adorning her waist. Kaden is in a simple tuxedo, as is Hinata.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd actually show up!" Hinata exclaims in his jovial way. "I'm really glad."

"Don't be. I want to leave already," I say sourly. "I'm just waiting for disaster to strike."

"Even if it does, you know we'll stand up for you," Oboro says calmly. Kaden nods.

Then, Niles and Odin show up, Niles looking devious and Odin flamboyant. Niles is wearing a secondhand suit, seemingly uncaring of how he looks (it isn't so bad honestly other than a stain on the right side.) Odin is in a bright blue tuxedo with coat tails. He flourishes, turning around to show off his outfit.

"The time has come to celebrate the finality of our high school days!" he exclaims, clearly too excited. "Shall we throw ourselves to the dance floor, dancing the night away with the ones we care for?" He indicates to Leo.

"Perhaps later," Leo returns. "I think Takumi needs to adapt."

"Where's you date, Odin?" I interrupt, hoping to distract him.

"Alas, the fair maiden I had my heart set on declined my offer of companionship," he declares.

"Selena went with Lazlow instead," Niles deadpans.

"Yeah." Odin visibly deflates.

"How unfortunate," Leo says, sad for his friend. "Still, you have us."

"But I can't dance with you!" Odin whines. "Nothing against guys dancing with guys, but I prefer the company of ladies!"

I shrug. "Well, you'll find someone desperate for a dancing partner."

"Hey! I am not desperate!" Odin yells. But we all laugh, much to his ire when Hinata suggests we go find some food.

We all get up, except for Niles who says he'll keep our seats, and we find the buffet line, filled with tasty hors d'oeuvres.

Unfortunately there aren't any Hoshidan appetizers, which sort of sucks and kind of shows some sort of prejudice, but I guess beggars can't be choosers. I grab some food and follow Leo back to the table.

A few minutes pass as we all eat, listening to the pop music being played. They actually play some H-Pop which is nice at least. I guess the school isn't totally bigoted. (Is this even bigotry? Who knows?)

Then they play some slow music, ideal for dancing and Leo asks me for a dance. I blush and look away, but then I turn to him.

"Okay."

I have _got_ to get over this fear of being shamed. It's out of character for me, but Leo makes me strong. So he takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor. The space is filled with students who are now willing and no longer shy to dance and we go at a slow pace, happy in each other's company.

We simply look into each other's eyes and I smile. It feels so natural to dance with him.

There are some stares, but no one says anything, though a few step away. But I feel safe in Leo's arms.

We finish dancing and go back to sit down. No one says anything. There aren't any homophobic things said.

Maybe we can be ourselves in public after all.

Azama shows up, and he applauds us.

"It's good to see my two favorite students here. I was afraid you wouldn't show."

"And why is that?" I grumble. "Since when are we your favorites?"

"Ah, Takumi, always asking questions." He doesn't answer. "I am simply proud of you. It isn't easy to disarm yourselves of shyness."

Great. Another pun. Azama can be so annoying sometimes, but he's always been a faithful friend to Hinoka.

He leaves us and Leo and I just look at each other. Maybe we can be proud of who we are after all.


	25. Now We Can Walk, Now We Can Run

**Here it is! The final chapter! I just want to thank everyone for staying with this story for so long. I hope you enjoyed the wild ride. :)**

After the senior dance, Takumi and I head to Camilla's, where we are free to do as we please.

"Have fun, boys," she chirps and leaves us to our own devices. I know what she means.

But despite the freedom we have here, I don't want to do _that_ and I can tell neither does Takumi. We stare at each other for a few moments when he says, "I really want out of this kimono."

I chuckle and lead him to my room. I shut the door and he starts stripping.

"My, Takumi, you are so eager tonight," I joke. He just glares.

"We're not doing that," he argues. "I just want out of these clothes. You got any spares?"

Of course I do. I always keep a few spare clothes at Camilla's in case I need to escape. Now, there is no need for an 'escape' but old habits die hard.

I rummage through the dresser in the room and pull out some joggers and a v-neck t-shirt. "Is this good enough?" I ask.

"Yeah, that's fine," he answers and I toss him the clothes. He's down to his under-clothes of the kimono and starts pulling those off too.

I turn away, taking off my jacket and loosening my bowtie, looking for something to switch into. I find another t-shirt and another pair of sweats and switch quickly.

Once we're done, we sit on my bed and I ponder about tonight.

It started rocky at first, but it soon became a night I won't forget. I got to dance with my boyfriend without judgement, or at least as little judgement as possible. We skipped the after party, because really any extended amount with my class is enough to give me a headache. We had a good group of friends who supported us. Odin and Niles were sad to see us go, but while Odin gave us a salute, Niles just smirked suggestively and told us to have fun. He's a little much, but I couldn't ask for a better friend. Oboro, Kaden, and Hinata also wished us a good night and left for the after party.

"You thinking about tonight?" Takumi asks suddenly. "Sorry I had a fit at the restaurant."

"You're fine, Takumi. I was feeling insecure too. It was for the best."

"True. I was too nervous to eat anyway. I'd hate for you to spend money on my fickle self."

"I love your fickle self. Don't forget that."

He just chuckles and holds my hand. "So what now?"

"We can just watch a movie. Or go to sleep. I wouldn't mind that actually."

He yawns, confirming this. "I could use some shut-eye," he admits.

So we scoot back further onto the bed, getting under the covers, and he falls asleep in my arms.

It's finally here. The final chapter of our high school lives. Graduation. I can't say that I will miss high school, but poor Camilla, Corrin, and Elise are beside themselves. Camilla fusses over my suit and Elise is crying, saying I'm growing up too fast. I mention that she's the little sister and that _she's_ growing up too fast, but she waves that aside and says I need to not be such a butt. Her words. Not mine. Corrin smiles at me, a sad smile, but also proud.

We drive to the arena at the nearby college where the graduation will be held. Camilla drives slower than usual, probably due to prolonging the inevitable. She's emotional and I say nothing, not wanting to make her cry more. Surprisingly, her makeup hasn't ben smudged, but I know she uses only high grade items, so it's probably all waterproof.

We eventually arrive to the arena and we get out. I straighten my graduation gown and Camilla snaps a picture of me on her phone while I'm in the middle of doing so.

"Camilla! Really?" I chastise. "I hate candid shots. You know that."

"I can't help it, Baby Brother. You're just so cute." She giggles, but I can still see the sadness in her eyes. "Let your big sister have this moment."

I roll my eyes and Elise just laughs at me. We walk from her car and head inside the arena.

There are quite a few students here already, but since we arrived earlier than everyone else, I know the building will be crowded soon. I go to the area designated for the seniors and tell my sisters I will see them soon. Camilla kisses my cheek, Elise and Corrin hug me, and I just blush and leave, not wanting to prolong such a sappy moment.

I enter the area, the gymnasium, and see Takumi is already here. He's chatting with Oboro and Hinata and he turns around at the right moment and smiles, waving me over.

"Today's the day!" Hinata cheers! "We're finally gonna be out of this hellhole!"

"Hey, watch your mouth!" Oboro admonishes. "We might be graduating, but we should still be on our best behavior."

"Lighten up, Oboro," Hinata groans. "We're finally free to do what we want."

She rolls her eyes and turns to Takumi. "Can you believe this guy?"

"I can. I've known you both since kindergarten," he laughs.

She sniffs haughtily and crosses her arms. There's a tap on my shoulder.

Niles is here now, as discreet as a rainbow. He has his graduation gown wadded up under his arm, wearing the same suit he wore to the dance. He laughs.

"We did it, Leo! We made it!" He claps my shoulder.

"You're awfully cheerful," I note. "Something on your mind?"

"I'm just glad to be free. Now I can do whatever I want and not have to worry about perfect attendance or good grades." He flicks his hair back. "It might never have been a problem for you, but it was for me."

"I know, old friend. You needn't tell me that."

"Heh, look at you, Mr. Valedictorian! Talking so formally. So, you have a speech prepared?"

"Yes, but it's nothing too big. Just the typical 'let's do our best now that we're free' and the like." I shrug. "I looked up a few online, and I have no intention of deviating from that. It's bad enough I'll probably be booed."

He scoffs. "Anyone who boos you will answer to me. You know Odin and I will stand up and fight whoever dares to cross you," he warns.

"Hopefully, that won't be necessary." But speaking of Odin, he's suddenly there, chiming in.

"Ah, my friend, should the need arise, Odin Dark will avenge your honor!" Gods, I will miss that when I'm in college. Odin is heading for Ylisse after graduation, to visit family and take a year off. Not a bad decision really.

"I know you will, Odin. But do go easy on them, _both_ of you." I look mainly at Niles. After the Hayato incident I feel I have to especially watch out for him. I'd hate for him to have his diploma recanted.

"Oh, Leo, you don't need to worry. I'll go easy on them," he says, as if reading my thoughts.

Takumi clears his throat. "They're rounding us up. We better get in line."

The teachers gather us and help us go in alphabetical order, by last name except those who received honors, such as myself. We're at the front of the line. Takumi and I are far from each other, but he gives me a small thumbs up and smiles. I smile back, returning the gesture.

Once the lines are deemed acceptable, we file into the main arena, heading for our individual seats. I sit in mine, the very first, and I feel some nervousness hit my stomach. My notecards for my speech are safely in my pocket and my mind reels, realizing that this is happening.

I'll be done with this hellhole, as Hinata crudely put it, and I am free to be myself. I feel free finally.

My father is gone to prison, having lost his case. I no longer have to worry about being under his thumb. The students around me may not approve of me still, but I will soon be free of them too. I'm sure some will roll their eyes at my speech, maybe some _will_ boo, but I don't care. I don't have need of them. I have Takumi, my family, and friends. That is all I need.

After long speeches by the superintendent of the school and the principal, they call my name and I go up to the podium and say my speech.

It's short enough to not be boring, but long enough to show I've put some thought into it. Of course I start with the typical 'to my esteemed peers' and say how it is finally time for us to shine to the best of our abilities and to never give up on our dreams. Pfft. As if. I'm sure very few of these plebeians have dreams.

Someone boos in the middle as I start to thank our teachers for guiding us through the years and I stop, seeing Niles get up and rush to the offender, but a teacher wards him off. I hold back my chuckle. Good old Niles, staying true to his word.

"Finally," I finish, "I would like to thank our family and friends who have stood by our sides as we faced this tumultuous period of our lives. High school is difficult because of many factors, from us growing to accept ourselves to the coursework assigned to us. The support from those we love," and here I look up, trying to find Camilla and Elise in the audience and managing to do so, "is the greatest support of all. May we continue to have this support in our post-high school years. Thank you."

There is quiet applause, something I expected. It isn't easy being both the valedictorian and the son of a racist terrorist, but we can't win every battle. There's another boo and this time it's Odin who stands up, declaring battle or something, but another teacher shushes him.

There are some final words from the principal and then we all stand up, cheering. It's over. This hours-long ordeal is over.

Students everywhere throw their graduation caps into the air, but I stand still, searching for Takumi. I feel myself shaking, overcome with joy, and I'd rather share the moment with him than partake in some typical tradition. He finds me and we cheer together, grabbing each other in a fierce hug.

We run off, ready to be done with this thing. Niles, Odin, Oboro, Hinata, and Kaden join us and we congratulate each other, our friends saying my speech was marvelous. Doubtful, but the sentiment is appreciated.

Camilla, Corrin, and Elise find me and Camilla envelops me in her arms. I groan as she hugs me tightly, Elise clapping me on the back saying "good job!" Takumi's family comes up too, essentially doing the same thing. I know Takumi is embarrassed by all the attention, as am I, but we make it through.

When the congratulations die down, Camilla declares she's taking us all to dinner. Ryoma shakes his head, claiming he couldn't bear to receive such generosity, but Camilla insists. It's hard to refuse my sister when she's on a mission. Takumi's family can't help but accept.

And that's how we end up at one of the nicer restaurants in the city. I can see how uncomfortable this makes Takumi's family, and even I am surprised at Camilla's generosity, but she shrugs it off, saying that after all we've been through together, we all deserve it. They all thank her, Hinoka grabbing Camilla for a kiss.

So we eat, tell stories of the years past, and discuss our futures. Takumi and I both received scholarships for our academic excellence and Camilla is sure to order extra dessert for us just for that accomplishment.

It feels so natural to sit with his family and mine and be ourselves together. In this moment, I couldn't be happier.

It's like I've finally found home.

A week later, Xander is back from college and with that he brings over a surprise guest: his girlfriend.

Camilla is overly sweet to the girl, Mozu, and I can tell it's the kind of sweet that is also threatening, the kind that says 'if you do so much as break my brother's heart I will end you.' That's just who Camilla is.

But after Xander is settled in and hears of my high school success, he decides we should hold a party to celebrate. Of course, he wants to invite Takumi's family too as well as our friends and I agree. We just had the pool installed after some sort of delay and though I'm not much of an outdoors person, I know Takumi is. He'll be eager to jump in the water, though he'll deny it at first.

So after a few phone calls to Niles, Odin, and Takumi, we plan the party. Xander and Camilla will cook, Elise will be sure there are games to play (namely poolside volleyball), and I will…do nothing, because as I said, I'm not much of an outdoors person. It suits my family just fine; they understand.

Corrin is excited to see Kamui again, something I can see in her eyes. She denies it, but I know that there is something going on between those two. Maybe it's just a sort of kinship since both had similar childhoods, but regardless, she's excited.

Elise is excited to see Sakura and I joke about how in love she is. She denies that.

"Sakura and I talked about it, and we decided it's best we stay friends. Having her as a girlfriend was cool, but I value her friendship more," she declares. A surprisingly mature statement from my sister, but I'm proud of her nonetheless.

She may feel the need to preserve a fine friendship, but I excitedly have taken my relationship to its full extent and can admit I am passionately in love with Takumi. Friendship wouldn't be enough for either of us.

When the day of the party arrives, I admit I am a bit nervous. This will be the first time my entire family, save for the graduation day and the ill-fated Christmas dinner, will be with my boyfriend's family. The graduation dinner went well, even though it was awkward at first, but hopefully this party will ease whatever leftover tension there is.

Elise is already in her bathing suit, hopping around excitedly with a beach ball. She's zipping around the house, impatient and wanting her best friend over already. I just chuckle at her antics.

I go outside to find Camilla sunning herself with a martini in her hand. She lowers her sunglasses and just smiles, clearly content.

"I thought you were going to help Xander cook," I say.

"Oh, he insisted he and Mozu do it and that I relax. I'm always relaxing though. I don't get in a tizzy like others I know." She winks at me. I just look away, too shy to admit she's right.

"Well, it's good to see you enjoying yourself, but do be on your best behavior," I implore. "It would be uncouth to get drunk at your brother's graduation party."

"Oh, come now, Leo. I'm always a good girl. Besides, this is a celebration of the union of our families."

"It's hardly a union. We're simply all very close, some of us dating."

"Hmmm, well, maybe something good will happen," she says mysteriously and puts her sunglasses back on. "Now go be a good boy and wait for your boyfriend. I know you're excited to see him in a swimsuit."

I open my mouth to make a comeback, but she shushes me and shoos me away. Damn Camilla sometimes. She's such a handful.

Corrin is in the den, texting rapidly on her phone. She's also in a swimsuit with a modest cover-up, and she looks up and smiles.

"I'm so excited to see everyone again." She goes back to texting on her phone.

"I can tell, if your texting is any indication. Kamui?" She blushes and looks at me with baleful eyes. "I figured. It's good to have some sort of love interest, Sister."

"He's not a love interest. We're just…fond of each other. He gets me."

"Well, regardless of what the truth is, I'm glad you found some kinship with someone."

She gives me a big smile and thanks me. I leave her to her phone.

The bell rings and I open the door to find Odin and Niles, both of whom seemed to have ridden on Niles' ancient bike.

"Couldn't your mother have driven you, Odin?"

"Alas, my dearest mother turns her ire to me, for fear of corruption of my very soul."

"She's not pleased that he still hangs out with you," Niles translates. I ask him to clarify.

"She's still sore about the whole Christmas bombing your dad did," Niles confirms. "Though, Odin did his best to defend you. She just shooed him out the door and here we are."

I frown. "I'm sorry, Odin. I didn't realize your mother disliked me so."

"My mother has bears no qualm with you, dear Leo, but she fears that your father's influence will in turn influence me."

"Nothing influences you but those stage plays you read," Niles drawls. "So shut up and let's jump in the pool."

Odin gestures, ready to make a speech, but Niles shushes him and we head to the pool together. Camilla is still outside and waves lazily, Niles whistling at her in response.

"Niles, though I appreciate your appreciation of my body, I hope you know that one, I have a girlfriend, and two, I could cut you to pieces if given the chance," she threatens. It doesn't deter Niles, but he makes less of a show of his gawking at her. He jumps into the pool as does Odin and I curse when the water splashes me. I tell them I'll go grab sunscreen, since really Odin is nearly as pale as me and the last thing I want is for his mother to be even more displeased with me when her son comes home as toasted as a lobster.

I go inside and find the sunscreen in the downstairs bathroom when I hear the doorbell ring again. This must be Takumi's family.

My hunch is correct and the entirety of Takumi's family, plus Oboro (sans Kaden) and Hinata, is here. I welcome them in and point them in the direction of the pool. Takumi's family as well as his friends go outside, leaving me and Takumi alone in the foyer.

"So, after all that has happened, it's come to this," Takumi says.

"To what? A celebration of our success?"

"You could say that." He shrugs. "I'm just…surprised we made it."

"I am too. It's been a wild ride, but it's over. No more drama. We can head to college peacefully and live our lives."

He sighs. "Yeah, without each other."

"Second thoughts on the Hoshidan college?" I ask, worried.

"No, but it'll be weird not seeing you everyday. I'll just have to settle for cybering I guess."

I choke on air at his implication. "Takumi…!"

"Oh, like you weren't thinking it." He rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Give me some of that sunscreen. I forgot mine."

So I slather some on him as well as myself, and we go outside.

Camilla and Hinoka are sitting by each other, both with intense looks on their faces. It's like they're planning something.

Corrin and Kamui are in the shade not too far off, talking and giggling as they are wont to do. Elise and Sakura are passing the beach ball to each other, warming up for a round of poolside volleyball.

Ryoma sits at the edge of the pool, looking a little awkward as he watches everyone, ever a protective older brother. Oboro and Hinata get in a splash fight with Niles and Odin.

Everyone seems so at peace. It feels right for this to happen.

Xander and Mozu come out and head to the barbecue pit after finishing preparing and marinating the various meats. Xander nods at Ryoma, who returns the gesture, and Xander and his new girlfriend get to work on cooking.

Takumi and I sit at the edge, legs dangling in the water. We stay silent and observe everyone having a good time.

Elise decides to set up the net and we split up into teams. Elise and Sakura team up with Oboro and Hinata while Niles and Odin stick with me and Takumi.

Suddenly, Xander is in the pool and wants to play too. Ryoma goes to his little sister's side. Mozu waves at us, saying she'll watch over the food.

Five on five seems fair and Elise starts by serving the ball.

We play aggressively and Takumi and I read each other well, teaming up against the other team. Xander is aggressive as is Ryoma and it almost feels like it's just the two of them, going head to head. Old habits die hard it seems.

We continue playing when Mozu announces the food is done. Elise and Sakura cheer. Corrin, who had been keeping score, declares the game a tie and everyone groans. A rematch is in order but after we eat.

Everyone grabs paper plates that Mozu brought out and we help ourselves, taking to sitting poolside and scarfing the delicious food down. Xander and Mozu really outdid themselves. Naturally, I compliment them. Mozu blushes, saying it was nothing in her peculiar accent and Xander nods, trying not to seem too bashful, but I know my brother well. He's appeased by this.

Then, I hear Camilla clear her throat.

"While we're all feasting on this delicious food, I thought it was time that I make a show to entertain us all." She sets her food down and rummages through her discarded sundress.

She pulls out a velvet box. My eyes widen in shock.

She gets on one knee and turns to Hinoka. She takes a breath.

"My dearest, sweetest Hinoka… You have given me happiness beyond measure and we have gone through so many things, only to strengthen our bond. It would be my absolute delight if you accepted my hand in marriage." She opens the box and inside is a giant ring, plastered in diamonds and rubies, something that suits Hinoka immensely.

Hinoka takes a moment, probably even more shocked than everyone else, but then…

She nods. She sniffles a bit, but she still nods.

"I will, Camilla."

With a sigh of delight, Camilla slips the ring on Hinoka's finger. Everyone cheers.

Takumi turns to me. "Did you know…?"

"I did not. Camilla can be an enigma." Niles has a disappointed look on his face, but I admonish him. "She told you she had a girlfriend, Niles."

"Fiancée now," he grumbles.

"Regardless, you never had a chance," I say, jokingly vicious. He just sighs and rolls his one good eye and jumps back into the pool, sulking underwater.

Everyone finishes up their food and congratulates the newly betrothed. Hinoka is flustered, but Camilla accepts the attention like a queen. She was never shy.

The day goes on just like that. When the sun goes down, Xander suggests putting up a giant canvas and pulling out an old projector to watch a movie. Everyone agrees and Xander goes to prepare.

Everyone sits on the grass in the backyard, our friends and siblings in a tight cluster, buzzing with excitement from today. We eagerly talk about the things to come, Elise cooing over Camilla, Sakura asking about possible wedding details, and Oboro claiming she can help make custom dresses if they'd like. Camilla relishes in all the attention and answers each inquiry eagerly while Hinoka just nods, excited but also nervous. Takumi told me as much. Hinoka is easily flustered, though she is a confident woman.

Xander finishes setting up and asks for suggestions. Everyone agrees on some lighthearted film and he rifles through the family collection. Suitably, he chooses one about high school students coming to term with their identities while keeping a lighthearted air.

We all separate and get into our own little pairs. Takumi and I sit on the lush grass, holding hands as the movie starts.

He turns to me and I can see in the starlight the emotions flooding within him. This moment is bittersweet in its own way. This may be one of the last times we can be together so openly before we head off to college.

It seems this summer will have to be full of adventures together, to make up for the would-be lost time. My heart, too, is flooded with emotions, but I know that no matter what, no matter who, no matter why, Takumi and I will always be together.


End file.
